Bitten
by Verthril
Summary: What does it mean to have something inside that only knows want and need? Backpacking across Europe Rogue encounters something of myth and legend that's all too real. Bitten by a wolf having something forced upon her once more, this time she isn't alone and doesn't have to run. Whether it's a curse only time will tell, but she has his promise never leave her side. Rogue/Logan
1. Chapter 1

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You know, when I pictured backpacking across Europe I didn't expect this."

Looking to her friend in exasperation, Rogue continued clearing the forest floor for their campfire. Rummaging through the woods at a distance Jubilee was off on the errand of finding more firewood to see them through the night. Satisfied at last, she set to the art of fire building as Logan had taught her. With flint and steel in hand the first sparks fell on the tinder and began to burn, blowing gently to feed the flame and adding shavings of wood and moss before finally setting the little blaze beneath her ready stack of sticks.

"Well, everything from hotel to motel to hostel was sayin' the same thing every time we asked, No Vacancy." Rogue shouted off to the woods.

"Eeeeyikes!" Came the reply from the forest.

Wondering just what the City Mouse had got scared by this time, she shrugged it off and kept feeding the flames until finally a nice cozy campfire was burning. They'd be sleeping under the stars, a cloudless night with no rain in the forecast and a full moon at that. It was romantic and wonderful and everything she wanted out of this trip. Peeking in her knapsack, she pulled out her camera with a mind to take some photos later.

"Snake?" Rogue asked as Jubilee came back with an armful of wood.

"...squirrel, but it was dark and it was running through the brush and...shaddup." Jubilee muttered, tossing the wood down where her friend was pointing.

"So, whaddya want for dinner? Canned stew, canned beans, or...uh, don't recognize what it's selling but it's got a picture of a pig on it?" Rogue asked, rummaging through a gas station grocery bag.

"Yeah, how about we split the beans and stew, I don't wanna find out that's German for Spam." Jubilee said, fishing in her own knapsack for a pot.

"What's wrong with Spam?" Rogue asked, trying her best to find the German she understood under the ingredients.

"Walking talking nutritional disaster that I am, when I turn my nose up at something it means no one should eat it." Jubilee said with a sniff of disdain.

"You turn your nose up at vegetables." Rogue muttered still trying to decipher just what part of the pig got canned.

"Brussel sprouts aren't a vegetable, they're a weed." Jubilee muttered back.

"Other than tomatoes because I think they're technically a fruit, name one vegetable you eat." Rogue asked, looking up from her can to her friend in challenge.

"Broccoli." Jubilee replied, working on opening a can of stew.

"...that you don't drown in cheese sauce, whiz, or peanut butter." Rogue clarified, instantly ruling out broccoli and celery.

Twisting her lips in dissatisfaction at the way the conversation had just turned on her, Jubilee dumped the stew into the pot and started working on opening the can of beans. Waiting for an answer and wondering just what spices to add to their dinner, Rogue added some chili flakes and pepper to the mix. Seeing a light in her friend's eyes, she knew just the answer and thought to nip it in the bud.

"Or drench in ranch dressing, so no carrots either." Rogue added to the list.

"Didn't the Gov make Pizza a vegetable?" Jubilee asked, dumping the beans on in with the stew.

Rolling her eyes and leaving dinner to simmer, Rogue got to setting up her side of the little camp. The night was already cold and she wanted a nap sometime before she got to taking some pictures of the majesty of the forest bathed in moonlight.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Creeping through the foliage and flora of the forest, the further she got from the camp and the crackling fire the more her eyes adjusted to the darkness. After a time the world became tinted blue, the moon already high overhead and lending light to the night. Her breath became fog and she wondered if an early frost would greet them in the morn. Leaving those thoughts for the dawn, the closest living soul she knew of was fast asleep bundled up in her sleeping bag back where the flame warded off the shadows that hung in the trees.

Switching lenses that had seen her from Rome to Paris, over the miles and across borders her mistakes had become her teachers. Now she knew just how to bring out the beauty she saw, capturing a flower here that it would never wilt, stealing a moment from a stream that ran through a wooded glade that would never come again. Fearless as she wandered, never a worry of getting lost came to mind as she sat in wait for an owl to take flight.

Finding a clearing after a time, the stars were out with a swath of starlight cleaving the heavens in twain. Laying in the soft grass and switching lenses again, changing settings and exposure, she set her camera down and searched the heavens for the constellations of old as another moment was captured for the day when a sense nostalgia would remind her of this night.

"It's almost over..." Rogue whispered, thinking of how far they'd come since landing weeks before.

Just how many postcards she had sent home she couldn't count, keepsakes from a journey she'd long to take since her world had been turned upside down. It was a tradition started the summer before when it had been just her and Logan, heading off to Alaska to see through that jaunt. Those postcards hung on her wall, the world painted for her by Pete stealing the mystique and allure of an old map that had seen the explorers of old through their expeditions.

This time she had someone else to keep her company for the times she wanted it, just as ready to leave her alone to her own little adventures and play tourist herself. And as much as she had missed Logan, there were times she enjoyed herself in ways she never could have with him. Exploring Italian villages on a scooter that barely seated two, the beaches of the south of Spain learning to lover her skin again, sun kissed and freckled. Dragged to clubs in Paris with Jubilee flirting with every boy who came to her with a cute smile and an uttering of French.

He was the one thing above all else she was looking forward to at the end of her trip, dreaming of walks though the forests painted by the promises Fall she could now feel in the air telling him of all the moments she missed him. She had so many more stories to tell him than could be said through postcard alone. With some she shared anecdotes of their mishaps and adventures, others just had the sketches and doodles drawn from the backs of busses and riding along in trains. But all of them ended the same way, two little words, _Missing you_.

Finding her camera and looking to the captured heavens framed by branches and trees, she rolled to her side and got to her feet thinking maybe it was time to tread back to camp and get a good night sleep. Looking to the moon one last time and thinking just how long it had played shepherd to humanity as it slept, the woods around her felt old and ancient and full of mystery as she walked under its light.

Her path was easy to find, told by the trees she remembered and the stars above and the many things Logan had taught her on their Trek across Canada until they came to that distant remnant of America. The wooded places and forgotten forests were nothing to fear, wondering just what it must have been like for those first explorers from this side of the world to set sail across the sea and find a land so vast and wild that the people who called it home lived with it and not apart from it.

Hearing a wolf's howl she turned and forgot just where she was, remembering nights like this when their song carried across wilds. Flowing this song and thinking it sounded sad, she saw it at last with it's silver coat sparkling in moonlight. Letting go of a slow breath as she tried to quell the hammering of her heart, it was not fear but exhilaration that had her so excited. Kneeling down and bringing her camera to bear, as the distance between them was closed and she saw the majesty of the animal before her she noticed the intellect she so admired in eyes staring back at her.

"You're beautiful..." Rogue whispered in utter and complete awe, marvelling as the length of the forest between them fell as the wolf crept forward.

Finding herself caught in the pale green eyes that watched her so intently, without knowing why she knew this was an old lady of the forest. No answering cries came to her song and man had hunted them for too long in this very Old World. Reaching out with a hand both brazen and foolish, she was amazed as the wolf took those last few steps and let her feel her fur and stroke her.

"You're all alone ain't ya?" Rogue asked, her heart aching and knowing just how that felt.

She'd been alone from Meridian to Laughlin, scared and running and not knowing where she was headed other than from the map she had in her backpack. Then she met someone who looked just as alone as she was and she took a chance. _Missing you_. Staring deep into those eyes, they held a weary sadness that said she would not live to see the spring. It was only after she knew that those eyes had been looking back, looking for so long to finally find just what it had been hunting after for so many years.

The bite was quick and feeling so many kinds of stupid and foolish she could only blame herself for it. Hissing in pain and clutching her hand to her chest, the fresh sent of blood marred the chill breeze that blew through the woods. Hearing that song again, she looked to see the old wolf howling off in the distance bathed in moonlight. She couldn't be mad feeling the ache and distance of just how far away the one was that she missed.

Pain lanced through her, from her wound to her breast to strike her heart, screaming in torment as she fell in a heap. Her bitten hand burned so hot that the very tips of her fingers felt like the bones might burst through as she clawed at the earth. Heaving and gasping for breath as she fell on all fours, her very bones ached as her muscles strained to twist her frame in the throes of agony. Throughout it all some part of her being heard that song once more and she knew it would be the very last time it was sung, it was a howl full of sadness and apology.

A new song answered it, full of sympathy and forgiveness and feeling her lungs burn she realized it was her own. She was alone again knowing she'd never hear the howl of that old lady of the forest, alone and in pain and so very far from the one who she had found when last she felt these feelings. Crying and whimpering and rolling through the bedding of the forest a memory struggled and clawed and drove her to her feet. She wasn't alone, there was one who had been with her ever since she had set foot in this Old World, all she had to do was find them and then maybe she could endure the night and meet the dawn.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Waking from a nightmare with eyes unseeing of the world around her, still caught in the clutches of the darkness that she had dreamt, Jubilee jolted to her feet and fell as a branch laid her low. Hissing and muttering in pain, the first thing she noticed was the damp sweat quickly cooling against her bare flesh and feeling a sense of dread and panic grip her heart wondering just where she was. Gasping for breath and remembering running in her nightmare, with no sign of her campsite she began trying to piece through the figments that already were fading under the light of a new day.

"Holy shit! Rogue!" Jubilee gasped, twisting and turning as she scanned the forest able to breath again as she saw her friend laying naked curled in the knotted and gnarled hollow roots a tree.

"Okay, breath in, breath out, breath in...woo, breath out. Don't panic...anymore than you already have Lee." Jubilee said to herself as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Her nightmare had been being chased by a wolf through the woods, and had she woken dressed and in her sleeping bag she might let the Country Mouse laugh it all off. Instead she woke damned near nude with just a few tatters of torn clothing clinging to her that was doing nearly nothing to keep her from freezing with how cold it was. Heaving a breath, it fogged before her and she ran to Rogue to try and wake her.

"Rogue, Rogue...wake up Rogue. Roguey? Rogue?" Jubilee sputtered, shaking her friend vigorously trying to rouse her.

"She's not going to wake up."

Freezing in fresh terror and ignoring the voice, she checked for a pulse that came strong and fast as if how warm she felt in the cold morning wasn't proof she was alive. Clenching her fists and not caring about her state of undress, she spun to look to whoever had just lied to her and likely had been the real nightmare she couldn't remember. Empty forest greeted her, just a couple of crows cawing away in the distance the only thing to be heard.

"At least not until tonight or maybe tomorrow, so you might want to find some boughs to blanket her with. If you could get her to drink some water too that would be helpful."

The voice was near and calm and actually sounded a touch disinterested, yet nowhere she looked could she see anyone who could be talking to her. Biting her lip and thinking to her friend who laid so prone beneath her, she decided to act on the good advice and tried to remember a few lessons from the Wilderness Survival trips Logan had dragged them on for gym class.

"Okay, okay, breath in, breath out. You're probably just a bit crazy right now, hearing voices and shit but...shelter. Check. The hollow. Gotta get her up off the forest floor cause that's gonna just suck the heat right outta her. Okay...we got, jackpot, pine trees." Jubilee rambled, rushing through the woods but keeping her friend in sight at all times.

Breaking branches bare handed and not giving much care to how many times she was cut, after a time she finally had a bed of boughs made and a blanket of branches over her friend to keep her warm. As much as she just wanted to curl up with her and keep each other warm, part of her kept nagging about water and in the distance she could hear a stream.

"Oh big surprise, garbage. Is there any place humans don't throw their trash out? Well, maybe just this once I'm not complaining since it's something you can use to bring some water back to her."

"Shaddup..." Jubilee spat, twisting and turning and looking for the voice.

Breathing deep and trying to calm herself, she noticed just what the voice must have been bitching about because in a tangled mess of branches was a water bottle. Rinsing it out a few times and filling it up, she ran back and thanked whatever lucky stars had decided to step in that Rogue drank deep without any need to coax her.

"Okay, so she's good for the moment. How about I lead you back to your camp and you can bring all that garbage you humans are always hauling about back here."

"Alright Lee, forget crazy you're probably just a little psychotic right now. Something bad happened last night, something you don't want to remember so..." Jubilee began on the verge of breaking down, her nightmare coming back to her of running for her life until something out of the darkness caught her to fill her full of terror.

"Something happened last night, but it wasn't bad. It was something of the natural order that most of you humans have forgotten, that's why the Lady had to look so long for a suitable heiress."

"Newsflash! Not Human! Mutant!" Jubilee yelled, throwing a thumb against her chest.

"Well la de da, that makes all the difference!"

"Breath in..." Jubilee began her mantra anew.

"Just look up and listen for a moment..."

Looking up Jubilee saw a raven looking down at her somehow conveying just how weary it was of the conversation it shouldn't be having. Staring into the beady black eyes, she felt more naked than ever as the bird looked back at her.

"Do you know what a Spirit Guide is?" The raven asked.

"Holy shit that crow just talked!" Jubilee squeaked out, throwing her hands over her mouth and staring up at the raven with wide eyes.

"Ahem?" The raven coughed, staring pointedly at the human below him.

"Okay shit...did Rogue throw some fucking peyote in the pot when I wasn't looking?" Jubilee gasped.

"I'll take that as a _Yes_, so you do know what a Spirit Guide is? Well, I'm not one of those. I'm just a Spirit. I just happen to have owed the Lady a pretty big favour so here I am dealing with you and her heiress." The raven continued, hopping down a branch and looking back to where Rogue slept.

"So I'm not crazy?" Jubilee asked hopefully, somehow thinking the way the raven was looking at her was a bit patronizing.

"No, this is all really happening. So, are you going to let me lead you back to your camp so you can bring some of that garbage back for the heiress?" The raven asked.

Looking back to Rogue blanketed in what was just sticks and branches and completely naked otherwise, camp sounded like a good idea so with a wary nod she started following after the raven. As it turned out _As the Crow Flies_ wasn't just an expression but a fact of life, having to transverse a lot of obstacles along the way as the bird just sat cawing at her to hurry up. Finally reaching their camp, the first thing she set to was digging through her knapsack for some clothes.

"I might as well fill you in on this before you go putting that stupid hat on, but you might find it a bit snug." The raven called from a nearby tree.

Toque in hand, a gift from Rogue that she had brought back from Alaska, a quick feel of her head found out why.

"What the hell happened to my ears!?" Jubilee shrieked, turning on the bird for answers.

"I'll answer your question with a question, do you know what a Familiar is?" The raven asked.

"Isn't that like a witches cat or something?" Jubilee asked, Halloween after all was one of her favourite times of year.

"Yes and No, it's a witches servant. I'll give you humans one thing, you're great storytellers. You my twitchy little friend are now a Familiar, meaning you've taken on part of your mistress. Nice fangs by the way." The raven explained, hopping about on the branch to tend to a bit of business once he had finished chatting.

"Fangs...what do you," Jubilee started to ask until she ran her tongue over her teeth and felt them, "What happened to my teeth!?"

"As I was saying you've taken on part of your Mistress, she's marked you. There's some quid quo pro I'm sure you'll figure out along the way..." The raven tried again.

"Whoa, back up, my Mistress?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes, you called her Rogue? She's the Lady's Heiress. All that was the Lady's is now hers, all her power and in time her knowledge. It's the way of the world all but a few of you Humans have forgotten, but for better or worst with just how fast you breed there's still enough of you out there to be taught how things are supposed to work." The raven carried on, flying down to alight on one of the sleeping bags.

"...so what happened to my ears...?" Jubilee mumbled, frowning and gently stroking the very wolfish ears growing out of the side of her head thinking they should rather be popping off the top.

"Every. Single. Time. You Familiars always ask this! Were else do you think you're ears are going to grow? They've just taken on the appearance of whatever aspect your Mistress serves. The Lady served the Wolf Spirit, so ergo you are marked thus. Just be glad she wasn't serving the Catfish Spirit, even I have to say I feel sorry for them." The raven shouted, cawing and crowing for a time to work through his frustration until he found fit to try and put a good spin on the situation.

"I look like some kinda of anime character." Jubilee mumbled stroking her ears.

"If I tell you you're kawaii will you shut up and do what I brought you here to do?" The raven asked.

"Fuck, why couldn't it have just been peyote." Jubilee muttered, kissing her teeth as she ran her tongue over her new fangs before getting down to breaking camp and heading back to Rogue.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Jolting awake and hearing bird song in the trees, Rogue looked around and remembered the dreams she had before. She was alone in the forest but walked without fear, found beauty in the mundane, and thinking herself lost had found a lady who was truly so and completely alone. Shutting her eyes tight as a vision of teeth and blood and pain assaulted her, she breathed hard through her nose with clenched teeth trying to forget it.

"Hey, you're awake. Here, drink this."

Spinning to find Jubilee sitting there with a mug of what smelt like instant coffee, she greedily drank it and started to look at her friend. She was dressed different but that wasn't the only thing that was screaming for her attention. The campsite she had so thoroughly prepared was gone with a new one taking its place. Bundled up in both their sleeping bags, she was warm and safe and as the coffee coursed through her system she felt alert after what felt like such a long time. That was when she noticed it.

"What happened to your ears Jubilee!?" Rogue gasped, spotting the rather doggy looking ears poking out of the side of her head, two little triangles of fur that peeked out from her silky black hair.

"Every. Single. Time." A tired voice muttered.

"Who's there!?" Rogue asked anew.

"Okay Familiar, she's your Mistress so why don't you tell her." The voice added with a hint of humour.

"Roguey, do you...remember anything from the other night?" Jubilee asked, her new ears twitching and falling limp.

"You don't mean last night do you?" Rogue asked with a look to the campsite only to get a nod that did her no favours telling her thus.

"We were making stew, with...beans? We couldn't find a hotel so we camped out, because...we're going to Oktoberfest in Munich..." Rogue recalled, the first memories the easiest.

"Yeah, Kurt and Logan are gonna meet us there to party it up." Jubilee replied, her nod far more cheerful now.

Logan, that name alone had power, memories of wandering through the woods feeling lonely and missing him so much coming back to her. She had been taking photographs, looking forward to showing him them and telling him about everything she had experienced...and then she heard it...

"My camera!" Rogue gasped, forcing back the flood of recollection to see Jubilee scrabble across the camp to retrieve it.

"Found it Mistress!" Jubilee cheerfully replied, offering the item to her.

"What did you call me...?" Rogue asked slowly in an afterthought as she took the camera.

"What do you mean?" Jubilee asked, tilting her head too much like a confused puppy.

"You called me Mistress." Rogue said.

Looking like she just realized it herself, Jubilee turned her angry eyes on of all things a raven sitting in the nearby three that somehow looked...smug. Thinking again what was important and turning her camera on, it held all the keepsakes she had taken from the night that had ended so strangely, had ended so sadly and so very lonely for her.

"What the hell is going on Jubilee?" Rogue asked.

"Hey, I'm just a dumb human, a stupid Familiar that can't even figure out where ears are supposed to go! Why don't you tell her just what's going on if you're such a high and mighty spirit huh?" Jubilee growled at the raven.

"You're really going to Oktoberfest?" The raven asked.

"Holy shit that crow just talked!" Rogue gasped with a finger thrown at the offending bird.

If a bird could sigh and look to the heavens asking for strength to suffer and endure, the raven did so in that moment.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"So I'm a Witch?" Rogue asked, walking along down the highway with her knapsack thrown over her shoulder.

"You're the heiress the Lady chose, so yes." The raven said from his perch atop said knapsack.

"And Jubilee...?" Rogue asked with a look to her friend who was hiking along with her.

"Your Familiar, a servant to help you. Normally you'd take a little longer to choose one but with how long the Lady had looked for someone to succeed her I have to imagine the Rite didn't go as smoothly as it should have." The raven remarked, cawing down to the girl that was now looking up at him feeling insulted.

"So that's why...she called me Mistress when she gave me my camera?" Rogue asked, that had been a question she had been saving for a while now.

"That's all based on strong emotions, so lets say you asked her to touch her nose she would only do it if she wanted to humour you." The raven explained.

"So why did she...?" Rogue asked, holding up her camera for show.

"That's what I was asking when she kept looking for it, but she said it was a gift from someone that was special to you. So...strong emotion, strong response. I guess she knew you'd be upset if it was lost so she went and found it." The raven carried on, looking down to the girl who had been given him a foul look who now appeared sheepish.

"Thank you Jubilee." Rogue said with a smile to her friend, noticing just how her ears perked up.

"You're welcome...Mistress..." Jubilee mumbled, struggling against the last bit until it flew out.

Acting on impulse she reached out to tenderly stroke her ear, Jubilee leaning in to the touch and blushing until she caught herself. Giggling and laughing, Rogue found her mood brightening.

"So, I'm guessin' this is a pretty big deal huh?" Rogue asked, looking up to the raven nesting atop her knapsack.

"You humans and you're stories, why does everything always have to be so important? Can't you just accept you're the Wolf Spirit's Witch and leave it at that? If the Wolf Spirit needs you then the Wolf Spirit will call you. Otherwise, just do whatever you were doing before all this happened, which as I've heard is going to Oktoberfest. Right along with your storytelling I have to say beer was another great thing you Humans came up with. Nothing says easy scavenging like a bunch of humans getting together to drink beer." The raven prattled on, his feathers getting flustered to the point he started preening.

"So you're coming all the way us to Munich with us?" Rogue asked.

"Mainly for the easy scavenging, oh and to try and keep you out of trouble until you start figuring it out, but mostly because I know it will annoy her." The raven cawed and crowed sounding to laugh as it looked to Jubilee.

"How am I gonna tell this all ta Logan..." Rogue sighed, clutching her camera to her chest.

Feeling arms wrap around her and a fluffy ear twitch and tweak her cheek, she smiled down to her friend and Familiar, glad she had someone else to talk to about it than just the Raven camping out on her knapsack. Returning the hug and feeling all the better for it, if her map wasn't wrong they'd be to the next town in a few hours travel and could see about catching a bus for the last leg of their trip.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

She was alone and the ache in her heart was overpowering to the point she couldn't breath, racing through the woods that had been so magical and beautiful before feeling empty and desolate in a way that had her cry. There was one who alone could fill the void, who could make her suffering cease and he was lost to her as visions of a lake she could never swim across struck her as so absolute and final she just might as well curl up and die.

Then out of the darkness of that despair came the flicker of a candles flame that could save her, someone that could see her through the dawn. Strange visions came of racing with the girl through canyons of stone, laughter and alluring scents remembered. Visions of that endless lake became a thing of pleasure, the sun remembered with the same reverence as she had for the moon. Tearing through the woods she knew this fragile flame was close, the one that would help her until she could find the other half of her heart.

Crashing through the clearing and seeing her struggling to wake, it was an easy task to tear her out of the cocoon of cloth she nested in. Screams echoed through the forest and she didn't know this light to brighten her darkness ran, but instincts called and she gave chase. It became a game just like when they had raced through the canyon of strange stone, but instead of laughter there were tears.

Finally cornering her as she tired, she laid cowed in the dirt and trembled like fearful prey. A bite was all it took to mark and claim her, her claws rending the ridiculous clothing off her. Curling up against her to keep her warm against the night, her coat was enough to stand against any chill and finally she felt arms snake around her neck to hold her close as the crying quieted. She remembered being friends but now they were more, when they dawn came she wouldn't be alone and that helped her to sleep peacefully under the light of the full moon.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Waking with a start in the back of the bus, the dream was too real but to be anything but a memory she could only now recall. Feeling a warmth against her she looked to see Jubilee curled up with her head nestled in the crook fo her arm, already fast asleep just like any trip by plane, train or automobile. Pulling her onto her lap so their legs dangled together, she hugged her close and looked out the window as the bus trundled along.

"It's always hard to think when the full moon is out, I think that's why the Lady couldn't wait for the morning. Too much instinct running through her head, too much wolf coursing through her veins. She finally found her Heiress and could rest in peace at last."

Tilting her head just enough to peek past her friend, she saw the raven roosting across from her on an empty seat. Tears came as she thought back to that night, a lone wolf looking so tired and alone, stroking her fur and seeing a sadness in those pale green eyes.

"She's...?" Rogue whispered with a look to the few other passengers on the bus.

"Was sorry, but you already know that. I remember how beautiful your howl was when you forgave her, it brought her the solace she needed to go in peace. The forest saw to her funeral as you humans call them." The raven said all the more kind now, gone was his biting humour and weary approach to explaining things.

Looking to one she felt sorry to herself, the dream was fresh and left her feeling sick, remembering every moment now as she chased her friend down until she fell spent and weak and ready to let nature take its course. Hugging her tight and whispering meaningless words of apology, the arms holding her clutched tighter. Looking to the raven, she thought over the words trying to find voice and picked one question of the many she had.

"I'll answer your question with a question." The raven said, his eyes looking deep in hers.

"Do you know just where the myths of Werewolves came from? There was a time when the Spirits needed more help than they do now so they had many witches and just a few warlocks now and again. Of course all these had their Familiars just as you do now, all marked by their Mistress or Master who is marked by the Spirit they serve." The raven explained, hopping to his feet and strutting across to her utterly unnoticed by the other passengers.

"I could tell you just about every myth or story that was conjured out of you humans getting the natural order of the world wrong, but that's the one you need to know right now. Just like those stories when the moon is full so too will your connection to the Wolf Spirit be at its strongest. Healthy and hale you won't have to worry too much, but hurt or injured or so very weak like the Lady...and instincts start to try and make sense of your wants and needs." The raven finished, settling down in the empty seat beside them.

Taking the warning to heart, for a second time in her life she had to worry about hurting the ones closest to her. Letting her friend sleep and keeping her warm and safe, it was all she could do in apology for what she had done to her. Watching the signs they passed from the window, they told her with every stretch that she was getting closer to the one who might be able to make her feel safe and secure again herself.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"What the hell happened to yer ears?"

"Can I kick him? Please, please Roguey can I kick him?" Jubilee asked eagerly.

"No." Rogue said finding herself able to laugh after the long hug she was enjoying from the man.

"Fine...mistress." Jubilee mumbled sullenly, walking up to get a hug for herself from Kurt.

Breathing in his scent and wondering if this is what it had been like for him all this time, he smelt of the wilds he had shown her and so many things she didn't have words for. Daydreaming of the moon high overhead and racing through fields, she felt the throaty growl come with the need to sing for him a song she felt in her heart thinking him forever lost to her on that first night.

"Mistress?" Logan asked, looking between them for an answer.

"Long story." Rogue whispered, reluctant to let go of him after finally getting him back.

"Well, given just where we are and just what time o' year it is, why don't we go find a drink somewhere and ya can tell us all about it." Logan said with a nod to Kurt who was suffering Jubilee as she poked him.

"Wow, so cool! I mean, you look like you but...not you, except I can still feel -you- you under there." Jubilee rambled.

"I have Henry to thank for this, it was a longtime dream of his that he has made a reality." Kurt chuckled.

"Maybe I can get an image inducer for my ears." Jubilee mused, pulling her hoodie back up to hide them.

"I still wanna know what the hell happened to 'em but I guess that'll wait fer a beer so we can chew the fat." Logan said, looking down to the lady in his arms.

Hitting the street with the rest of the revellers of the festival and finding a pub with seating for four in the back, the first round was laid out. Telling the story from all the highs and lows that had come with it, the only proof she had of it was her friend and Familiar across the table from her and the fact that Logan could tell a lie with just one sniff. As she finished she finally noticed just how Logan held her hand, clenching it tight in return and never wanting him to let go. Finishing their drinks in silence, another round was ordered along with some food.

"You know I gotta do this." Logan said, reaching across the table to touch one of the taunting ears.

"I got fangs too Mister, ya want me ta bite you just so you can see how real they are?" Jubilee growled throatily, baring the aforementioned teeth.

Kicking her friend from under the table and tossing a nod to the rest of the patrons, while no one was looking it didn't hurt to keep things on the down low. With a submissive shrug and pursed lips Jubilee did as told, setting to task devouring the steak she ordered up to keep herself out of trouble.

"Finally got someone ta keep her in line." Logan chuckled, looking down to his occupied hand and his awaiting plate.

Reluctantly letting go noticing her own plate, the sight of so much red meat bloody and rare once would have turned her stomach. Now she just felt famished and hungrily set to stripping meat from bone and cutting away the fat to leave just scraps behind. It was only when finished did she noticed she had beat out even Logan with Jubilee keeping pace with the normally ravenous man.

"Don't go bein' bashful on account o' us, if yer still hungry feel free Darlin'. My treat." Logan said with a nod to her empty plate.

"Me too?" Jubilee asked, nearly finished herself.

"Considerin' the closest ya normally get ta real meat is a hamburger, eat up." Logan chuckled, catching the eye of the waitress.

"Chicken fingers are real meat." Jubilee shot back, not looking for permission this time as she kicked him from under the table.

"Keep tellin' yerself that, and there ain't no nuggets on chickens either. Comes down ta wings, drumsticks, thighs, and..." Logan started, counting off each on his fingers.

"Breasts." Rogue supplied, not knowing just why she had interrupted him but feeling herself blush and busying herself with her beer.

"What she said..." Logan said with a look to her, his eyes lingering there for a long while.

"Perhaps we could find a more suiting topic while eating." Kurt asked with a look to his own plate.

Whispered apologies were offered and in time the waitress returned with two more steaks to mistakenly place them before the men. Watching in awe as the ladies of the table corrected this the waitress uttered an apology and set off to help other patrons. It was then Logan noticed Jubilee look to her own to see it was just that much bigger than Rogue's and take it upon herself to switch plates.

"Yer not kidding about this Mistress stuff are ya?" Logan asked of the spitfire across from him.

"What, I can't eat all that...?" Jubilee said between bites.

Knowing a lie when he smelt one, he let it go and got down to watching the meat vanish about as fast as his own couple of beers he had in that same time. It was about the time he cracked a joke around saving room for dessert any of his last doubts where cast aside.

"Don't want none." Jubilee said, giving her bone a few experimental chews.

"Right, well, while you ladies let that digest I'm gonna call up Blue 'n get him hittin' the books ta find out just whatever he can on all this." Logan said, excusing himself to go make a call.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The hotel was nicer than any she had stayed in across Europe, most just little more than a room with a communal bathroom and the only view she had was the person next to her. Sitting out on the balcony she enjoyed the view of the city lit up for the festival. Dragging out the sofa had been easier than she thought, Jubilee talking about some quid quo pro the raven had talked about back when they had just been two lost girls out alone in the woods. Looking to her friend and Familiar fast asleep with her head resting upon her lap, she gently brushed a few stray hairs back into place.

"It's unlocked Logan." She called.

Hearing the door open and doing her best to hide her smile, years of being on the other end of that trick thrilled her as she waited for him to find her. He was fresh from the shower, barefoot and by the sound of things had raided the mini-bar of his room if the clinking of tiny bottles was any tell. Joining her at last, he looked from her to the sofa and then the suite in question but then shrugged it off and sat down.

"Nightcap?" Logan asked, offering a tiny bottle of scotch.

Letting her smile speak for her, she accepted it and raised it in toast. _Weird was what they did, _she recalled Jubilee saying those words after their meal. It helped her to forget just how her life had so suddenly changed again and simply enjoy the rest of their day now turned night as everything she wanted at the end of her trip.

"You get my postcards?" She asked softly.

"Got 'em all ready ta pin to yer wall when we get back." Logan replied just as quiet as her, drinking down his own tiny bottle of scotch.

That had been the promise they had made at the airport as he had seen her off, something to look forward to when she returned to the everyday with just memories of the places she had been. The stories she could tell him, but looking out at the city now with him so close to her she remembered another promise. It had been made one night from a payphone in Spain as she enjoyed the sunset thinking of him across the ocean. He swore to come and make a few memories with her at his kind of party, never imagining then the story they'd have to tell someday from their trip to Oktoberfest.

"I'm alright Logan." She said, feeling his concern for her.

"You sure?" He asked, cracking open another bottle to sip just as slowly as she was still her first.

"Weird is what we do..." Rogue replied, smiling as she caught him looking to the girl between them with just as much concern as she felt.

"I...know a thing or two about, about havin' somethin' inside that..." Logan whispered, stumbling over his own tongue as he looked for the right words.

"That takes what it wants, what it needs without thinkin' o' what happens after?" Rogue asked, blinking as her eyes grew misty with a hint of tears.

Drinking down the last of her scotch, from the corner of her eye she saw how gently he lifted Jubilee's legs into his lap to slide over the space between them. Seeing her curl up against them both still fast asleep did nothing to help her tears, but as another bottle was offered she gladly took it.

"What did you need when..." Logan began, biting back a few hasty words that didn't just quite say what he felt.

"When I saw her...I just felt how alone she was. I just didn't want to be alone..." Rogue said as hardly more than a breath, the ache in her chest making it hard to speak.

"Never gonna leave ya alone again." Logan said soft as he draped an arm around her.

Though he smelt of the shower she imagined it as rain, remembering then so many nights spent listening to the patter and spray of passing storms in tents and rented cabins along their way off to Alaska. She knew in her heart his promise was one he'd keep, a sniff was all it took to find that undeniable truth. And as he sat there so close to her, the Wolf in her knew he hadn't lied about knowing what it felt like to have something that just took what it wanted or needed, because her gut told her that she was what he needed now.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The fog that brought death was on them, the wind carried it too fast down the mud and mire. Every step sucked and clung with briars of steel and twisted metal clawing at her coat as she struggled. Her friend and Familiar was behind her just as weary and tired as she was, ordering her on with a snarl and a howl and a yipping bark.

_...too much wolf coursing through her veins, Quoth the Raven..._

"...any more! I can't!"

Like a pup she took her by the neck of her threadbare coat, tugging and pulling and whimpering and howling with desperate fear. The sodden earth only dragged them down, always greedy and ready to drink the blood of the battlefield until it choked. Growing frantic with every burning breath as she fought, the Wolf was the only strength she had and it was a beast of instinct that would chew its own leg off to be free of a trap.

Grappling arms took her and she could only claw, kick and bite as she lost her friend of so long in the fog, lost her to death denied for so long. Howling her rage and grief in song, she was alone as she always feared and dreaded and was just so very tired that all the strength left her.

"I couldn't save her..."

It was a voice she knew but didn't, the mire gone and the fog burned off with the light of the morning come at last. A hand stroked her coat and she felt comforted, his words were true and his heart just as pained as her own.

"She told me to save you..."

All the years together and a servant to the end, always thinking of her Lady. She had no strength for song now, just a thirst and that was answered with handfuls of water offered and lapped up. Morsels of meat that tasted of metal and rot were a feast, her belly aching with the hunger of the Wolf.

"I gotta get back to the front."

She was alone in the hollow come den staring at his back, he walked to the mud and mire they had just escaped. The forest was behind them, the forest was home to them, why did he run to fight? His step faltered at her whimpering, turning to look back at her with steely grey eyes that had seen too much of the horrors man had made in this age.

His face was one she knew but didn't, seeing it for the first time all over again. His was a name she heard whispered, a name that spoke of endless wilderness and mountains and snow. His was an untamed heart that didn't belong in the Old World but the New. Visions of a people living with the land as they should came to her, another name called out above the first, Kanata.

"First wolf I've seen here, reminds me of home. Sorry I couldn't save yer mistress, but I'll go give the Krauts hell for her sake..."

And now he turned back to trek off to the hell he had come from with rage that didn't belong beating beneath his breast, and now his name howled with the wind as a storm answered his anger.

"Logan!"

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Jerking awake and smelling the stink of tears and fear, he leapt over the sofa he'd been sleeping on feeling his body stiff and sore. He heard her and she was wailing frantic and in the grips of terror, Rogue. Jubilee looked just as panicked, getting the life choked out of her by her Mistress who was clutching her like a drowning woman. Jumping into the fray and pulling them both into his arms, words didn't mean much as he hushed and whispered to her that he was there.

"I'm here babe, right here, don't you worry..."

Feeling like forever as she cried and whimpered and held tight to her friend, finally the tears stopped and her sobbing quieted. Knowing a nightmare when he saw one, he had woken from enough of them over the years still seeing phantoms. Feeling guilty remembering the worst one, one that had driven her off and on a train back when they'd been little more than strangers, he stroked her hair with his cheek too afraid to let go of her yet.

There was a knock at the door now and a sniff told him who it was, calling to Kurt to let himself in. The moment the door shut behind him the false face he wore vanished, all the worry and fear there for them to see, no need for masks to be worn between friends.

"Just a bad nightmare..." Logan said softly in answer to his concern.

With a smile full of his sympathy Kurt hit the mini-bar for a few ice cold bottles of water. With saintly patience he held the bottles for the ladies and let them drink deep, whatever fear that gripped them too strong for them to let go just yet.

"You died..." Rogue whispered at last.

"Right here babe." Logan promised, he hadn't run into anything yet that could kill him.

"No, no...no it wasn't you. It was Jubilee...but..." Rogue struggled.

If Jubilee had anything to say she was keeping it tight to her chest, her ears wilted and face pressed up against her friend and Mistress. Looking like a kicked puppy and leaving him with an unfamiliar lump in his throat, he reached a hand to stroke those trembling ears and run fingers through her hair. The light touch brought a bit of peace to her and earned him a weak smile from his oldest friend, his stowaway, his Rogue.

"...it was just a messed up nightmare, you were there Logan, you saved me again." Rogue whispered after a calming breath.

"Sounds like something I'd do, you okay?" Logan asked, too much uncertainty in her scent that didn't belong.

"Yeah, just, just a bad dream..." Rogue whispered.

"Well, that tub aught ta be big enough fer the both o' ya, so why don't you ladies have a nice soak or a bubble bath or somethin' and Kurt and me will get some breakfast ordered up." Logan finished, pressing a kiss to her hair and whispering that he'd be right outside the door if she needed him.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I'm sorry I scared you..." Rogue said in soft apology.

A nod was all she was going to get, but it was enough. Sullenly sitting and letting her hair be shampooed, Jubilee couldn't hide her sadness for how her ears fell as limp as a frown. Working a soapy later across her hands, she started to wash her friend's back massaging her shoulders and tenderly trying to work the tension out of her neck. Finally melting at her touch, she wrapped her up in a hug and pulled her down until just their noses were above the water.

Thinking her doodling at first, a question was written in the fogged mirrors that surrounded the tub, _Y u lie? _Feeling a fresh ache in her chest and hugging her friend tighter, she started to cup handfuls of water to rinse the soap from her hair as she considered the question.

The dream felt too real, it hurt too much. But already it was getting harder to remember in detail, the only things she could remember was the grief at losing her friend and Familiar and that Logan had saved her. Writing her own question thinking how clever her friend had been, with Logan just on the other side of that door they couldn't whisper quiet enough not to be heard. _U see?_

Shaking her head, Jubilee pressed a hand to her heart and looked at her from beyond the hazy reflection across from her. _Strong emotion, strong response_...those had been the words the raven had used. Writing another question with just one word, _Crow_, Jubilee agreed by underlining it.

"You hungry?" Rogue asked, already knowing the answer for how ravenous she was herself.

"Starving." Jubilee said as her first words spoken for the new day.

"Five more minutes?" Rogue asked reluctant to leave the bath just yet.

"Ten." Jubilee said before sinking down to her nose.

"Ten it is."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"How about this one?" Jubilee asked, trying on another hat.

Looking up from her sketching, Rogue tilted her head in thought to just shake her head at how silly her friend looked. Frowning and rushing back to the selection, after a few too many interesting looks the matter of her ears was drawing just a little too much attention for their liking. Breakfast had been had with the boys ending in a promise to go hit a few steak houses back stateside so they could get some free dinners.

The excuse to go looking for the raven on the sly had been easy enough, Jubilee asking to go shopping before their flight back tonight. Notorious for dragging the unlucky through malls until they dropped from fatigue, they were given their 'girl time' just so long as they met up for lunch.

"This is what I get for leaving my Jayne hat back home, I bet it'd be perfect. Okay, this one?" Jubilee asked.

"It works." Rogue mumbled with a glance, looking like something a cabbie would wear in a detective movie and about two sizes too big but it did the trick.

"...that was your dream?" Jubilee asked stealing a peak at the sketch.

"My nightmare..." Rogue corrected, adding a bit more definition with a few strokes of black ballpoint.

It helped her focus, helped her hold onto the details, the muddy field and the barbed wire mistaken for bramble patches. The uniform had her think of history classes had with Ororo studying the First World War. Free from the terror she had known it was easy to now see the fog had been gas, but it didn't help her feel any better remembering the burning of her lungs and the pain of watching someone die.

Taking into a hug of surprising strength for the slight arms that wrapped around her, she dried her eyes on her sleeve and smiled down to her friend who gave her just the comfort she needed.

"It really does look like Logan..." Jubilee admitted, staring down at the scene.

And that's what she needed to know, was that really him or was it just really just a very bad dream. The last few days had been just too much to take in all at once, and now there was this. Closing her sketchbook and tossing it into her handbag, she followed after her friend to go pay and start their hunt for the raven.

"Least he wasn't a pigeon." Jubilee mumbled as they made their way through the crowds.

Trying again for directions to the beer tent, their only clue to find their wayward spirit had been something he had said in passing, '_Nothing says easy scavenging like a bunch of humans getting together to drink beer_'.

"Okay, that's a lot of crows." Jubilee admitted after finding their way at last.

"And they all look the same." Rogue added.

"Hey, I got an idea, play tourist for me." Jubilee said, pulling out her phone and skipping back.

Humouring her friend, she posed and enjoyed the sights despite the melancholy that gripped her, played at doing everything they were supposed to be right now before her life once again turned upside down. Right now Logan should have been with her making memories if not the person taking pictures of her. But like her Momma always said, no sense crying over spilt milk.

Seeing a fanged grin that reminded her too much of Kurt, another who should be here enjoying the sights and playing tour guide, Jubilee skipped ahead and just like any tourist herself showed the freshly snapped photo. Thinking it was a nice picture actually, a bit of fancy finger work showed just what had her friend looking so proud of herself, something that looked like the silhouette of a raven made of corrupt pixels.

"How did you..?" Rogue asked in wonder.

"Duh, never heard of Spirit Photography?" Jubilee asked.

"You are smart in the weirdest damned ways Lee." Rogue gushed, heading on up to their quarry as he enjoyed the better part of a pretzel.

"Before you two even say anything, go buy me a fresh one and head over to that bench. Then make like you're feeding the pigeons. I'll see you there." The raven said, flapping off and flying off.

Following after the raven as Jubilee headed off to get some pretzels for them, Rogue found a seat and tried not to stare too much at the bird looking back up at her. Gratefully accepting the warm treat, she left Jubilee to feed the pigeons who couldn't keep up with the raven snatching every piece and bit tossed.

"No mustard? Really?" The raven asked after his first few bites.

"Roguey? Please?" Jubilee asked in that way she had the day before.

"I don't think ya could kick him if ya wanted to Lee." Rogue replied to her eager friend.

"Any chance you got one of those bluetooth things? They're just brilliant, look like a complete lunatic talking to yourself and no one bats an eye these days." The raven inquired.

Digging through her handbag until she found hers, slipping it in and faking a call, somehow the raven was looking smug again and she wondered just how beady little eyes and a beak could express that much emotion.

"I had a dream this morning." Rogue said, tossing a piece of her own pretzel to the raven.

"Must have been some dream to have you come looking for me, just how did you find me anyway?" The raven remarked, turning to caw at a pigeon that had tried to steal from him.

"Spirit photography." Jubilee answered.

"Clever girl, looks like you got something in between those ears after all. Nice hat by the way." The raven said, crowing his laughter.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Rogue asked, pulling out her sketchbook and opening to that one page.

Hopping up onto her knee and looking at the scene, any humour the raven had been having at their expense seemed to drain from him as his feathers ruffled. His head tilted and turned, intent eyes taking in everything that had been captured in ink.

"All the knowledge of the Lady is yours." The raven said, hopping back down to vie for a few straps from the gathered pigeons.

"You said that." Jubilee spat, throwing another piece right at the bird to vent her frustration.

"What do you mean by that?" Rogue asked, looking back to the sketch and struggling to deal with the feelings it conjured.

"It means if you dreamt that, then I've got a question myself quid quo pro. Does that mean anything to you?" The raven asked.

"We know him..." Rogue whispered, running a finger down the vision of Logan she had captured in ink.

With a flutter of wings the raven was perched on her knee again looking at the image, looking to the likeness of Logan in particular. Turning his dark black eyes on her as if looking for any sign of a lie, with a cluck and caw he sounded as though he were swearing.

"Just how do you know the Soldier from Kanata?" The raven asked, and Rogue felt her blood run cold.

"It's real..." Rogue whispered.

Again she found comfort in the arms that wrapped around her and gave her thanks, staring down at the image in ink that ran with her tears. Remembering they were in public, her next question was whispered in the embrace she was wrapped in.

"Quid, Quid Quo Pro, how do you know him?" Rogue asked, struggling against the lump in her throat that stole her breath.

And now the raven looked to be touched by the pain and sadness they knew, ruffling his feathers and flapping his wings. Pecking at sand and grit as if looking for words, he turned on them and she swore he looked to be about to cry.

"Because he saved the Lady's life and the Lady never forgets a debt even if she's the one who owes it. You call it the Great War, humans and your stories. We thought you humans had finally gone mad, oh how foolish we felt when we saw your real madness. Regardless...the Lady was looking for her Heiress in Belgium then..." The raven explained.

"Sorry I couldn't save yer mistress..." Rogue recalled the words he had spoken to her in that terrible dream.

"I say this with no pride or humour, but it was a crows feast back then. Every scavenger and carrion feeder was kept busy, but that gas...it poisoned everything even the land. We couldn't keep up with the rot and I was so busy, but when I heard..." The raven whispered.

"It wasn't the Mistress who died..." Jubilee croaked, her heart aching in sympathy.

"Picking your Famliar, that Rite is a one time. Maybe you didn't do so bad after all Heiress. When I heard of the Lady's Handmaid passing..." The raven added, offering what must have passed for a smile to Jubilee.

"She told him to save her." Rogue cried, hugging her own Familiar hard.

"You know him, the Canadian, the Soldier from Kanata as she called him...don't you?" The raven asked in a voice soft and kind.

Not trusting herself to speak, she found her phone and there as the background was among one of her favourite pictures of him taken one sunset in the Rockies. The raven hopped up onto her knee, crowing his surprise.

"He hasn't aged a day..." The raven said solemnly.

"He's here." Rogue managed, two simple words an effort to spit out for the weight she felt on them.

"Take me to him."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	3. Chapter 3

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"So yer sayin' I ran into this Lady sometime durin' World War I and saved her life?" Logan asked, looking at the drawing as he took a sip of his beer.

Meeting for lunch had some new meaning, at least as far as for the ladies and it wasn't as if he didn't believe them as he could tell a lie when he smelt one. They believed every word they said and what more as far as they were concerned they hadn't come alone. Looking to the empty chair at the table, by all rights there was another spirit at the table other than the gin and tonic Kurt was enjoying.

"And he's right there?" Logan asked with a nod to the empty chair.

"No, he's over there now. God, this is just like back when I had an imaginary friend. Hold still would you..." Jubilee hissed, glaring angrily off at a trash can now.

Eyeing the young woman as she had a one sided conversation with the trash, from the corner of his eye he saw Rogue fighting a smile that was the first he'd seen since she'd sat down. Her mood had been dour ever since she'd started telling everything she could remember about her dream, sharing everything she'd kept to herself since her rude awaking that day. To see her mood turning for the better did wonders for his own.

"Fine, god, I'll order you some snails...okay, okay, _escargot_...jeez. Just get back in your chair." Jubilee huffed, turning back to see everyone staring at her.

"You had an imaginary friend?" Rogue asked with a barely surprised giggle.

"Oh like you didn't..." Jubilee huffed.

"Nope." Rogue shot back instantly and completely straight-faced.

"...shaddup." Jubilee pouted, turning to catch the attention of a waitress to place her order.

Staring back at the drawing and trying to force a moment of recollection after listening to the story, with a defeated sigh he closed the sketchbook and passed it back. He saw the worry easing out of her after having told all she had to say, likely wondering if he was going to believe her, as if he had any reason to doubt her.

"Still not hungry?" Logan asked.

"...I think I kinda am now..." Rogue whispered, looking through the menu with a bit of help from Kurt after finding her appetite.

"Always knew it stood to reason I was a bit older than I figured, but old enough ta have been a veteran of the First World War?" Logan mused.

"No way!" Jubilee gasped, looking shocked at the seat beside her.

Ignoring the muttering of the patrons at having their meals interrupted by the loud tourist, Logan found himself looking to Rogue instead who was just looking at him in a mix of disbelief and awe herself. Figuring it must have been this Raven spirit, he looked to the seat from the corner of his eye waiting for someone to enlighten him.

"He uh...Roguey?" Jubilee started, looking to her friend for help.

"A hundred and eighty two..." Rogue said as little more than a breath.

"Yeah I know it ain't in dog years, god. No you shut up." Jubilee muttered to her not so imaginary friend.

"Yer tellin' me this bird is sayin' I'm a hundred and eighty?" Logan asked.

"...eighty two. Years. Years old." Jubilee mumbled.

"I need a drink." Logan muttered, finding himself with an echo that sounded a lot like Rogue.

Ordering a round of something stiffer than beer for himself and his Darling, even Kurt looked to finally find his voice and order himself a vodka on the rocks. Eating and drinking and letting more than the meal digest all in silence, somewhere around the time he found his glass empty he discovered his hand a bit occupied and looked to see Rogue keeping it warm. Giving her's a tender squeeze and throwing her a bit of a smile, never did he imagine to be getting some clues to his past as he was now.

"Well...at least I know how many candles to put on your birthday cake this year..." Jubilee mused.

"You'll burn the school down!" Rogue shrieked.

But thinking of the absurd image of a cake with that many candles on it, Logan felt a hearty laugh grow from a couple of innocent chuckles that had come after his smirk had split into a broad grin. Her horror forgotten, Rogue joined him as did Kurt and finally Jubilee herself. Breathless and feeling his sides ache, it was then he noticed that the plate of escargot had been neatly polished off with only empty shells left behind. And not that he had any doubts that they weren't telling the truth, but seeing it for himself was something else.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Still got some time to kill before we gotta go catch our flight. Anywhere ya wanna go before then?" Logan asked as he walked along side her.

"Nowhere in particular..." Rogue said in a soft and quiet voice.

The revelation left her speechless, and even though Jubilee had found a lighter side that helped them to laugh and joke again, it left her with more questions than ever before. Why had this Lady, this Witch of the Wolf Spirit chosen her she wondered most of all. For all his hurry to meet Logan the Raven hadn't said much, it was more as if he just wanted to see him with his own eyes. And yet as he laid to rest one question he was tight beaked to any others.

Pulling out her camera and feeling the reassuring weight in her hands, it was a dark thought to think she had nearly lost it out in the woods that night. Popping the lense cap off, it was easier to forget all her questions seeing the world as a place of fleeting moments, grasping at them and gathering them up like the Autumn leaves lest they be lost and forgotten with the coming Winter.

Hearing a sharp whistle she recognized instantly as his, she spun to see Logan standing at a street corner leaning against a lamp post. Snapping a picture, it soon became a game of cat and mouse and it wasn't before long she started to point out all the places she wanted him to pose for her.

"Here, lemme take couple o' you, how about by that fountain." Logan asked.

Walking off to the edge of the fountain, she heard the first few taken with her back still to him and wonder just what he saw through the lense. Facing him now and trying to smile even though she didn't feel much like it, she watched him hesitate to take his shot.

"Ya don't gotta go puttin' on a show for me, ain't school photos and ya don't gotta go plasterin' on a grin fer the camera." Logan said.

And yet she found herself smiling just a bit at his words, they never did have to sugar coat it with each other. Hearing the shutter she looked up to him now to see him catching his own leaves. Finding a seat at the edge of the fountain, it was littered with wishes that sparkled in the sunlight, and finding a coin from her change she made her own. Joined by him and having her camera given back, she saw herself through his eyes for the first time and felt breathless.

"Not bad if I don't say." Logan chuckled, looking up from where he was rummaging through his change.

"They're beautiful..." Rogue said, hardly believing her eyes.

"Huh, how did that get in there?" Logan asked, eyeing a coin.

Plucking the coin in question from his change, it was a keepsake she'd given to him at the end of another trip. She'd found it at a Flea Market looking for souvenirs for all her friends back home. Turning it over she read the dates at the bottom, Eighteen Sixty Seven to Nineteen Sixty Seven, the Centennial of Canada. To celebrate they had released coins emblazoned with wildlife, and on the half dollar in her hand was a howling wolf that had made her think of him. He was always something wild, beautiful and dangerous, just like a wolf. Even his scent, every breath was a reminder of their meeting.

"Logan, what do I smell like?" Rogue asked.

Rolling that half dollar over his knuckles he looked up to her, and in his eyes she saw he didn't even have to think about the question. Yet he still breathed deep, and closing his eyes he looked to be lost in thought.

"Ya got the road on ya, right in a way that ain't ever gonna wash off. Always been there ever since I first met ya and after last year I know why. Every pit stop, photo op and detour we took, ya always wanna see what's around the next bend or hiding over the hill. Ya don't need anything ta get ya out on the road other than wantin' ta see where it leads, not like me. Yer not lookin' fer anything, yer just lookin' fer the sake of lookin'." Logan said, smiling at her as he finally looked up from the wolf he held.

"Make a wish." Rogue said, her smile as radiant now as the light cast from all the wishes below the rippling surface of the fountain's waters.

Tossing the half dollar with the fortunes of so many others who had come before them, all it took to quiet her shock and calm her hurt was his hand taking hers. Helped to her feet, she looked back to the wolf so alone and far from home and it was just how she felt that first night until she claimed her Familiar.

"Just means we got an excuse to go lookin' fer another one sometime." Logan said, guiding her off back into the crowd and down the street.

Holding his hand in hers, she didn't feel alone. Looking for a cup of coffee and some memories of this short trip together, turning a corner as he kept walking she tugged him down a new street.

"Coffee's that way." Logan said, tapping his nose in that way of his saying _the nose knows_.

"But there's a street market up ahead I want to see." Rogue said pointing down the street.

Rolling his eyes and letting himself be lead off track, that was that.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You know the one thing I really wanted to do when I heard you'd be meeting us here?" Jubilee asked.

"Do tell?" Kurt replied.

"I wanted to check out that circus you're always talking about, I mean your eyes always just light up when you get going on about it. The Incredible Nightcrawler! Bam." Jubilee said with a wistful longing.

"They would still be on the road at this time of the year." Kurt revealed.

"Oh, well...that sucks." Jubilee mumbled.

Walking in silence for a spell, he looked back to her feeling a bit of curiosity gnawing at his belly. Ever since coming back to the school he had found it a place he could call home, helping both in the classroom and in _other_ duties. And while he never made it a secret he had once been a performer, none really seemed to interested in that part of his past. Yet now here he was in a city that he had called home for so long, and here a girl he had watched blossom into a woman wanted just that.

"Do my eyes really light up that much?" Kurt asked with a hint of embarrassment that didn't show through the mask he wore.

"You don't even get that excited when you're doing your pirate movie marathons. And that's with you taking on all challengers to some swashbuckling during the intermissions between movies." Jubilee swore with some hearty laughter.

"Perhaps some other time. Maybe the Incredible Nightcrawler will return for one night only this winter." Kurt mused.

"Kinda blew my life savings on this trip with Roguey, got a whole lot of bupkis in the bank. Awesome as that sounds, no way I could afford to fly here for one night only." Jubilee mumbled.

Toying with some ideas as they walked, if there was one thing he knew it was to never say never. At the same time being back to the place that had been his home and seeing the crowds who might even know his name as it had been called out, he felt a smile tugging at his cheeks and the same alluring rush before he leapt through the air to dance for the audience.

"Am I mistaken in my understanding that I am not the only who has performed for crowds." Kurt asked.

"Ro told you didn't she?" Jubilee asked with an embarrassed pout.

"Ja, but she made me promise not to tell." Kurt chuckled, and beneath his mask he was grinning full of fangs and mirth.

"Fine, maybe I did a little stuff on the street to make some quick cash. Had to keep ahead of the cops too so I usually made a flashy exit." Jubilee confessed.

But as sullen as she looked telling this secret she had kept, he saw a light in her eyes he hadn't before, one that burned full of the thrill of breaking the rules and doing things she was forbidden. Seeing an opening ahead and acting on it, what started as a childish cartwheel turned into a backwards somersault, once then twice before landing perfectly. Already the crowd around them had turned and paused in whatever they were doing, but it was only for her he had dared the simple feat.

Slurping the last of her iced coffee taken black and bitter, she threw it in the nearby trash and met his gaze. Stretching first, he saw his gauntlet had been picked up and she was going to answer his challenge. Starting with a cartwheel as he had, once, twice, thrice and again she somersaulted through the crowd that parted for her. Landing perfectly and looking to him alone, it was for him to outdo her now.

Already somersaults were a child's game, and raising the bar he did three before landing to his hands and walking down the street to the delight of the crowd. Flipping to his feet and turning to her again, he found her matching him until she came to a light post and with feline grace flipped once to take the pole in hand and though surprising strength and finesse hold herself horizontal to the applauding crowd.

Now they were cartwheeling past another at the end of somersaults, the crowd always making room for them and their performance. Mirroring another and placing trust that they'd be there to catch them, flips lead to vaults through the air with the crowd crying their adoration. With hammering hearts, burning breath and each slick with sweat they looked to another, each seeing the others eyes alight and simply dazzling. It was then Kurt saw the first real shock in Jubilee's expression that he had to wonder at.

"Dude! I think your battery just ran out!" Jubilee gasped.

Turning to a storefront window he saw the Incredible Nightcrawler standing there with a veritable nymph in his arms, her hat long lost and her wolfish ears poking out.

"Scheiße!" Kurt swore.

And just like the performer in his arms, all he could do was make a showman's exit, vanishing in a plume of sinuous purple smoke that smelt of brimstone. If asked to describe the noise they heard as the authorities came, the audience would describe it unanimously, _Bamf_.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	4. Chapter 4

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

She didn't know where she was and the thought thrilled her, every breath taken bringing with it new scents and the knowledge that no man had yet set foot this far before. No, that was wrong, this land had a people who had lived as a part of it and not apart from it for so very long. The settlements were forgotten behind her, neither her nor her friend and Familiar had need for the lodgings the Frenchmen built. Creeping through the ancient forests, the very wind welcomed them after their trying journey, the wolves within them let free to run wild after being caged as they crossed the sea.

"I give the greetings of the Fox Spirit."

This welcome wasn't a whisper on the wind, nor was it spoken by the Spirits who inhabited this land but instead came from one of the People of the Land. A village like she had only dreamt of stretched before her, her imagination fuelled by the stories she'd heard from those who had been there and back from this land as she made her own voyage at last.

From that village a girl walked in the company of men, and with her smile and a few words in their tongue they laid down their arms. Staring into the eyes of this child who looked not to have seen any more than seven winters, there was a wisdom beyond her years in them.

"I give the greetings of the Wolf Spirit." She answered with a voice not her own.

"Will you eat with us?" The child asked.

And though they revered this child she felt their unease. Warriors of their tribe, their eyes were watchful and their muscles tense because there were wolves in their midst. But this child approached knowing the truth, running a hand down her mane and muzzle in affectionate greeting.

"We would gladly eat with you."

And now she and her friend and Familiar were dressed as the people of this land listening to their stories. And now she was watching the sun rise from the East to begin it's journey to the West.

"Where will you go now, Lady of the Wolf Spirit?" The child asked from the village behind them.

But she was no child now, no, looking back a Fox kit sat with a coat so white it sparkled silver in the morning rays. Loping back and rubbing her muzzle to the mane of this young one, she sat with her a bit longer and watched the sky brighten.

"I go to see where the sun sets Silverfox."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Rise and shine Darlin', plane's about to touch down and ya gotta get buckled up." Logan called to her from the edges of her dream.

"Pourquoi?" Rogue asked amidst her yawning.

"Don't you go startin' that, bad enough we got that Cajun kid tryin' to get into all the girls pants talkin' French to them." Logan said.

"Qui parle français?" Rogue asked now.

Seeing his eyes turn worried, she toyed with her question again and with a start realized her mistake. The dream was little more than figments now, a struggle to remember them on waking, but out of the haze came a name.

"Silverfox..." Rogue whispered.

"Another nightmare?" Logan asked, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"No, it was...nice. Wish ya hadn't woken me up now..." Rogue replied, left to wonder just where the sun set.

"Sorry babe, but them's the rules. Ya can sleep in all ya want tomorrow. In yer own bed even." Logan chuckled.

And it was just those few words to realize she was home again. With just a buffet and a bump from a bit of turbulence the plane landed and taxied up to the gate. She barely remembered passing through customs and finding her luggage, it was only as she set foot past the doors and looked around she finally felt roused from her dream. The wind whispered nothing new and she felt sad for it. Feeling her hand taken to lend some comfort, it wasn't the callused one of Logan but that of her friend who had followed after her across Europe, her other pressed to her heart saying all that needed to be said between them, _she feels it too_.

"We're home." Rogue said.

"Feel's weird don't it?" Jubilee asked to get a nod in answer.

"Ain't that what we do?" Rogue asked, earning herself a laugh as they climbed into the waiting car.

Spending her time answer texts, emails and making promises once she really returned home, the city was left behind by the time she was all caught up. Moments spent staring out the window saw the leaves touched by the first colours of the coming season, cracking the window and breathing deep her first breath of the coming Fall with new admiration. And now there were the gates to the drive and as the car came to a stop the doors opened to reveal her friends that had become family greeting her.

"Welcome back." Ororo said with a hug to each and the scent of a welcome rain upon her scent as she lead them up the steps.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You're kidding right?" Jubilee asked.

After a full check up, battery of x-rays both dental and otherwise along with blood work, Doctor Henry McCoy stood before them with his hands held out. Behind them there were a few snickers and a couple of snorted laughs, but Hank offered them a placating smile.

"One of the more...humiliating tests, but I confess I simply cannot think of any other way to test your claims of heightened senses on par to Logan's." Hank said.

"...fine, it's that one." Jubilee said pointing to one of his closed hands, now opened to reveal a piece of jerky.

"Just four more times to go." Hank said as he placed his hands behind his back to switch which just had the jerky in it.

Again and again the trick was repeated until each had done so five times without missing a beat, finally rewarded with a bag of jerky each to munch on in lieu of the usual Twinkie he'd offer. Now bags of items were brought forth, each zip locked shut.

"Now then, you say you've had a moment to get to know the unique scents of your participants?" Hank asked with a nod to the gathered.

Sitting off on stools at the lab bench, John and Bobby broke from their argument to turn back to witness the results, Kitty looking up from her laptop and Pete his sketching each with a grin.

"If I see a sock I'm gonna bite someone." Jubilee threatened.

"I'll let you." Rogue added.

"I promise that no items from anyone's laundry shall be take part in this test." Hank swore, passing each a bag.

"John." Jubilee said opening hers.

"Correct." Hank said after taking a note of the number upon the bag and comparing it with his list.

"Kitty." Rogue announced, tossing the bag to the Doctor.

"Pete." Jubilee called after a couple of sniffs.

Again and again the names were called until every bag was opened, and once again Hank found the results to speak for themselves with a perfect score. Fixing himself a cup of coffee and adding the latest results to the rest, he had a word with the gathered audience come participants who quietly exited with a wave and a few words in goodbye.

"Last test and then you're free to go." Hank said, taking a seat at a nearby swivel stool and rolling over.

"Hide and seek?" Rogue asked.

"The results from your auditory tests have me wondering if Logan would agree to a similar test. But yes, and in light of that unfair advantage I've asked them to keep quiet." Hank agreed.

"What kinda head start they got?" Jubilee asked between the last few bites of her jerky.

"Five minutes." Hank said with a look to his watch.

"Cool, so...in five it's olly olly oxen free? Hey Blue, ya think ya could give me and my Mistress a minute. Got some girl talk, totally would bore ya." Jubilee asked, rambling a mile a minute in a bit of fast talking with the good Doctor.

"Of course, I'll just set an alarm on my laptop to remind you incase you forget." Hank said, heading to the lab bench for a moment before taking his leave.

Sitting together in companionable silence kicking their feet and fidgeting, only after they couldn't hear Hank and so could be utterly sure he wouldn't over hear them did they turn to another with complete shock and awe plastered across their faces.

"Okay, then I wasn't the only one, like did you smell that!?" Jubilee hissed, trying to keep quiet in a whisper despite her excitement.

"Just like...gawd, I mean they were just bicker, bicker, bicker but..." Rogue stammered.

"Underneath it all it was just shut up and kiss me!" Jubilee squealed.

"Is this what it's like for Logan? No wonder he's always goin' down havin' bar fights and takin' long rides 'n doin' solo Danger Room sessions." Rogue asked, letting go of a breath and hiding her flushed face with her hands.

"Oh my god, trapped in a school full of hormonal teenagers that just wanna...god, I need a cold shower now." Jubilee gasped.

"Do you think that's why he left?" Rogue asked now, looking back at the door and thinking of the one off playing a child's game.

"Shit..." Jubilee sputtered, her excited mood burst as she joined in looking at the door.

"But he's back now..." Rogue whispered.

"And you're not dating Bobby..." Jubilee added.

"They're both single..." Rogue agreed.

"I mean, we just got back. I don't think I can deal with this every fucking day." Jubilee muttered.

"Okay, so...how are we gonna hook Bobby and John up?" Rogue asked.

"Divide and conquer. Who do you want?" Jubilee asked.

"I'll take John...I, I know what he's goin' through. I mean, even if I did want it...it's still...a lot to get used ta." Rogue said, struggling for words still not believing the news told that day.

"K, Bobby's mine. Huh...so, that killed all of two minutes. So...you wanna talk about what I'm smellin' offa you and Logan?" Jubilee asked with a sideways glance.

"No!" Rogue snapped, feeling a whole new blush wash over her face.

"Okay Mistress! Shutting up Mistress! Damitt! Stupid rassum frassum..." Jubilee agreed heartily, only after catching herself for a bit of grumbling.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Where you off to in a hurry?" Rogue asked.

Out the door and down the steps, John turned back with keys in hand to see her sitting on one of the brick and concrete capped banisters of the front porch. Dressed in jeans that while weren't designer were still meant to impress along with a shirt that had a tantalizing few buttons left undone and it's sleeves rolled up, gone was the slender kid she remembered to be replaced with the man that had walked up the long drive one day with just a duffle thrown over his shoulder.

"Just to get some air." John said, shaking his head and starting back to a car sitting among a few others of the school fleet.

"Room for one more?" Rogue asked, slipping from her perch and starting after him.

"Don't know when I'll be back, still want to go?" John asked, twirling the key ring around his finger.

"Shut up and drive, and we're taking the convertible." Rogue said, dangling a key herself now to toss it to him.

Catching the key and looking to the other, he took a moment to go hide it under the visor of a sedan and climbed into the waiting BMW. Bringing the engine to life with a rev and dropping the top, with a squawk of tires and burnt rubber he was off.

"What's it like?" John asked after some miles had been put behind him, sparing a glance to his passenger who had her seat reclined.

"Now I know why Logan doesn't wear a helmet." Rogue called, enjoying the road in it's full glory seeing what eyes alone could not.

"I thought that was because his head would break the road." John laughed, taking a corner fast and hard.

"I get the feelin' he'd take his chances even if he wasn't who he was." Rogue replied, trailing her fingers through the wind that snatched her hair to whip behind her.

"What do you smell?" John asked now, letting the engine loose on a straight stretch.

Closing her eyes and breathing in the breeze, she smiled as it was like painting a picture, every scent something to choose from her pallette.

"There's a stream ahead, and...deer, might be thirsty. There's raspberries behind us now, and something just got turned into lunch for a hawk. Maybe a mouse." Letting her imagination run, it wasn't the scents alone but everything she heard over the roar of the engine.

Turning into a game, she pointed out all the things in time for him to see as they barrelled down the black top, the life that was usually passed by with only lucky moments coming time to time. Pulling past the sign that read Salem Center, she could see men on ladders decorating the Victorian street lamps for a coming festival.

"How about a drink, first round's on me." Rogue said, pointing off to a pub.

Parked, seated and waiting for their beers, he'd gone for a Bud while she had chosen something from the craft beers offered. And now she saw him playing the candle courting the flame, pulling his finger back with a hiss of pain as he pushed his luck.

"I'm sorry..." Rogue whispered, reaching now to play his dangerous game herself.

"I'm not. I think I got just what I deserved, whole lot of comeuppance in a little glass needle." John said, shaking his head and throwing his arms across the back of the bench of their booth.

_Got nowhere else to go_. Those had been the words he'd said that day knocking at the door of the school he'd once called home. Thinking again of the courage it must have taken him to come back. He'd returned a changed man in more ways than one, one among the many who fleeing the hell of Alcatraz Island had been Cured by an errant needle.

"Did you at least find what you were looking for?" John asked, slumping his shoulders and throwing hands to the table to roll his knuckles over the wood.

Reaching across the table to take his hand in her own, he didn't flinch or fight against the touch and instead just ran a thumb across her knuckles both gentle and soft. He'd only been back a couple of months before her trip to Europe and in that time they hadn't said much, he'd mostly kept to himself and hid in his room.

"This is all I ever wanted, ya don't know just how much it means until ya can't do it. Till ya can't feel someone's warmth, feel every callus and scar and just how rough their hand is...feel their lips and breathe their breath." Rogue said, exploring every inch of his hand by touch alone.

"Guess you and Bobby musta done a lot of that?" John asked with a harsh breath, pulling free of her touch.

"I won't lie and say he wasn't a good kisser soon as he got some practice in, but...well, we never got too far cause we both kept chickening out. Hell, I'd have to ask Lee just which bases we actually fielded." Rogue laughed, looking now to the waitress that brought their beers and waiting until they were alone again.

"You never...?" John asked, his eyes saying everything else he couldn't.

"The one time we actually went on and rented a room at some shitty motel, all we ended up doin' was watching the payperview." Rogue admitted.

And there it was, a shift in his scent that while different from what she'd smelt back in the lab still hinted and an unrequited lust. With an arm thrown over the back of the booth and a beer in hand he was lost to the view out the window, yet she knew just where this thoughts must be. Sitting in silence until their beers were finished and a new round on the way, she had waited just that long to ask the question both her and her friend and Familiar wanted an answer to.

"So just how long have you liked Bobby?" Rogue asked giving voice to that question.

A blush and a smile and the way he calmly looked to her said this wasn't the John she knew from years before, gone was the anger that was now just part of the act even as he fought with the object of his affection. A laugh now as he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head at himself as if he shouldn't have seen it before.

"You know what they say, you don't know what you have until it's gone. I didn't know why I got on that helicopter that day, I just knew I had to go. It was, it was at the clinic when I saw him again. He was chasing after you and it all made sense and...seeing how far he'd go for you hurt." John started, his voice quiet and pausing only to search his feelings for the right words to express them.

With clasped hands pressed to her lips she listened to it all, sparing a moment to look to her cell and see a text coming in. The glasses were piling up yet they waved off the waitress who tried to take them away, using them to keep score of who owed who which round. Finally with the first stars peeking out of the azure sky they left, and feeling not a bit tipsy or drunk she took the keys.

"Where we going?" John asked, the road to the school behind them.

"Won't know till we get there, but hey...you said you didn't know when you'd be back anyways so..." Rogue said, turning up the radio and peeling out.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I can't believe I let you trick me into taking you shopping." Bobby groaned.

"Hey, not my fault I was wrong and it didn't fit. But hey, I know you totally had eyes on my awesome Jayne hat that looks styling on you." Jubilee teased, dressed in a skirt and a hoodie for the sake of her ears.

"You asked me if I wanted it and I said yes, I didn't expect that to mean I'd have to take you shopping to find a replacement for it." Bobby shot back, enjoying a sip of his iced coffee that never warmed.

"Yeah well...my license lapsed while I was abroad so I needed a lift, hey, you got that hat outta the deal." Jubilee said a bit haughtily.

"How was it anyway?" Bobby asked.

Pausing to look at a shirt that had nothing to do with hat shopping, she smiled at the memories she had made. With a start and a squawk and scream though she just remembered who she was shopping with and spun to slap him and then fish the ice cube steadily melting down her back. Glaring at him, he was laughing without a care but there was something in his eyes, a watchfulness she wasn't used to.

"Asshole." Jubilee growled, squirming until the cube fell free.

"Just gives you a reason for some payback." Bobby laughed, throwing an arm around her for a hug.

"Well, as I was gonna say before you started throwing ice cubes down my hoodie...it was fun. Just me and Roguey and every god damned accent I've ever lusted over twenty four seven." Jubilee laughed, giving a playful shove to drive off the boy manhandling her.

"Oh, did you meet some cute boys over there?" Bobby asked.

Strolling down the street and swaying to and fro, now there was a scent she remembered from the lab. The question was innocent enough but she caught the undercurrent of curiosity wafting off him just then.

"Here I'd thought ya'd be more interested in all the cute girls over there." Jubilee asked back, snagging his arm to lead him into a store.

"Well, we weren't talking about me." Bobby argued, trying to distract himself with the wares of the shop.

"How's this one?" Jubilee asked, trying on something like what she found in Munich.

"Taxi!" Bobby cried, laughing as he earned himself a pout.

Looking at the selection after pulling her hoodie back up, arms took her into another hug and she felt his chin on her shoulder. Swaying her to and fro in time to the music playing throughout the store, from the corner of her eye she saw him looking at the hats.

"Thanks for being there for Rogue..." Bobby whispered in her ear.

"Hey, we buds. I got her back." Jubilee said, closing her eyes thinking back to that first morning.

"I know we're not dating anymore, but...I still care for her. It takes more than a bud to go through that and keep her cool, and I'm the Iceman so I know about staying frosty. I..." Bobby whispered a new with his scent awash with a twist of fear, dread and something that had her chest ache.

"Keep my cool? I thought we got raped Bobby...waking up butt naked like we just got dumped out in the woods. I thought I was going fucking crazy, and then Rogue woke up and told me the ears, the raven...the wolf...it was all real. Scarey as it was, it was...it was better than thinking that..." Jubilee whispered, her voice breaking and being so glad for his arms around her.

"You tell Rogue?" Bobby asked quietly, hugging her with all his strength as he felt her shake her head in an unspoken answer, _No_.

"Logan? Kurt?" Bobby asked, unable to hide the pain in his voice feeling her give the same answer.

"You've been keeping that secret this whole time? Why!? Even if, even if it didn't happen you must have been so scared, scared and hurt and terrified." Bobby asked, hardly believing it.

"It was just a bad dream, it wasn't real. I mean...when we met up with Logan and Kurt, I just felt safe again. Like I didn't have to try and keep it all together for Roguey. I mean shit..she just normal back in her life after a hell of a bad trip worrying about killing anyone she touched, and now the weird comes outta the woods and makes her some Witch?" Jubilee asked, twisting in his embrace to bury her face against his chest.

"This didn't just happen to Rogue..." Bobby whispered, resting his chin now atop her head.

"...I'm not the one that's gonna be waking up from nightmares like that. I felt how fucking scared she was Bobby, she was fucking terrified. I'm supposed to pile my own bad dream on her like that?" Jubilee asked, hiding her tears between them.

"...I don't know, but like I said...she means a lot to me, to us. So any bad dreams you don't wanna share with her, you come to me. Don't do that to yourself." Bobby ground out, blinking away tears of his own.

"Okay...thanks. Thank you Bobby. Shit, great job Lee. Here I'm supposed to be finding out if you got the hots for John so we can play matchmaker and I'm just having a sobfest." Jubilee laughed off with a few shaky breaths, wiping at her tears now as she looked up to the man who had lent her the comfort she needed.

"What!?" Bobby gasped.

"Oh come on, it's all over you like that cheap cologne you're wearing." Jubilee growled, poking a finger to his chest.

"...you can smell that?" Bobby asked in a harsh whisper.

"The horny coming off ya? Yeah, both me and Roguey can." Jubilee chirped with a bit of a good mood finding her.

"What about John?" Bobby asked even quieter, his heart practically stopping as he waited out the agonizing seconds that ticked away.

"Just read between the lines and ask him yourself, I'm gonna text Roguey about hooking up for some grub. The four of us. And!" Jubilee muttered, snatching the hat she liked, "I don't care what you think, Roguey liked the other one I had like this."

Left in stunned silence before the selection of hats and amid racks and racks of the latest trends in fashion, he looked down to his T-shirt and Jeans in horror. Rushing up and grabbing his friend by the arm, she was in the middle of texting and looked up to him biting her lip in annoyance and putting a fang on display. It took just three little words to get him back in her good graces, _Help me shop!_

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Here they come." Rogue pointed out, sitting with John at a table for four.

"Quick, one to ten...how good a kisser would you say he is?" John asked in a whisper.

"I don't kiss and tell Sugah, find out fer yourself." Rogue replied, trying to quiet her laughter as Bobby and Jubilee joined them.

"Starving...please tell me you ordered." Jubilee whimpered, looking hungrily at all the other patrons enjoying their meals.

"Hell, already polished off some appetizers waitin' fer ya. Got the main course comin' any minute now." Rogue promised, watching her friend and Familiar try a bread stick only to spit it into her napkin.

"Hey, uh, you look good." Bobby said in greeting to the man across from him.

"You too, new shirt?" John asked.

"Yeah, uh...had Jubilee help pick it out." Bobby replied, reaching for his glass of water to guzzle it down.

Seeing Jubilee sullenly toying with her phone, a few moments in Rogue felt her own dancing and looked to find a text waiting. Opening it, it didn't surprise her that it was from the lady across from her, but seeing the quickly made image she burst out with a laugh. There just as that one meme, a stick figure holding two ones in hand only for the heads to be replaced with photo's of John and Bobby alike. Beneath it two words were written, _Now Kiss!_

Kicking her from under the table, she ignored the looks the men threw them as they chatted awkward and shy. Making room as the waiter brought their meals, again the steaks found home before the wrong diners to be quickly fixed.

"It's bigger than your head." Bobby pointed out to Jubilee as she got down to business.

"Yeah, just don't get between her and it Bobby, ya might go missin' a finger or something." Rogue added, starting to enjoy her own.

"So." John said, taking time to cut his chicken up.

"Hey, trade ya a piece of my fish for your chicken?" Bobby offered.

"Grilled salmon? Sure..." John said, the two reaching across to pilfer a piece from the other's plate, their hands brushing in between them.

Nearly choking on a piece of her steak as the two flirted, Rogue started to wonder if this was how her dates with Bobby had looked to the ones dragged along. Glances were stolen and a whole lot of excuses made to get closer to another, chatting just like old times as they found their pace for some conversation as they ate, talking without a care or a worry and stealing food from each other's plates never needing to ask.

"Happy belly is happy." Jubilee said sighing, looking sleepy and sated.

"Better get you two home before you fall into a food coma and curl up for a nap somewhere." Bobby mused, a look to Rogue all it took to see her in similar form.

"Alright Lee, how about we go to the ladies room first." Rogue agreed, helping her friend to her feet

"I'll get the check." Bobby called.

"I got it." John tried.

Listening to an argument break out over who was going to pay, with the shutting of the washroom door Rogue looked to her friend with the concern she had been hiding the entire meal. Scrolling through a few texts until she found the one she was looking for, with an arm across the stall she brought Jubilee short and revealed it. Hoping the entire time that Bobby had been mistaken or misheard, the downcast eyes was the only answer she needed.

"Were you going to tell me?" Rogue asked.

"...I don't know." Jubilee whispered.

"Dummy." Rogue croaked, pulling her into a hug and wrapping her head in her hands to hold her close.

Hearing the door to the washroom open, from the mirror she saw a woman look in start and then mouth a silent apology before retreating. Smiling at the simple act of kindness, she walked her friend off to a stall and took a seat to pull her onto her lap.

"Don't ever hide something like that from me again Lee, this isn't as your Mistress, this is as your friend. You think I'd let Kitty pull this shit?" Rogue asked, all the hurt in her voice raw and exposed.

"No, no Mist, Mistress...dammit..." Jubilee sputtered, struggling against the bond between them that had nothing to do with friendship.

"We're in this together, gotta be able to trust each other with anything. God, when I think how damn crazy I'd sound if it wasn't for you backing me up as I told Logan all this..." Rogue said, biting her lip as her heart ached.

"It's not all bad either, I ain't even had a chance to tell ya about that dream I had and I'm guessin' ya know it was no nightmare." Rogue carried on, feeling a nod now.

"I'll tell ya about it on the drive back, c'mon. Lets go wipe these tears and catch up ta the boys before they send a search party on in here." Rogue added now with a quiet laugh.

"K." Jubilee whispered, letting herself be helped to her feet.

Making herself presentable again and righting her friend's hat so her ears were hidden again, she left the retreat of the washroom ready to call it a night and maybe chase after a few of those dreams that made all this worthwhile.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Okay, I see the car so where are they?" Jubilee asked.

"Shh..." Rogue hushed.

With the piped music of the restaurant playing in the parking lot and the passing traffic it took a moment to hear, but knowing what she was listening for it was undeniable now as the sound of fist against flesh. A breath was all it took to fill her with rage at the blood in the air, Jubilee rushing along side her around to the very back of the restaurant.

"...a family restaurant! You think they wanna see that shit! You think they wanna come here and have to explain that to their kids!" A man dressed as kitchen help yelled.

Outnumbered five to two, Bobby and John stood with their backs to the wall, John bent over clutching his chest and his mouth bloody and bruised. The growl was already in the back of her throat as her blood ran hot, rolling from her chest to have the men look in them in fear knowing there were wolves in their midst. Rallying what little courage they had they turned on them.

"Now we got a couple of dykes?" The same as before asked his voice heavy with hate.

Hate she knew, hate had her hide and had nearly killed her and her friends. Hate had come and stolen them from their beds, thrown them in a hole. But this hate wasn't the one she knew, it wasn't the fear of what made them different or powerful, it was a hate over something so absurd she had to struggle to breath. This hate was over love, and these men had hurt their friends because they had hid their love for so long.

A song rippled from her breast that sang her rage and the men cowered at it. And in her thoughts that she had to fight for she begged them not to run because then she couldn't keep the beast at bay, keep her Wolf from running free. Holding her friend and Familiar tight by her arm and feeling her tremble in anger, she couldn't force that on her after all else she had. Trying to speak, she was saved from the feat as Bobby and John limped past to take them in welcome arms and whisper assurances and lead them away.

Putting miles behind them in silence other than the engine pushed hard to take them home, with the top down and the night brought in with every breath this time there were no deer nor rabbit nor any animal near. They had all heard her song and known to run.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

She didn't know where she was and the thought scared her, the moment the car doors opened she had been out and running just to tire out the thing inside her and keep it away from the place she called home. She wasn't alone nor never would be, for curled up with her was Jubilee, both breathless and tired and hiding beneath a fallen tree whose roots had been torn from the forest floor.

And now a blanket was being wrapped around her and her friend alike, and now a camp was being broken and a fire made. And how long it was before she was able to see again she didn't know but she felt his arms about her and felt safe.

"I wanted to hurt them Logan..." Rogue croaked, blinded again by tears.

Nothing was said yet as he ran the back of his hand against her cheek slow and gentle it was more than words could ever say. That he found her, found them was enough, his promise kept. _Never gonna leave ya alone again._

"Get some sleep Darlin', dream of yer Silverfox." Logan whispered.

And the wind that blew through the boughs brought with it a promise, to bring the greetings of the Fox Spirit for her. Sleep came as inevitable as the dawn, a sleep with dreams of where the sun set.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	5. Chapter 5

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Birdsong called for her to wake, easing her from the dreams that were her inheritance. The sky was still dark and the stars were out, but there was light enough to see now just where she had run to fleeing the only nightmare she knew from the night before. He was at her back with a blanket about them both and his arm draped down her as he slept. Across from her she saw her friend fast asleep, Jubilee curled up against another who had come to find them in their darkness. Kurt laid with her against his chest holding her close in a deep slumber.

Though part of her longed to just stay in his arms, to stay warm and safe and try and forget what had happened last night her guilt drove her away. Hearing a brook rambling through the forest she crept from the camp. Every step was taken with care until she couldn't hear the ones she left behind, racing now to outrun her demons.

The woods were watchful as she passed, the songs to greet the day forgotten. Tired and breathless once more she now came on the brook, a fog hanging to it as the waters ran warm against the cold day. Leaning low and drinking her fill, out of the forest now one came that was fearless against her wolf. Seeing him stand across from her as cast by the waters she looked up with the brook running between them.

"I know a thing or two about havin' something in ya that makes ya see red." Logan said, finding a rock and having a seat.

"I wanted to hurt them Logan..." Rogue croaked, curling up across from him and hugging herself as she felt a cold that had nothing to do with the changing season.

"Sounds about right from what the boys told me, colour me surprised ta hear it was Drake with all the shoulda, coulda, woulda's 'n John the one that kept his cool." Logan said, finding a stone to throw at the brook, skipping once to plunge beneath the dark water.

"It was more than that Logan, it wasn't just, just hurting them. I wanted them to run, to chase them and see them cower and fall and know their lasts breaths were mine to take..." Rogue cried, her heart aching in horror at herself.

"Now that's just a whole lot of bullshit right there." Logan said, looking to her now from across the bank.

"You weren't there! You didn't see it, see me...see Jubilee...I don't know what I, what we would have done if they'd just run instead of cowering at our feet." Rogue screamed, turning her anger on him roused from the sickness that clutched at her belly.

"Didn't need to be there because I know both o' ya. Yer both a couple o' people that are scared ta hurt anyone, ya don't got the stomach for causin' pain. Thing is ya both got something in ya that has a real simple outlook at life 'n it's tryin' to figure out what ta do now. So take it from me that I'm gonna teach ya both how to live with it." Logan carried on, getting up and walking across the brook.

"I could have killed them Logan..." Rogue cried as she felt herself taken into his arms.

"Way I hear it from John 'n Drake all ya did was have 'em piss 'emselves with one a might suspect of shittin' himself." Logan whispered, holding her head in his hand as she buried her face against his chest.

Despite it all now she found herself laughing, a bitter and hard laugh but still a laugh thinking of those men who had hurt her friends reduced to such humiliation. Taking in a shaky breath, it brought with it something she'd known for sometime now but never believed. Just as she felt her feelings for him twist from friendship to something more, his had a worry for one he loved in a way that was neither just friendly nor the sweetness of a child's crush.

"I need you Logan..." Rogue whispered.

"Ain't goin' nowhere, 'cept back ta camp with ya. So just hold tight and I won't go takin' offense if ya fall asleep on me." Logan said, and as he felt her arms wrap around his neck he easily found his feet with her in his arms.

And sleep came as she was carried through the woods, the bird song returning and smelling the foraging animals out again now that the wolf from their midst was gone. The dreams she had then were her own and in each he was there, even then never leaving her. When next she woke she wasn't alone, but now she saw the fire fed and roused from its slumber. Kurt and Logan knelt near it making breakfast and in her arms her friend huddled and snuggled against her for warmth against the cold.

"Bacon and Sausage..." Rogue said seeing the first batch tossed to the cast iron skillet with a hiss.

Peeking her head out now and breathing in the aroma of the breakfast cooking, Jubilee watched with her stomach's growling to tell just how hungry she was. It was a hunger she felt too, the sickness that left her stomach tight and aching gone.

"Coffee?" Jubilee asked, answered as Logan dug out a camping kettle and a jar of instant.

"Hope ya ain't picky." Logan said as he filled it from a jug and set it to boil on some embers.

In seeing all the care he'd taken, both him and Kurt, she imagined them trekking through the forest at night struggling with cooler and knapsack and blankets and duffle just to find them to keep safe and warm. The plates offered were ones she'd picked out for their trip to Alaska, heaped full of sausage and hash and as she ate she let herself imagine herself it was just another morning on that journey.

"Got some company coming..." Logan said with a sniff and an eye to the woods.

Thinking others had come to find them in the light of the new day, wondering if it was John or Bobby and feeling her heart ache at abandoning them last night, sniffing the breeze she found no scent she knew. Yet she heard the tread of feet over the forest floor and with another sniff she smiled, her nose telling of foxes numbering two approaching likely drawn to the bounty being cooked. And already Logan had some scraps cooling for them, broken up bits of sausage and bacon to toss to their uninvited guests.

But as they came into the clearing she felt lost to her dream again and couldn't believe her eyes, and the dream was wrong and right all the same now as a fox with a coat so white as to be silver came with her kit at her heels. Staring deep into those eyes, they had wisdom in them that told of all the winters since that day she had dreamt of, and the words came unbidden as she found her breath.

"I give the greetings of the Wolf Spirit." Rogue said full of awe.

_I give the greetings of the Fox Spirit._

It was said in a voice only she and her friend and Familiar could hear, and with a glance she saw both Kurt and Logan pause to watch the guests that had come. She knew her next question now and stood with Jubilee at her side, and the men with her were not tense nor uneasy nor were their muscles taut ready to protect them and it made her happy.

"Will you eat with us?" Rogue asked.

_We would gladly eat with you._

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Fixing fresh plates and coffee, Logan watched as the vixen came down to snatch up the duffle and he let it go following his Darling's lead. He could tell these were no normal foxes for in their eyes he felt himself watched in a way no beast should.

"Okay, okay, you can have my skirt! Gosh, you're just lucky I was feeling girly yesterday!" Jubilee cried down to the yipping fox kit that was jumping and nipping at her heels.

Feeling arms around his neck pull him into a hug, she felt warm against his back and right in all kinds of ways as he joined her in watching vixen and kit lead Jubilee off into the woods with the duffle of spare clothes he'd had the foresight to bring.

"You gonna fill me in?" Logan asked.

"Just watch..." Rogue whispered in a way that told of a surprise to come.

Out of the woods after a spell came not vixen nor kit but a woman and a girl dressed in borrowed clothes. They were an odd pair, the lady Native American if he had to guess and the girl looking Scottish his gut told him, and now he knew just why the kit had been yipping and yapping for the skirt as she had a foxes tail that draped down her freckled legs.

"I officially retract any complaints I've had about my ears, even if she's just completely adorable." Jubilee said, skipping out now and buttoning her jeans.

Watching the lady and seeing the eyes he had seen in the vixen meet his own, he felt Rogue pull free and meet her for a hug. At their side two Familiars stood, one a friend and the other he felt to be a daughter if what their scents told him were true.

"Silverfox..." Rogue whispered.

"Heiress, how happy it makes me to see the Lady found you at last." Silverfox said softly, stroking her hair and admiring that white streak.

"You must be hungry." Rogue said now, feeling foolish.

"Famished, but now that my heart is full we can see to my belly, but first..." Silverfox said as she slipped away to wrap the fox tailed girl in another hug.

"I would have you meet my daughter, Rahne." Silverfox said now with a mother's pride.

"Mother! Ach I'm not a child anymore, I'm a hundred and odd years old now." Rahne grumbled as any teen would feeling embarrassed by their parent.

"No way!" Jubilee gasped, beating every to their shock.

"So I'll hae ye remember that the next time yuir calling me adorable ye pup." Rahne said pointedly to Jubilee.

"Hey! I'm older than...well, I mean I look older than you so..." Jubilee groused, leaving a raspberry to say what she couldn't find the words for.

"See, just a pup." Rahne replied, letting herself be lead off to a log.

Laughing at the show and passing out plates, Logan found a seat himself and grinned as Rogue took her own upon his lap. Enjoying the coffee as best he could, as something bitter that warmed his belly and chased away the morning chill, he saw Jubilee sitting with Kurt eating and talking with him between bites.

"I guess I should git up ta some introductions myself, this fella here is Logan 'n that fella there is Kurt." Rogue started.

"And your name Heiress?" Silverfox asked, doing her best to hide her wince at the horrid coffee.

"Rogue, and the one givin' yer daughter the stink eye is Jubilee." Rogue said in greeting.

"What? All I said was she was cute and she got all huffy..." Jubilee mumbled, looking anywhere now but at Rahne.

"She's always a bit prickly when hungry." Silverfox said of her daughter who was now rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like someone we know, don't it?" Logan asked of the lady warming his lap with an eye to Jubilee.

Seeing the lady warming his lap smile at his jest full of too much truth, the sky grew bright as they ate and he was glad that. Breakfast wasn't a place for the questions he had, so with another sip of his horrid coffee he let them wait.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The sun was high and the sky cloudless, and watching it all Rogue couldn't believe her eyes. A wolf barely past being a pup with a coat as black as ink was racing after Kurt in a game of tag that he had no qualms about cheating at, and at the pup's heels was a fox kit chasing with a coat of the purest white. Again and again she heard it, his _Bamf_, and each time pup and kit tumbled and rolled to find their footing and chase after him again.

"I dreamt of you, you were just a girl and I, I sat with you to watch the sun rise." Rogue whispered, comfortable in Logan's lap.

"Sometimes dreams tell us what we need to know. You dreamt of the day I met the Lady and she was the very first Witch I had met of the Spirits. I was younger than Rahne but I had my people and the land and all the spirits." Silverfox said with a fondness to her voice.

"Because you were coming?" Rogue asked, laughing as she watched wolf and fox romping and playing with another as Kurt walked away from their games tired and gasping.

"I dreamt of the night you met the Lady, and the only sadness I felt was that she was too weak to wait for morn and ask you a question you wouldn't have been able to refuse. But your song brought her peace at last." Silverfox said, a tear coming to tell of that sadness.

"You mind tellin' me what I'm seein' here?" Logan asked, pointing with his mug to where now the wolf was running from the fox easily outpacing her with a tongue lolling from her maw.

"One of the first lessons I have come to teach, how to let their Wolf Spirits run free." Silverfox explained as Kurt flopped to the forest floor to find his breath.

Watching as Jubilee raced now to the weary man, she fell beside him and rubbed her head to his chest and panted just as hard as he was. Rahne fell on him and curled up on his chest, her head resting on her tail and looking to need a nap after the games she played. But seeing bright eyes turn on her, it looked like Jubilee was not yet truly tired of the thrill of such a new experience and rolled to whimper and whine at her feet.

"Sorry Sugah, looks like Lee wants ta play." Rogue said to Logan with a kiss to his cheek, but even he saw the excitement in her green eyes.

"Just remember what I said and you'll do fine." Silverfox called.

"Just make sure he don't go peeking." Rogue called back with a smirk, truly feeling in her heart that was another thrill she wouldn't mind.

Unlike that first night which still scared her still, this time it came easy for her without the pain of feeling a wolf crawl into and out of her flesh. This time she wasn't alone and the one she missed that night was with her so she had nothing to fear. Stripping the last of her clothes and placing them in a neat pile next to the rest, the words Silverfox had spoken to her came now on the wind

_A story tells of a man who dreamt of being a butterfly only to wake and wonder if he was now a butterfly dreaming of being a man, pretend you're a wolf dreaming of being a woman and wake from that dream._

So she woke from her dream and the world was a different place, the trees were taller and the sky further. With a false start she stumbled, her legs numbering two too many but she found her footing and it came easy after a time. Trotting out, any fears of all she had forced on her friend were forgotten as Jubilee leapt to her feet and like any pup at play looked to charge her wondering who would be the first to run.

"You're it!" Jubilee barked, rushing at her and nipping at her neck.

And this time she had nothing to fear from someone running because she had no thirst for blood or the hunt. Her muscles were tense and taut and like a spring she felt them send her surging after her friend. To say it was easy to catch her would have been a blatant lie, but now nipping her neck and banking into a turn she raced away feeling free, hearing her friend yipping and barking behind her calling childish insults and swearing to catch her.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Guess we got no doubts it's her." Logan said admiring the wolf that came trotting out to play.

With a coat mostly of a dark walnut brown and eyes of a pale green he recognized as hers ever since the wolf had gotten into her, a streak of white ran from her crown down her back and to paint her tail that was unmistakable. This was her letting her wolf out and it was beautiful, and his heart answered beating fast feeling the thrill as some sense of deja vu struck him hard.

"You wonder if you've run with wolves?" Silverfox asked with a knowing smile.

"Way I hear it, I saved the Lady's life back in the day." Logan replied with what felt like a lie.

"I don't remember where, but I know your scent and you are far from home. It makes me think of snow and blood and the howling songs called between packs. Maybe someday I'll dream of it again and when I do I'll tell you just where we've met before." Silverfox whispered, her daughter and kit held in her lap affectionately petting her as she slept.

Knowing a lie when he smelt one, he took her word as a promise for the day she dreamt of him, but for now his blood was running hot so he set his cup of coffee down and joined the games. As the girls nipped and bit at him he felt home again in a way the school had never been, tumbling and wrestling with them and dreaming of the winter to come. Outlasting them both he laid with his eyes to the sky and was warm with Rogue slumbering against his chest. His pillow was Jubilee who was too tired to complain and laying there he remembered his promise at the brook and wondered if this was his first step to keeping it.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	6. Chapter 6

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Running a brush through her hair after a much needed shower, Rogue sat at her vanity and listened to her friend enjoying her own. The trek back to the school had been taken at a slow pace and for much of it they'd let their wolves out. It was evening by the time they had made it back and the thought that she had run so very far to tire herself out was a sobering one. Tying her hair off into a ponytail and listening to the steps that drew near, she knew each by their scent and waited for the knock at her door to invite them in.

"We thought you might be hungry." John greeted, a tray of sandwiches and meats rolled up without any care to presentation.

His face was bruised and his lip split, each a grim reminder of the dark ending of their night before. Taking into a hug, she was passed around until finally she found herself sitting on her bed with Kitty toying on her tablet. At her vanity Pete sat with an eye to her ceiling and at her curious look he showed her a his muse as he eyed his canvas, a photo of the heavens she had taken on that moonlit night when her life had changed once more.

"I've found some inspiration for the one place I've yet to paint." Pete said, admiring his handy work on all the other walls.

There was the map to her back that she still had to dot with all the new postcards she had sent to Logan, and across the wall looking out to the estate was a landscape of her trip to Alaska. The wall that had Jubilee's bed to it had a beach with the Pacific stretching out to a blue sky as her reminder of home, and to the wall that faced the hall were portraits of all their friends with John the latest to be added now that he had found his way home. Looking to the white ceiling and imagining that sky spread across it, she smiled to her artistic friend.

"So, you care to explain this?" Kitty asked.

Nibbling at a morsel of salami, it was a Youtube page and that had her curious at seeing the German title to the clip. Any thought to translating it was forgotten though as the video started playing and she found herself instantly enthralled. Catching a man somersaulting through a crowd that parted for him, it was as he landed that she realized just who it was, Kurt. And then as the camera panned she saw another matching his feat and this one she knew instantly as the very woman she'd trekked across Europe with.

As if her surprise had lured them in, she had to hold the tablet just so they could all see lest they climb on her bed and break it. It was unbelievable and amazing and with a glance to Kitty any suspicions that she had been holding out on her friend were allayed with her own shock.

The red bar raced to overtake the grey telling that the clip was coming near its end and what an ending it was, knowing she wasn't alone in holding her breath as she watched Kurt hold Jubilee close after catching her out of the air, the pair were lost in eyes of the other and their lips hovered so close to kissing. Feeling a blush on her cheeks as her heart raced, it was in a sudden moment of horror and outrage at being denied the ending she wanted that she Kurt in his curse, _Shit!_

"Okay, so you didn't know either. Do you think they even know?" Kitty asked now.

"Know what? I mean...that looks pretty self explanatory." Bobby said between a bite of his sandwich.

"Not that, about this...the video! Look at the views!" Kitty pointed out.

And beneath the clip in black and white the numbers were already past half a million, and thinking of the only moment it could have happened as that time when they had each gone their separate ways, that had just been the day before yesterday. It was then she noticed that the shower was no longer running, and standing there dressed in her robe looking curious was Jubilee.

"What?" Jubilee asked seeing all eyes turn to her.

"If I still stink just say so. Fine, I'll go have another shower! Jeez...how was I supposed to know walking on the wild side would get that kinda BO going..." Jubilee muttered, sniffing herself and turning back to the bath.

Waiting now until they heard the spray and the clatter of the curtain drawn shut, they all turned to another in instant agreement to the conspiracy that had just come to mind. Watching the video once more just to be positive, it was there to see and the comments below told them they weren't alone.

"So I guess you're going to play matchmaker again?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Again?" Kitty asked now.

With a look to his hand holding John's, Bobby lifted it up with a sheepish smile that left Kitty staring curiously. Announcing it between their friends with a kissed cheek, John found he couldn't breath waiting for either Kitty or Pete to make some reaction beyond simply staring at them. It was then Pete walked up and reached out to pull both men into a hug that Kitty finally found her voice.

"Okay, I need details and I needed them yesterday, someone start talking!" Kitty squealed.

Thinking the evening before a nightmare for how it ended, a dream was told now that had her smile at all the sweet moments she'd seen. _Was it love?_ The sum of Kitty's questions said with a few words and only time would tell, but from what she saw they were willing to risk it to find out.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"This is a wonderful school."

Looking to her guest who was admiring the work of so many, Ororo heartily agreed and the proof was all around her. It could be heard in the halls and out on the lawn and it was seen in the faces of students captured in photographs that adorned the walls of her loft.

"Thank you, it is the legacy of a man who dared to dream of a bright future for us all." Ororo said in thanks, pouring tea for them both now that it had steeped long enough.

"You must have many questions." Silverfox said as she accepted her tea.

"Is that why you came?" Ororo asked.

"I often find myself a teacher so when I was asked, well, there are times having a choice is just a nicety as there is no choice. I know it seems like the Heiress wasn't given a choice, and it's just like that with all of you. But let me ask you this, would you give it up now?" Silverfox said smiling fond as she looked down to students playing with her own daughter, turning now to ask a question to Ororo.

"And just what do you think you know of me that you would ask if I would give it up?" Ororo turned the question back with just a quirked eyebrow.

"You are the one the wind answers to, the sky knows you and lends you its might. And meeting you now I can imagine just what a struggle it has been for you, yet here you are a Goddess made flesh teaching a dream you long to see the world wake to." Silverfox said without looking away from the ones who might one day see that wakening.

"Rogue, the Heiress, gave up her gift." Ororo replied, watching her guest carefully.

"And yet for all your calm your scent says she made the right choice. Was hers really a gift or was it a curse?" Silverfox asked now turning her gaze on the Headmistress.

"I'd ask you the same?" Ororo asked, and for all her calm her eyes hinted at the quiet before the storm.

"The only one that can answer that is Rogue herself, but I will be here for as long as I am permitted. I've seen much in my years, I would gladly share my stories with you if you'd like." Silverfox said now, looking again down to her daughter.

"Then perhaps you would tell me of the day you were given a choice that was not a choice, then maybe I can understand what has happened to one of my students, one of my friends." Ororo asked.

"It would be my pleasure to tell you that story Goddess." Silverfox replied, smiling over her tea cup as her eyes grew distant thinking of the past.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"How're ya feeling?" Logan asked, hooking her with an arm and pulling her onto his lap.

Resting there with her legs dangling over the arm of his chair, Rogue stretched and considered the question. Her life was once again out of her hands every day a struggle to deal with, and though she was scared she had people she trusted to see her through the hard times and last night was proof of that. Smiling to him and stealing his beer, the taste of his lips on the bottle made it all the better.

"Getting there." Rogue replied, resting up against his side with her head against his shoulder.

"So, just what's this I'm hearin' about some video gettin' tossed around the school?" Logan asked, taking his beer back to enjoy a sip.

Her surprise was short lived soon remembering of course there were few secrets he couldn't sniff out, so finding her phone and digging up the video she played it for him. Watching it between sips of the beer they shared, as the finale came he drained the bottle and added it to the few he'd already finished enjoying the warm evening on the back porch of the school.

"They have been gettin' pretty friendly." Logan said, digging out a fresh brew.

"Sugah, we were pretty friendly headin' to Alaska. I think we both know just where that was headin' if Kurt's damn battery hadn't up and died at the worst possible moment." Rogue laughed, reaching for the beer to have it held just out of reach.

Yet whether through design or accident the one thing in reach as she tried for the brew was his face so near hers, so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Looking up and into his eyes, all she saw was a question full of invitation.

"Why don't ya show me where that was headin'." Logan growled, his chest rumbling against hers.

So she did, the kiss leading to another until her lips were stolen by his, the sound of shattered glass heard as the beer was forgotten while he wrapped her up in his embrace. For the lager on his breath his lips were more intoxicating, grappling his shoulders just to keep her from falling from her perch. Breaking at last yet reluctant to let go, with a few last kisses short and sweet she looked into his eyes to see his beast that had no name, but it was hungry and she felt her wolf answer.

"You feel like goin' fer a ride?" Rogue asked, breathing his lust that burned with every breath.

And just like he promised that he knew how, he reigned in the beast that was at the door and she could breath again. The blaze that threatened to engulf them both now smolder but she felt she could feed that flame with her want and need once she was ready.

"Got a mind to anywhere ya want to go Darlin'?" Logan asked, his hand running along her thigh as he held her.

"Anywhere, as long as I got you and the wind I don't care." Rogue said.

Grinning at her in a way she had seen him do for others over the years, it was nothing kind nor sweet but full of promises never meant for girls. Though she had her proof of her womanly wiles time and again, never before had she felt her heart beat so fast in that moment or her skin tingle and burn. Thrown over his shoulder and carried off screaming and laughing, she knew this ride would be something she had never experienced before and the thought excited her.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

If there was one thing he'd learnt in his time at the school it was that while some secrets could be kept, most were gossip and news by the time he offered grace at the dinner table. It was all the little looks and the whispers that had him wondering at them all, the way some looked to their laps with their faces illuminated by their phones or tablets that were commonplace now. And then one bold soul had asked the question that must have been on all their minds and he felt his world tilt in his confusion.

"Were you going to kiss her?" A young girl asked and all the looks at the table turned to him waiting for his answer.

"...sorry?" Kurt asked after the moment it took his mind to catch up.

Now there was a tablet by his dinner plate and he watched a performance captured that hadn't been planed or practised yet by the cheers of the crowd he knew had been executed flawless. There were girls at his back giggling and holding their breath as the moment came and watching it from afar now he couldn't believe his eyes. Then it had been just the moment that had him long to perform again, and how his heart had raced as he remembered that thrill.

Watching how close he came, he could remember her breath against his and the light in her eyes and how his heart had swelled to see it. The morning had seen her scared and it reminded him all too much of their first meeting, how could he ever forget the faces of those children he had helped save. All he longed for was to see her smile again, but to see this...

"Gott im himmel!" Kurt swore, remembering it all so differently.

The light in her eyes had turned to surprise he recalled and even in this video he could hear her, _Dude! I think your battery just ran out!_ There he stood unmasked for the crowd, swearing and hoping the children around him didn't think worse of him for it. Driven by fear then he'd vanished with the damsel in his arms and he remembered how they had laughed once free and clear. But seconds still ticked away and he heard a call he hadn't heard in years and his heart ached and yearned to hear it again, listening to the crowd shout his name in delight and enjoyment.

"Excuse me children." Kurt said, rushing from the table and fighting against the urge to just teleport away.

His thoughts were only to find her and beg her apology, it was doubtless that she must have seen this by now and it pained him to think how it must paint her memory of that moment that should have been simply fun and free spirited. Yet for every time he asked after her the same reply came back, they hadn't seen her. Her room was empty and neither was Rogue around, and to that question it turned out she and Logan had gone off for a ride on his Harley.

Realizing his mistake in all his hurry and panic he reached for his phone and found her number, resting at a window on the top floor and trying to find his breath. Letting his heart relax and feeling ready he rang, and then he heard a phone ringing in time to his own that was never answered. Listening close and thinking it was coming from outside, he opened the window and looked below to see the patio bare and empty but still the ringing persisted. That was when he looked up and knew just where she was.

With a _Bamf_ his world shifted, gone was the hallway to be replaced by the roof of the school. Quickly looking about, he found her looking in surprise at him and just a bit of horror and he had to wonder if his apology would be enough to bring back the easy friendship he felt growing between them since Munich.

"Oh, hey...uh..." Jubilee stammered, picking up now for her voice to echo over the phone.

Making a show of hanging up, he found his way to her but left a comfortable space between them. He could appreciate her choice of retreats now, the school beneath them stretching out as the last light of the day burned on the horizon. The silence dragged on and that itself was telling enough because she never seemed at a loss of something to say.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt said to find himself with an echo in her voice.

Turning to her in his own surprise he saw her looking just as baffled and the blush on her cheeks was endearing. Wondering just now whatever she could fell sorry for, with a gallant bow made awkward from being seated he entreated her answer.

"I'm sorry, I...well I just saw, uh, what I'm guessing you musta seen it too." Jubilee stammered, pulling her phone out now to play the video again.

Breathless to speak he watched it all over again, but now he saw that the blush didn't go away and how she smiled so soft as she watched it all. This wasn't the chatty girl he had known for a time before leaving, nor was she the lady he'd met on his return who always looked to find the humour in a moment even if she had to play the jester herself. This was someone he longed to know and hoped he could and so he tried again to find his way into her good graces.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt whispered again as the video ended.

"I'm the one that should be sorry, I mean seeing that now I'm guessing I musta made ya hella awkward." Jubilee sputtered, burying her face to her knees to hide her embarrassment.

"Why ever would you think so?" Kurt asked and now that space between them was too much to bear so he found his way to her side.

"I mean jeez, you go out and step up and give me my own private street performance which was totally rad and I go and ruin it by looking ready to..." Jubilee said, laughing bitterly between breaths until she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Kiss you..." Kurt supplied, but they had a different meaning as he said them.

He felt blind to have not seen it then, and if he had any doubts before they were cast aside as he admired her looking timid and shy and so unlike herself. Trailing a finger against her cheek as he rallied his courage, how could he play at being a Musketeer or Swashbuckler so gallant and brave if he couldn't face her in this moment and make things right between them.

"That is to say...may I kiss you?" Kurt asked.

And for all her surprise as she turned to him the light was in her eyes again and he never wanted to see it fade. Leaning in so close and feeling her breath against his lips he wished she wouldn't have closed her eyes as they met but perhaps that was for the best. And now they were laying against the still warm roof with the night sky lighting up one star at a time just kissing without hurry or wanton need, just coming to know another in the way they longed to with every sweet embrace.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	7. Chapter 7

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The hour was late and they walked the bike up the drive so not to wake anyone. Dinner had been burgers at a truck stop where they'd topped up the tank, driving down every back road and hidden stretch just to drag out the ride. With Logan in her arms, the bike beneath her and the wind in her hair it had been more than anything she could ever have imagined. Every breath bore his scent that never wavered in his want for her. But now it was over and she felt her eyes heavy with sleep and a warm bed with him at her back was a dream she longed to make real.

Their boots and shoes were with the others at the door, socked feet quiet and quick rushing across the foyer. Winding her way up the steps knowing each board by memory now, just which creaked and groaned and squeaked, it was a game to make it down to the kitchen some nights without being caught. Now she had no reason to fear such silly things but still she took care, because this was her home and this was the way she walked those steps at night.

Lights could be seen under some doors as she passed, still lodging in the students hall. He was a devil on her shoulder trying to lead her astray with every whisper, she didn't need her pyjamas, she didn't need her tooth brush, all she needed was him. Holding her as she listened at the door and toying with her new senses, when no quiet breath nor the scent of her friend and Familiar greeted her she cracked the door. The bed was bare and that was a mystery in and of itself, the scents that lingered only telling of her time that morning with friends.

"Looks like yer not the only one bunkin' somewhere else tonight." Logan whispered, his voice a deep rumble that tickled with his chest to her back.

"Where is she?" Rogue asked, feeling a bit of worry thinking how she'd raced off without telling her friend.

And of course he could smell that stink on her scent that told of her troubled heart, hugging her tight and nuzzling her neck with his nose. Pyjama's and tooth brush were forgotten as she started to creep about the school with him looking for her wayward friend. It was as they neared where they were headed anyway that she caught the first fresh trail that lingered, and coming to a door where it was the strongest she couldn't hide her surprise. With the same care learned sneaking out at night she opened the door and was glad it wasn't locked, not a sound heard.

Peeking in, the night was her home and her eyes saw clear and there on a bed laid her friend tender and sweet by Kurt just as he had the night past. Biting her thumb against squealing at the sight, the morning was too far away now even with the late hour, so many questions she had in that single moment she wanted answers too. Yet she was denied a second peek as the door was quietly shut once again with nary a noise.

His nod said it all, _Lets go_, but his eyes said just that bit more that made this night perfect. Never had they shared a bed, not all the way up to Alaska nor the nights she had nightmares at this school and needed his presence as a promise to keep her safe from the monsters that lurked in the darkness of her mind. Every time before when she had fallen asleep in his arms she always awoke alone, every time except the last.

But this night she wasn't running away from her guilt or the wolf within, she wasn't so weary and tired she wouldn't remember how he held her until sleep took her. This night she knew she had choices to make and that he would let her lead, and so as the door shut behind them in his room just as familiar as her own she started to undress.

The jeans came off first, smelling of the road and she smiled thinking that was how she was to him. With a shimmy and a shake and a kick they flew to land on his beat up old recliner. Her shirt was next, pulled over her head and thrown without a care to where it landed. Standing there with just her modesty saved by a few scraps of cotton decorated with lace she looked to the bed and bit her lip wondering just where her angel was when she needed him. Her devil had a hand on her shoulder now, his fingers where trailing down her spine and after an eternity his question was asked with just where they were.

Her nod was her permission as she made her choice and the clasp was undone, his hands roving her flesh as he worked it free. It fell to her feet and now his hands were at her sides until they rested on the swell of her hips, his thumbs hooked under the hem as he waited. Sliding her hands over his she helped him and they too fell. He could even make socks sexy, guiding her off until she laid belly down on his bed, his hands playing over her legs until the very last scraps of clothing were tossed to the floor.

She was a lady in silhouette to him, shyly looking over her shoulder as he explored every inch of her she offered to him. Her last choice was made and it was no choice at all, rolling over and lacing her legs around his hips and pulling herself against him. She made no sweet or slow show now, tearing his shirt clean and throwing it with the rest. As their flesh met she felt the beating of his heart, fast and racing and so much like her own. Tumbling to the bed now her hands were at the hem of his jeans trailing down to pop the free the brass button.

Like animals struggling to be free of a trap they came off, one last kick all it took and somewhere in the fight his boxers had lost out too. _Simon says get those socks off_, and at her playful and husky whisper her wish was his command. And he was bare before her now, just everything she ever imagined he would be with every indecent whisper a girls crush had whispered in her ear all these years. Every hot day he'd gone shirtless, every time at the pool, and as she looked into his eyes she saw lust and love and adoration.

This night was not like any other before, and while she played the maiden because she wasn't yet ready she was neither modest nor meek. With his lips crushing hers she raked her nails down his back and pressed herself against him. He was hers and she was his, and by morn any who could tell these things would know by their sweat that she had claimed him and he had marked her. They were mated and the wolf within was sated.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

She was hungry and so was her wolf but she bore it as she laid in his arms her chest bare against his, warm and safe and loath to leave. Already she could hear the cries and calls of the school coming to life, the creak and groan of pipes and yawns made near by senses honed sharp for the hunt. In his eyes she was beautiful, her scent was the road they both loved, and now she knew just what she felt for him and he for her. The only thing between them now were their few secrets that would be told in time and the special night when she gave herself to him completely.

"Mornin..." Logan whispered, kissing her lips and trailing the tips of his fingers down her jaw.

"Howdy." Rogue greeted, kissing his lips, his chin, and then hiding her face against him from the light streaming in through the blinds.

Driven by hunger alone at last they left the warmth of the bed they had shared, and any thoughts of a shower were set aside because she smelt of him and he of her. With a smile she gathered up his jeans and shirt that had been casualties of their tumble, the jeans a fit with a belt and rolled legs and the shirt just loose enough that she didn't care too much that she couldn't find just where her bra had gotten to.

In the hall there was no fresh scent of her friend and Familiar and that was telling enough, she was always one that had to be dragged from bed. With Logan at her back they retraced their steps from the night before and without a knock cracked the door. Yet this day they were met by bashful and sheepish smiles and their scents had none of the sweat of their own. But still she could tell this night had not been so innocent as someone needing comfort from a bad dream or just afraid to be alone, there was a sweetness to it and she wondered if that was what love but just a bud smelt of.

"Hungry?" Rogue asked as if she didn't know.

"Starving." Jubilee readily replied with a yawn.

"Just sit tight then, we'll go rustle you two up some grub." Rogue promised.

By now there was already gossip going around the school and from some of the looks they caught the students were already spreading the latest of who's crushing on who. Waiting with the others for their turn at the buffet that fed so many, she saw Rahne eating with the students looking so much one herself as a girl of only fifteen at a glance. But in those eyes there were all the years she had lived and it was a question she would have to bring herself to ask soon enough. Forgetting it for now, with their trays loaded she lead the way back.

"Thank you Roguey!" Jubilee chirped as the plate was offered.

Sitting lotus on the bed in her rumpled and worn clothes from the day before, Jubilee stretched and yawned and got down to digging in. Fresh from the shower Kurt sat at his desk and enjoyed his coffee, an omelette waiting once he was ready. And enjoying her own breakfast, she saw the way he often looked to Jubilee and there was a light to his eyes she hadn't seen so luminous ever before. Always a friendly man despite his fearsome appearance, even the gargoyles she had taken so many photos of across Europe seemed cute to her now knowing him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, have you guys seen this!" Jubilee blurted out after a swallow, reaching for her phone.

And for how amused and eager her friend looked she played at being surprised and she saw Logan wear a face that had won many a hand at the poker tables he frequented, watching as the two before them danced and flipped and leapt through the air to the delight of the crowd. Her laughter was easy and loud as the finale came, but as she looked up from the video as it ended she was treated to see the kiss that should have been, sweet and charming and completely cute.

"Bravo." Rogue cheered, treated to an encore.

"I got me a honest to goodness knight in shining armour here." Jubilee said softly, pulling Kurt into a hug.

And if Jubilee had found her Knight, she had found her Woodsman, the one who would save her from her wolf. She would not be eaten by this beast in her breast, she would learn to live with it and see the world through it's eyes. Already the urge to run without a care to where was a teasing thought, but with him beside her she had a reason to fight it for now. When next she donned that mantle he would be with her, ever always and never alone.

The knock at the door was expected even by the one who hadn't heard the nearing feet or knew who was past the threshold before even answering, for as the three turned to the door and waited Kurt watched in mild surprise until it came. Lord of his tiny manor he bid entry and so came in Kitty looking eager only to nearly burst as she saw the scene before her.

"Holy crap you work fast Rogue!" Kitty gasped, seeing the sweet couple on the bed.

"Can't claim this one." Rogue laughed, Kurt and Jubilee looking equally confused.

"New development and I am so not trying to google translate all this Mister. K, check this, it's one of the top rated comments for that video. A link to some German Circus and, drum roll, now I know how the rest of the world feels when I see the mirror for the language I speak is still under construction." Kitty blurted in one rapid fire breath, passing off her tablet to the confused man.

Watching from afar as he tapped and scrolled, she felt the first bit of apprehension as Jubilee looked from the tablet to him looking worried. To see her ears wilt again was the same ache for seeing a sad puppy or dog, but it was more because she was part of her pack so said her wolf. Seeing Kurt so stunned she took the tablet from his weak hands and saw a website with more German than she could keep up with, but there on the home page was the very video that had brought together this new couple so that was a clue.

"They want me to, to call them..." Kurt whispered.

"Why?" Rogue asked seeing her friend couldn't bring herself to ask that very question.

"I think I got an idea, turns out a lot of folks that saw this video thought it was some publicity stunt for the circus. Big speculation is the Incredible Nightcrawler is returning with some new star." Kitty said, showing the same comments she had open and copy pasting them into an awaiting window for a quick translate by Google.

"What new star?" Jubilee asked, sometimes still proving herself a valley girl.

"Excuse me, I, I need some air." Kurt said in little more than a whisper and without warning vanished with a _Bamf_.

As the smoke cleared and the coughing quieted though, she saw her friend sitting there looking small and lost and her ears told her mood with the way they wilted. Leaving her Woodsman and taking the place of the Knight, she pulled her into a hug.

"Does anyone know why he left the circus in the first place?" Logan asked the question that was now on all their minds.

Yet only one had that answer and he had just left, so their morning turned as sour as the room now smelt.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Is everything alright?"

Given a jolt she didn't need just then, Rogue turned to see Silverfox at the french doors to the patio she was brooding on. A look for Kurt had been fruitless, with no scent to follow nor him answering his phone they just had to wait. At her feet Jubilee laid as the embodiment of her wolf, curled up against herself in a tight little ball.

"Just everyday kinda stuff..." Rogue whispered, watching as Silverfox came out to find a seat beside her and reach down to give Jubilee a petting that roused her from her nap.

"I smell sadness and worry, but the everyday kind. I'm here if you need me." Silverfox whispered, now stroking beneath Jubilee's muzzle.

"Thanks." Jubilee whimpered, leaning her head in as her ears were scratched now.

"Actually, since you're here I do got a question for ya. I kinda got some guesses with what I've been dreamin' and what Rahne said so, ah heck here goes. How long are we gonna live for?" Rogue asked.

Trailing down a thumb from the bridge between Jubilee's eyes to her nose, Silverfox continued to pet her as she thought on that question. But those eyes looking up at her had taken on keen interest now too. Sitting up now attentive and waiting, the black wolf lolled her head back to look at her Mistress who had eyes only for the Witch of the Fox Spirit.

"Longer than men, and those with strong spirits can last so long even the Great Spirits are surprised. The Warlock of the Raven Spirit is one of those, so to his Familiar lives still with him. I was taught by those who came and conquered the land my people lived with that I was born in the year of their Lord 1631. Almost four hundred years and I will know many winters yet." Silverfox answered.

"How old was the Lady?" Rogue asked with the breath she could find.

"Only your dreams will tell you that, I asked her of her name one day when I learned what it meant to the men from across the sea. She said she couldn't remember, just that it was always what she was called, My Lady. The Lady and her Handmaiden, how charming that sounds having read the histories of the Old World." Silverfox replied, dallying with some musings of her own.

"Ballpark?" Jubilee asked, resting her head upon Silverfox's lap.

"I've met Witches who say they have lived for a thousand years, very few who claim without lying to have lived longer. That old Warlock oh, only he I can believe has lived as long as he claims, I should have you meet him someday and soon if only to see your surprise." Silverfox said with an enigmatic smile.

To hear it said without a hint of deception or lie on her scent was stunning and had the weight of those years steal her breath. Now her friend and Familiar was curled up against her and looking just as lost as she felt. Petting her and drawing comfort from it, now she understood just how Logan must have felt at that revelation. A hundred and eighty two years and he had only a memory of but the briefest of that. That the Lady herself could not remember her name was a scarey thought.

"It's always hard to realize you are not meant for the mortal world, that you will wander at the fringe of civilization doing the bidding of the Great Spirits. But it is not without it's allure, had I not lived so long I would not have found a lost pup I thought touched by the Wolf Spirit and made her my daughter. For my sake she is humouring your gentle sir in the basement now." Silverfox said in the silence that had stretched between them.

"What do you mean?" Jubilee asked, tilting her head so confused it brought a smile to her Mistress.

"It wasn't for years I understood, but in the end of the last century I had my suspicions. I believe her to be gifted and that is what your gentle sir of blue fur, your Doctor McCoy says he will prove one way or the other." Silverfox confessed.

"Rahne's a mutant!?" Jubilee barked in her surprise.

"No wolf spirit blessed her yet she was a pup lost and alone when I found her. Her story was of a girl made an orphan, her family come to the New World to make a life for them only to perish of pneumonia one winter. I never took my Familiar for all those years and never knew if I would until I found her, she is my heart." Silverfox said, her eyes trailing to the flagstone of the patio and what lay beneath.

Hearing a tale so sweet and hopeful, she found her mood lifted and even with a bark and a yip of protest she pulled her friend and Familiar in her lap needing a hug. Fitting that dog shaped hole the school had, Jubilee suffered being treated like one as her Mistress buried her face in her coat and drew some comfort.

"He looks good for a Hundred and Eighty Two don't he?" Rogue asked between them feeling hopeful herself, but in the back of her mind she could imagine how her friend felt at the news.

And the hug she gave next was full of comfort not for herself but her friend who laid against her staring off at the road that lead away from the estate wondering just where her Knight had run errant.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	8. Chapter 8

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here, brought ya some dinner."

Looking up from under the covers, Jubilee smiled and laid her head back down on the pillow she had shared with him. Leaving the plate at Kurt's desk, she joined her friend curling up against her. He still hadn't come back and even now her own Woodsman had run off to look for him, peeling out on his Harley as she watched from the window.

"Highlander?" Rogue asked, watching the two men dance with blades on the flatscreen.

"Yup." Jubilee murmured.

"You okay?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Yeah, I mean the moment Rahne was putting me in my place as a pup I had to figure. Kinda cool, kinda scarey. Just gotta let it all sink in, again." Jubilee whispered with a sad laugh, breathing deep his scent that lingered on the pillow.

"He'll come back." Rogue promised.

"I know, he's not runnin' off without his autographed official replica Duncan MacLeod sword. Do you got any idea how much BO I had to endure to get that for him? Never going to another convention again, not with this nose." Jubilee laughed.

Letting her friend lie and joke, she knew Kurt had better reasons to come back than for a silly sword. But there were just times people needed some space and had to be given it, she knew that herself. Even still, the sooner he came back the sooner her own wayward lover would.

"What's it like dreaming somebody else's memories?" Jubilee asked.

"Ya know, I'm actually an old hand at that by now." Rogue confessed.

"Never even thought of that, wow. Do you still get them...?" Jubilee asked, tapping her Mistress's head with her own.

"Little things, I think I have Pete to thank for havin' any kind o' knack for sketching. Can't tell what with all my hanging out with Logan over the years just what I got off him one way or the other, but I can appreciate a good cigar as long as someone else is smoking it." Rogue said, smiling at all those little things that had been her silver lining.

"Don't let Logan hear that, his libido would weep." Jubilee teased.

"Oh this from the girl known that had all the boys goin' to study hall just to watch her and her lollipops." Rogue fired back, having plenty of dirt for ammunition.

"Whoa, backup, Roguey says what?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh like you didn't notice!" Rogue laughed, tickling her friend now.

"Only reason I ever was in study hall was so I could actually pass math without having to do summer classes and there was no gum allowed." Jubilee squawked and squealed throughout the assault.

"You really didn't know, oh my god! I can't wait to tell Bobby and John this! We nearly pissed ourselves one day we were in there and you just bit right through the one you'd been sucking on. Half the guys just went pale and crossed their legs." Rogue giggled, rolling and holding her sides.

"Is that why no one ever asked me out?" Jubilee asked, rolling in her borrowed blankets to look to her friend and Mistress.

"No, I think most boys took a look but don't touch policy with you after Guthrie got fresh with ya that one time." Rogue giggled.

"Oh you mean the time in the pool? When the perv undid my bikini top!" Jubilee hissed.

"You tried to drown him." Rogue said, trying to keep her face straight.

"Tried nothing, Tabby had to do mouth to mouth on him." Jubilee grumbled, crossing her arms and flopping down.

"Then there was the time you kicked Logan in the nuts." Rogue added, her smile breaking free of her restraint.

"Okay, I'm sorry but he said to act like he was gonna do Bad Touch stuff to me..." Jubilee huffed.

"I think he was expecting you to use your powers." Rogue pointed out.

"Didn't need 'em." Jubilee mumbled.

"You proved that, too bad ya didn't know what I learned when I first laid eyes on him. Sweaty and half naked drinkin' a lager in a cage fight, the one rule of no rules was ya don't kick the Wolverine in the nuts cause he takes it personal." Rogue revealed, hugging her friend again.

"That would explain all the running and screaming I did next." Jubilee chuckled.

"Well, kinda became a team exercise after that. Powers free for all in the craziest game of keep away ever with you bein' the ball." Rogue giggled.

"That was also when he started wearing a cup for those self defence lessons." Jubilee said with a smirk.

Looking to another, words weren't needed to say what they knew was on the other's mind, thinking back to the days when life had been simple at Mutant High. Rolling way just enough to get under the covers herself, Rogue took the remote and started the next episode figuring a marathon was a good way to wait out their men coming back.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Well, if this ain't the ass end of the middle of nowhere as far as I can find on two tanks then I don't wanna find out what the real thing looks like."

Pulling up at a gas station to fill up the third, Logan let his passenger off first who stretched and groaned with the stiffness of the road. He'd found him after a ways just walking down the road just looking like a man with too much on his mind, but offering him a lift and asking him where to, the only destination was as far from the school as possible.

"Danke Herr Logan." Kurt said softly.

"Well, you go make that call. Looks like there's a bar down the road a klick or two if the smell o' beer and flame grilled beef ain't my mind playin' tricks on me. I think we could both use a bite and a brew right about now." Logan said, leaving the man to his errand.

From the pump he saw Kurt head on in to go browse the long distance calling cards, picking one out and paying. Heading out to the payphone around the corner he looked to be trying to will himself to the dial. Slamming the nozzle home and heading in to pay, a bit of jerky became a snack and after a browse of the dried out tobacco offered he found a cigar that smelt halfway decent enough to smoke and tossed it down to the counter.

Standing at the edge of the road with his bike nearby, he lit up and thought to make a call himself. On the fourth ring he started wondering if she was sleeping until his thoughts drifted to her taking a shower. The night before was still fresh in his mind, her scent just driving him mad but keeping the reigns tight on his own want and need.

It was a dark part of his mind that admitted just what really had him attracted to Jean for all those years. She had something in her that wasn't all nice and pretty, something that would drive her to sate her lusts and wants. Except that thing had burned almost all the good out of her, all but that last bit that let him sink six knuckle deep and end her suffering.

He'd never let that happen again, not especially after finding his love of Rogue turn from friend to something more over the last year. Flicking his ash and thinking of the mistaken someone else had made, something like that wasn't anything that could be caged. It was something that had to be let free to run and ridden until it broke, it had to be shown who the Alpha was and Rogue had that in spades.

"...mmm hi..." Rogue greeted him in a sleepy voice.

"What're ya wearing?" Logan asked, playing at being an obscene caller.

"Pair of your boxers, one of your muscle shirts, and a smile as of right now." Rogue said, her voice husky and low.

Through the connection he could hear someone else in the background and he imagined just who it was, whispers of _Go back to sleep _heard. Throwing a look over his shoulder to see Kurt still making his call, he looked twisted between joy and grief and it left him amazed at just how that mask Hank had made worked so well.

"Cheating on me?" Logan asked sounding serious though if she could see his smirk his game would be over.

"Hunkered down with another woman Sugah, someone's gotta keep me warm at night." Rogue teased, playing the game like a pro.

"Room for one more?" Logan asked.

"Sorry, I think we're both spoken for, just waitin' for our misters to git on back." Rogue said with a yawn.

"Lucky men." Logan said with a chuckle.

"When you guys comin' on home hun?" Rogue asked now, all pretense of the game forgotten.

"Soon, just not soon enough. Gotta have a chat with a friend, you two just keep each other warm till we get back." Logan replied, his voice turned soft as he thought of them.

"Lee's keepin' yer side of the bed warm, hurry back soon as you can." Rogue whispered.

"Promise." Logan swore, and her kiss was her goodbye and something he planned to collect on once he got back.

Leaning up against his bike watching trucks and cars pass, late as the hour was there was still a steady stream of night owls and just all the folks that played cogs to the machine that kept on running. Tossing the stub of his cigar with all the butts that littered the asphalt, he crushed it and moved onto his jerky to keep his hunger at bay. Listening with one ear to the conversation, he always used to wonder where he picked up some of the languages knew but he had to figure between the raven and Rogue's dream he had his answer as far as German went.

Same time there were others, French wasn't too surprising, neither was Italian anymore wondering if he had been mixed up in that theatre, and even the kids watching their cartoons, correction Anime as they always yelled at him, he rarely missed a beat of the Japanese.

"A hundred and eighty two fuckin' years old..." Logan said to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. "Don't feel that old."

Then again that fox-tailed kid was a hundred herself, a grandma lookin' fifteen so how old Silverfox was he couldn't even guess at. Looking to his hands, they were rough and still got calluses from all the work he did around the school. But his quick healing had no scars to tell of all the fights he'd been in for as long back as he could remember. He was a man in his prime, but the question that nagged him now was how long would that last.

"Long enough I guess, weird bein' on the other side of that coin." Logan admitted, shaking his head and looking off to his friend who was now saying his goodbyes.

Climbing on his bike and giving it a kick start and a rev, his friend was at his back and they made tracks down the last couple of klicks. What he took for a bar turned out to be a good and proper steak house.

"Well, between you me I think we're headed back here tomorrow." Logan said to Kurt as they were seated.

"They would never forgive us if we didn't." Kurt said, mustering a smile knowing they'd come home smelling of this place.

"So, ya wanna tell me why every other damn payphone wasn't good enough fer that call?" Logan asked after placing his order.

"I did not wish to bring trouble upon the school." Kurt said only after their server had left.

"You say that like ya brought trouble somewhere else once, thing is, you don't got a mean bone in yer body so I'd like ta ask you as my friend just what's got ya so worked up?" Logan asked, elbows on the table and leaning in.

"I thank you for that Herr Logan, but trouble has found me too many times to risk it finding me again so easily." Kurt replied, closing his eyes as he fought with whatever demons were riding him.

"Well, I know one o' those times but a dead body dredged from Alkali Lake says Stryker was KIA. So, why don't ya tell me what made ya leave the circus?" Logan asked, letting a silence fall between them as their beers were brought.

"Even the circus isn't a safe place for us, not all the make up or the mystique could hide what I am. Yet for so long I believed I was safe, and then they started coming to the shows to bring trouble to my family." Kurt admitted, having a thirsty swallow of his beer finding his lips dry.

"Who's they?" Logan questioned just needing to hear it from the man himself.

"They have so many names, so many faces, but they are the ones who make it hard to turn the other cheek and treat them as brothers. The ones that hate us because we are different, because we are easy to make monsters of." Kurt whispered, looking to his hands to see a lie.

And looking to his own hands, Logan found them clenched in fists feeling his claws itch, feeling his blood burn imagining the men who had wronged his friend. Drinking down his beer until only foam sat in the bottom of the glass, he caught the attention of a passing waitress and called for another round even if Kurt hadn't finished his first.

"So these fucks ran ya outta town?" Logan asked.

"Ja, but not before they took something from someone who, oh forgive me..." Kurt struggled, letting go of a breath full of ache to try and fight his tears.

"They hurt yer family." Logan said and it was no question.

"Oh how he soared, even I could not match him, I...the Incredible Nightcrawler! Always his student." Kurt sputtered, unshed tears hanging in his eyes as he smiled at the memory until one betrayed him and ran down his cheek.

As their meals arrived they could only pick at their plates finding themselves more thirsty than anything for what was on tap. It was over a round and the next before Kurt looked to find his voice, sitting there with his elbows on the table and his hands clasped and pressed to his lips.

"It happened one night between shows, stopping in a town and thinking us safe that they knew we were performers. The arrogance, ja? With too much to drink we didn't even see it, we thought them any other crowd expecting a few tricks. They broke his spine. Just one hit of an axe handle was all it took. He couldn't, he couldn't ever..." Kurt explained, sounding almost amused as he told the tale until he broke down in tears, his chest racked with his sobs.

On his feet and pulling friend to his feet in a hug, he held him a the rest of the story came out in bursts, his mentor was never to walk again and forced to live out his days in a wheelchair. After a time he dug out some cash from his jeans, fanning out the bills and getting a nod from the stunned and silent waiter that it was enough for their meal that sat mostly untouched on the table. Leading him out to the night for air, they were tanks from home but they might as well be on the moon for how far it felt.

"Lets go home, there's someone a might softer 'n smells better 'n me waiting to hug ya." Logan said, feeling his friends arms go slack and his chest quiet.

"Home, ja." Kurt whispered, letting himself be led to the bike.

Gunning the engine and peeling out, his only hope then was that two tanks would be enough to let the night quiet the beast crawling through his gut right then, looking to claw right out of his knuckles. Someone had hurt his friend, a man he held as family, and the beast in his belly wanted blood for blood.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I'm going..." Rogue hissed, leaping off the sofa only to have her hand held and hold her fast.

"They'll come out when they're good and ready." Logan tried, pulling her back so she fell across his lap.

"It's four in the afternoon Logan..." Rogue said, staring up into his eyes to see her worry mirrored in them.

Leaning in to silence her with a kiss, it had no heat or passion but was just everything he couldn't find the words for, wrapping his arms around her for a hug. Letting herself be pulled atop him, they laid together in the den with so many students who had an eye on the stairs or an ear to the opening of a door. The younger of their number had even gone to pick wildflowers or make cards, and though they didn't know the story they knew that a man they loved and held dear was in pain, and so was their own.

"I hate you." Rogue murmured in his arms, and it was a lie he didn't need his knows to tell him of.

And then they heard it, both having been waiting so long for the sound of that one particular latch thrown open. Glad he wasn't playing cards with the kids cause his face said it all, the chatter was silenced right along with the movie on the tube and they listened to the quiet tread that came down the stairs hitting every last squeaky board. Knight and her maiden finally came into sight, bedraggled and wrapped up in a blanket that must have been from Kurt's bed.

With red-rimmed eyes Jubilee smiled, small and tight, letting herself be lead off to the den. Kurt looked just as bad, his hair jagged and stick out in every direction and both smelt like they could use a shower. Beneath it were all the tears cried, and beneath that their scents mingled for how long they must have held another.

"Hi." Jubilee said in greeting as room was made for her and her beau on a love seat.

And under that blanket she disappeared again burying her face in his arms, Kurt holding her close as they curled together on the small couch. Coffee was brought in, cookies for those who wanted, even some cake a student had made.

"You okay?" Rogue asked as her eyes met his, Kurt offering her a smile that though sad was sincere.

"I, yes, we will be." Kurt answered, his voice soft and quiet as he rubbed his lady's back.

"Hungry?" Logan asked.

Under the blanket a head seemed to say no as it shook too and fro, yet all Kurt could give in answer was a polite smile and a tilt of his head as if to say he didn't know. The choice was taken out of their hands though as soup was brought in, the Headmistress joining them at last in a recliner and though her eyes were dry it was raining outside when the forecast had been sunny.

"At least have some soup." Ororo said, relieved as she saw a head poke out from under the covers.

"Soup that eats like a meal?" Jubilee asked, and the answer was before her to rouse her appetite.

Seeing those tears finally dried and their friends getting something to eat after skipping dinner, breakfast and lunch if just to be alone, the mood around the school was brightening and the first signs of that sunny day were showing through the clouds.

"I do not intend to pry, but I could not help notice there has been a change to a website that the students have been visiting. My German is...not on par with yours, would you be able to translate this for me?" Ororo asked, passing off a tablet she had borrowed from a student.

Looks were passed between Kurt and the lady keeping him warm, now resting her head against his chest likely listening to his heart. Wiping his eyes again just to be sure the last few tears were dried, he smiled to the gathered as a light found his eyes.

"For a limited engagement, the Incredible Nightcrawler returns to the Munich Circus this winter starting Christmas Day. With him he brings his joyous Jubilation to brighten the holidays." Kurt read, and hiding her face against his chest was his lady.

"Joyous Jubilation?" Rogue asked, giggling at her friend who simply stuck out her tongue in answer.

"Guess this means yer headin' home for the holidays?" Logan asked.

"Home? No, nein, just to see the family. Isn't that what the holidays are for?" Kurt asked in reply.

"Well, least that means yer sticking around for First and Second Thanksgiving." Logan chuckled, already having a few ideas of those holidays yet to come himself.

"I have much to be thankful for this year." Kurt said with a look to his joyous Jubilation.

"Ain't that the truth." Logan admitted, kissing his Rogue.

And unheard but by two, a new voice asked a question that they tried to ignore, but with a look to another Mistress and Familiar turned to see a raven at the window looking as if he had arrived fashionably late and just at the perfect time. And though their moods were no more dark nor dreary, Poe came to mind and in later agreement they named him Quoth the raven, evermore.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	9. Chapter 9

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You celebrate Thanksgiving twice?" Rahne asked.

"Canadian and American, two turkey days for the win." Jubilee cheered.

"Started out as a joke, one that I may have instigated. Planned to watch the South Park movie, have Poutine with Dinner, Kids in the Hall Marathon. Really just to annoy Logan, but..." Bobby said, trailing off as he looked to his friends.

"It became Tradition, less joking and more just an excuse to kinda bring that family feel to the school. Third year we did it the Beaubier Twins had just moved in too so it kinda helped them feel at home." Kitty explained.

"Wasn't that the year you nearly set the school on fire?" Bobby asked of his new boyfriend.

"Yes Drake, but I've since learned how to properly and safely deep fry a turkey." John groaned.

"...what are the kids doing?" Kitty asked as a veritable gang of younger students walked out with everything from phone to tablet and digital camera all following after something.

"Following Quoth." Jubilee said like it was completely normal.

"...I hate that bird." Rahne growled, glaring off at apparent empty space.

"You're my new friend, you got Facebook?" Jubilee asked, beaming at her fellow Familiar.

"Holy shit!" Kitty swore, "Shoot, I mean shoot...you kids didn't hear that."

As one the kids turned to Kitty in a way that said '_Yes they did_' and '_You owe us_' before following after Quoth some more as the unseen Spirit lead them around a corner. Looking to their friend, the gathered saw her with her own phone out staring at a scene that they had all just seen except for a small patch of corrupted pixels that they might confess looked rather bird shaped.

"So he's real?" Bobby asked.

"No we've just been making up stories about him this whole time." Jubilee growled.

"Okay, objection! The girl who had an imaginary friend isn't a credible witness." Bobby argued, Jubilee turning from angry to shocked.

"You told them!" Jubilee shrieked at her Mistress.

"No!" Rogue swore, her scent telling the truth.

"Oh I'm gonna kill him." Jubilee growled anew knowing just who had let that slip.

"Nope, sorry, not allowed." Rogue stated, looking on her Familiar as her Mistress.

"Fine...Mistress. Can I at least kick him? Bite him? Swap out his shampoo for the girly smelling stuff?" Jubilee tried again and again to get each shot down by her Mistress.

"No fun." Jubilee mumbled.

"So where's Pete anyway?" Kitty asked.

"Mother's modelling for him." Rahne remarked.

"Okay my mind went right to the gutter." Jubilee giggled.

"Ye want me to bite ye pup?" Rahne asked, getting to her feet with a growl.

"Oh bring it." Jubilee growled back, already out of her chair.

"Ye did nea beat me the last time." Rahne ground out glaring at the lady across from her.

"Put up or shut up." Jubilee taunted.

Rubbing her eyes watching the two, Rogue imagined just where it was going and sure enough both stalked back into the school and moments later a Fox Kit and a Wolf raced out of the french doors to the patio. Nipping at each other, it was a veritable game of little dog playing with big except far more wild.

"Should we...?" Kitty asked.

"...get a hose?" John asked as he saw the fox kit racing between the wolf's legs to bite at her.

Suddenly before their eyes there were two wolves equally matched, one whose coat was inky black and the other a dark russet. Tumbling and rolling the two growled and barked and bit at each other, but for all the noise there were no yelps of pain. As the scene played out, the wolf of black laid on her back belly up and the russet wolf sat there panting. And for all the barking the wolf of black did next, it was Rogue who knew their meaning, _Okay, Okay, you win_.

"What the hell's goin' on here?"

Turning to the door, she saw her Woodsman there leaning against the frame, a beer in one hand and a bra dangling form a finger as he looked at them with an arched eyebrow. Slipping from her seat and walking up to him to give a hug, she stole his beer for a sip.

"Round two." Rogue said, turning in his arms to look out on the lawn.

"Ah, guess Rahne won this one." Logan said as he saw the two wolves trotting back, slobber on their coats and panting hard.

"They're still arguing over the first one, but yeah, even Lee agreed this time." Rogue said, smiling as her friend and Familiar went to go rub her coat against an aghast Kitty.

"Ew, no, bad dog! Gross!" Kitty shrieked at the first touch of cooling slobber.

"I'm getting the hose." John said, walking off along the mansion to where he knew one was kept.

"In for a penny, in for a pound!" Kitty swore, tackling her friend turned wolf and holding her as she tried to run.

The whimpering was pathetic with fearful yelps, but struggle as she tried she wouldn't turn her true strength against a friend. Watching her Familiar turn on the waterworks with puppy dog eyes staring at her, Rogue gave a shrug.

"Ya made yer bed, sleep in it Lee." Rogue laughed.

Suffering the same cold spray of water Kitty held Jubilee tight and wouldn't let her escape until she was thoroughly soaked. But there was a Dog Shaped hole at the school that had been empty for so long that they forgt one thing, and with sudden insight Jubilee got her revenge as she played the role of a whimpering pup with her tail between her legs crawling to a safe place between them all. Springing to her feet and shaking for all her worth, she sprayed them all in kind and sat there looking smug and satisfied to a chorus of voices screaming the same thing...

"Dammit Jubilee!"

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"At least she gave us an excuse to have a shower..." Rogue laughed, the hot spray against her back.

His hands were slick and slippery against her full of lather, running down her sides with his thumbs reaching to tease and trace her breasts as he passed. Squealing as she found herself lifted, her chest against his, she looked down on him from her perch and smiled. Leaning low she kissed him, parting breathless to soon feel his teeth on her neck trailing to her shoulder where he bit her to leave her flesh bruised bearing his mark.

Gripping his hair, she yanked his head back to stare into his eyes and at the edges she saw his beast prowling. Her wolf was near and she felt his lust against her, but now wasn't the time, despite her ache she'd deny it yet again wanting that moment to be perfect. Biting his ear once, then twice she heard him growl, felt it rumble against her breast, his heart beating in time to her own.

"I want you Logan..." Rogue gasped, feeling his teeth mark her again.

"I need you..." Logan growled, holding her against him with an arm, his hand roving over her thigh.

"I know, just..." Rogue whispered, kissing his brow and breathing his scent.

"Just...not...yet..." Logan murmured with every word said between the kisses he now trailed down her neck.

Fighting against the want, against the need that was so easy to sate, her nails gut into his flesh and there was blood in the air. His grunt of pain was more from his surprise, only a few drops falling to wash down the drain. Bucking against being ridden so hard his beast surged through, a moment of red having him slam her against the side of the shower. Her wolf answered, teeth against his neck and red running down his chest.

"Not yet..." Logan ground out, gaining control over himself.

"Soon..." Rogue swore, his taste on her lips.

Letting go was hard for both, yet she found her feet against the tiles once more. Now his hands were gentle and soft against her as he washed her back. Her neck stung from his bites but he soothed the pain with kisses. And for all he had bled he had no mark to show from their clash, but he wouldn't forget the feel of her teeth at his throat or her nails in his back. They were all promises for when she would surrender her soft flesh to him, but she wouldn't make that moment easy he knew, and the beast behind his eyes looked forward to that day.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I've never seen a wolf climb a tree before."

Looking down from her perch, Jubilee saw she had company of the sort she hadn't expected. Silverfox stood beneath the boughs with a thermos poking out of a handbag. Leaping and swinging from branch to branch until she landed in a crouch before the veritable vixen even when not dressed in fur so silver, she played at looking cheerful.

"I've seen a dog do it, Youtube, you do know about Youtube right?" Jubilee asked.

"Old I may be in your eyes, yes, I am very familiar with the internet. Actually I'm rather fond of a site that parades around pictures of cats with silly captions." Silverfox said, reaching out to fondly stroke one of Jubilee's ears.

"Where's Rahne?" Jubilee asked, peeking past the lady looking for any sign of Scottish lass, fox kit or sneaky wolf.

"Once again humouring me, she is acting as, well I suppose medium between the Raven Spirit and your Doctor McCoy." Silverfox said with a chuckle, smiling at the memory of her daughter looking so put out.

"You mean Quoth?" Jubilee asked.

"As good a name as any. A spirit will only tell you their true name if they trust you completely, because as it has been said and is true, names have power." Silverfox revealed, trying to hide her smile as a devious light lit up in the Familiar's eyes.

"Does Rahne know that?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes, and between you and me she has been trying to find out his name for a very long time." Silverfox whispered, leaning in close to share that secret.

"You know, I think maybe just me and her can be friends. I think I can even get used to being called Pup all the time." Jubilee laughed, leaning to have a look at the handbag now.

"Sandwiches and soup...that eats like a meal." Silverfox obliged.

"Yum." Jubilee laughed, letting herself be lead off down a trail and into the woods.

Finding a place as good as any to eat, an old maple whose leaves were already painted in for the coming fall, they sat beneath the boughs and made a picnic. The soup was served in cups and the sandwiches were made of crusty bread and leftovers from dinner the night before.

"So what has a wolf climb a tree, the view or just a breath of fresh air?" Silverfox asked after a nibble of her sandwich.

"So you smelt them too?" Jubilee asked, biting into a hunk of her own to tear at the meat and bread.

"Young love." Silverfox said, looking rather wistful.

Biting back her own opinion, Jubilee had some of her soup and then just a bit more of her sandwich. Seeing a bottle of water offered, she took it with a murmured thanks and drank half of it in a single gulp.

"You got any advice for me or is it just gonna be cold showers and a whole lot of fresh air?" Jubilee blurted out.

"Nothing you already don't know I'm afraid, but sometimes it helps to say it aloud." Silverfox replied, laying out against the few fallen leaves beneath the maple.

"Right, so...high school all over again except I actually got a boyfriend now. Groovy." Jubilee mumbled, joining the lady across from her to stare at the clear blue sky.

Seeing eyes turn on her that looked as young as the lady across from her but held so much wisdom and the weight of the years, Jubilee rolled to her side and curled up against herself. Rolling over once looking silly and rather playful, she watched Silverfox reach to gently stroke her cheek and she felt tears come thinking how long it had been since anyone had fit that hole in her life.

"Can I ask you something?" Jubilee questioned.

"Of course, I'm not here for the Heiress alone." Silverfox replied, reaching with a thumb to dry one tear.

"Way you said it, there was like almost three hundred years until you found your daughter. Does that mean...what I think it means...?" Jubilee asked, clenching her eyes tight against the tears that still came.

She was answered by the arms that reached to hold her like the mother that had been missing from her life ever since that awful day. And even a hundred years practice was not enough to help the woman hide her own tears or the way her chest shook with a few sobs at that truth she whispered between them. Yes she had known love time and again through those years but never once bore daughter nor son. So she went to find the children who needed a mother, sharing her heart with them all until one day when she found a child she could claim as her own.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Hearing a knock at her door, Rogue found her own Mistress of sorts standing there. Once a teacher turned friend, she let her in to her shared room. The door was closed but that did little to keep out all the activity of the school, it was all there for her whenever she wanted. Now though she was admiring the few postcards she and pinned to her wall telling Logan all the stories and tales she remembered from those distant locales.

"I see you still have many more to go." Ororo said, pointing off to where a stack still sat.

"Startin' ta wonder if a picture ain't worth a bit more than a thousand words. We had a lot fun over there, just Lee and me." Rogue chuckled, looking up again to the map that was her wall.

"How glad I am to hear that child." Ororo said, ever seeing all her students as the children who first walked through the doors as she herself once had.

"Thinkin' o' askin' her if she wants to do the South Pacific next year." Rogue revealed, looking off to the islands and coastal countries.

"I don't think she would say no, Mistress or not." Ororo teased.

"I hate that part. I'm always second guessin' everythin' now, wonderin' just what' she's feelin' o' me." Rogue whispered, curling in on herself on her bed.

"I think maybe your Raven misspoke, because I asked Silverfox quite the same question. Her Familiar is her daughter, no servant. Perhaps he should have said companion." Ororo said as she rose, taking a seat upon the end of the bed to be near her onetime student she would forever hope to teach.

"Then what's with all this Mistress stuff...?" Rogue asked.

"A carry over, just as all that was the Lady is all yours...or so said your Raven when Rahne let me ask him a few questions, so too your Familiar will know her past peer in some ways. The Lady and her Handmaid wandering through history and across the ocean to see a wild new land, it sounds romantic. I wonder just where their story started, don't you?" Ororo asked.

"What do you mean Ro?" Rogue asked, almost fearing to voice the question she couldn't ask.

"I believe just maybe there was a Lady or some courtesan who grew tired of the court, and one night perhaps a wolf came to give her a chance at a new life like your Lady meant to offer to you until the wolf within her lashed out. But I don't think it was a servant who chased after her, I think it was a friend who just maybe hid behind her propriety and continued to call her Mistress." Ororo revealed.

"Then you mean...?" Rogue asked, thinking on it all and staring in disbelief.

"That it isn't you who has her act so, but the Lady's Handmaid. But we both know who will win that fight, now don't we?" Ororo said softly but showing a rare smile, reaching out and offering a hug that was gladly accepted.

"Oh heck yeah, twenty bucks...no screw that! A hundred bucks on Lee!" Rogue croaked, not caring that she was crying now because they were happy tears.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"So I can kick him?" Jubilee asked.

"If you really want to, just remember...not in the nuts, he takes that personal." Rogue whispered, walking with her friend and Familiar up to a steak house in the ass end of the middle of nowhere and the next town over.

Fists balled and taking a deep breath as if for courage, Jubilee stalked up to Logan and stood glaring up at him. He looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow egging her on having overheard the entire conversation, and finally he pushed it over the top by lighting up a cigar completely calm and cool before blowing a breath of smoke into the night.

"Oh you are so fucking lucky I ain't figured this out yet." Jubilee swore, stalking back muttering until her Knight took her into his arms.

"Better luck next time." Logan said, finding his Rogue.

"Don't tease her." Rogue whispered as she kissed him.

"There goes dinner and a show." Logan whispered right back, leaning so his lips were near her ear.

Feeling a shiver roll down her wondering just what it would be for him to nip and bite her then, dressed for dinner out she had to fight against the urge to find out. The convertible she'd grown to love was behind them, it's engine tinkling and chattering as it cooled with the night a cold one. Yet the goose bumps she had were not just from the chill, it was denying her wolf again and again as it knew her need. She dreamed of the night she would satisfy that desire at last and found the strength to step back each time until then.

"Behave." Rogue whispered at last, seeing his smug smirk that said what he needn't, _No Promises_.

"So, ya back to likin' yer sweets?" Logan asked of the girl who had dared kick him moments before.

"...maybe." Jubilee replied, holding close to her own man.

"Well, way I hear it...they got a steak here if'in ya finish it in a certain time you get a free dessert." Logan remarked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Free is good." Jubilee mused, looking to her Mistress yet thinking her as ever and always her friend.

"Race ya." Rogue taunted.

"Oh you're on, bring it!" Jubilee barked, the wolf in her eyes dancing.

Looking to his own friend, Logan saw Kurt smiling again just as he should. There would be a season and holidays between, but this winter he'd be going back to a place he called home to meet the family he had missed. Hugging his Rogue close and leading her past the doors, if there was one thing he'd learnt in this life since waking up that day without a memory of his past, it was that family was everything that mattered and he'd do all for it.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	10. Chapter 10

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Run. Run until the baying of the hounds was a memory. Run until they didn't hear the thunder of the oncoming storm that rained buckshot. Run until they couldn't.

Fight, because to not was to die. Fight until only he and his brother were alive. Claw. Kick. Bite. Punch. Fight until it was over, even just long enough for them to catch their breath.

Walk the road. Walk the field. Walk the stream. Just keep walking until it was all behind them. Walk until summer was fall, and fall was winter. No one hunted them in the winter, the winter was theirs.

Run. Bite. Claw. The snow ran red but the blood that wasn't theirs and that meant they could live. It struggled, it knew fear, and in the end it died. But for now it was warm against the snow so they clawed at the flesh, tore the meat from bone and ate. The meat was warm in belly.

Walk. Because to stop was to die. The storm raged around them and they couldn't see nor smell their path. They were cold. They were hungry. But as always they were together and nothing had been able to kill them yet, so no damn storm was about to.

It was dark. There was blood in the air. They found it, scampering and crawling and keeping an eye to the ones that slept. They ate. The kill was cold but they felt their flesh mend and the pain go away.

"Sleep with me."

"She's a witch!"

"Your word, not mine."

"She's a witch!"

"You're cold, sleep with me, with us."

"Run Jimmy!"

"Don't run. You don't run from a wolf, you never run from a wolf."

"Jimmy!"

"You don't run from a wolf, not you. Sleep with us, don't run children."

"Victor?"

"Run Jimmy, come on!"

"Don't run, stay with us, run with us. They will welcome you both."

"She wants to eat us! She's a witch!"

"I've had my fill, they've had their fill. Have yours, stay with us, don't run."

"Jimmy?"

"I'm still hungry Victor..."

Full bellies. Warmth. Fur against their flesh. The pack. The Wolves and the Fox.

"You don't run from a wolf, you run with wolves."

Blood on the snow, blood down their throats and fire in their bellies. The moon was high, the nights long, and they ran with wolves. What did they have to fear? The baying of hounds and buckshot? Hunger? They had faced it all and lived.

"Jimmy!"

Racing with him, racing with wolves through the snow and the trees. It was the first time he'd seen him smile and heard him laugh. They didn't run from wolves, not them. Claw. Bite. Bark. Howl. It fell, it bled, and it fed the pack. The fox was gone, she never really belonged.

"Jimmy!"

They ran from the snow. They ran for their lives. The snow and the thunder and the death it brought.

"Jimmy!"

Run to him. Find him. Nothing could kill them as long as they were together. Reach him. Save him.

"Jimmy!"

He ran to the thunder. He ran to the snow. But the night came. He slept. Spring came and he woke. He was alone. Howl. Cry. Whine.

"Victor!"

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

She bled. She bled like the night she remembered. She felt cold as she watched the sheets stained red. The wound closed, it healed, and it left a scar, one two three of them.

He stunk of fear, he stunk of madness, he stunk of grief at being left alone. _Missing you_. She slammed him against the wall, she ran her nails down his chest leaving tracks of red. His beast was behind his eyes now, his beast felt the pain he hadn't. She let her wolf out and threw him to the floor. Pain. His claws slashed her thigh as he fell. She had him by the throat, biting until he bled and tasting him. _Snickt_. His claws were gone.

She held him. He cried. She bled. He wept. She healed. They had their scars, the ones that showed and didn't. They had each other. He was her saviour and she was his light. They'd see each other through the night.

The door was open and in splinters, a wolf black and dark snarling and glaring and baring her fangs. Bark. Snarl. Howl.

"You don't run from wolves..." He whispered with sightless eyes.

She didn't. She pulled the wolf in. Bite. Claw. Struggle. She held the wolf tight to her. Whimper. Whine. She told the wolf it was over. Fur against her flesh. She was warm with her pack. A blanket fell over them. Sleep. The night wasn't long, the dawn would come.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Rogue woke, the sun in her eyes bright and dazzling. Blood was in the air and the nightmare was real. The scent was already stale, and as her vision cleared she saw the scene. Shattered furniture and a sheet for a door. In the beat up old recliner Kurt sat holding someone they both had a claim to, holding different pieces of that heart, her friend and Familiar and his Jubilation.

Her Woodsman held her, his hand trailing over her thigh, three fingers, running over her scars one two three. His hand was by her breast, four five six. She had scars this time, but it wasn't him who saved her, it was her wolf.

"You don't run from wolves..." Rogue whispered his words.

"You run with them." Logan ground out, closing his eyes and breathing her in.

"Did you?" She asked, and he answered with his head just barely nodding but feeling it against her skin.

"She said she knew my scent." Logan whispered.

"Silverfox?" Rogue asked drawing his hands away from her scars.

"I remember running, always running with my brother. Just kids. We ran until we were almost dead. We found a fox that ran with wolves." Logan said quiet yet strong, just struggling with the dream that was no dream.

She twisted in his arms, letting herself be held by him because that was what he needed. She ignored the noises from outside made so close by just a sheet for a door, all that mattered was her friends, her family, and the wolf within whispered the last..._her pack_.

"I remember running with wolves, hunting with them and him. Then thunder, snow and, and darkness. It was Spring and I was alone." Logan croaked, the strongest men she knew crying and her heart ached and bled for it.

"Victor...?" Rogue asked struggling against her tears.

"My brother." Logan whispered holding her tight.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her friends sitting there, Kurt and Jubilee, she saw in their eyes the tears that mirrored her own. They watched and waited sitting together on the old beat up recliner. In his hands she saw the rosary and knew they had his prayers. It was a small thing that meant so much, and that was enough for now.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I'm sure Logan would tell you just the bother and irritation shrapnel, slivers and splinters can be. Now please, hold still..."

"Ow!"

"Just a few more."

"Ow!"

"Last one.

"Owie ow ow and a fricking jeez!"

Walking in, Kurt found his lady looking in better spirits and that was a balm to his soul, holding his rosary unseen in his pocket to keep his worry from showing.

"Why aren't Roguey and Logan gettin' all patched up?" Jubilee asked as she rubbed her side.

"Because Rogue and Logan had lacerations and bites that their healing has taken care of, though until I know the exact extent of this undocumented healing I have prescribed her a course of antibiotics to be safe. As for you, you managed to break through two antique wooden doors after forgetting how to open them." Hank said in a chiding tone playing the school nurse with a genial bedside manner.

"Sorry." Jubilee mumbled, looking sadly to her love.

"Now then, take two today and then one every day until finished. I'm not taking any chances of infection with you either young miss. And for being a good patient here is a treat." Hank said with aplomb.

"It's a Ding Dong..." Jubilee pointed out looking at the sweet she was offered.

"Yes, and I rather wish I had one Doctor Venkman about so I could borrow his services for some pest control. I apologize, but I am out of Twinkies until I can venture to the grocery store to refresh...and hopefully secure my stash." Hank said with a kindly pat to her head.

"...I hate that bird." Jubilee muttered, still enjoying the treat that wasn't just what she wanted.

"Despite the repeated thefts, I must say I am gathering some fascinating data. Now then, it appears as though you have someone waiting for you." Hank said, looking over her to offer Kurt a wink.

She slipped off the bed and took his hands in hers, using them to lift herself until she could kiss him. With her toes dangling inches in the air he walked them out into the hall and off to the elevator that would take them back to the school proper.

"Where's Logan?" Jubilee asked, her voice meek and quiet.

"Wood shop." Kurt replied just as quiet.

"Makin' doors?" Jubilee asked, her answer his nod as he looked to the numbers.

As the bell chimed and the doors opened, he started to take his leave with her hand still in his, but barely more than two steps in on his way he found himself turned about to find her standing there with her back to the wall. Her eyes were on their clasped hands. Walking to her and letting the doors close, he stood with her rubbing a thumb over her fingers, such delicate things compared to his own.

"I, I got something I need to talk to you about Kurt. I just think I gotta talk to Roguey about it first. Kinda affects us both. But it's something important and I don't wanna keep secrets between us, not me and her and not you and me." Jubilee whispered, a couple of tears dotting her skin to be wiped away as soon as they fell.

Pulling out his cell, he waved it for her and she looked up to him now with a smile. But in her eye he saw a sadness that didn't belong, leaning in to kiss her on her brow and pull her into a hug.

"I will be waiting, just a call away." Kurt whispered.

"Full battery?" Jubilee asked with a hiccup.

"Ja, full battery." Kurt promised.

Stepping out together holding hands, she turn and took both in hers and once again lifted herself until she was dangling in the air trusting him to hold her. Kissing once more, this time goodbye, they turned from another and left. Yet no more than ten paces from another they looked to see the other glancing over their shoulder, a smile and wave meeting her blush.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

The table saw snarled and whined as it ate the oak run through its maw. Blowing dust from the piece, he ran his hand over the cut giving his approval with a grunt before heading back to the bench. The shattered doors were laid out, salvaging what he could from them. Already one was reborn and sat in a slew of clamps as the glue dried. It'd need stain yet to bring it back, but that could wait for tomorrow.

"Beautiful work."

Looking over his shoulder he saw her there at the door holding two mugs of coffee, the lady that had her work cut out for her herding all these cats around. Getting back to work he listened to her as she neared amid the snap of his measuring tape, always checking twice his mark before every cut. It was all joint work now for this piece and he kept it true to the original not using any modern shortcuts.

"It's nice to do something good with these hands now and again." Logan said, blowing a few shavings free and checking his depth.

"The students do keep you busy. Should I give Jubilation detention over those doors?" Ororo chuckled, leaning against the bench and offering him a mug of coffee.

Thinking it as good a time as any for a break he gladly took it and had his first sip, the bitter brew soothing his soul in the same way the work did. The work kept him busy, kept him thinking. It kept his mind from running with what had happened.

"Eh, you know me, I'd rather 'em help me fix their messes. But I'll give her a pass this time." Logan replied.

"A pass it is." Ororo said in agreement.

"I don't even know where I picked this up, hell, all I expected when I took this gig was havin' ta keep the kids from cuttin' off any bits they'd miss. Somewhere along the way though..." Logan said, setting his mug down to take up a chisel and run his thumb across the cutting edge.

"It came back." Ororo replied, looking at his handiwork all around the class.

Much of it hadn't been made by his own hand, but by the lessons he taught. Crafted by the students and just what they saw in the wood, many pieces had a place of honour on the shelves. Mementos of the ones that had gone off to face the world, living their own lives and making their own mistakes. Sipping her coffee, Ororo found herself hoping they were all safe and well.

"I hurt her again..." Logan whispered, the chisel tasting blood as he ran his thumb over it's edge just to watch his wound close.

"You did." Ororo said in a voice as quiet as his own, no recrimination nor remorse in her voice as she hid her feelings as she was so practised.

Walking off to find a whetstone, with a bit of water he started honing the edge just to strip the blood that stained the chisel. He wished he could do that with his claws, just strip them back down to the bone and wash all the blood from them. But even then he'd remember. His guilt was a ghost that haunted him.

"There is much I cannot tell you Logan, some because I just do not have the answers myself, but mostly because it is not my place. I am just here as a friend and I thought you could use a cup of coffee. One thing I can tell you is if I was ever afraid of you, you would not be here. As it stands, First Thanksgiving is getting close and you have turkeys to rustle up." Ororo said, watching him toil away with the chisel from the bench.

Staring at the chisel in hand and the shiny new edge, not only had she brought him a cup of coffee he really did need just then, she managed to bring him a bit of comfort. Putting it with it's brethren, he ran his hands over the rough wood of the bench that had known knick, cut and missed hammer blow over the years. There was blood that would never wash out, but he'd cleaned and bandaged their cuts and even stitched a few up for the brave ones that didn't want to run down to Hank.

"Made a lotta good memories in this place." Logan said, looking up to all the projects that had become gifts.

"And just as many baseball bats." Ororo added, seeing a trash can full of them.

"S'good thing with how fast they break 'em." Logan chuckled.

"Go talk to her, she is the only one who can give you all the answers, at least the ones you need. And as I heard it, she was the one that won that round..." Ororo said, pushing off from the bench and heading to the door.

Looking sidelong to her as she left, he found his mug of coffee and finished his last swallow. The door could wait, and maybe he wouldn't give Lee a pass after all thinking just maybe he could use a hand staining the first. He couldn't wait, he'd run long enough and he had a promise to keep. Walking around the shop just like he did after every lesson taught he made sure they were all shut down and safe. Standing at the door with one last look over his shoulder, he turned off the lights and let it slam shut behind him.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Skinny dipping?"

Opening her eyes against the bright sun that hung overhead, she looked from where she floated in the cold lake to see her friend and Familiar there on the bank. The water didn't feel cold anymore, it felt refreshing, but seeing Jubilee stripping her shoes and socks to take a step in her opinion was given with a ghastly shriek.

"It's freezing! You're crazy!" Jubilee screamed from the shore.

"It just takes a bit of getting used to." Rogue called, rolling over and swimming towards the shore.

As she came near and felt her foot find the gravelly bottom, she woke from her dream of being a woman and let the wolf out. Looking to her friend and seeing her admire her, a thought came and with it an idea for some revenge. Shaking for all her worth, payback was a bitch and so was she.

"Okay, okay, I deserved that." Jubilee laughed, and it was good to hear.

They sat now under a tree with the sun warming them both, and she let herself be pet finding it comforting. But if her senses were sharp as she dreamt of being a woman, as a wolf they were a magnitude higher and heightened.

"Something's worryin' you..." Rogue whimpered, rubbing he head against her friend.

"You ever want kids Roguey?" Jubilee asked, petting her Mistress.

And that was enough to feel her stomach clench at the question if only because of the stink of worry and sadness her friend had on her scent. Yet she worked past it to think on the question asked so innocent just as any of the questions that had come those nights back in Europe when the conversation had died.

"Never thought of it really, I mean heck, back before all o' this all I ever really thought about was just seein' the world and how I'd git there." Rogue replied, just trying to remember to breath in the silence that followed it.

"I wanted kids. Someday, after I found the right guy ya know. Just have a family again, me, him, and a couple of rug rats that would keep me up and night worrying about them." Jubilee whispered, laying down and curling up with her friend.

"You think you've found the right guy?" Rogue asked, staring out at the lake and waiting.

"Maybe, heck, he hasn't even asked me to go steady yet." Jubilee answered with a laugh, always trying to find something to laugh about.

"He's Catholic." Rogue added, playing her game.

"I know. No nookie before the nuptials, hey if we go steady do you think we should go get promise rings?" Jubilee asked, burying her face against her friend's coat.

"I'll help you pick them out." Rogue whispered in a whimper that betrayed her feigned calm.

Try as she might to ignore it, hoping her friend would ask that one question or just say what it was she feared was to come, she felt her chest shake with silent crying as she held her tight. She woke to being a woman again and pulled her into a hug, and now the crying found it's voice in a mewling sob. Stroking her hair and rubbing her back, she tried to bring just a little comfort as she asked the question she dreaded an answer to now.

"We can't have children, can we?" Rogue asked.

"I, I, I asked Silverfox. She's tried, that's why she says she was so happy to find Rahne, she finally had her daughter..." Jubilee choked out, struggling between hiccuped breaths.

"I'm sorry..." Rogue cried herself now, saying it again and again until it lost its meaning.

The wolf had taken the choice out of their hands and they had to live with that. They were in this together, and they'd see each other through what came as they learned to deal and to cope. But it didn't help the guilt in that moment, so she cried with her friend for the dream that would never come true now.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Thanks fer keepin' her warm."

There were still hours in the afternoon but they were too few, and looking up from where she laid with her friend Rogue saw him coming out of the brush carrying a knapsack and duffle. He wasn't alone, and the one that followed him averted his eyes and she felt a flush of embarrassment at being caught nude. Rushing off with the offered duffle of clothes, she got dressed and by the time she came back already Logan was clearing around the shore to make camp.

"Figured we'd sleep out under the stars again." Logan said as she helped him.

The reason obvious, none of them wanted to be reminded of last night and out here this far from the school it would be easier to forget. Watching from a far, she saw Jubilee wandering off out into the woods on an errand like a night back off in Germany, gathering firewood to see them through the night. Yet this time she wasn't alone, she had her Knight to keep any vicious squirrels at bay that might startle her.

"What's for dinner?" Rogue asked, having missed lunch and feeling her hunger gnawing at her.

"Figured we'd do fish." Logan said, pointing off to the lake.

"Got a back up?" Rogue asked, reminded of their trip to Alaska.

Opening up his knapsack, he pulled out a few cans of beans and a couple cans of Spam. Smiling at it, she wondered if he had a can of stew in there too. Gathering up some driftwood as he found some tinder and kindling, a fire was burning and ready for whatever became their night's meal.

"Guess we better get our lines wet, way I hear it Spam ain't anything anyone should eat and I don't think I need a bunch o' folks fartin' all night." Rogue said, her cheeks hurting for how long she had been smiling.

Walking to where she saw a few rods and reels laying, she felt her hand taken in his as she passed him. Standing there waiting, she looked down to him and bid him rise. He found his way to her back wrapping her up in a hug, and with his lips near her ear he whispered his apology full of his ache and pain. The words sounded too much like her own and she had no stomach for them, turning to him and silencing him with a kiss.

"No more sorry, we're done with sorry. All of us. I wanna hear about tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. I want to hear you and Lee fighting and runnin' yer mouths, I wanna hear Kurt sayin' grace over whatever the heck we haul outta that lake. I don't wanna hear any more sorry." Rogue swore, her lip trembling as she spoke and fighting against tears because she was sick of those too.

He was saved an answer as a fish broke the surface to land with a splash and vanish under the ripples and waves it stirred. Taking it as a sign, they kissed again and tried their luck, because dinner wasn't gonna catch itself.

-=+=–=+=–=+–=+=-

"Kurt, Catholics like...I mean when you do the whole down the aisle and vows and get to the nookie, I mean in the rule book it's always tryin' for a kid right?" Jubilee asked, her arms full of broken branches and sticks.

"It just means we open ourselves to the miracle that is in the Lord's hand to bless us with." Kurt said as he tried to break a branch that was too long to easily carry.

"Open yourself to a miracle...I like that..." Jubilee whispered, turning away from him as he got a bit more aggressive with the branch lest she find herself going to Hank again for some splinters.

Hearing a snap and the sound of him tumbling, she turned to see him holding a broken stump of stick and looking winded. Dropping her load and rushing to him, she ran her thumb over his cheek where a scratch was starting to bleed.

"Very graceful." Jubilee giggled, helping him to sit up.

"Not my best performance." Kurt agreed.

"I don't know, it's right up there with the Stooges. Maybe you should give a whirl at some slapstick?" Jubilee laughed, her fingers trailing to his ears now to trace the shape.

His hands found her own, and somewhere between that and staring into the others eyes they kissed. It just lasted a few beats of their hearts, holding another after and forgetting about their errand of gathering firewood.

"Is this a question of that something you wished to speak to me about?" Kurt asked as he held her, gently stroking her back and feeling how fast her heart was racing.

"I can't have kids, it's part of the deal. Right up there with the ears I guess..." Jubilee sputtered, pressing her lips to his shoulder.

"And you, you wanted kids?" Kurt whispered, letting a hand wander down her side to rest at her lip, once again hoping his touch brought her some comfort.

"Yeah, when I found that special guy. I kinda got my eye on one, gonna see how things go. Between you me, he's a real keeper. Kinda guy you'd take to, to..." Jubilee said more light hearted, all until her voice failed her.

"Meet the parents..." Kurt found himself finishing.

"Ja." Jubilee managed to choke out, borrowing a bit of his tongue.

"He is a very lucky man, this one who caught your eye." Kurt whispered, glad to be holding her in his arms so she couldn't see the twist of his lips nor the pain in his eyes knowing that meeting would never come.

"Not to toot my own horn, but I think I'm quite the catch." Jubilee cried with an honest laugh.

"Ja, you are. He'd be a fool to let you go." Kurt whispered, kissing her shoulder as she had his.

"Kinda thinking of asking him to go steady, maybe go shopping for some Promise rings if he says yes. You know me and shopping." Jubilee replied, letting go of a long breath and sucking a quick one.

Easing her back until he could see her eyes, her ears were wilted and sad and his heart ached to see it. Cupping her cheeks, he leaned in and just as that first time her eyes closed as he kissed her and it felt right. Waiting for her to open him, he hoped he could bring some of the light back that belonged in them.

"If I may Jubilation Lee, we've been on a few dates now and shared a bed in a way my Lord wouldn't frown on. Would you like to...to go steady?" Kurt asked, smiling as he saw her eyes shine.

"Yeah, yeah I would." Jubilee whispered, letting her tears be brushed away by his always and ever soft touch.

"Wunderbar, because so would I. Maybe tomorrow we can go shopping for those Promise rings." Kurt said with a laugh and chuckle.

"I'd like that." Jubilee said as she let herself be helped to her feet.

Sharing their load between them they made their way back to the camp and their friends waiting for them there.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	11. Chapter 11

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Author's Note: When writing this I imagined the Warlock as John Hurt, and his Familiar as Liam Neeson._

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"So you're feeling girly again?" Rogue whispered, walking with her friend and Familiar.

"I'm feeling very girly today." Jubilee agreed.

"I can't think o' anytime you've worn a dress that we ain't been goin' to a dance." Trailing a finger down the fabric, Rogue watched her friend give a twirl once, then twice before landing after a hop.

"I borrowed it from Ro, well, she kinda gave it to me as it doesn't fit anymore. And no I'm not telling you how old she was when it did!" Jubilee confessed, leaning with her hands clasped at her lap holding a flower.

She had one too though hers was in her hair, a white rose tucked behind her ear. They'd stopped at a flower stall by a grocery to pester their men into buying them one each. And like her friend she had a ring as well, though while Jubilee wore hers on her middle finger at the advice of the jeweler, she had hers with another token her love had given her before...dangling from that stainless steel chain that held his dog tags.

"You're not gonna sing Beyoncé again are ya?" They had been treated to that song hummed as they shopped.

"Nope, because he put a ring on it." Jubilee laughed, showing off a ring of silver twisted and twined about itself with a sapphire set in prominence.

Ahead of them Silverfox and Rahne walked leading the way to a meeting and it was the first time she'd seen the woman look just as wily and mischievous as her Fox. Smiling, it was a new day full of tomorrows so she spun on her heel and let herself fall knowing he'd be there to catch her. Yet he did more than that as he bent low with her in his arms until she nearly laid against the sidewalk to share a kiss as his reward. Her audience must have enjoyed the show as there was giddy clapping and squealing.

"I am quite well versed with many of the songs made famous by the romantic musicals from the forties and fifties if you feel the need to dance."

Looking up from her prone pose, she saw Hank looking just as Jubilee had once said of Kurt, looking like himself but just not quite. Upon hearing that they'd be visiting the Warlock of the Raven Spirit and his Familiar he had asked if he could come, and how could she say no to him after all he had done for all of them?

"You need a beard." Rogue said in a moment of insight as to what really was troubling her of his appearance.

"Oh my god you're right, I've been trying to figure out what's off about him this whole time!" Jubilee squealed, pointing to Hank and once again skipping and bouncing.

"Is that what has been so troubling of my appearance?" Hank asked, running a hand across clean shaven cheeks.

Looking to his compatriots, if either men had an opinion on the matter they were keeping it to themselves. Lifted to her feet now with his hands slipping into her jean pockets, she lead him off to where their guide was waiting outside a Used Book store.

"It's closed." Jubilee pointed out immediately, a dusty old sign turning away possible patrons with a little clock whose hands had long since fallen off.

"He's always closed, but the door is never locked." Silverfox said as she lead the way in, the door catching an old bell that announced them.

"Can't you read the sign...oh, hello. Well, perhaps I am open for the likes of you."

Looking a man in his seventies, his hair was white with age and his features weathered by the years he'd seen. Sporting a couple days worth of stubble, he had a mustache so thick it hid his lips but a beard that was kept trimmed just to his chin. His hair was cut neat and short, running a hand through it to smooth a few stubborn tufts that had run errant. Standing there in slippers and a robe, he looked as if he had just been interrupted having his breakfast. Yet looking into his eyes, they were older than any she had ever seen but still so full of light she could only assume this was him, the man she had come to meet.

"Can we save the introductions for later?" Silverfox said, taking the few steps to him for a hug and giving kisses to his cheeks.

"Up to enjoying one of your games I see, very well. Don't just stand there, come in, come in. Oh and you two...take off those ridiculous masks." The old man said as he singled out both Hank and Kurt.

"Stars and Garters, you can..." Hank began but bit his tongue as the man simply stared at him with just the slightest tilt of his head.

In a flicker and blink of an eye the men she knew and adored appeared, Kurt and Hank in their true form and beauty. Lead in through the stacks of pulp fiction, paperback novels and dusty old texts and atlases her urge to explore had her just about as giddy as her friend and Familiar who looked bored by the whole thing.

Stepping through a door so plain and simple, she couldn't help her gasp that came thinking perhaps there was magic at play for what laid beyond it. Gone was the tiny shop and now there was a veritable library with rows and rows of books laid out without a single speck of dust in sight. Brass rails glimmered and as she looked to the ceiling there were stained glass lamps that hung at ten from what must have been twelve foot ceilings of patterned tiles.

Finding themselves in a sitting room with a kitchenette off to the side, there was a man at the stove setting a kettle to boil. Turning to them looking irritated at being interrupted by their sudden arrival, his lips formed a silent _Oh_, the kettle forgotten as he walked up to pull Silverfox into a hug followed by taking Rahne up from under her arms and spinning her around like a favourite uncle might.

"She's up to her old tricks." The old man said to his friend.

"Curse the day she ever figured it out." The man replied, letting Rahne down.

He looked to be in his late fifties, his face a touch round but with squared off jaw that was dotted in salt and pepper stubble that was like moss on stone that told of the years he'd seen. Where his friend had a voice gentle and courteous, his was loud and clear with gravelly tone, it hinted at how thunderous he could be if angered. And where his friend was still dressed in his pyjamas and a robe, he was in casual slacks and a sweater fit for the Fall.

"You're the Warlock of the Raven Spirit?" Rogue asked of the first.

"Yes, yes I am. But forget all that stuffy, silly nonsense and just say hello while I have a look at you." The Warlock said, giving her a peck on her cheek and taking her hands in his.

"No tail, no fur...ah, there we are, the ears." The Familiar said, giving a quick lift of Jubilee's dress just past her calve with a toe as he inspected her until he took her hat to her complete exasperation and irritation.

"How come you look normal?" Jubilee asked, peeking and poking at her peer.

"Contact lenses." He replied as he popped one out for that eye to look just as a Raven's.

"Yikes." Jubilee gasped, once again thinking herself lucky for her ears.

"It took some getting used to I'll admit." The Familiar admitted, prying his eye open to place the lense back in place.

"Rogue and Jubilee." Silverfox said in introduction.

"A rebel and a reveller, quite the pair. A pleasure, Heiress." Bowing to them, the Warlock rose to a crick and crack of his back that a spot of stretching seemed to relieve.

"And just who are these gentlemen? I know at least one by his reputation alone, Doctor Henry McCoy. A genteel scholar and onetime Ambassador. Tea?" The Warlock asked, looking now to the men who darkened his door.

"If it's not an inconvenience I would be delighted." Hank said, offering a bow before taking a seat.

"Kurt Wagner, but I..." Kurt began, old habits dying hard but a elbow to the rib supplied by Logan enough to cut him sort.

"Logan."

Finding her love and giving him his own peck on the cheek, she felt how tight he held her and thought him perhaps just a bit jealous. That was all right though, because she felt she herself might feel her jealousy piqued at anyone so brazenly kissing him even if it was just an innocent one that simply said _Hello_.

"Feel free to explore, I've seen you eyeing my collection ever since you walked in. What good is a book if it's not read?" The Warlock called from his seat where he sat pouring tea for three.

"Don't mind if I do, thank you." Rogue called, leading the way and looking to get lost between the stacks.

From the corner of her eye she saw Jubilee walking off with Kurt, the pair following after the Warlock's Familiar. Wondering just where they might be off to, that was a question that could wait. It was through books she had once explored the world, full of stories and pictures and tales, just maybe she would find some exotic place for her and Logan to wile away the afternoon.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–

"Oh wow!"

Rushing in ahead of them, it looked a veritable museum for all the arms and armour kept in glass cases and hung on stands. Some were polished, other pieces looked as though they had just been picked up off the battlefield. There were punctures and holes and crushed places that marked combat, and even on some a telling stain turned a muddy crimson.

"Ths is..." Kurt whispered, looking at it all in awe.

"Nothing, just a few things I couldn't bring myself to throw out over the years. I blame the Raven in me, always distracted by shiny things." The Familiar said, walking up to one suit to give it a dusting.

"Whoa, swords. Kurt, Kurt! Check it out!" Jubilee squealed, coming back with a pair of broadswords.

"Careful with those, they might be blunted by they're very real. Modern battle ready replicas, but it's good to keep in practice." Taking one, he unsheathed the blade and held it on his finger where it sat balanced until he snapped his wrist and grabbed it out of the air.

"Kurt, you just might have met your match." Jubilee grinned, rushing up to offer her love a sword himself.

"Does the lady have herself a champion?" Smirking at Kurt, he raised his blade in challenge.

"As the French would say, En Garde!" Kurt called, rasing his own sword.

With enough space for a friendly bout, the two broke off and then advanced on another testing the defence of the other. With an audience of his Lady and the suits of armour that had seen real combat Kurt threw thrusts and jabbed looking for holes he could exploit against his rival, but the man had years, centuries and even ages on him. This Familiar had fought for his life and the match became a lesson with every mistake made called and advice given as they parted.

"Good, good. You would have made a fine Knight." The Familiar called out as their steel met.

"I was always more taken by movies of Pirates and Swashbucklers." Kurt called, adding a bit of flair to his next move as he back-flipped away from an attack.

"I never met a pirate that knew how to wield a sword, maybe a Musketeer when things got too close for them to use what gave them their namesake."

Crossing blades and trying to force the other back, they broke again and now Kurt was feeling his blood burn as he caught sight of his Lady looking at him enthralled. Kicking off his shoes, he was ready to see if he couldn't impress this man who spoke of Knights like he had been one.

"Getting serious now, well, why don't I join you?"

And in blinding speed the attacks came, an unseen strength now behind every blow as steel clanged and sparked. Letting himself be drive back, he saw the pillar in the reflection of a glass case and used it to his advantage. Catching his foot once, then twice he flipped from his perch to land behind the Familiar with his sword at his neck.

"Bravo. That's a trick that only works once against a foe, but that's all that matters as long as your enemies don't live to tell of it." The Familiar bellowed and laughed utterly impressed, yielding and offering his hand.

"I feel like I have cheated." Kurt apologised as he struggled for his breath.

"Just remember the next time you face me you'll have to think of something else, now go claim your prize, your Lady waits." The Familiar said, nodding off to where his peer was standing simply abuzz.

Sheathing his blade and throwing it with a corral that had many other right down to some wooden swords that looked a bit less than toys, he did just that and kissed his Lady as he took her into his arms. That she wore a dress today made it all the more special, twirling her around for it to trail and swirl. Feeling a tap at his shoulder as he let her back down on her unsteady feet, he turned to see his rival turned teacher holding another sword.

"It served me well once upon a time, but it's just been sitting around gathering dust for too long. Take it and use it in good health." The Familiar said, offering the hilt.

"This is the work of a Master..." Kurt said, his voice full of awe as he unsheathed the blade.

"Good eye."

Testing the balance as he had been taught, listening to the tone of the steel and feeling the weight as he swung it, he couldn't believe it. Looking down the length of the blade he saw a flowing script tarnished with age, at a loss to even guess what it said let along which tongue it was written in.

"Ignore that, just a bit of decoration. Now, I don't know about you but that had me work up at a thirst. Lets go drink to new friendships. C'mon."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–

Rogue saw she wasn't alone in having a gift as she saw her friend and Familiar walking back with her knight now sporting a sword at his waist. Holding a few books that had taken her eye, an ask to borrow them had her host wave it off as nonsense. _Take them and give them a good home, they've been sitting around here for far too long_. Breathing again the smell of vellum and leather, she looked to see her love once again looking jealous though this time she knew he was just playing.

"Oh, finally letting go of that old thing are you?" The Warlock asked of his Familiar who ignored him, intent on heading to an old refrigerator for a beer.

Leaning up against Logan and now breathing his scent, she draped her legs over his lap as he did so his arm over her shoulders. Declining the offered round of drinks going about, Logan took one and only after he had kissed it did she feel interested herself. It was to her pleasure and just a tiny bit of surprise when he held it for her to have a sip, still holding those books afraid to let go just yet.

"I never thought I would actually ever get to say this, but...this belongs in a museum. Now then, what is this, Welsh?" Hank said as he started to inspect the sword after asking Kurt for his leave.

"Oh don't tell me you can actually read that..." The Familiar groaned, rolling his eyes and in turn glaring at his Master who was looking amused.

"As I said, he is a genteel scholar." The Warlock taunted, looking to Hank utterly amused as if waiting for the punch line of a joke to finally be told.

Looking to the lady who was having her mischief, Silverfox caught her eye and gave a wink and smiled as she sat with her daughter who seemed to be in on the game herself. Ever more curious now to know just the name of these two, she had instantly fallen in love with them at seeing they had a friendship where they could joke and play fun at the other after whoever many years and centuries they had spent together.

"This can't be right..." Hank whispered, his eyes keenly looking on the blade as he mouthed his translation.

"Oh just save him the trouble! It's all your fault anyway!" Familiar shouted to his Master, drinking his beer long and hard until it was empty.

"I beg your pardon! All I did was correct a few mistakes over the years in some books, maybe now and again I took a bit of artistic license..." Warlock snapped back looking indignant at the accusation.

"Then, then this really is..." Hank asked, his voice trembling just as much as his hands as he held the sword.

"And don't you think for one instance that I'll be taking it back, I'm glad to be finally rid of it." Familiar now barked as he pointed to Kurt who sat with his love looking equally as confused as her.

"Excalibur..." Hank said, resting the blade down on the coffee table as he no longer trusted his hands to not drop it.

As Kurt fainted against his lady, Rogue looked to the Witch of the Fox Spirit whose smile was wide and huge at seeing the realization light up in everyone's eyes. Turning now on the Warlock of the Raven Spirit, he had a smile just as mischievous while his Familiar looked tired of the whole thing and was cracking open a fresh beer.

"You're, you're Merlin..." Rogue whispered, and as she turned to his Familiar her own was staring over the sofa in shock.

"Oh my god! King Arthur just gave Kurt Excalibur!?" Jubilee yelped.

"Have you two had your fun yet?" Arthur asked of Silverfox and Rahne who both laughed and giggled amongst one another.

"Didn't Lancelot faint after you Knighted him?" Merlin asked of the once King.

"Only because I told him just what I'd do if he ever did more than flirt with Gwen." Arthur growled back, and at this he saw another lose consciousness as Lady fainted against her Knight.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Remember, I'm always closed but my door is always open. You and your genteel scholar are welcome any time you want to have a browse." Merlin said as they stood once again in the shabby shop.

"Please!" Jubilee whined, hugging and holding Arthur's arm.

"She's not going to leave me alone until I do it is she?"

Smiling at the sight and shaking her head _No_, ever since the two had woken up to find out they weren't dreaming her friend had been asking of the Once King the same favour only to be shot down every time. Now it seemed her constant pleading had paid off.

Finding the arm of a man herself, she hugged Logan who had a satchel holding her gifts and watched as Arthur walked to Kurt and took Excalibur from him. Bidding the man kneel, he raised the blade to look at it as if for the first time in centuries.

"For all the stories it was just a sword, a good sword but just a sword. It had no magic. But when I wielded it I knew I had my Kingdom behind me and they believed I could never be beaten, so I always fought as if I never could. I've seen your skill with a blade and by the friends around you I see your virtue. I dub thee, Sir Wagner. Rise Last Knight of the Round Table, take my sword and live by that virtue." Arthur intoned, his voice full of the distant thunder of a Kingdom long since fallen but was never forgotten.

And while he rose, this Last Knight of the Round Table, his lady was quieted just as Arthur had hoped but maybe not quite as he would have wanted. Fainting once more she was readily caught, a round of laughter going around as Kurt held her in his arms.

"Can I come back to hear some stories?" Rogue asked of the Once King.

"Only if you don't mind this one interrupting every five minutes to correct me. It was nothing like the Camelot of all these legends that have sprung up, but...it's worth remembering." Arthur said as he came to her, giving a kiss to her brow and bowing to her Woodsman.

"Surprised?" Silverfox asked as she joined them.

"You got no idea." Rogue laughed, reaching out to give her fellow Witch a hug.

The ride back to the school was a quiet one broken now and again by musings of just what their peers might think of all this. Nestled in the back of the black suv, Rogue enjoyed a seat with Logan just staring out the window at the passing world. Feeling like a veil had been lifted, she wondered just what legends really did have a grain of truth. Holding his hand in hers and pressing kiss to it, she let herself dream of them until a nap took her the rest of the way back home.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	12. Chapter 12

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You look like a man with something on his mind."

"Ya might say that."

It was a moonless night and the stars shone bright against such an ebon darkness. He laid staring up at those stars, a blanket spread out and his Rogue wrapped up in warm fleece with her head cradled on his lap. She slept, for now, and he hoped to keep it that way as he raised a finger to his lip asking for quiet. The one that managed a trick few could smiled and inclined her head, settling down beside them with a blanket herself and curling up in it against the cold. Their breath hung in the air between them.

"I heard you dreamt of me." Silverfox whispered, laid out on the lawn with the mansion just a memory hidden behind them just past a knoll.

He had his own word for it and it wasn't a dream, his hand trailing to the reminders of that night. He wasn't used to seeing scars and they felt strange under his fingers. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest and the warmth of her skin, dressed as she was in one of his old flannel shirts and little else, his Rogue.

"It was all, it's all messed up. It was winter and there were wolves. I was hungry and I had a brother. Kid couldn't o' been much more than sixteen, 'n my gut tells me I was the runt."

Snow, blood, and wolves. He couldn't remember the fox, but with a look to the woman beside him he didn't have to imagine what lay beneath that blanket and just a few garments away, he'd seen it once just as clear as day. Shaking his head to banish the vision, he looked to his Rogue, his mate, letting that welcome vision fill his mind instead. It brought him a bit of peace, remembering the night they had laid against another after their tussle, too tired and sore and just letting sleep find them.

"The children tell me of you, that you are the Wolverine and that you have claws. May I see them?" Silverfox asked from her reclined pose.

"Something ring a bell?" Logan asked, raising his fist to feel them itch at his knuckles.

"Perhaps, just maybe."

_Snickt_. Rogue woke with a shiver and a jolt against his legs, her eyes looking up to his to see the claws looking black against the night. A sniff and a smile had her rolling to her side to see their company who hadn't been there last she remembered. Sheathing them, they slid home and brought the cold with them, raising bumps on his arm and having his hair stand until the chill that ran through him passed.

"Back before I found my heart, but after I accepted the truth that Jubilee asked about, I spent many years just finding cast offs and orphans that needed a mother's love to fill what was missing from my life. One winter I ran with wolves, a trick I learned early on because the game a fox hunts is not very filling in those months. I hadn't been looking, but two children found me."

"Victor." Logan whispered, hearing a boy shouting over and over a name that he knew to be his own but now felt wrong, _Jimmy_.

"They were scared and I couldn't blame them, they'd barely eaten their fill from the elk the pack had killed when I approached them. They were like a couple of coyote pups scampering around, ready to run at the slightest noise and barely more than skin and bone. My heart ached to see it."

Her scent told as much and there were tears in the air. He remembered the hunger, the cold and the pain. A witch, his brother hadn't been wrong. Sliding down and drawing his love against his chest, she rolled to face him and he guided her head to where his heart beat hoping it might lull her back to sleep.

"It took a while but I convinced them to stay. A blonde haired boy and the other his as black as the sky above, I thought them Spirit touched just like my daughter. The blonde had claws, like a cougar I thought. The younger, you Logan...yours were like little blades of bone and just as sharp. To see them now, I can't imagine the journey that brought you here. Even the wind won't whisper it."

"What happened to us?" Logan asked the question that prowled the edges of his mind, too afraid to admit the truth his gut told him was true.

"If you can't tell me, I can't tell you because I don't know. I stayed just long enough to see you both fit, to teach you what you would need to know to survive. How I wanted to claim you both and take you as my own. I left one night when you were full from the hunt and fast asleep, and I never looked back." Rubbing her eyes and drawing a calming breath, only when she could trust herself did she look to see them both watching her.

"Because you could only pick one." Logan whispered, looking to his love who listened to the story with her full attention.

"Yes, and if I had to make that choice I would have taken Victor because I saw he had his own hole in his heart he was filling with you. In that black haired boy, the runt of his litter, I saw a strength in him and to see you now I stand vindicated. But I could never separate brothers, so I left you both to the pack that took you in."

"Thanks, first good memory to come out of this mess I call a head. Maybe somethin' else will come on loose that I can start buildin' on." But those memories could wait, he was in no hurry now. He had a life worth living and a future to look forward to.

"I'll leave you two alone, I was a little restless but now I think I can go back to sleep. Maybe if I'm fast Rahne won't notice I left, always a worrier that one." Silverfox whispered in parting, a striking figure as she walked back to the school barefoot with a blanket about her shoulders.

Waiting out until they heard a door clatter shut telling of the night being theirs and theirs alone again, he looked down to her as she laid with him. She was concerned he could tell and he tried to assure her with a kiss, but his Rogue was no dummy and with a sigh he admitted defeat in the quiet battle of wills they were having.

"You didn't tell her how your dream ended."

She felt hot in his arms compared to cold he remembered from the dream, the thunder that chased him and his brother and the darkness darker than even the night sky above. Spring came and he woke alone, somehow surviving what had to have been an avalanche.

"She had her reasons for leaving, and she couldn't bring herself to look back. Gut tells me I'd be doin' her a disservice ta tell her what happened to me and Victor without knowin' the full story m'self."

His answer must have satisfied her because she laid with him using his arm as her pillow, sleep taking her after a time. Filling his heart full of the quiet sound of her breathing and how right she felt against him, he found his peace and carried her back up to the school. That night they slept under a different sky, the handiwork of Pete coming along nice on that last canvas he had left to him in her room.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	13. Chapter 13

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Why did Roguey get to eat but I had to skip breakfast?"

Through whatever bit magic or mysticism she could hear her friend's question, but to any else it was a pathetic whimpering and whining that had her feel so sorry for her. Walking through the woods, she might have looked anyone walking their dog but it was far from the truth. And they weren't alone either, for Quoth flew from branch to branch and waited for them to catch up as he lead them into the depths of the forest.

"It's a new moon and the best time for the Heiress to learn this lesson." Quoth cawed and cackled.

"But I'm hungry!" Jubilee howled, leaning up against her Mistress with all her weight and nearly toppling her.

"You haven't known hunger until you've gone days without food!" Quoth snapped.

Rogue felt her own stomach go hard at his words, she had known that hunger herself, when glasses of water were all she could afford to fill her belly. Looking to her friend and Familiar, she knew that she too had known that hunger, just like all the ones that had been taken one night. Reaching to rub her head and pet her, it was a long time before her tail came from under her legs.

"You'll get your chance to eat soon enough." Quoth muttered with a cluck and click, sounding almost apologetic but ignoring them as he flew to another branch.

Fall was on them and the trees were being painted one by one, it wouldn't be long until all the boughs were filled with all the oranges and reds that had them look as if the clouds had fallen from the sky at sunset to lay over the land. Thinking of him, her mate, she had walks he owed her and stories she owed him that would be had and told through these very woods, but on this day Quoth had come to them to play teacher.

"We're here."

For all her walks and wanderings through these woods she had never found this place. A stream vying to be a river ran between the banks full of trees whose boughs hid all but a few glimpses of the sky. The sunlight shimmered through the branches, every gust of wind having them creak and groan like old men complaining about stiffness from the coming winter. Hearing a lap and gulp she looked to see Jubilee drinking at the bank, quenching her thirst and hiding her hunger.

"I have two hard lessons to teach you today." Landing on a nearby rock, Quoth looked to the pair who eyed him warily.

"Why does mine got to be done on an empty stomach." Jubilee huffed with a groan, flopping down on her side.

"Because today you'll learn to hunt." Quoth replied, seeing he had her attention as the wolf with the inky black coat sat up straight and alert.

"You mean...?" Jubilee asked with a bark.

"There's food all around you, fish in the river and fowl beyond the brush. But you have to catch it first."

"I don't have to...eat it raw do I?" Slumping down and keeping her head low to the ground, Jubilee asked her question carefully.

"If you can manage to bring your Mistress something back to cook, I'll allow it." Quoth replied, and that got the black wolf bouncing to her heels.

"One big fish coming up." Jubilee yipped, rushing down to the bank with her eyes watchful of the fast flowing water.

Watching the wolf looking at play, chasing across the shallows biting and chomping at the water, she sat with her teacher wondering just what her own lesson would be. Quoth looked to be less forth coming, just watching the show for a time as Jubilee grew just a distant speck of black darting around, bouncing and bounding and chasing shadows all driven by her hunger.

"My gut tells me you're not just one to go snapping and shooting off your beak." Rogue whispered as she looked to Quoth.

"These aren't easy or nice lessons to teach, but they have to be taught." Quoth cawed back with a ruffle of feathers.

"You knew we've both been hungry like that, but you especially wanted her to remember it." Rogue said and it was no question as she caught his eye.

"I may have had Silverfox act as my medium to ask a few things of your Headmistress, the Windcaller. For better or worse many of you have known that hunger, I might have needed one runaway to remember just what it was like to be that hungry and the things she did to survive."

"There are a lot of runaways at this school." Rogue whispered, herself one among many.

"Yes, but lets hope the one I'm thinking of can bring back a nice fresh fish. Just maybe you'll make an offering of the bits you don't want, you humans, always so picky these days." Quoth cackled and she thought it sounded like laughter.

"What's my nasty and hard lesson?" Rogue asked, her eyes lost to where her friend looked to tire at chasing fish, now bounding up the bank and past the brush after the fowl.

"To bring out your wolf, that's why the moon won't shine and you have a fully belly. And it's why your mate is away, because he just might drive you to distraction."

"This isn't about waking from a dream like Silverfox taught us?" Rogue asked, her gut clenching tight not out of hunger.

"It's about bone and claw, it's about fangs and fur. It's about the hunt I sent your Familiar on, so lets just leave her be for a bit longer until her wolf is really running through her veins. It's about the myths and stories and warnings of Werewolves, and I'll teach you everything you humans had right about them today."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

She saw with eyes not her own. She felt the feel of the ground vanishing beneath every leap and running lope through the grass. Her breath was burning and the wolf was running through her veins, the hunt was on driven by hunger and the desire to sate it. It ran, it raced, it ducked and dodged and did everything fearful prey did to escape. It died, one last cry before forever falling silent, its neck snapped unable to get free of the strong jaws that shook the life out of it.

The field was left behind the trees and the trees were left behind with a splash. Racing down the banks, she wasn't driven by the hunger that was still there, but by the bond between wolves. They'd eat because she had hunted, she'd share because the pack was life. She was close and finally she saw her, a twist of feelings that put her at the top. Dropping the rabbit she waited, bowing and nudging it with her nose.

She saw with eyes that were her own and but felt with a heart that wasn't, a heart full of love and reverence. Like waking from a dream she looked to find a wolf of black waiting for her. There was blood in the air and food on the ground. Snap crack went the bones, ripping and tearing at the flesh. Tossing a piece to the wolf, in a chomp and hardly a chew it was gulped down. Another was given and another, saving the soft meat for herself. It was all just a morsel, but a river ran ripe with fish. They'd sate their hunger and do so together, they were pack and they weren't alone.

The black wolf ran and flanked the fish, splashing and pawing and driving them to her. Swipe. Slash. Snap. Another was thrown to shore. Bite. Chomp. Chew. They ate their fill. Leaning at the bank to drink and sate her thirst, she saw herself on the water and the dream was blurred. She'd dreamt of being a woman or was it a wolf, she couldn't tell which for what she saw. A raven cawed and cackled and ate at their scraps. The black wolf barked and nipped at it, but it ignored her.

The black wolf walked on four, but she walked on two. They ran down the bank playing because they were full, because the day was warm and the sun was high. Nip and bite went the games they played, all practice for the hunt.

_...needed one runaway to remember, Quoth the raven..._

Alone. Afraid. Hungry. The woman remembered, rising above the wolf. What did she do to survive? Claws at her breast, blood down her chest, she took him in and lived. The wolf fell, tumbled and rolled. She crawled on four after walking on two. The wolf dragged her down but she surged to the surface. She saw herself, reflections in the ripples, the wolf behind her eyes and the woman she was. They were mixed and mingled but something remained and it hung dangling around her neck.

The river ran fast but in it she saw the wolf that walked on two legs not four, and about it's neck hung a promise made by her mate. Gripping it, she woke at last, she woke from her hard and nasty lesson. The werewolf was gone, and only she remained.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Nasty and hard..." Rogue whispered, a fire warming her against the coming night as the sun set.

"Together you're stronger than apart. The wolf that walks on two, or the man that walks on four. It's always hardest the first time, that's why you had a full belly and no moon to shine." Quoth said from his perch.

Jubilee lay asleep against her, the wolf gone and the lady dressed again, her belly full and her hunger gone. They both had their dreams they woke from, and she wondered just how much her friend and Familiar would remember after her nap. They had their misters, their mates to return to, they wouldn't be sleeping out under the stars. The only stars she'd see overhead tonight as she slept didn't twinkle nor shine. They were a memento and memory of the night her life changed again.

"I saw through her eyes."

"And you felt her heart, just as she feels yours. How else do you expect to hunt when the Great Wolf calls her Witch."

"It won't be rabbits or fish will it, when the Wolf comes calling at our door?" Rogue asked, stroking Jubilee's ears as if she were still a pup filling that dog shaped hole.

"It's best to peck at the big truths, a little bit here, a morsel there. Eat like a bird for now, don't get greedy or you might choke." Quoth called from his perch, ruffling and roosting as a cold breeze blew.

"You were just feeding the birds when you first met us, little truths we could choke down at the time, everything else was too big?"

"Something like that. The Lady had her servant, her handmaid, but they had been friends before a wolf came to that court. You know that now, and so does she. We'll get you there, the both of you. Silverfox and I, we'll have you ready when the wolf comes huffing and puffing and calling at your door. We'll make sure you built your house of brick by then, because the Lady was our friend and you're her Heiress and we have our own promises to keep. Now take after the pup and have a nap. I'll wake you by the time you need to go home." Quoth cooed, his voice a whisper that helped sooth her soul.

She had her pack, she had her mate. The wolf was sated, everything else was little white lies to help her until she could handle the big truths. One came to her then and she saw it for what it was. She wasn't scared to hurt and she had the stomach to cause pain. She just needed to believe that lie that night because she knew she would have killed those men and that was what she hadn't a want or need to do.

Her wolf didn't know that, so she would have to teach it because her life would be long and she wasn't so naive to think there wouldn't be pain down that road. But she had his promise, her mister and mate. She'd make sure he kept it, to never be alone and to teach her how to reign in her wolf, how to cause pain when it was called for and ride out the red. Curling up with her friend, those were thoughts for another day, now she was tired and full and sleep would come easy.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	14. Chapter 14

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

* * *

"I'm impressed John, I've never dated anyone who could cook before."

"Hey! I cooked for ya, ya idjit!"

Glaring at her ex from the counter, the kitchen was a flurry of activity of stuffing turkeys, kneading dough and simmering sauces on the burners. The oven was being preheated in the best way, making another batch of cookies that might not all make it to the dessert buffet. Setting another batch of buns to rise, Rogue went to go wash her hands.

"I chipped a tooth on your biscuits!" Bobby called from where he was helping his boyfriend with a turkey.

"It was my first batch, and I was nervous!" Rogue growled, wiping her hands on a tea towel and looking for what to get to next.

"Well, I admit you're a great cook now, but we went our separate ways before you mastered the culinary realm. So I'm looking forward to trying John's deep fried turkey without having to worry about him setting the school on fire this time." Bobby laughed, leaping off his stool as his onetime girlfriend got to some locker room games with her damp tea towel.

"Oh just stand still and take it like a man!" Rogue snarled, whipping and snapping at him as she chased him around the kitchen.

"Coming through!" Kitty called, switching batches of cookies and setting the latest to cool.

"Where's your boyfriend anyway?" Bobby asked in an attempt to distract her finding himself cornered.

"He's my Mister." Rogue corrected with a few playful snaps of the towel.

"What's the difference?" Trying to shield his tender bits, Bobby lowered his arm as she looked to consider his question.

"Cause there's nothing boy about him, he's all man." Rogue said, throwing the towel over her shoulder and walking off.

"Preach it!" Kitty called from the stove.

"Hey Kitty, do you still got that poster of him?" John asked, wrist deep in his turkey getting the giblets out.

"...no." Kitty answered quietly, already making her way out of the kitchen.

"Poster?" Rogue asked, knowing a lie when she smelt one.

"John you're an asshole!" Kitty shrieked, bolting up the stairs.

"What poster!?" Rogue called after her, torn between her baking and chasing after her friend to find out.

"Custom, she got it blown up from a picture she took." Stealing a piping hot cookie, Bobby leaned up against the counter cooling it as only he could.

"...I'm going to have to confiscate that." Rogue sniffed, walking off to have a peek at the cookies baking.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I hope you got your cup on Wolvie, cause you got a slap shot comin' at ya!"

Racing down the asphalt on a breakaway, Jubilee put all she had behind the ball and let it sail. For all her trash talk though Logan was a heck of a goalie, the shot blocked and the game back on, the two teams fighting for control. Down at the opposite end of the driveway turned rink, Pete stood as a nearly impenetrable goal keeper himself. It was a different kind of summit, the Russian and the Canadian left to duke out for the honour of their countries by keeping the orange ball out of their nets.

"So this is how you celebrate your first Thanksgiving?"

Seated on the steps playing referee, Ororo had to make sure the kids didn't get too rough but with Colossus and the Wolverine on guard at least she didn't have to worry about the goalies getting hurt from all the shots taken at them. Looking to her guest, Silverfox joined her and handed off a mug of tea.

"Is my daughter behaving herself?" Silverfox asked with a look to Rahne.

"Just about as much as one former student of mine, but I think this is a good outlet for their rivalry. I may have let a few things go that I might have called the other students on, but they keep the dirty tricks limited to each other." Ororo whispered a bit conspiratorially.

"It's nice to see her having fun, act her age as it were. For all her years I still see her just as she looks. Then again, isn't that what all mothers say? Ever the child no matter how old they get?"

"I believe I understand that all too well, I have a handful who will always be my students. It is a fine tradition, following in the footsteps of a friend and mentor who had his own."

"Dammit Pete, ya just gave that to the Canucks!" Jubilee swore, glaring at Rahne who had just showed her up with a slap shot of her own.

"Ye be a hundred years too young ta think yuir going to beat me at me own game!" Rahne taunted.

"Oh bite me!" Jubilee snapped.

"Gladly!"

"Girls!?"

The pair looked across the drive and appeared suitably scolded, shaking hands and taking their places for the next round. Only when she was sure they wouldn't see did Ororo let herself look to her companion with a smile she hid behind her mug of tea.

"What's the score?" Silverfox asked.

"One nothing, the Canucks in the lead."

With Logan sporting a Leaf's Jersey, many on his team had other teams in showing from Vancouver to Ottawa and Edmonton, Rahne in a Canadien's Jersey that had been loaned to her. Most of the rest just ran in T-shirts, a few of the rivals wearing Jersies of their own making just where the line had been drawn, Canada verse America.

"Hey Old Man, I wonder if you were in the stands the last time the Leafs won a cup!?" Jubilee called, trying another shot on the net.

Blocking the shot, Rahne was just as fast as a fox to break off down for another shot herself, but this time the Colossus in the net didn't flinch. The kids were getting into it, joining in a rivalry between the girls and forgetting the one between nations.

"Yap, yap, yap. That's all I'm hearin' Lee!" Logan barked back, enjoying watching the ball fought over so vigorously.

"Well maybe I won't tell ya about the sexy number Roguey brought home yesterday after we went shopping." Jubilee huffed, taking another shot as her team gave her an opening.

The ball sailed to make contact with a couple more, the result ending in Logan landing on his knees looking pained. Most everyone froze with Ororo on her feet ready to blow the whistle. Jubilee stood torn between fight or flight, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to ask a question.

"You, you do got your cup on right?"

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"So, recipe says three minutes per pound, that's a fourteen pound bird...okay, little less than forty-five minutes and we got turkey." John rambled, doing a bit of math on his cell just to be positive.

"No fire." Bobby remarked.

"Yes, no fire. You can put the extinguisher down now. I don't even know why you of all people had it in the first place Drake." John muttered, flopping down in a lawn chair and reaching for a beer from the ice chest that sat between them.

"Cheers."

Already in more than one place there was the smell of turkey driving many people to the appetizers spread out on a few tables. Inside the house all the ovens were full, and not far away Kurt had three barbeques going each with a turkey on the spit to slow roast them rotisserie style. Clinking his beer to his boyfriend, it felt like home and that was something he hadn't known for a very long time.

"What's that, the second lap?" Kitty asked from her seat as she saw Jubilee race by again.

"Third." Rogue provided, leaning to watch her Mister race around the corner and past the neatly trimmed hedges of the patio.

"She really broke his cup?" Kitty asked, having heard the rumours going around the school.

"Yup, but he ain't even mad. She just went shootin' off her mouth about runnin' faster scared than he could mad 'n now they got a bet goin'." Rogue added, leaning back and admiring the view as Logan tore off his shirt looking like he was working up a sweat.

"What's the wager?" Bobby asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Loser has to do all the dishes."

Leaning out in his own chair, with odds like that John had to admit Logan had a good reason to catch Jubilee just as she had a good reason to keep running. Seeing them vanish out of sight, he looked to see Kurt watching the show himself. Raising his drink to his fellow cook, he knew just who he likely had his hopes on.

"Really? Sorry, I got some more baking to do. This just became a win/win situation for me!" Kitty cheered bouncing to her feet and ghosting off making a beeline for the kitchen.

Minutes later the taunts and jeers that announced lap four were heard, Jubilee rushing past and making a quick detour towards the patio with a cry of _Beer me!_ Holding one for her, she vaulted a hedge, dodged a kid, and then paused to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek as she jogged past.

"Now she's just showin' off." Logan growled, stalking up with his chest heaving with his breath coming hard and fast.

Grabbing a beer and crashing in the chair Kitty once enjoyed, his Rogue looked at him in perfect mimicry of his famous curious expression. Pressing the cold glass to his head and cooling off, he gave a thumbs up to Bobby who obliged him with a fine dusting of snow that quickly melted against his bare chest.

"Callin' it quits already?" Rogue asked.

"Got better things ta be doin' than chasin' her around the school." Logan remarked, cracking his beer and downing half of it in a single guzzle.

"Things like all the dishes from dinner?" If he thought she was going to be helping him, her Mister had better think again.

"You wash, I dry?" Logan asked, wearing a smirk.

"Ya made yer bed Mister, sleep in it." Rogue growled, reaching to steal his beer only to have it held out of reach.

"Got a few other ideas o' things that we can do other than sleep in it." Logan joked, his eyes enjoying the view as she leaned after his beer.

"You have my attention..." Given his beer at last, she enjoyed the rest as he started on another.

Losing himself in the enjoyment of watching her drink his beer, her neck was exposed and vulnerable and so inviting as she leaned her head back. Breathless she gasped, a sound so alluring that his mind ran with it. At seeing her snag an ice cube to suckle on it, her scent said she knew just where all his reason had run to, her eyes intently watching his.

"I'm sure I could make it worth yer wile if ya ta lend a hand." Logan said, never thinking he'd be jealous of an ice cube.

"Ya better, or..." Rogue whispered, the ice cube slipping past her lips...a crunch telling of its fate and his if he didn't.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Bamf._

"My Knight comes."

Grace had been said, stories shared over the meal, and all the traditions had right down to one of their own with the annual food fight breaking out. Quoth and his brethren had made a feast of those scraps, and somewhere in the house another couple were likely turning a domestic chore a bit indecent with their flirting at the sink. Laying on the roof working off her Turkey coma, Jubilee listened to his light and careful tread across the shingles to find her at her perch.

"My Lady."

"Shh, I'm hiding. I think Roguey was gonna try her luck and see if she couldn't get me to help her with dishes." Jubilee whispered as he sat beside her.

"I believe you safe, she's far too distracted with Logan for such schemes." Kurt chuckled, adjusting the strap of his hand bag.

"Now just what do you got there huh?" Jubilee asked, rolling to her side to peek as he made a show of opening it.

"Champagne..." Kurt said as Christopher Walken made famous, "..and a variety of treats from the buffet before the children could finish them all off."

"Ooh, is that Kitty's lava cake? Pain in the butt she can be when she wants to be one, she makes up for it with that. Ooo and you put icing sugar and strawberries on it, she's always too lazy for that. My hero." Jubilee purred.

Easing out the cork, it got the better of him and she giggled as he vanished, just a _Bamf_ once, then twice to see him proudly sitting beside her with the errant stopper. The glasses were poured, staring into his eyes wondering just what to drink to.

"To our first Thanksgiving together?" Kurt asked.

"Mmm, nope. Got another one coming too soon, save it for Christmas. How about to a promise to see where we'll be this time next year?" Jubilee mused, her eyes trailing down to her ring.

"Then to promises." Kurt said, their glasses chiming in the quiet.

"I think I'm ready for the next logical step of this relationship." Enjoying her cake as she laid with her head next to his, she peeked to see him looking to her.

"Do tell?"

"Moving in together, I mean I haven't had to make my bed for days now. Might as well cut down on all the over night bags and sneaking down the hall in the morning when I changed my mind about what I was gonna wear."

"That's a big step." Kurt whispered, looking to the heavens as if in thought.

"I know, there's all the packing and moving across town, getting keys cut, and we have to decided whose dishes to ditch." Jubilee agreed, enjoying a sip of her bubbly.

"Your bed or mine?"

"Yours, mines a twin, it would never work. I need my room for some tossing and turning."

"I would have to make room for you, and I just organized my movie collection."

"Ah, see, that's no problem. I'm a digital kinda girl, got everything on my laptop. Stream it baby. Just need some room in your closet."

Laughing as they played their little game, he leaned near for a peck between them, her lips tasting of chocolate and champagne and not knowing which was more enticing. Her squeal carried as he had his tail slip under her back, finding that ticklish spot he'd come to know about one night.

"We'll have to buy pizza and beer for everyone who helps, it's tradition." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh, that's a tradition I can get behind. So, wanna take the plunge? I don't know about you, but I think my roommate could use the space. She's got this guy, and they're pretty serious. I'm feeling very third wheel, if ya know what I mean?"

"Then it's decided." Kurt said, freshening their glasses for another toast.

"To moving in together."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Italy taught me never to let Jubilee drive."

"Good thing that wasn't the only thing ya were goin' there for, cause all it took ta teach me that was a ditch."

Walking through the woods, she'd been waiting for this moment for so long but it had finally come. Laughing, she wrapped her arms about a tree and swing to stare at him as he walked behind her enjoying a beer.

"I forgot you taught her how to drive, or tried to anyway. Maybe that explains Italy." Rogue chuckled, ducking an expertly flicked bottlecap.

"Ya sayin' I'm a bad driver Darlin'?" Logan asked, sounding a bit indignant.

"Nah, I like the way you drive, especially when I'm on the back of yer bike holdin' on for dear life. I think maybe she got her lead foot from you, she's flippin' scary behind the wheel." Rogue laughed, leading the way again.

"Spain?" Logan asked, passing off his beer as he caught up to her.

"What a beach is supposed to look like, and Jubilee can have all the French guys she wants, I think my lingual kink is officially Spanish."

"France?"

"We saw where the bubbly comes from, it was a pilgrimage we just had to do. And that sketching at the roadside waiting for your bus has a certain kind of mystique to it."

"Sounds like ya learned a lot over there."

Slipping her empty bottle on a branch, they'd been leaving a breadcrumb trail behind them. It was just the sort of thing Logan liked, an excuse to come on back sometime. He needed his reasons, so she found them in the silliest and simplest ways she could.

"I don't know if it's the beer talkin', but seein' you and Lee playin' tag has me feelin' like playing with ya Logan." Rogue purred, leaning with her back to a tree and watching a she walked up to her.

"Sounds wrong when ya call it tag, like I was goofin' around. I was out for blood." Logan growled, wrapping his arms around the tree and trapping her.

"Liar."

"That's my story 'n I'm stickin' to it Darlin'."

"Well then," She whispered, slipping out of his arms in a way that had her head somewhere that had him look very interested, "...you just go count to fifty, and I'll go hide. Then you can tell yerself whatever you want after you find me."

"One, Two, Three..." He began, finishing off his beer and resting the bottle in between the branches of the tree.

On twenty he paused in his counting hearing something that he couldn't mistake even as distant a sound it was, a zipper dragged down. Wondering if she was looking to cheat, maybe letting her wolf out for a run, it didn't matter because that was all she could do... she couldn't hide from him.

"Forty-Two, Fourty-Three, fuck it Fifty."

There was a new bread crumb trail that told a story and a fantasy one piece at a time, a sock here, her jeans there. Picking them up, he growled deep and thick as he found her panties ripe with her desire. Her bra was left dangling on a branch, and grabbing for it he froze. The moon was little more than a sliver in the sky, but by its light she was bathed.

"You just gonna stand there Sugah?"

"Might say I'm admirin' the view."

"And if I say I'm lookin' for someone to keep me warm right now?"

The clothes fell in a heap, rushing up driven mad by her scent. Her eyes said everything, bright and wild and hungry. She tore away the flimsy fabric that denied her the feel of his chest against hers as they clashed, meeting every throaty groan and grunt with her own cries driven by the lust that had been repressed. She was hard against him in her own ways, a lie to blame it on the cool breeze that blew. He answered her, his desire rigid between her as he laid her out on a bed of leaves.

He'd bled her before, but as he sheathed himself within her warm pliant flesh her gasp of pain lasted for one foggy breath. Her nails bit at him, gripping tight his muscles as he found his pace. Everything else was a prelude played between them, tonight was their symphony made sublime by letting their beasts loose.

They had no need for words, her breath said more than she ever could. By the sheen of their sweat and the beating of their hearts that thundered in their ears they met out the manifestation of their love. He had no reason to worry over her, he couldn't hurt her in any way she wouldn't return it twice over. And for all he tried to tire her, she lasted just as long as him into that night, never expecting to find an equal and rejoicing in it.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	15. Chapter 15

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

For everything he couldn't remember of his past, what he could he'd never forget. There had just been a note on her door, and it had lead to another and another as he was lead around the school. An elevator ride to the sub-basement had her scent fresh and strong, right along with a hint of beer. The last note had been outside the Danger Room, no safeties in place to keep him out like most of the time a session was running.

With the door behind him, the years fell alway. One thing all the gimmick and gear never got right was the smell, but everything else was flawless right down to the creak of the floorboards as he walked on into a bar. To say it was just like he remembered it would have been wrong, it wasn't a place he had good memories of. It was just another stop on the road, a place to make a few bucks and choke down whatever they passed off as a meal.

But this wasn't his memory, it was hers and there she sat at the bar drinking a Blue that he could smell at ten paces. She'd given him the run around, but he'd found her. Music was playing, a jukebox in the corner blasting some Gordon Lightfoot. And there it was, the cage, the place he'd made a name for himself hinted at by some dog tags.

"Ya come here often?"

She was sitting with her back to the bar, her legs dangling decidedly unladylike and just the right kind of invitation for the kind of place it had been. Dressed in jeans that hugged her hips and clung to her calves, tight was the wrong word for them, but the shirt was his and he was getting used to finding them missing. Hanging between her breasts were those tags that had his namesake, right along with that little slip of silver he'd bought her.

"Looks like the kinda o' place I might find myself frequenting."

She was swaying on her stool, her head tilted to take him in as he stood there enjoying a view himself. Walking up to the bar as he stood there looking down on her she looked up at him with beer on her breath. She had a little line of the fallen behind her, the labels peeled and piled up by her coaster. She didn't fight him as he picked her up, slipping onto her stool and giving her his lap. Reaching to the bucket and feeling the cold of the half melted ice, that was another thing the place could never get right.

Snagging a beer he cracked it open, he quenched one thirst and slammed the bottle down. There was a clatter from the jukebox as it changed records, and the first notes had him sitting there waiting for it.

"I see my Mister likes him some Johnny Cash too." Rogue whispered.

She had her legs around his waist, leaning against the bar with every breath holding his borrowed shirt against her, her desire told through the tented fabric. The song played on and as he listened to the lyrics he found new meaning in them never knowing love before, always confusing it for lust painted up to look pretty.

"I find it very, very easy to be true..." He sang in duet, leaning in against her to kiss her.

Quieted in just the way she liked, he heard her hum the next as Johnny sang for them, but so long as he could be by her side they would never be alone. If fate had them part they'd hold true and forsake all others until they could be together again. For her alone he would play the fool, just as he had the night before caught in a children's game counting against a tree. Breaking the kiss, he could feel her heart against his chest and for her lidded eyes it was torture to deny her, but he had to join Johnny again for the next because he had to sing the truth.

"Because you're mine, I walk the line..."

He left the rest to the Man in Black himself, kissing his lady as she crushed herself against him. Her arms were around his neck so he took full advantage of that, hefting her up to stumbled and find his feet. A misstep cost him his grace, falling back until he slammed hard into the cage. One attempt to right himself was all he made, stuck there as she clawed at the steel mesh.

"It was right here where I met you." Rogue gasped, sparing a breath for conversation.

"Think I'm overdressed for that memory."

And that was one shirt she'd never have a chance to steal, torn from him with a rip and tossed over her shoulder. He growled his opinion as her legs let go of his waist, watching her drop to the floor to stand before him.

"If memory serves, you stood right about here..." She said, leading him off to stand between the cage and the bar.

"Where were you?" Logan asked, needing to know now more than ever.

"I was right where ya found me, 'cept I was drinkin' water cause it was all I could afford. I'd been eyein' the tippin' jar." Rogue remarked, walking up to the bar to snag her beer and finish it in one go.

"Seems I remember you were a might hungry." It was the truth, she'd finished the jerky he had in just a few bites.

"Too far ahead. But as I recall...he came at you from here." Walking back, she took the place of the bruiser he'd beat.

Raising his fist, her eyes had no fear in them, if anything she looked expectant. His beast was prowling at the memory, prowling like it had been that night so soon after a fight. _Snickt_. Playing out the memory, he fell on her and trapped her against the cage with one at either side of her throat. She hadn't flinched or so much as batted a lash, but trapped there she raised a finger and ran it between his knuckles where there was an itch that drove him mad.

"The shy one, you showed it to him...slowly..."

It came out and pressed against her neck, her breath was coming fast but her scent told it was from excitement. She made herself vulnerable for him, she submitted to him. She had nothing to fear from him and she wanted him to know it. _Snickt_. The rest of that memory was forgotten, slamming against her and gripping the cage together as she hefted herself back about his waist.

"It'd take Ororo to override the door, and I got it in privacy mode."

That was all he needed to hear, tearing another of his shirts to join the first. With just jeans between them, it became a different kind of cage match with their beasts bucking for dominance. She wouldn't submit this time, he had to fight for it and that suited him just fine.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Hearing a knock at his door, Kurt looked up to see not who he expected but someone who was just as welcome. He was busy making room in his closet, trying to find all the other things that were just clutter in his life. He had something much more important to fill it now, so it was an easy task of filling boxes that would be offered up to the school first and then donated to charity.

"Come in John, you will not mind if I talk from my closet?" Kurt greeted.

"I heard Jubilee's moving in with you, congratulations." John said, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you."

Seeing his guest take a seat at his couch and start to busy himself with some folding, he looked to need to keep his hands busy. He'd seen the habit, from pens to checking the time on his cell often, it was something he did when nervous.

"You seem troubled?" Kurt asked, forgetting the closet for the moment and finding a seat across from him.

Looking down to the latest folded garment, a pair of jeans with that tailored hole in them, John tossed them with the rest and leaned back with his arms thrown over the back of the couch. His eyes were searching, finding distraction in pictures that hung on the wall and the few swords mounted there in places of honour.

"Can I be blunt?" John asked, hunching down with his elbows against his knees.

"If it helps put you at ease, of course." Kurt said, grinning to the man in a hope to help sooth him.

"Are you okay with me?"

A hasty answer was set aside as he saw how troubled this young man looked, his eyes searching his and his lips a tight line. His hands were clenched tight against that nervous habit of his, almost looking as if in prayer. Smiling, Kurt met it all and felt sorry for him, a sorry full of sadness and not an ounce of pity.

"You mean am I okay with you loving another man, just as Robert loves you? Yes, how else could I see my Lord as the loving and kind one he is if I thought he meant for me to meet love with hate?" Kurt whispered, reaching out to clasp his hands in his own.

His smile was twisted and he had tears on his cheeks, but as John looked up his eyes were full of his relief.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. Even if we don't really talk much, I consider Jubilee a friend." John said, going back to his nervous habit at a slower pace and folding clothes.

"Then as her friend, please tell me about her. I find it nice to hear the stories they have, her friends." Going back to his closet, Kurt started sorting out and finding himself with a bit of help the task was made light and easy.

"We were cell mates, actually bad choice of words," John began, having a calming breath as he found a new beginning, "We used to spend a lot of time in detention together."

"I've seen she is spirited." Kurt called from the closet, considering another shirt for the pile and wondering if he really needed it.

"Not the word Mister Summers used to use. Me, I had a temper on me. It'd run hot and get me into some trouble, then it'd burn itself out and just smolder until the next thing set it off. She had a mouth that would get her into trouble, so we used to spend a lot of time catching up on homework and writing essays about what we did wrong."

Having heard some of those stories, to hear it told from one of the ones they had been about he found his closet less interesting. Walking out with an armload that was the last, he placed it between them and helped with some folding.

"Way I heard it, my dad thought this was the kind of place to straighten out his useless son, the pyromaniac. Guess he thought I was just another kid that had a few screws loose and liked to play with matches. Didn't have much of a home life, so getting here I didn't really know what to do. Just treated it like school and tried to make a name for myself."

"And in doing so you often received time with Mister Summers?" Kurt supplied, folding the flaps of the box that would be sent off to charity.

"Yep. Wasn't any different from my usual school, at least until one day Mister Summers walks this girl in that's just earning herself another day for every comeback she's spouting off at him."

"She does have a way with words." Kurt added with a chuckle.

"Well, first few times we didn't have to say much to each other. But it wasn't long before she's whispering answers to my history homework and I was helping her with her math. Soon enough we're helping each other bullshit, sorry, get creative with those essays for Mister Summers."

"You understood each other, yes?" Kurt asked at seeing John lost to this memory with a fond smile replacing what had been a twisted grimace only minutes ago.

"Much as Bobby and me were buds and Rogue was our third Musketeer, yeah. Lee and me understood each other and back then and I thought she was the only one that really did. Didn't really talk much outside of detention, but it was nice knowing she'd be there next time I got in trouble."

"She will be here if you need her, you don't need to be afraid of that. And so will I, all you have to do is knock." Kurt said, offering his hand.

"You're a good guy Kurt, and thanks. Take care of her."

"Ja, of course. I am her Knight, and she is my Lady."

Leaving everything else to be said with a hug, together they walked out with their arms full of boxes. Somewhere there was pizza and beer waiting for them, but they'd have to earn it first, walking another armful of boxes down the hall to the space that had been made in ones life, but always having room for more.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The Jukebox was spitting out all the classics and the only beer left was just for show, right along with a line of rotgut whiskey and bourbon behind the bar. Dancing out where the crowds once yelled and bellowed for blood, his memories of that place were given a new coat of paint and a polish with every song.

"We gotta do this again sometime." Rogue whispered, her head against his chest as they swayed along.

"Gotta do that again." Logan chuckled earning himself a playful slap.

"Yeah, but I'd also like to do this sometime too. Maybe get dolled up a bit, I just got this dress I'm lookin' fer a chance ta wear."

"Sexy little thing, or so I hear."

"Lee and her big mouth, but then again...seein' is believin'."

"Thanks fer this."

Looking up to her love, her Woodsman that kept the wolf at bay, she met him half way for a kiss. She knew just what he meant, it was nice to see the place differently. That had been her whole reason for spending all the hours carefully crafting it from memory and all the pictures she'd taken of the real thing. It was just a stop on the way up to Alaska, full of just the same kind of folks she remembered from that one night.

"Yer all kinds o' welcome hun."

Her other reason could wait, it was about baby steps and a little bit here and there. Today was just about them, her and her mate. Maybe tomorrow or the day after she'd look at slapping some bricks up on her house, but for now she just kept time with him as they danced.

"Think there's any beer and pizza left?" Logan asked, and she felt just about as hungry as him.

"Hope there's a few boxes they need a hand with first, otherwise we gotta go get our own." Rogue laughed, smiling at the news she'd been told this morning.

"Now that's not a bad idea either, don't know about you but I think I could use a bit o' fresh air."

"Oh now you're just trying to entice me, I think we should try our luck with boxes first. Of course...if there aren't any I'm not opposed to takin' a ride ta go get our own." Rogue purred, letting herself be lead off to the door.

Her laugh carried, spurred by the thrill of rushing half naked through the sub-basement down to the locker rooms where he promised she'd find one of muscle shirts. As the doors closed behind them the bar vanished, just a memory between them they had shored up as something else. Glass broke and a bucket fell, a splash of water splattering across the floor. Somewhere scraps that had been shirts lay. It was all just an excuse to come back and clean up after themselves later and maybe have another dance to a tune played over the jukebox.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	16. Chapter 16

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"It smells like rat shit."

"It's bat shit, ya know, guano?"

"I didn't guano know that."

On the third day of having the room to herself, Rogue was given her ultimatum, either quiet down or find somewhere else in the mansion to call home. Blaming it all on Logan, he stood beside her now in the place they planned to turn into their little slice of the domestic life when the world didn't need saving be it as an X-man or the Witch of the Wolf Spirit.

"Jubilee, you're horrible, but I still love you." Rogue laughed, hugging her friend and Familiar.

"It is certainly spacious." Kurt said in admiration.

After checking elsewhere, the loft over the garage had been chosen and standing there it had a lot of work yet. The bats were gone, one perk of being in touch with Spirits, but the smell remained, made worse for them for their heightened senses.

"You ready to test this out Lee?" Rogue asked.

Grinning up at her Mistress, Jubilee was already walking on the wild side and ready to make sure there would be no further noise complaints. Popping in their ear buds, Logan, Rogue and Kurt stood waiting for the show to begin. A howl rippled through the empty loft echoing and reverberating off the walls, Jubilee singing her song loud and proud. Waving for her to stop, she looked to Logan who had his phone in hand waiting for the reply about their little test.

"All clear, someone thought they heard somethin' down in the den but they can just turn up the tube." Logan announced, reading off the text he'd gotten.

"Okay, I'm gettin' outta here before I yack." Jubilee growled, stalking off with her mister.

Left alone with some sidewalk chalk, Rogue looked to Logan with a smile, throwing her arm about his back as she bumped up against him with her hip. It was dark and dingy, it stunk, but it was theirs. Now they just had to figure out how to spruce it up and make it home.

"You know the first thing I'm thinking?" Idly flipping a piece of chalk, Rogue walked around with a critical eye to the expansive loft.

"Does it get me some demo work?" Logan asked.

For his claws and how easy he made wrecking things, like any boy with a toy he loved having an excuse to play with any of the varied reciprocating saws and other power tools that were locked up down in wood shop. Smiling up at him and stealing a kiss, she was about to make his day as she rushed up to the one wall down at the end of the loft. Tracing it out roughly in chalk and jumping for a few marks, by the time she was done a large octagon took up most of the wall.

"Window, let in some light...like the moonlight. I can just see myself sitting oh, I don't know...right about here just reading and you coming up the stairs from working on a car...all sweaty and greasy." Rogue purred, playing out her fantasy.

"Now if that don't sound a treat after fighting with a stubborn transmission job." Logan called, grabbing piece of chalk his own and looking out at another wall.

Tracing out a rectangle, he sliced it down the middle and wrote patio underscored thrice. Walking up, Rogue added balcony with a question mark at the end, looking to him to see how the stakes were going.

"No arguments from me as long as I can have my grill." Logan said with a smirk, looking around for whatever was next.

"Just so long as you're prepared to have the neighbours over, I don't believe Jubilee would ever forgive you if you were cooking steak and didn't call her. Oh that's a nice image, you and Kurt out there drinking beer and flippin' meat." Rogue growled throatily, playfully writing '_Mine_' on Logan with her chalk.

"Gotta have a bed in here somewhere."

Liking where his thoughts were heading, she walked around and thought to the view of her window. She wanted light but all the privacy they'd need, already it was a struggle with the moon growing fuller everyday. She wondered how Jubilee could bear it, but then again a certain cigar box had been one of the first things packed. They all had to have their outlets.

"Here. Nice and open, but with a curtain. That way I don't have to worry about Kitty peeking in with binoculars." Rogue laughed, tracing out just where she wanted the bed to be.

"Well then, I'm thinkin' a nice open bathroom...soaker tub, all in view o' the bedroom."

Imagining that scene was easy, Logan laid out soothing his aching muscles with a beer for her to walk in after waking from a nap. Slipping in with him beneath the piping hot water, the resulting splash would soak the floor. It was a wet blanket on her fantasy, but it became another point for Logan to figure out as far as the reno went.

"Music, I want to be able to be cooking in a little kitchenette maybe making some coffee, an omelette and taking right out onto the balcony never missing a moment."

"Done." Logan growled, stealing her into his arms and walking off to where they fought over the arrangement of appliances and cabinets.

"You know, the one thing I'm going to miss are my walls." Rogue whispered, sorting cabinets now right down to what went there.

"Already ahead of you on that, but it's a surprise...first thing we gotta do is get the stink out. Lets go take after Lee 'n get some air." Logan chuckled, tossing his chalk with the rest.

"I need to brush my teeth." Rogue muttered as she was lead down the stairs.

"Could probably use a shower truth be told." Logan mused, giving himself a sniff.

"Together?" Rogue asked, looking up to him looking very interested now.

"Why not, and it something happens to happen...we can just try 'n be quiet."

"Or just say we slipped..." Rogue whispered, looking decidedly devious.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Our first real double date." Jubilee grinned as she let herself be led up the stairs.

Finally having a chance to show off that sexy number, Rogue remembered his throaty growl of approval as Logan reached for her to be denied in a flurry of swatting hands. She wasn't about to have him ruin it in anyway. That had been then, now she walked with him up the stairs with her arm in his. Both he and Kurt were wearing suits, the restaurant one that took a bit of finessing to get a reservation until Hank had dropped a few names.

"Wagner, party of four?" Kurt asked of the maitre D.

"Your table will be ready shortly, the cocktail bar is there if you don't mind waiting."

Scotch for three and a fruity mess for Jubilee, if there was one thing Rogue was finding she was enjoying about heightened senses it was all the subtle flavours and aromas of things like a good wine or fine spirit. Scotch became a treat and a good beer became divine. Wondering if it was true for Jubilee too, the thought of sweet becoming sweeter was a scarey thought.

"I approve of the beard Kurt." Rogue said in compliment.

Smiling graciously to her, he had been playing around with the image inducer more as of late and sported a closely cropped and sharply trimmed beard that set off his angular features. Watching Jubilee lean up to kiss her Mister, she followed her lead and kissed Logan all while enjoying the taste of scotch on his lips.

"Jubilee, I find myself needing to visit the ladies room, care to accompany me?" Rogue asked, having a few questions that couldn't be asked in the current company.

"Okay."

"Hey Kurt, ya got any idea why it is ladies tend to go in pairs?" Logan asked just loud enough to be heard as they left.

"I fear we may never know." Kurt chuckled, pilfering the cherry from his Lady's drink.

Without any real need to go other than a need for gossip, as the door closed she peeked to make sure they were alone. It would be an easy task to know if they were having company come, so once she was certain she turned on her friend.

"Okay this has been bugging me, what does he do with his tail?" Rogue whispered, and by the huge grin Jubilee wore she felt herself blush.

"He does what every guy brags about, he wraps it around his leg." Jubilee giggled.

"Oh my god that is so bad." Rogue laughed, but now she really had to blush and was looking interested at Jubilee who was blushing herself. "Okay dish, tell me whatever you're thinking."

"Um, naughty stuff for after the nuptials." Jubilee chuckled, swaying her hips back and forth with her hands held behind her back.

"How naughty?" Rogue asked, completely curious now.

"Did you know his tail is prehensile?" Jubilee asked, playing with every syllable of the word.

"Go on..."

"Well, I mean, already when we've been cuddling I'm finding myself tickled when I just know where both his hands are. That's hot. Just imagine if you're you know..." Jubilee revealed, leaving the rest to imagination.

"Wow." Rogue breathed, wishing she had her scotch handy.

"Uh huh, and that's not the best part." Jubilee added with a smug grin.

"Spill, otherwise I'll tell Kurt about a certain cigar box." Rogue hissed.

"Oh you wouldn't, I'd bite you! Mistress or not!" Jubilee growled, throwing her hands to her hips and trying to look threatening and failing miserably.

Letting the threat stand even if it was an idle one, that was just a bit of leverage Rogue had for the moment. Someday she was sure she it'd just have to be tripped over as the two lived together, but for now...

"Fine, get this. His feet and hands, they can stick to walls. Betcha the karma sutra never figured on any moves with that in mind huh?" Jubilee asked, giggling and grinning.

"Wow, holy hell...and Logan and me are gettin' in shit for rockin' a few bedsprings?" Rogue growled, already imagining just the kind of noise those two would get up to.

Laughing it off and spending a few moments playing with ideas of just what she might do if Logan had anything like that in his bag of tricks, she found herself smiling recalling just what they'd already gotten up to. He didn't need tricks, he had moves and relentless stamina and a beast to match her own when her blood was running hot. Now it was Jubilee's turn to look a bit jealous, but any questions were withheld at the sound of approaching feet.

"You're already thinking that far ahead?"

"A girl can dream, but I mean c'mon, legit Knight...all that. He's the full package, sweet, kind, and just perfect d..." Jubilee began, but her mood turned sour with a frown.

Thinking she knew just what her friend had been about to say, she pulled her in for a hug and admitted it herself, _perfect daddy material_. Whether it had been that bitter pill or just Jubilee being Jubilee, she'd been playing with the younger students more often and had even played dog in town one day right down to a collar and leash. Time would tell how they'd cope, but they had each other and their Misters to see them through it.

Passing Jubilee off to Kurt and letting Logan gather her up rather gallantly if she said so herself, the drinks were downed as their table was ready. Walking amongst the crowd, it was too easy to pick out the eyes that looked on them, to smell the ones that lusted or stunk of jealousy. It was another lesson for Logan to teach, feeling the wolf in her wanting to strut her dominance and send the bitches running.

Seated, while the restaurant wasn't French it played at it with the menu. It was easy to see the allusions for what they were, looking for something to quell her beast that had been prowling more and more with the moon waxing every day.

"Ooo, they got salmon. Get that, and a side a kabobs, and..." Jubilee practically purred cherry picking what she wanted.

"I'll have the prime rib." Rogue said to Logan who was still looking over his menu.

Seeing their Misters looking at another from across the table, the pair earned themselves some playful slaps for the games they played. Already they'd been out to just regular dinners, and they'd started ordering with an eye to what their ladies weren't too fond of. Wondering just what it would be this time, she gave Jubilee a kick under the table and threw a meaningful look to Kurt's leg which was neatly crossed very gentlemanly.

That earned her a tiny bit of tongue stuck out, but it was nice to see Jubilee's mood already improved. Still, she was looking forward to telling Kitty about that and just see what their gossipy friend would do with that knowledge. The rivalry between Kitty and Jubilee was legendary, but with Rahne around she had some competition.

"Think I'll see what they got in the way of vegan..." Logan mused.

"Oh pull the other one, it's got bells on. To you vegan is havin' a garnish." Rogue growled, glaring up at him as he put on his poker face.

"They do offer falafel." Kurt pointed out, actually considering the options the menu had for various diets.

"I could do that, get a nice salad with it."

"Put yer money where yer mouth is." Glaring at him, she really couldn't care what Kurt was getting as he tended to be a bit more eclectic but if Logan was serious this was something Rogue had to see.

"Done and done." Logan replied, snapping his menu shut and tossing it on the table.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Live jazz, real dancing, and a bar that can make more 'n a martini. What do ya think?"

"Wunderbar."

Rolling his eyes as he looked to Kurt, Logan hadn't exactly been talking to him and the man knew it for his grin. Hooking his arm around his lady, he lead Rogue on up to the bar hoping to introduce her to the finer things in life. Seating her, he settled himself and eyed the bottles behind the bar as the music played.

"Stirrin' some ghosts?" Rogue asked.

"Save the stirrin' for the martinis." Logan chuckled.

"I thought Bond took it shaken?"

"Ain't no spy."

Feral kid raised by wolves, a soldier in at least one World War, and somehow tied in with a mess of Black Ops, that was the past he knew so far. King of the Cage, X-man, handy man, teacher, and now as he looked on Rogue the only word he had that felt right by his gut was mate.

"Is this what normal people do?"

The question surprised him, and as he looked to her he followed her gaze. Out on the dance floor Jubilee was following Kurt's lead and the band looked to be giving them a run for their money as they picked up the pace. Out of the crowd there were cameras raised, video tapping and snapping photos. With the crowd tending on the more mature side, it was a sight to see.

"Thought weird is what we do." Logan said, sparing a moment now that a bartender came up to place an order for drinks.

"Yeah, but normal is a nice break." Rogue whispered.

Reaching for her and taking her hand in his, he held it and just leaned with her to watch the show. Now there were more brave souls joining the pair strutting their stuff, a holler and shout as Kurt got brazen and threw Jubilee right through the air to twirl. Deftly caught, he could hear her laughter clear as day. Eyeing his Rogue, she turned a bit defensive and it made him smile.

"Oh heck naw, don't you think I'm tryin' any o' that. I'm a slow dance kinda girl."

"Suits me just fine, maybe once they've tired everyone out we can go out for one."

"Just one?" Rogue asked, her eyes alluring as she looked up to him.

"Always another quarter for the juke box..." Logan promised.

In time their slow dance came and they did so as a duet, Kurt and Jubilee both tired and tuckered out. The night was for dancing and drinks, for getting a nice slice of normal in their lives even if it was just a garnish in their cocktail. So they drank deep and ate the lime, they deserved a break. Tomorrow was another day, and they could worry about the hangover then.


	17. Chapter 17

Marvel own's the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Yer sure about this?"

They were back at their bar, except this time it wasn't about slow dances or quarters, it wasn't about making new memories of the place. It was about a promise and she was going to have Logan keep it today. The only thing getting served up today was whiskey and a can, they'd open it together and find out what was inside. The juke box had a new play list, she couldn't bear to think of those songs that meant so much losing any of their luster.

"No rules but one, and that's only if I don't want to make it personal." Rogue replied, sitting off in her corner.

She was dressed in one of his shirts, and the jeans she wore today were loose and let her move. Already she had an anticipant sheen of sweat and that probably wasn't helping her mister. Good, because the one he had on wasn't helping her. All he was wearing was a pair of jeans, they were both barefoot and the lights were on overhead, the shadows were washed out under its glare.

"I won't go easy on you." Logan called out as his last warning.

"Sugah, what makes you think I'm gonna go easy on you?" Rogue growled.

The moon was nearly full, and so far she'd found her outlet for those urges in his arms. Today she'd find them at the end of his fist, and she'd give back just as good as she got. Lies like the ones that had been said one night weren't cute anymore, they weren't sweet and they weren't what she needed to hear. She had to stare right into the ugly truth, she had to know how to draw lines and ride out the red. She wasn't alone in this, she couldn't lose control. To lose that was to lose the trust that had been so freely given and she couldn't do that to her Familiar, her friend.

"Don't got a ref." Logan noted, downing the last of his whiskey and throwing the bottle out of the cage.

"Wait for it..."

The drums were their ref calling the start of their round. His grin at the questions being asked by another was everything she wanted. Just because that can might have a lot of ugly in it didn't mean they couldn't have some fun.

"Ballroom Blitz?" Logan asked, stretching and rolling his neck.

Prowling around waiting, she let the song overtake her as she joined in singing along. The first few punches were easy to dodge, just enjoying herself swaying to the music. He was having fun and taking it easy, she wondered if he was waiting for it just like she was. The tempo was building...

"And the man in the back said everyone attack..."

And it turned into a barroom brawl. This wasn't Logan anymore, this was the Wolverine, the King of the Cage. She'd come to try for his title and he wasn't looking to let go of it. He hit like a truck and she danced back snorting blood and snarling as her nose healed from being broken. No rules, he came at her again but she grabbed his arm and wrenched it out of the socket to hear him roar. She wasn't weak, the wolf was strong, and they were stronger together.

He caught her in the chest and knocked the wind right out of her, both falling back to their corners and counting that as a round. He twisted his arm back in place and she found her breath, swearing she felt a few ribs heal as the bruising faded. Snorting the last bit of blood she stalked up. He borrowed her trick but fell short of hauling her arm out like she had, instead slamming his head against hers and walking right on by like it was nothing.

Seeing stars and gritting her teeth, she remembered that trick now from back then when she'd first seen him fight and wouldn't fall for it again. Her wolf was close, right there beneath the surface and borrowing her voice for a growl that was feral and wild and could never have been made with her own throat.

"Yer lucky it's no rules, walkin' in here with damn close ta brass knuckles." Rogue growled, eyeing him from the distance and looking for an opening.

"Only thing brass are my balls, everything else is harder than steel."

That was all she needed to hear to make it personal, she wasn't about to be shown up by Jubilee. His head jerked with his surprise and his eyes were blinded by pain, it was the opening she needed. Using some of his own tricks against him she had him on the floor, returning in kind her broken nose and instantly regretting it forgetting just how hard his damn head was.

"Sonovabitch!"

Rolling off and clenching her fist as it healed, she flexed it as the pain ebbed. It was his turn to snort blood, shaking off the pounding he'd just been given. The world was stars again, not even remembering his attack, just that he was on her. She could feel him growling through their embrace, he had her by the throat with his chest at her back. They were wrestling now and he had the height advantage.

"Don't think this would work on Lee..." Rogue growled, coughing as his hold tightened.

"Give it a try, I ain't goin' nowhere in a hurry."

Feigning at trying to twist herself into the pretzels her friend could and making it to look as if she were going to try and choke him with her thighs alone, she settled for a knee to his head and braced for the pain. He was just a roar behind her but his grip slackened just long enough to get out, lashing out with a kick and rolling back to their corners.

Laying there panting for breath, a lolled head and a look saw him getting back up. All the healing was more taxing than she thought, she was already getting hungry again and she had just had a heck of a lunch before coming on down.

"Yer a tough bastard." Rogue growled as she got back up to her feet.

"Hail to the King baby." Logan taunted.

"Should never o' shown ya that movie, I got one for ya, come get some." Rogue growled, but the mood was turning fun again.

Meeting in a clash of fists, she kept looking for the soft spots and didn't care how she hurt him. He was here to teach her just that and show her where the lines were, everything was a choice made between heartbeats. She rode her wolf and kept it in check. The red was the line she couldn't cross, coming close but learning how to pull back. Class was in session and the bell hadn't rung yet.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Wow, now that takes me back..."

John was hushed just like he expected, but Ororo still invited him in. Walking to join her at the sofa, he favoured the papasan and accepted the offered cup of tea. It was herbal and just as soothing as he remembered, but that didn't help with the taste. Sitting lotus and lost to her own world was Jubilee, a bit of incense joining the aroma of all the flowers that grew among Ororo's garden brought indoors for the coming winter.

"How is she?" John asked soft and quiet.

It had been another bit of detention back in the day, one of the two they often found themselves in. Mister Summers wasn't their only warden, often enough Ororo herself played that role. But if Mister Summers was the stick in the mud and the one to enforce the rules, Ororo was the one who knew just how they felt. So he drank the tea and listened to her lessons with one ear wondering back then if they'd really help.

"Struggling. She says it is worse with the moon so full."

He'd heard it more from Rogue, their friendship was coming back slowly, heard how they had a wolf in them they had to fight against. But it was from Bobby he'd heard the rest, how his old cell mate felt so much of what Rogue herself felt. He'd seen it that night they'd meddled in his love life. But he knew she didn't just have a wolf in her she had to fight, Jubilee was one of the few who knew what it was like to have a power that was so tied to their emotions, just like Ororo.

"And she falls for a Catholic, she's just torturing herself." John added with a quiet chuckle, enjoying another sip of the tea that was oddly nostalgic.

"You would have to talk to her about that."

But he caught a hint of a telling smile and that had him interested in just that, but that was a question for later. His fire had been put out and he felt released from all the anger he'd carried for those years, free from the temper that had made life so hard for him. He had revelled in his power once he'd been released from the rules just to burn out the anger, but even back when he was under that boot he knew Jubilee had afraid of hers and likely still was.

"Bobby told me she never joined the juniors once you guys started that up, said that started a lot of rumours too."

Moving to his side she sat and offered a fresh cup of tea, only then noticing he'd already finished his first. He used to have to choke it down, that thought brought him a smile.

"She found her peace, they were not detentions when she came to darken my door. She missed you I think, you and Scott alike. She learned to behave herself because there was no one waiting for her."

He'd heard about that too from Bobby, how Mister Summers was just a ghost around the school until the day he never came back. The school was a different place from how he remembered it, but there was just enough familiar around to make it feel like a home.

"But that peace is a bit hard now? I kind of figured that when Kurt said where she was, he said she'd been coming up here often as of late."

He was used to her tells even after all this time. Most of the kids thought Miss Munroe was a rock back when he'd still been a student himself, but he saw just how hard she had to work some days. He could see the hint of sadness and the concerned lines around her eyes. Dumb kid he was he used to try and get a rise out of her, always playing with fire back then.

"Only when she's overwhelmed, today more than ever. From what I understand Rogue is doing her part down in the Danger Room, as is Logan." Ororo whispered, enjoying a sip of her tea as she looked off to her once again student sitting peacefully.

"I think Kurt's doing his part too, gone to go do the shopping. Left a cigar box for her out on the bed, funny thing is I know Jubilee doesn't smoke."

Even after all the years he still knew how to get a rise out of her, just a hint of those blue eyes turning wide with a twist of a smile. Finishing his cup of tea, he gave her a hug he owed her for all her help she'd given him that only now made sense.

"Thanks, and when she's done getting zen tell her I'm around if she needs me. Course..." John whispered, tapping his nose.

Jubilee would know he'd been there just as sure as Logan would have, if she needed to talk to him she could find him. If she didn't that'd be fine, their friendship didn't require a lot of each other, it never had and never would.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Is this your tooth or mine?"

Looking at it critically, Logan gave his opinion of the question by tossing it off behind the bar. He still had his belt, but she'd given him a run for his money. Maybe someday, just not today. Handing her back the bottle of whiskey, they were both blood stained and looked a mess but the healing took care of the rest.

"I'm ready for a bath, just a nice long soak." Rogue groaned, downing a good belt of whiskey before passing it back.

"Need company?"

Her smile was the invitation he was looking for, but he knew that would all they'd be doing, just soaking. They worked it all out there in the cage, anything else they got up to between the sheets that night would be slow and easy. It'd just be them saying three little words.

"Thank you hun."

Not the words he'd just been thinking about but they were pretty sweet themselves, pulling her against him to sit at the bar like they had the night before when they were having their little slice of the normal life. The juke box was still spitting out tunes fit for a fight, but that was just fine too. There was blood in the air, there wouldn't be any slow dances. Maybe tomorrow he'd find a quarter in his pocket.

"Promise is a promise."

That got him a kiss that tasted like whiskey. The lights were off and the cage was just window dressing now. The bar was quiet just the way he'd come to like, he had different memories of the place now.

"So, just where we gonna find a tub for that soak? Yer place just has a shower 'n I still gotta refinish the floors in mine."

Every board that had known a drop of blood had been torn out, the rug ripped up to join his mattress in a dumpster that had been called up. He'd never call that room home again, not after what he'd done to her that night. Trailing fingers near her breast, the scars were still there and it was a warning of just what could have been. Her hand took his to lead it down below the fabric to unblemished skin.

"No more sorry..."

She was on his lap with a thrown leg and tug of his shirt, just resting against his chest with her chin nestled upon his shoulder. Their hearts beat together, beat in time to another as one after a time. He just held her with his thumbs down the hem of her jeans and letting the warmth build between them. They were done with sorry.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-


	18. Chapter 18

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

With the students helping with unloading the shopping, Kurt walked around the school with one bag of his own. Passing John, he gave a nod and wave to the young man in greeting who threw him a wink. He couldn't help but smile, he rather thought he knew the reason for it but kept walking. He'd been keeping himself busy away from his Lady most of the day, helping with breakfast and dishes and then the shopping. Now he walked the school just to give her some more time.

Hearing curious splashing from the pool, he rushed ahead wondering if someone had fallen in by accident. There was but a week left in October and soon they would have to close it down for the season, a chore he'd helped Logan with ever since his return. Hearing the roar of the boiler, he let his pace grow less hurried thinking perhaps just maybe someone thought to have one last dip before that fateful day it would be put to bed.

"Still cold, damn cold!" Rogue's shout carried.

"It's bracing, refreshing after ya git used ta it. Besides, thought ya didn't mind doin' some swimming out in lakes." Logan called after her.

"Lakes are supposed ta be cold, this is a pool!" Rogue snarled, her voice drowned out by a splash.

Turning the corner at last, he found his friends weren't alone as some more adventurous students were dressed in bathing suits joining them in screams and peals of laughter. Giving them a wave and leaving them to their late season enjoyment, he turned to take his leave.

He took the long way to his room, their room now, stopping to admire some works from the students ranging from sketches in charcoal, pencil crayon, watercolour and of course the modern day masterpieces by Piotr. Finally he found himself at his door to stand at it waiting, just listening to be sure. A moment of insight had him realize how foolish he was being, were she in Jubilee would surely have heard his approach.

The room was as he left it, right down to the cigar box he'd left on what was now their bed. He'd found it one day by accident, wondering at first if perhaps she had a secret enjoyment of an occasional smoke as Logan was so fond of. But inside were no cigars or anything else he imagined he might find. If his cheeks could show just how red he felt then he surely would have looked a fitting Lucifer. But he was no prude so he just played the gentleman and set it back as he found it, at least until he'd gone off to find it again earlier that day.

Laying out his shopping, he had some treats for them both, flowers and chocolates and a series he had yet to add to his collection, a spin off of another he knew she enjoyed just as much as he did. He had a peek in the cigar box just to settle his own curiosity, finding it empty and letting the lid snap shut. Resting the roses around their room, he took his time to light the candles he'd carefully set up earlier. Drawing the drapes shut, he gathered the chocolates and approached their shared bath to rap at the door. He could tell she was in for the music that played.

"Is my lady decent?" Kurt asked.

"Is a bubble bath decent?" Jubilee questioned with a yawn, sounding just a bit sleepy.

His answer was the opening of the door, walking in and seeing the bath just as dark as their room. There were candles and cones of incense set up, and at the vanity she had her phone playing for her some music that was quiet and soothing. She was all but hidden with just her head revealed over the froth and foam.

"Chocolate?" Kurt asked, offering the box.

"I love how you say that, so sexy..." Jubilee purred.

Kneeling beside the bath, he opened the box but at the stirring of the bubbles he waved her off, instead choosing one with an eye to her sweet tooth. Pressing one to her lips, it vanished with just a flash of tongue for her to slowly savour with obvious enjoyment. He found his heart was beating all too fast, daring to calm himself but it was all too easy to imagine just what lay beneath the bubbles.

Her ears were frosted with foam, reaching to one for a tickle that had it flicker and fan as she suckled upon her candy. It was enough to have her eyes once closed in bliss snap open, a playful fire alight in them. Raising another, he lead her near with his thoughts turning less innocent as he pictured her against the edge without her modest veil, letting it slip past her lips that he took into a kiss. Her lips were made sweeter and he delighted in the delicate dish, their tongues tangling over the treat.

"Guess you're no altar boy after all."

Sitting there with her so near, he lost himself to admiring the twinkling of her light, her jewels shining bright that he so treasured. Resting her cheek against the cool rim of the bath, she looked on him full of a desire that he himself felt rousing, finding his faith tested once again as he looked to his Lord for strength in this trial. He hadn't thought it would be so hard, just hoping to treat her after all her silent suffering.

Their promise sat resting at the edge of the vanity catching the candlelight with the sapphire sparkling. Kissing her cheek, in her eyes he saw a reserve that helped him rise to the task, resting one last chocolate in the band of silver and taking a step to the door. In her smile he found his salvation and the strength to step past the threshold.

"Take the time you need, I will be waiting with the rest. I finally found that one series I was missing for my, our collection." Kurt said from a safe distance, resting the lid back atop the chocolates.

"Highlander: the Raven? Oh now you're really tempting me. I don't think we'll be leaving our room tonight." Jubilee cooed, having longed to see that series ever since hearing about it.

"I thought the same myself, I think I'll go see about making a picnic basket for us then, that way we won't miss dinner."

He was treated to one last smile before she vanished under the bubbles, taking that moment to close the door that was made heavy fighting a powerful urge. Setting one box by another, he took a moment to blow the candles out one by one just to be safe. He didn't want to hurry her, and he might just need to take another walk just to let his heart find a moments rest for how fast it beat. Leaving the lights off and the room littered in roses, the second door was no more light than the first as he closed it.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The kids were gone having grown tired of their games, out on the deck burst balloons and water guns laid around with some telling slush and snow. Lounging there with her arms hanging over the edges of an raft, Rogue saw her mister nearing. They had their soak, albeit a bit differently than she imagined, and it wasn't yet over. It might well be the very last day anyone used the pool and for running up the gas bill they were going to enjoy every last moment of it.

"Careful Mister, this is my raft." Rogue teased as he stole a side of it.

"Thought we could play a scene from that one girly movie, with that DiCaprio kid." Logan said as he hung to the edge.

"Hun, if ya mean what I think ya mean, I got news for ya. Jack died." Rogue laughed, leaning across for a kiss made sweet for how he tried.

"Well, that's a bit o' a mood kill but as I recall Rose was layin' out as he hung onta the edge."

Saving the question of just how the heck her Mister knew that much about a movie he was labelling as girly for another day, she played the part and climbed up onto the raft laying there looking down on him. The cool air rose goose bumps and had her looking aroused through her bikini, following Logan's gaze there to see him peek back up at her.

"I'm just cold." Rogue huffed, flicking water at him at the sight of his smug smirk.

"That yer story?" Logan asked, reaching to run a finger up her side.

Now she couldn't blame all the bumps on the sudden chill of being bare to the approaching evening, lounging and enjoying his playful advances. Feeling him follow the thread that tied off her top, she levelled him with a warning look. There was a toying tug that had no strength behind it, the knot holding true. But it was just enough to have her remember another time.

"Careful, might have ta take a page outta Lee's book 'n drown ya." Rogue growled.

"Way I heard it, that got the fellow some mouth to mouth." Logan growled, giving another tug that ate a bit of slack.

"How about I just save ya the trouble 'n we skip to that part."

Laying so near she leaned in for a kiss turned passionate, a meeting between tongues and teeth with bites and nips. Whether the devil found his hands idle or they were her Mister's misguided attempt at keeping him at bay she didn't know, but throughout that kiss his fingers searched for places that had her giggle and squawk finding ticklish spots.

"Think I could die a happy man after that..." Logan whispered as their kiss broke, playing the role of Jack and sinking beneath the surface.

Never liking that ending herself, she rolled from her raft to dive below the warm waters. She found him down there looking lifeless, swimming up and saving her sailor with a kiss of her breath. Saved by his selfless siren, he surged with her in his arms to break free of the depths.

"Think we've soaked long enough?" Logan asked as he held her, treading water for them both.

"I'm open to ideas if you got something better than this."

"You, me, yer bed...'n maybe we go find some movies that got a love story we can both appreciate." Logan whispered, grazing his teeth along the length of her ear.

"I might got a few ideas."

Held against him as he swam for the shallows, her laughter echoed as he picked her up into his arms and walked up the steps. Dripping wet he walked off to the school ignoring all the shouts for how they tracked water through the school. Up the stairs and to her room, she saw many of the girls admiring her Mister and bit her lip against the jealousy it stirred in her. She had just as many of the boys admiring her, but feeling his rumbling threatening growl tickle her side he sent them running, secretly enjoying his own jealousy and dominance.

"Shower?" Logan asked as he kicked the door shut behind them.

"I am cold..." Rogue purred, thinking of no better way than to warm up.

Their beasts had been cowed in the ring, anything they got up to would be easy and slow. Something to let them simply enjoy some movies from her bed wrapped up under blankets and passing a bottle between them. The moon might nearly be full, but she had nothing to fear so long as she had him close.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	19. Chapter 19

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"We're not going to have to work on Halloween are we?"

Giving her friend and Familiar a playful butt with her head, Rogue looked off to where Quoth was sitting in a tree. The moon was full and there were but days left in October, and if there was one thing she knew about Jubilee it was any holiday that revolved around free candy and costumes was one not to be missed.

"This is a lesson, not work." Quoth answered with a cackling caw.

"Well at least this time I got to eat." Jubilee yapped, returning the butt with a nip.

"I think we could always find a bite along the way." Rogue teased, getting a little playful herself with a nip and a bite.

Even with a muzzle and maw Jubilee still managed to send off her favourite childish gesture, just sticking out a bit of tongue. For how strong their wolves were this night they were full, sated and satisfied. Quoth had urged them on to see to their needs the night before, telling them of a lesson to come but leaving the details vague.

"Hey look Roguey! We already got ice!" Jubilee yipped, bounding up to a frozen puddle.

Watching the black wolf bounce at it slamming her front paws against it until it broke, the outcome was expected as Jubilee scrambled away now with wet and cold feet. Seeing her clawing at the leaves and dirt to dry them, she waited for her to finish. Playing catch up to where Quoth sat watching, even he looked to have a bit of mirth in his eyes at the sight, a little clucking sounding like laughter.

"So what are we doin' this far out here anyway?" Rogue barked up at their guide.

"Hunting something that shouldn't be, at least not in what you call the real world. I've talked about the Natural Order, this thing goes against it."

That was enough to make the woods so dark seem less friendly, Jubilee's tail falling limp right along with her ears. Her steps were quieter as to ghost through the woods, and joining her Rogue looked out with keen eyes honed for the hunt. Thinking the quiet of the forest was just from their passing, from two wolves out on the prowl, now she wondered at that.

"When you say the real world?" Rogue asked of the Spirit who looked less forthcoming if for how he flew ahead.

"I'm kinda more worried about the whole shouldn't be part." Jubilee whimpered.

Walking in silence for a ways, the quiet was becoming oppressive and the playfulness of their walk as wolves was missed. There were other thing she missed, like her Mister who had left on a bit of work himself. Logan and Kurt alike had gone off with Bobby and Pete to gear up and fly out on the Blackbird, Ororo and Kitty staying back to keep the home fires burning along with Hank.

"It's close." Quoth called.

Instinct answered and Rogue fell into a prowl with Jubilee beside her. At a tree they met their Spiritual guide who was staring out into the night. The night was her home, scanning for any sign of whatever this thing that shouldn't be was, a glance to her side showing Jubilee laying ready to pounce but otherwise blending in with the shadows.

"There." Quoth cooed in a tight whisper.

It came out from under the brush in a bounce and hop, nearly enough to have their wolves rush out but they rode out the urge. It looked like a hare expect it had antlers and all too attentive eyes watchful of it's surroundings.

"Aww, it's a bunny."

"It has antlers, ah heck, is it really what I think it is?" Rogue asked just as quiet of Quoth.

"I've already said every now and then you humans get something right, and yes, it's a Jackalope. Be careful and be quiet."

"It looks like Bambi and Thumper's love child." Jubilee added.

"No, that's, I mean they're both guys." Rogue chided.

"Yeah, so? You haven't read any of the stuff Kitty writes have you? Full of slash and mpreg." Jubilee yipped back like she was laughing.

"Dammit Jubilee! Bambi was traumatic enough for me when his mom died without having to imagine that now!" Rogue growled.

"If you two are quite done, perhaps I can put this in a way one of you will understand..." Quoth began, looking down to them to be sure he had their attention.

Rogue looked up with Jubilee watchful and expectant, for how cute the rabbit looked she didn't like the look in it's eyes and wondered if the explanation was meant for Jubilee's benefit. After this lesson was over she had a strong urge to go find John and go get a drink, just take a nice ride in the convertible and unwind. For now though they had a Jackalope to hunt.

"That's the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered rodent you ever set eyes on!" Quoth cawed, and Rogue knew then that the explanation was for Jubilee.

"Killer rabbit? Dammit, where's my Sir Not Appearing in this Film when I need him..." Jubilee whimpered, eyeing the horned rodent.

"How do we kill it?" Rogue asked, the wolf in her wanting to rush in.

"The antlers make it tricky, it's not like you can just get it by the neck and snap it. You also don't want to get anywhere near it's teeth, which...well, just look." Quoth cooed, going quiet as he saw the Jackalope starting to yawn.

Watching the sight and expecting to see something she would have once thought cute, this was no rabbit and its jaw just keep opening until it unhinged like a snake except full of the wrong kind of fangs. It was enough to heed his warning to not get anywhere near the toothy business end of it, sinking down to hide in the shadows just as Jubilee had done.

"Evil killer rabbit? Shouldn't be? Not part of the real world?" Jubilee asked in a quick few yips with her eyes on Quoth who just nodded down to her. "I got this..."

In a moment of terror Rogue saw her friend and Familiar wake from being a wolf and stand before the Jackalope that looked on her with it's maw still open. Just as fast as any jackrabbit it turned and rushed at her and she nearly pounced at it until a hand was held asking her to hold. Jubilee stood there with her other held out, little arcs of static and lightning running along her fingers until one snap had a ball of glowing light dance away.

The ball raced to meet the Jackalope, vanishing down its gullet a second before it too disappeared in a burst of light and an explosion. Once she could see again, Rogue looked to where the foul rodent had been to see it gone, but the air hung with a stench of burnt fur and flesh along with something worse. Looking to Jubilee, she stood there frozen and covered in a thick slime of green and red.

"Jubilee...?" Rogue whimpered.

Instantly her friend and Familiar bent over and wretched, heaving and hurling away. Waking from her own dream, Rogue rushed up and took Jubilee into her arms and held her until her shaking faded. From the corner of her eye she saw Quoth down on the forest floor inspecting the scene, pecking at bits and pieces with a critical eye.

"What did she do to it?" Quoth cawed.

Having her fears and worries, Rogue wondered that same question. As long as she had known her she'd never once seen Jubilee use her so called gift, and seeing the mess she'd made of the abominable rodent Logan's lie whispered again in her ear. It held all too much truth for Jubilee, that she had no stomach for causing pain.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"More coffee?"

"Please..."

The lesson was over and after suffering a check up by Hank they both had been released, right after some samples had been taken of what had become the Jackalope. The showers had been long with another, not wanting to let go of Jubilee until she knew she was well. With a change of scenery needed, they found another of their number who had seen his own love go off to play hero.

Driving down the lawn with the top down, they waited for their Misters return sometime that night and took comfort from each others company. Listening to music and bundled in blankets, the stars shined down on them. Pouring another cup, Rogue passed it off to Jubilee who lay in the back curled up and cozy beneath a fleece comforter.

"You okay?" Rogue asked as she passed the cup.

"Yeah, just...classic me. Didn't think that one through. I was prepared for bad barbeque, just not the whole water balloon of barf." Jubilee murmured, staring down into her cup and breathing the aroma.

"You made Hank's day." Rogue tried, rewarded with a small smile at last.

Wrapping her feet under her, she looked off to John who sat reclined in the drivers seat looking to admire the stars, but his eyes all too often trailed to the rearview to steal peeks at Jubilee. She smelt concern and worry on his scent, unfurling her legs to rest them on his lap as she stretched and lounged. Treated to a surprise foot massage, her giggles lasted for a few moments at the first tickling touches that turned soothing.

"It slimed me..." Jubilee giggled, letting go of a trembling breath.

"Hey, you me, sometime soon. Lets get all zen and drink some herbal." John called from his seat.

"You hate that stuff." Jubilee laughed, kicking the back of his seat.

"Yeah, but the company makes up for it." John replied, meeting her eyes and sharing a smile.

"Old times..."

Watching the two and seeing a friendship she hadn't ever noticed, Rogue gave John a nudge with her foot and looked to him expectantly. Grabbing his coffee off the dash for a sip, he got back to the massage he was giving and looked to be lost in thought just admiring the stars above.

"Rogue, I'd like to introduce you to Jubilee again, we used to keep each other company in detention. But for all the time we spent with Mister Summers, we also had a lot of time outs with Ororo. Like her, our...gifts are, were in my case, tied up with what we feel. Just a couple of hot heads that needed to learn to keep it cool, but between us I think I got an F."

"Zen?" Rogue asked, rolling in her seat and peeking at Jubilee.

"Or just learn to laugh a lot, but yeah, I've been seeing Ro for a whole mess of meditation lately like John and me used to do. Between the wolf, the moon, and all the sweet valentine feelings I've been getting off you compliments of Logan...kinda needed to get outta my head."

"Sorry..."

"No, it's nice. I mean it's not like I'm feelin' whatever you guys are gettin' up to with the whole noise complaints scene, thank god! It's more like Looney Tunes, just a big cartoon heart here going badump badump. Clouds and cupid. Of course having my own Romeo I wanna jump I was, am kinda getting wound up tight." Jubilee said with a silly smile, just looking to Rogue and reaching out to tweak her nose.

"Good thing you got your cigar box." Rogue teased.

"Oh you have no idea, actually he found it. Left it out even, then he just found me in my bubble bath and wound me up all over again feeding me chocolates and kisses. Told me to take my time and that he'd be waiting with the rest, even left me one in my promise ring for after."

"I thought I saw him with some roses and candy." John added, recalling having seen Kurt in passing that day.

"Roses, chocolates, and a naughty bubble bath? I think I'm gonna have to git Logan to go have a chat with yer man, get some pointers."

"Oh, this from the girl who was out playing out Titanic in the pool with him. Next time he tries to tease me I'm gonna have some fun right back." Jubilee laughed, having heard from some of the students all about it.

"That was a really nice surprise actually." Rogue purred.

"Thanks guys, both of ya. I needed this. I mean really, Monty Python never showed what really happens when you lob the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch. Big Bada Boom of bad.."

"Anytime Lee, like I said, we're in this together and we got our friends and family to back us up." Rogue replied, looking sidelong to John and throwing him a wink.

"I think Ima nap. Wake me up when all our Misters get their butts back, Kurt and me still got some Highlander to watch."

Settling down with a fresh cup of coffee and some classics playing softly on the radio, Rogue reached across to find John's hand for a reassuring squeeze. She had some questions about those days of detention he had hinted at, but for now that could wait. With their eyes to the horizon and just chatting in whispers, they'd wait out the return of all the men they loved having a promise to keep.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"A Jackalope you say? Oh if those aren't nasty little blighters."

Accepting the cup of tea as she sat with Merlin, Rogue could hear Kurt and Arthur likely sparing again off somewhere beyond the stacks. Her own Mister had gone to watch, leaving her to wonder if Logan was going to join in on the practice. Jubilee laid beside her under a knitted blanket, nibbling away at one of the cookies that had been left out for their tea.

"It was good practice, something small to start with. The world is always stretched thin around this time of year, usually not worth bothering a Witch or Warlock with but it's all about the little steps." Quoth cackled from his perch up on one of the stained glass lights.

"And just how did you dispatch this Jackalope?" Merlin asked as he enjoy a sip of his tea.

Stroking Jubilee's ears and trailing fingers through her hair, she tried to sooth the nervousness of her friend. From under the blanket came a hand, just the tiniest little snap of static birthing a small ball of luminous pink that floated in the air to pop with a firecracker snap and the stink of ozone.

"I just call 'em Paffs, Hank's got a long winded name for them. Quasi something, but I can make them dance and go boom. At least if I keep my cool." Jubilee whispered, another popping up but this time a baby blue that swirled through the air until it burst as the first had.

"Had I known I would have warned you, the things that shouldn't be, they're not...quite solid." Quoth cooed, flapping down to land at the back of the chesterfield to roost.

"Just solid enough to be a chore, at least until you dispatch them. So do take care with how you see to that. I always had Arthur with me, rarely had to get my hands dirty given his skill with a sword." Merlin added, pushing across the tray of cookies and smiling as Jubilee gladly took one more.

"Think next time we should bring Logan and Kurt?" Rogue asked, ruffling her Familiar's hair.

"Next time I'll know to duck for cover." Jubilee mumbled as she munched on her cookie.

"I have a book that should interest you, somewhere around here anyways. This land is old yet still young. Lots of room for thin places, for folklore and tales that just sound charming or foolish as ghost stories until that day you come across something that goes bump in the night."

Thinking of the treat it would be to find out just how many of those stories she'd read about as a girl were true, Rogue found herself looking to the stacks so full of books she'd never have time to read them all. Yet even as she thought it, it was a thought for a mortal life and if anything she had more time than she ever imagined.

"Maybe we'll come across a few others as we look for it." Rogue mused, adding a nice little nook in her loft for some special books.

"That's the spirit."

"Speaking of things that go bump in the night, can I ask you for a favour?" Jubilee inquired looking to have a bit of mischief in her eyes now.

Matching it with his own, Merlin found himself with a large smile and a chuckle at seeing it. Looking between them, Rogue had to wonder just what it was but decided to let it play out rather than guess. It was almost that time of year again...

"We always do this every year for the kids. I know Silverfox and Rahne are down for it, did you and Arthur want to join us to take them Trick of Treating?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh I would be delighted. He might put up a little fight, but I'm sure between all of us we can convince him, he never could say no to Rahne." Merlin quicky answered with a laugh.

"You're both sneaky." Rogue chuckled, gathering up Jubilee for a hug.

"Yep. Just gotta figure out what we're going as. Usually it's all about flaunting it, guess I don't gotta worry about this little thing or hats." Jubilee laughed, toying with the slim choker around her neck which was her own small image inducer just meant for her ears.

"Well I already know what me and Logan are goin' as, but you'll have to wait and see." Rogue giggled, kissing Jubilee atop her head.

"Well, as long as it has the words sexy or sassy I'm sure he won't be complaining."

Grinning and thinking Logan just might be rather happy with her idea, she curled up for now more intent on finishing her tea than wandering around for books. It was nice just to sit down and play at being normal, even if their host was a man of myth and legend all himself. They could save the freaky and all the stuff that was bumping around in the night for Halloween.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–


	20. Chapter 20

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I'll huff, and I'll puff..."

"Oh just old yer horses Mister! I sure as heck didn't count on havin' ta lace these boots up when I bought them!"

Grinning just the same, Rogue set to task with the last piece of her costume. She had her Woodsman so it was an easy choice of just who she was going as. Since she had withheld her own costume, Jubilee had followed suit and even Kitty who was usually abreast of all the latest gossip had said she had been sworn to secrecy. With one last tug her boots were laced up, then just giving herself one last look in the mirror to be sure it was all perfect.

"Sexy or sassy ain't got nothin' on me."

Throwing open the door, she found him standing with his back to her dressed in fur and leather and not a heck of a lot else. He turned, his eyes darkening with a snort as he breathed her in. Dressed in red, she evoked his beast's lusts all at once, but it was her Mister who was admiring the way her boots hugged every inch of her legs like stockings of leather, laced up and ready to kick some ass. This little Red Riding Hood had a few tricks in her basket for any shifty wolves trying to get the better of her.

"Need a lift ta grandma's house?" Logan asked as he advanced on her.

"Momma always taught me ta not talk to strangers..." Rogue purred.

He had eyes for what laid under her hooded cloak, reaching to run his hands down her satiny sides. She'd leave the girls to run around showing too much skin playing out naughty fantasies made safe for one night, she didn't need the cold to raise goose bumps, all it took was his touch that travelled down to her pleated skirt. Taking his wrists as his thumbs caught her hem, with a trembling breath she leaned in biting her own lip feeling the fire that burned within him.

"Got some tricks ta play before we can get down to treating ourselves hun."

Guiding his hands away, the task was tough for how she just wanted him to haul her up against him. The feel of his furs as he wrapped her up in his arms was enough to have him evoke her own beast, her wolf was at the door. Easing their appetites with kisses and whispered promises and just a few fantasies, together they found the strength to go dance before the banquet.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Knock knock."

"Nope, ya gotta say it or we're not coming out."

Looking to his Rogue, Logan snorted and gave his opinion on the games but reached to rap at the door. Dressed in a fur cloak, leather pants, a good old reliable pair of cowboy boots and wearing a favourite flannel shirt, he was ready for a night of playing Woodsman right down to a double bladed axe with a wooden head. Seeing her swaying there in her little red skirt, he took a breath hardly believing he was stooping so low to start playing these game so soon.

"Trick or treat." Logan ground out.

The first of many doors opened and out they came, Kurt and Jubilee ready to join the dance. Laughter took him right as he spotted Kurt, just the good natured kind at seeing a friend doing his best to keep his own lady entertained. The night was all about flaunting it, but he hadn't expected anything like what he was seeing. Dressed in a fez and a jacket that looked two sizes too small, the wings were the giveaway but instead of fur he wore a fitted suit of ashen grey.

"Yer one sharp lookin' flyin' monkey." Logan chuckled, offering his hand to his friend.

"And I'm his sexy little Toto!" Jubilee squealed, spinning around to show herself off.

Sporting a collar with her namesake for the night, Jubilee wore a dress with a skirt that fell just shy of her knees, along with wool stockings of a smoky black that ran down her legs to shiny black flats. Gloves of the likes Rogue herself used to wear ended with a faux fur addition for her paws. Her tail was just as fake, just a little tuft pinned to her dress, but of course her ears were very real and told of her giddy mood.

"Just remember there's a leash law." Logan added with a wink.

"Can't have her running off on me, can I?" Kurt chuckled, a reach inside his jacket finding him with a thin leather leash.

Laughing hard and wondering just what trouble the two would probably get up to, he found his Little Red and slung his arm around her. Flanking their ladies and leading them off to the stairs, they hung around at the top to watch all the younger kids rushing around as if they'd already eaten all the candy they'd yet to gather.

"Aww, I expected them to go as who they are..." Jubilee pouted after spotting Merlin and Arthur.

"They do make a good set of Blues Brothers." Logan admitted.

"Aww, look at Rahne, she's a foxy Maid Marian!" Rogue laughed as she pointed her out.

"I'm warnin' you now Lee, yer not allowed ta ruin anymore Disney for me, got it?" Rogue growled, glaring to her mischievous friend.

"I think I'll be getting up to a little too much monkey business anyway."

Taking the invitation for what it was, Kurt kissed his lady to keep her from getting into any trouble. Following his lead, Logan obliged his with a kiss just a bit more energetic and after a spell the catcalls and laughter from below was a sign it was time to join the rest. A trip down the stairs had them mingling, but out of the crowd he could see another of their number heading out tonight to chaperone the youngest while Ororo and some other volunteers stayed back to keep an eye on the oldest kids and their Halloween party.

"Oh real original Pryde! Belle and her Beast!" Jubilee taunted as Kitty came up in the company of her own eloquent gentleman dressed in a old fashioned suit of brown to compliment his own blue fur.

"Ach, Mother I'm too old to trick or treat!" Rahne growled as Silverfox stood with her trying to pass off a pillow case.

"You're never too old! If I can get away with it I think I'll be trying for a few lollipops tonight." Jubilee called, waving to her fellow familiar and throwing a sidelong glance to her own Mistress.

"Rahne..." Arthur cautioned, joining in to try and coax the young vixen into enjoying herself.

"Fine." Rahne huffed, snatching the pillow case and stalking up to the Once King.

"Misery loves company, I know that more than anyone having had to endure him for all these years. We'll go together." Arthur added with a thumb thrown to point off to his other half.

And for all her protest and grumbling, more than a few noticed how Rahne's tail started to wag and bespeak her mood from under her lilac dress. From the squeals he heard next to him, Logan looked to see Red Riding and Toto bushing as they watched utterly enamoured as Arthur took Rahne by the arm every bit as gallant as the legends told of the chivalrous age.

"She fits right in with all the other kids that are fifteen going on fifty here, 'cept in her case it's true." Logan whispered to his company.

"Yeah, well, I think Robin Hood over there doesn't know what he's in for." Rogue chuckled, nodding off to one of the boys who had eyes for one maiden.

"Okay! Lets go! Candy, candy, candy!" Jubilee squealed, rushing off ahead until her leash pulled her short, "When did you...?"

Her answer was given as Kurt's tail flicked and lashed about, her man already up to that monkey business she had been bragging about moments before. Pulled back into his arms inches at a time, she earned herself a kiss in apology for his games.

"Shall we?" Logan asked, Rogue taking his arm to join the procession out to the awaiting convoy of cars.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

They fell on Salem Centre just as the sun set upon the rooftops, joining all the other ghouls and ghosts on the prowl among heros and movie stars and even the more absurd and adorable inspired costumes the kids wore. Breaking off into pairs made easy, they had their gaggles and gangs to herd and keep an eye on. Waving off to Jubilee as she tugged playfully at her leash looking to lead Kurt astray, Rogue walked with her Woodsman.

In the stead of his usual cigar he had a pipe clenched and though she could tell he longed to light the bowl, this night wasn't for him, at least not yet. Kissing his cheek for his kindness and consideration, she warmed her hand against his waiting at fences and walkways for the kids to collect their plunder to the tune of _Trick of Treat_, telling every host just what they were when asked.

"Can ya imagine if these folks knew King Arthur and Merlin were really out there tonight?" Rogue asked in the walk between houses.

"Our Marian is lookin' good fer her age." Logan added, holding her close as they stood there with parents.

Seeing a little tyke rushing up dressed in a fleece costume looking to be a bear, feeling her eyes mist over at the sight she felt a kiss at her cheek. Holding his hand tight, while she didn't wear his one token about her neck , she had his other right there on her middle finger, just a simple silver band without gem of decoration so much like his tags.

"Clouds and cupid." Rogue whispered.

As much as she thought of Jubilee out there seeing all these what could have been's rushing around, her own heart felt heavy as that truth weighed her down as never before. Lead off to the next house again and again slowly making their way down the street, she found her gaze lingering on strollers and the babes still too young to partake of the parade.

"Little early to be thinkin' about Valentines day."

Though his voice was playful, for how he held her was telling enough that he knew her moments sadness. But standing there watching their gang rush past laughing and shouting and joking, it was easy to smile and let herself be lead on again. She had her mate by her side and though she might not know her own, seeing the kids ahead just enjoying the night as they should, it was easy to think she could live as Silverfox once had.

"Nothing wrong with thinking ahead hun."

"Oh I'm thinkin' ahead."

But his thoughts weren't so far into the future, his touches turning less playful and hidden behind her cloak. Her shiver had nothing to do with how her breath fogged in the coming night, finally swatting away his hands as he grew a little too brazen for their company. Leaving him to keep an eye on the kids as they rushed ahead, she stole his pipe and trailed it along her lips with a show of teeth that had his beast cracking open an interested eye as it napped. But thinking Little Red shouldn't smoke, she gave it back and skipped ahead all while listening to his throaty growl that followed after her.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Can I please!?"

"I think you got to save me from this flying monkey first."

Throwing her Mister a wink, Jubilee had seen her Dorothy rushing up waving and looking to want a Toto to complete her. The leash was passed off and she let herself be lead around by the young girl who delighted in her company as much as she did, earning herself some treats along the way for being a good little pup. Seeing Kurt chatting with the parents, her own gaggle of kids kept time with her and made a place of honour for their guest.

It was a dream made real if only for one night, no one caring about being different instead rejoicing in it even if only because they thought it all the magic of makeup and costumes. Her kids knew how to skirt any questions and turn the conversation back to the simpler things, to talk about which bands they liked or chat about the latest episode of a show. With a kiss to her cheek Dorothy let her go, leaving Jubilee feeling as if Glinda had just blessed her before she set off down that yellow brick road once again. Taken into his arms with the leash dangling free, she walked with Kurt to the next house and the next.

"I got my lollipop." Jubilee whispered with it puffing up her one cheek.

"And some chocolate." Kurt added, having learnt just how she liked hearing his accented English toy with that word.

"Everyday should be Halloween."

Easily hefted into his arms and walked along to the next house, his kisses to her neck bore a hint of his fangs. Her candy cracked, clenching her teeth tight at his touch, giggling and laughing at the memory spurred by her chat with Rogue. He'd come back indeed and it wasn't just for his sword, he had a new one that took that place of honour. He was her Knight and she his Lady, pressing a kiss to her furry gloves meant for the slim band hidden beneath them.

"Uh oh, better catch up, they're already two houses ahead of us."

So lost to their moment, they hadn't seen the kids leaving them to enjoy it who now stood waiting off ahead and waving for them. With one last kiss they made haste, their time would come later, for now it was all about letting children be children.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"As much as I hate to admit this, I rather enjoyed myself tonight." Arthur said in greeting, walking with his Marian and holding a satchel full of sugar.

"See!" Jubilee squealed, rushing up to tackle him into a hug.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm kinda looking forward to going home. My handsome beast and I have a promise from Merlin for some intellectual conversation." Kitty announced, standing with two suited gentlemen.

"Your handsome beast huh?" Rogue chuckled, having thought she smelt a few new telltale scents coming from that pair for a while.

"What can I say, he speaks my language. Actually a lot of them, programming, physics nerd and geek." Kitty said soft and with a slight swoon as she looked up to the genteel scholar.

"You guys alright to get the gang back?" Logan asked, twirling a set of keys around his finger with an eye to the one car.

"Between Merlin and Arthur promising to tell them all sorts of stories, yeah, we got this. You guys go have fun, just keep Lee away from any more sugar, she looks like she's vibrating enough as is." Kitty laughed, shooing them off.

"Please!"

Turning to see Jubilee already trying to haggle a few candies off Rahne, the round of laughter only grew louder as Kurt collected his lady and gently lead her off by her leash. Her complaints were silenced as her Mister produced a saved Snickers for her to enjoy, the four of them heading off to the car now that the night was theirs.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Alright, I had enough of this, too many creeps in here." Jubilee muttered, unhooking her leash and passing it off to Rogue for keeping.

"Any get fresh ya can bite 'em." Rogue added, tying the leash as a belt before enjoying a sip of her scotch.

"Ew, no. They might be into that. I'll just tell 'em I got rabies."

"Our Misters better hurry back, but then again Logan did behave himself all night so he's earned himself a smoke break."

"Oh did I tell you about the cutest little Dorothy I ran into?" Jubilee began, sharing her tale.

Listening with an ear and going to her phone, Rogue found a few pictures that told the story right down to a video Kurt had sent her. Yet some where through the sweet tale the seats they had been saving were occupied yet not by the men they were waiting for. Looking to the ones who had stolen the stools, Rogue felt her wolf rise and fought against a growl for everything their scents told.

"We're saving those." Jubilee said to the one who sat beside her.

"Oh? Well, what say we keep them warm." The one smugly returned with roving eyes.

Wondering just when her Woodsman would return, Rogue pulled her hooded cloak tight about herself to deny the one nearest her any enjoyment from as he too looked at her in a way she didn't enjoy. The moon might not be full, but it was still waning with just the slightest sliver shaved off.

"Are you a good dog, or a bad dog?"

"I'm a bitch, and I ain't up on my shots." Jubilee hissed, turning away from the fellow.

Clenching her fist at the bar and wishing Logan would get his ass back, at the unwelcome and wholly unwanted touch that graced her back her wolf lashed out. The one beside her fell from his stolen stool to lay there beneath her spitting blood. Seething and glaring down at him as he laid there gathering his senses, she dared him to get up.

"Don't! Touch my ears!" A snarl sounded, the other joining the first to fall on his knees with his arm pulled behind his back.

The crowd fell away from the scene, and fighting the tide men in black T-shirts were rushing up to the bar. Jerking free from Jubilee, the smug one made a mistake by turning to slap her. Taking a page out of her cage match with Logan, Rogue came to the aid of her friend and Familiar laying that one out with a kick to his questionable manhood made strong for her wolf prowling.

Resting a gloved hand to her reddened cheek, Jubilee leapt from her stool only to be hefted into the arms of the first bouncer to break free of the crowd. Leaping at him, Rogue found herself brought short as her hood was snatched to drag her back to another. The growl that rumbled from her chest at being manhandled was feral and wild and full of the promise of teeth and claw. But that wasn't the growl that had people part and make room, it was the growl of the Wolverine with a devil at his back.

But they weren't damsels in distress or fragile flowers, and as if to prove her boast from the cage fight to be true, Rogue watched as Jubilee turned the tables on the bouncer that tried to hold her with just her legs alone. Using strength lent to her by her wolf, she joined the fray and heaved her own into air until his grip slackened enough for her to get free.

They had no quarrel with them so long as they stayed out of it, the ones they had a beef with were scrambling away without even knowing whose feet they fell at. Watching from a distance the dogs that had been sniffing around them, the pair crashed at the feet of her Woodsman and the demon that walked with him.

"Ladies?" Logan called, and for all his control his voice had thunder in it.

Leashing Jubilee and dragging her off, Rogue walked to her Woodsman that kept the wolf at bay. Dogs weren't worth the red and the bouncers had been just doing their job. Cash was thrown to the floor for their drinks and the blood, and no one stood in their way as they left.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I'm a bad dog." Jubilee whimpered, accepting the bottle that was offered to her.

Sitting in the arms of their men, the aroma of pouch tobacco was in the air as Logan enjoyed his pipe. Clicking her heels and wondering if her boots had any magic to them, Rogue stared out at the field they sat in sharing some whiskey and comfort. The moon hung out there taunting her just above the trees, gladly enjoying a belt as the bottle made its rounds.

"I'll go have a word with the boys down there tomorrow, it's one o' my waterin' holes. Make some peace." Logan said soft and quiet, having his round with the bottle once it was passed.

"God we should have just let the bouncers handle those creeps." Rogue hissed, clenching her eyes tight against the memory of that unwanted touch.

As if he knew where her thoughts had gone though, a wanted one found her thigh somewhere above her boots but beneath her skirt. It wasn't teasing or toying, just his way of claiming what was his, just running his thumb back and forth slow and sedate.

"Well, might just gotta practice that..." Logan mused.

The thought of unwelcome advances had her wolf telling an opinion she felt herself, one that was matched by Jubilee's own rumbling growl. All it took to quiet her though was Kurt erasing the memory of another unwelcome touch, gently stroking her wilted ears and rousing them to life. He had the leash wrapped around his wrist, claiming his lady his own way.

"Eh, got a few bars where you girls can throw some punches and no one will bat an eye. Might just get ya a couple o' drinks by the time the dust settles." Logan added, and his chuckle told of some of the seedy places he frequented.

"Takin' our bar fight on the road?" Rogue asked, thinking of her go for his title.

"Now there's a thought, know a few places ya can throw some punches 'n make a few bucks even."

"Kurt?" Jubilee asked, torn between eager and embarrassed.

"Only if you promise to go to confession...right along with me." Kurt said sternly, but for his own admission of guilt he couldn't hide his smile anymore.

"Promise, Toto did ride in a handbasket."

Seeing them kiss, Rogue spun in his arms and crawled along her Woodsman until he laid there under the stars with her. His pipe burned and lent a wondrous aroma to the late Autumn eve. She wasn't alone in needing to learn some lines and though Jubilee had her own she couldn't cross, at least not yet, she didn't have to worry about that one as Logan lost his hands under her skirt. They already had their vows between them and she had her ring, anything else would be silk and lace as far as her heart was concerned.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	21. Chapter 21

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Tapping the ash out of his pipe against his heel, Logan stuffed the bowl full and tight. Behind him he heard his Rogue, his little Red breath in anticipation of the aroma he'd add to the night. The creak and groan of shocks was the herald of quiet footsteps but they weren't hers, they were his friends. Just like in the tale a flying monkey was running off with a little dog, but it was to no wicked witch they flew. Held over his shoulder Kurt walked off with his Lady like the prize she was.

Reaching for his box of wooden matches he had in his flannel, hands gripped his shirt and brought the monkey short. This Toto looked to him and beyond, off to her Mistress who lay off in the Jeep relaxing in the night. He knew mischief when he saw it, letting light and slender fingers slide about his throat with a slip of leather.

The collar fit snug but not too tight with far fewer notches needed to tie it, and at his chest the leash dangling. At her playful kick Kurt wandered away with his Jubilation over his shoulder, her legs dangling down for him to enjoy as the bounced and swayed to his step. Lighting his pipe at last, Logan gave her his thanks with a wink.

"Feel like going fer a walk?"

At the offered leather his Riding Hood roused from her nap, slipping her slender wrist through the loop to claim him. Out of the Jeep she fell in a flash of red that had him growling, leading him astray with the leash loose between them as he had no reason to resist. But it wasn't to Grandma's house they went, wandering past the cars and up the stairs that lead to the loft that was to be their home.

The night was invited in by her grand window just fitted and fastened only a day before, and by it's light his Rogue was just a wanton will of the wisp dancing in the darkness. Her cloak fell and she stood as a silhouette against the shadows. His leash grew as tight and so did he, fighting against her until she came close taking inches at a time of their tether between them.

"What big eyes you have..." He whispered.

"The better to see you with..."

And in those glistening depths of green he felt bare before her having nothing to hide, she knew the feel of his claws as no other having once stood prone but proud against them with her neck bared. She knew him as no other, she knew the beast that beat beneath his breast and prowled at the edges of his anger for she had her own.

"What big teeth you have..." She purred, pulling taut the leash to lead him into a kiss.

His hands were at her back and down her pleats as the kiss turned feral and fevered, vanishing from view to find a silky slip that snapped under a tug of his thumbs. She gave him slack as her fingers trailed down the bit of leather tied them together, but now he felt thumbs that grazed his belly to tug and toy with a bit of brass. He was loosed with a rip of his zipper, and he answered that by easing her off her feet, kneading heavenly handfuls as he held her. Her hands gripped his mantle and dug deep the fur to find his shoulders, just a gasp and a grunt had between them as she seated herself.

"What a big..." She her husky groan came, but he wouldn't and couldn't let her finish for the need that drove him.

Her leather clad legs wrapped about his waist and locked heels like a trap sprung, just another beast falling easy prey to her beguiling bait. She had no need to be quiet as he struggled, so she sang her own song crying his name to echo again and again. Retelling the tale of a woodsman that had saved a maid from a wolf, they wrote a new ending playing out their fantasy on the Hallowed Eve, his own Red Riding giving him his well earned reward.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

Their bed was his mantle and their blanket her cloak, and from that window by whose light they had made love they greeted the First of November, the dawn coming despite how they hid in a shadow in protest. Resting her head against his chest and admiring the scattered clothing laying like leaves, she noticed something that hadn't been there from the night before. Giggling at the sight, a picnic basket had been left sometime after sleep took them, a fresh scent still hanging in the air.

Beside it was a pile of neat clothes, and a breath was all it took to tell who had played pixie or fay, thinking she now owed a favour to Jubilee who smelt so bashful. Curling against him as he laid there, she toyed with that tag that dangled about his neck, thinking the wrong one hung and should have read different.

"Woof." Logan barked for her, kissing her as her lips parted in a smile.

"Mornin' cowboy, any good with a lasso?" Rogue asked with an eye to the basket.

Two tries with that leash had them breakfasting upon a bed of fur, thinking maybe she owed Toto a new collar and chain doubting she'd ever want them back now. Cold chicken and crusty bread were torn for sandwiches, sharing sips of water and feeding each other grapes. Laying there in their shadow indigo became azure speckled by clouds, just enjoying their first morning together in what really now was their home.

"Walls are mostly up and the floors are down, ya feel like gettin' some beer and pizza for some folks ta give us a hand moving some odds and ends?" Rogue asked of her Mister and the master of their home.

"Could get a few things up here, shouldn't be too hard ta work around." Logan mused, slowly unlacing her boots she still bore from the night before.

"I think maybe the first thing ya should git to is that bath..." Rogue purred, letting go of a trembling breath as his thumb slid along her thigh.

"Tiles down and the plumbing's ready ta go, might have ta go shoppin' fer a good soaker, thinkin' cast iron m'self."

"Oh, well...I just happen to know an expert when it comes to shopping and she's an addict to those home reno shows."

"Welp, I'll leave you ladies ta handle all the decoration choices, I just got a bit o' demo work left ta do towards a balcony a certain someone wants."

"Sounds like the kind o' work that might work up a real thirst, just might have to take a run off for a drink somewhere, one of those watering holes ya mentioned."

In his eyes she saw her own concerns mirrored, still some work training their wolves yet to go after last night. But beneath it was a hint of pride, his was a jealous beast and she hadn't let some mutt go sniffing around his mate. Hearing a door, she smelt her pack approach, light steps traipsing up the stairs so early and unusual for one.

"You decent?" Jubilee asked.

"Decent enough."

At seeing just a bit of head and ears peek over the floor, soon eyes full of mischief peered and then there was a smile. Giggling at the sight, even Logan chuckled with his chest heaving against her.

"Yep, you guys stink. You need a shower, so I'll just confiscate these and run them down to you." Jubilee remarked, reaching for the piles of clothes and pulling them into her arms.

"Just what do you got up yer sleeve?" Rogue asked at the games being played.

"Don't worry, he can do this blindfolded, good thing too cause he's got his eyes closed." Jubilee laughed, ducking under the stairs.

_Bamf_.

Their world shifted all at once and as the smoke cleared she found herself nearly naked with her love beside her and down in the depths of the mansion. Before she could even look to see just where she was another cloud of smoke had her coughing to the burst of another _Bamf_, finally taking note of her surroundings to see her in the shower rooms down near the Danger Room.

"Mmm, remind me to thank them both later." Rogue growled throatily already imagining the hot spray warming her.

"First rounds on me when we go for that drink."

Now the laces weren't loosed so slowly, her boots become a snare she longed to be free from, their hands scrambling together at the task. Lost in steam like the morning fog, they didn't fight against a new appetite that came so soon after seeing to another, fed and full yet still hungry for more.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You're sure I'm not too heavy in here?"

Looking to her friend and Familiar sitting in the cast iron soaker that had been chosen, there were faucets and other fixtures piled around her. Pushing it all on a cart and making it look easy for the strength her wolf lent her, Rogue reached to give her friend a pat on the head as if she were just another child being taken for a ride.

"Yer an inch shorter than Kitty! And that's sayin' something considering she still looks sixteen even if she's twenty three." Rogue laughed, waving off the concern.

"I'm fun sized!" Jubilee heartily agreed, going back to reading the installation instructions of a light fixture.

"So just what did our bad dog git up to last night?"

"Cuddles, lots of hugging and kissing, maybe a bit of nibbling. Okay and a couple of bites, fang you very much."

"Oh, and just who was biting who?" Rogue asked teasingly.

"Uh, mutually assured owies?" Jubilee revealed with a blush.

Grabbing a couple canvas drop clothes meant for her bed, she tossed them at Jubilee who added them to her neat little order of things in the tub.

"Oh cool!" Jubilee chirped.

"What?"

Pulling the cart to a stop made an effort for just how heavy that soaker was, Rogue leaned in at the edge to see just what Jubilee was so interested in on her phone. There laid the first entries of a bit of work Hank was doing for them alike, and as the pages were scrolled by with every swipe, a beastiary compliments of Merlin emerged.

"It's just alphabetical for now, but Hank says in his text he'll get to work making it sortable for us right down to like, maps and stuff."

"What, go back, ah heck. The Jersey Devil is real?" Rogue growled, glaring at the cryptid as drawn by Merlin looking worse than anything she'd seen.

"Doh, he hasn't got the M's up yet, was gonna check up about the Moth Man." Jubilee huffed, flipping back some pages.

"Ya think Kurt could teach me ta swing a sword, after that Jackalope I don't wanna try chewin' on one."

"I just threw up in my mouth a little." Jubilee groaned with a grimace.

"Sorry."

Petting her friend and playing with her hidden ears, her fingers trailed down to the slight band of technology snugly hugging Jubilee's neck that was her petite image inducer. Looking just so much like a collar, Rogue smiled at the memory of the past nights Dorothy.

"Guessing Toto doesn't want her collar back?" Rogue asked, giggling at the horrified look Jubilee sported.

"Ew, no. Gross. I don't know where it's been. Actually, I kinda do and I mean as much as Logan's kinda rocking this whole Brother In Law vibe now..." Jubilee rambled on.

"Brother in Law?" Rogue asked in her surprise.

Yet the answer was there in the eyes that looked up at her, setting ablaze a different kind of blush. That they were pack said it all, pulling Jubilee into a hug and giving her a kiss to her cheek.

"If he's the brother in law, guess that makes me the sister..." Rogue mused.

"Big sister even, you got almost two years on me." Jubilee pointed out, her hands wrapping up Rogue's as she was held.

"Never had a little sister before."

"Ah, well, from what I understand they can be pains in the butt when they set their mind to it. They're also known to bug their older sisters, lucky for you I like ya."

"Well, then that sounds like we should go pay for this stuff and git it all loaded up in the truck. Then maybe I can go treat my little sister to a milkshake, go look at some jewellery and just spend the afternoon being girly." Rogue added, ruffling Jubilee's hair as she let go to push the cart off to the cash.

"I could do a milkshake, but we all know who has the hips that get the boys racing to her yard. Oh! Can we go to a place that puts some yummy stuff in it, I'm suddenly in the mood for some Amaretto and Irish cream to go with a vanilla shake."

"You make it hard to say no brat." Rogue laughed, skidding on her heels taking a corner too sharp.

It was like the cage match all over again, tonight they'd be opening a can that might have some ugly in it, but heck, they'd have some fun first.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Gettin' late."

Tacking in the frame that would hold the door to the balcony, he'd spent the afternoon roughing in everything right down to where the deck would be. With so many hands around the saying was never more true about how light something could be when the load was so freely shared. Sitting on the edge enjoying the view that stretched out behind the garage, he raised his beer in salute to his last helper that had stayed after the dinner bell had been called.

"Ja, perhaps we should call them."

But for all the concern they played at, they both had a steady stream of texts and photos piling up on their phones that they looked at time to time. Their ladies were fine and enjoying themselves so that was enough for them. They had a different kind of double date planned, one that wouldn't be the kind of normal they had enjoyed before, but there were a couple wolves that needed a run after being kept on a short leash.

"Yo Kurt! You expecting a package?" John called.

Hearing the pounding of feet up the stairs, they waited as John rounded up with Bobby at his side. Their hands were rough from the work they had done and with a wave Logan invited them down for a beer with them. Yet from the corner of his eye he saw how Kurt smiled at the courier package in his hands, his thumbs running along it fondly.

"Let me guess, I'm thinking...I got nothing..." Bobby began, breaking down in laughter as he couldn't conjure any idea of what the package held.

"I can trust you to keep a secret?" Kurt asked, turning imploring eyes on them that burned with an eager light.

"Well, Double O Kitty's down with Hank helping him and Merlin make up that monster database, so...yeah." Bobby agreed, earning a nod from his boyfriend beside him.

A wink was the only answer Logan found he needed to give, looking to his friend as he tore away at the cardboard strip. Out fell two jewellery boxes that instantly arose interest in the gathered, just drinking their beers and waiting. Snapping the first open, the ring was like another he knew but of gold instead of silver. And though a sapphire was still set in prominence diamonds dotted the band in pairs of two at each side of the blue gem.

"That what I think it is?" Logan asked, and for how Kurt smiled he needed answer but still did.

"Yes, I am not so foolish to not see when the Lord has blessed me. I wouldn't waste another day without having her answer, but I'll wait until after tonight." Kurt whispered, holding the ring made so tiny in his fingers.

"Shit, we're gonna have a wedding!" John blurted out, his eyes misted over.

"If she'll have me." Kurt agreed, wiping his own eyes on his dusty sleeve.

"No if's man, you just remember to take care of her. Otherwise I'll get this guy over here to beat you up." John said jokingly, pulling Bobby into a hug.

"Hey, hey, I'm a lover not a fighter." Bobby laughed off, proving it with a tender kiss.

"Guess the other one's for the wedding?" Logan asked, losing a fight as a smirk turned to a smile.

Nodding and pressing the box to his lips, Kurt slipped that one into his shirt pocket that rest so close to his heart. Shaking his head and draining his beer, Logan knew without a doubt the day would come he'd get to see that, but for now it was in good company where it was. Passing around a fresh round, a toast was had without words, a brotherhood made to keep the secret until the special lady got to give her answer.

Yet sitting there in what was to be their home, his own thoughts travelled to his love and mate. She'd smiled so soft as he'd picked out a ring of simple unadorned silver that day just not wanting her to be left out, and looking again at that ring of gold his thoughts turned to just what she might like. He had no problem giving her a promise, just another token to hang about her neck near her heart. Just maybe she'd have to wait for the wedding bells until he had a name to give her with that kiss, the future Missus...time would hopefully tell.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	22. Chapter 22

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–

_We're just a shout away if ya need us_. That had been their promise before Logan and Kurt had wandered off for a round of pool after making a show of themselves, showing that they had their Misters and Mates. Though for that dominance strut their men did there were still many eyes on them as they sat at the bar drinking, the air awash with arousal and jealousy and just a hint of outright hostility. They were the outsiders and this wasn't their turf so they were getting sized up.

"Ain't no way in hell I'm goin' to the can here without you to watch my back." Jubilee growled guzzling her beer.

Seats at the bar were too few and with the stools empty beside them they were soon filled by bikers. Watching the wandering gaze from the mirror behind the bottles that lined the bar there she could see how the ones that filled them looked at her and Jubilee. Yet these bikers weren't like the dogs from the night before, they were men and women who walked the shadowy places and stared into the darkness. This wasn't a club for enthusiasts, this watering hole drew the lawless ones.

"Yo, uh, hi! Another?!" Jubilee shouted over the din trying to catch the bartenders attention.

Never would any at the school believe that Jubilee hadn't made herself heard as the bartender kept tending to other patrons without even looking their way. A sudden and loud whistle pierced above it all and finally they were noticed as he filled a line of shots.

"Another round for us."

Feeling her hackles rise, Rogue looked to the one beside her and found him a mountain of a man pushing seven feet and looking all muscle. He had so easily ordered for her and her friend as if it were nothing. He looked at her in a way that she was hard pressed to identify, torn between lecherous or just trying to figure her out.

"Don't worry, ya ain't my type." His voice was gravel crushed under tires and his scent held no lie.

"Ya sure were eyein' me up enough." Rogue snapped, yet he just chuckled.

"Was havin' a look at what the Runt fancies."

All while having words with this man a fresh round was laid out and cracked open, taking that moment to down her beer and enjoy the fresh one. Never had she ever heard anyone talk down to Logan, but eyeing this guy she had to admit even he made Logan look a might on the short and scrawny side.

"So just what is yer type?" Bridling at his insinuations, Rogue felt a different bit of anger rising feeling the prideful need to defend her mate.

"That bit o' fun beside ya."

With a smirk he leaned out just enough to look at Jubilee, and for how she glared up at him it only seemed to urge him on. Chuckling as he drank his beer, he went back to ignoring Jubilee. Letting her hand slip below the bar, she rested it on her leg and hoped it would be enough to calm her down and step back. Rewarded with snort and grumble, Jubilee went back to her beer and throwing the occasional glare at the one beside her who had been watching it all in amused silence.

"She's taken." Rogue snapped, peeling off the damp label of her bottle as something to busy her hands as they longed to clench into fists.

And now her hackles were full up for how he just looked off to where the pool tables were. His scent had something she was chewing over trying to identify, something calculating. Sliding on her stool and leaning up against the bar, she looked around saving the pool tables for last playing at being cool and uninterested. But at the sight there her teeth clenched and a growl rolled from deep within her belly. Some hussy had her hands all over Logan as he took his shot, and while Kurt stood alone there was another eyeing him up.

"Before ya go start something up, I just gotta ask you one thing. You any good in a fight?"

Twisting back on her stool and grabbing a hold of Jubilee, she looked ready to leap off the stool and claim Kurt. She couldn't let her newly found little sister off her leash, she'd be a shitty big sister if she did.

"If yer expecting a cat fight over a couple of bitches slutting up to our men, yer shit outta luck." Rogue growled as much for him as for Jubilee.

His laughter was the deep rumble of waves rolling in as he sat there draining his beer and raising the empty for another. Four more found their way, and the silent one even looked to be smiling as he looked at them. Wondering just what game these men were playing at, in that bottle lined mirror she looked to see her Mister and Mate letting himself be fawned over. But in his eyes she saw everything she needed to, the promise that later she'd get to mark him as hers and hers alone.

"Feisty."

It'd been the first thing the silent one had said, and for how he sounded to be trying to get them going his scent had no interest in them. Jubilee and her were just the nights amusement and her gut told her the show had yet to start. Reaching for her beer, it was only then she noticed it was empty so she snatched the fresh one. Making a show of drinking it down in one go, Jubilee followed suit out of some sense of competition.

"I can handle myself." Rogue replied finally answering his question.

"And that bit of fun?"

For how he asked he completely ignored Jubilee now to leave Rogue to wonder why he was trying to rile them up. There was a growl that wasn't hers but Jubilee who she still held playing big sister and through that embrace she felt herself tickled by her rumbling chest.

"There's a bit of gentleman's sport going to be taking place out back in a bit, of course we're worldly men so ladies are welcome too. Don't get too many in the ring though, might send a message to some ladies."

"I'm guessing there's some betting?" Rogue asked, the pieces all coming together.

"Might be, I always had a thing for throwing some bucks down on risky looking bets. Bald guy back there's the one ta talk to if you and the bit of fun are interested. Drinks are on me just the same."

He said it all leaning in as if whispering some indecent propositions to her and she played the part. Her hand stung from slapping him, but he just laughed it off and returned one right on her ass that had her really want to hurt him. The silent one trailed a finger down Jubilee's cheek all while whispering nonsense before leaving. Sitting there riled up and angry, Jubilee's hands were on the bar in fists and glaring at the mirror and the retreating backs reflected there.

"Shots on me and then lets go have some fun." Rogue growled with an echo from her Familiar.

Somebody was about to make a killing and she didn't have a problem with that. The promise of blood was soothing, not caring who stepped into that ring because there was no way the could ever match Logan. She'd given him a run for his money, so she didn't have anything to fear. It was for Jubilee she had her worries, but as she looked into those eyes it was easier to let her go, there was a wolf behind them she hadn't yet seen and it needed to be loosed.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Oh come on, seriously?"

Looking up at a man that had a foot and a half on her and likely weighted three times as much, Jubilee glared at the ref who just shrugged. The crowd was laughing loudly from beyond the ring made of plywood and skids, while at a chalkboard a man had the odds and was taking bets. Watching with Logan and Kurt, Rogue reached for a hand to feel the rosary there, clasping it in an apology between them and to reassure him.

"You can always forfeit and lose your buy in." The ref replied.

"Fuck that, someone get me a stepladder." Jubilee snapped once again earning herself a round of laughter.

"Lets keep it civilized, no eye gouging of any kind, no fish hooks and lets prove us gentlemen if ya catch my meaning." The ref rambled.

The last was said to the man in the ring who nodded, rolling his neck and stretching with some cracks of bones grinding against their own. Jubilee started to flex and stretch, twisting and pulling her legs up like a runner readying for their natural high. The ref walked back and waved for everyone to be quiet, raising up an empty beer bottle and holding it for show over a steel trash can. As the fighters look to another gave a nod, they turned to watch the ref who let the bottle fall in a shatter of glass that started the round.

Holding her breath with her mate and her pack, the fight was over in a bat of her lashes that had the crowd fall silent. It was like watching Logan learn to wear a cup all over again yet this time it wasn't a kick but a punch that did the deed. Ducking the first punch from her opponent, Jubilee slunk to the floor in a surprising show of splits to put the strength of her wolf behind her punch and aim true.

Coughing puke and falling to his knees, the man's eyes clenched tight in his agony that was felt by just as many men howling in sympathy and guarding their manhood. The ref walked up with a grimace, whispering to the man as Jubilee sat crouched and ready with another punch aimed at his face now that there was no longer a height advantage. The telling shake of a head was enough to have the ref point down to where Jubilee sat like a coiled spring, bellowing out his call.

"We have our first winner!"

"Van Damme ain't got nothing on me. Uh, sorry dude..." Jubilee cheered, turning to apologise to the defeated man who waved her off as he hobbled away clutching his crushed crown jewels.

Given her purse and skipping up, Jubilee easily climbed over the skid to land next to her Mister who looked relieved as he hugged her, the two giving another quick kisses. Out in the crowd though Rogue saw how the men and women looked on them warily, and all it did was have her own wolf ready to strut her dominance and prove her pack's worth. By the time the night was done no one would be sniffing around having seen just what would be in store for them.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I don't gotta cover my nuts do I?"

It was said half jokingly as the man sized her up, smelling of his anticipation for the blood to come yet having a hint of caution seeing her as an unknown. She didn't fit the hole Jubilee did, and staring into his eyes she saw a hint of fear that would be his undoing. He might walk in the shadows and not be afraid to look into the dark places, but what she had in her eyes lived there and called it home. There was a reason men made fires at night, afraid of the wolves that howled out in the woods and upon the hills.

"Nah Sugah, just might wanna count yer teeth right quick."

Her turn had come and it was time just to show what a rogue she really was by throwing the first punch as the glass shattered to call the round. A grunt of pain came before her own, sending her dancing back shaking off the sting of her ear being boxed and blinking away some stars. She'd give the crowd a fight worth their money. But if there was one thing she knew from her own King of the Cage, it was that people got a might suspicious if she walked away from a beating without a mark to show for it.

Dancing and ducking and throwing punches and kicks, it was all the games she played with Jubilee letting their wolves run. Charging in and racing off, instead of a nip bite a bite playing at the hunt, her attacks were made with fists and feet. A knee to her gut might have knocked the breath out of her, but she had braced for it seeing it as an opening. Hauling the man off his feet she turned him over and planted a foot at his back, twisting meat and bone until he howled. She walked back from the red just keeping enough pressure to remind him not to press his luck.

"Well Jim?" The ref asked as he enjoyed a belt of rum eyeing the scene.

"Out, I'm out!" Jim coughed, earning himself relief and the right to walk out under his own power.

Helping him up in a show of courtesy, a slap of hands was had between them to show there were no hard feelings. It was just a gentleman's sport as the big fella had said, and for how the crowd jeered and laughed they were a long way from Laughlin. Walking off to her Mister in a sway of hips and feeling a might thirsty at seeing the beers he had ready, she joined him there on the edge of the ring and drank deep to quench her thirsts for a drink and the taste of his lips.

From the corner of her eye she saw Jubilee sitting perched up on the skids just kicking her feet like some girl watching a basketball game. The next round had already started between a couple of burley looking men looking like they had a grudge to settle. A glance at that chalkboard showed that Jubilee would be up again next, and a look to the crowd saw them once again trying to size her up after her first showing.

"Who ya got money on for the next fight hun?" Rogue asked of her Mister.

"Looks like a fight between ladies, might get interesting. Figure we go with our favourite though."

His voice was just a whisper for the roar of the crowd, but feeling his chest tickle her as he held her he must nearly be shouting to be heard. He had a slip of paper for a bet, his first of the night and seeing it she wondered just what kind of cash the fellas from the bar must have had on them. The odds were getting argued over up at the board seeing a need for a bit of adjusting now, and her own were looking a whole less underdog and more head bitch in charge.

But eyeing that crowd she saw still a few that looked on them hungry for a chance, and it was then she saw one of the two who had been slutting up with her boys that she felt a growl rise. The one that had been eyeing Kurt at the pool table only had eyes for Jubilee, and she figured just who she'd see would be gracing the next round. Slipping free of her mate with a kiss, she walked up to the little sister of her heart and hugged her as she sat there looking like a pup at play.

"Thinkin' ya got some hussy eyeing up yer Mister, don't go let her get ya riled up. Got me?" Rogue whispered, gently stroking Jubilee's back.

"She could tell me every which way she wants ta fuck him, we know who he's going home with and it just might give me some ideas for some nookie down the road." Jubilee promised.

Yet looking into those eyes she was so used to seeing luminous and impish, it wasn't her friend she was afraid for but the wolf what would smell the wanting desire and all the jealousy.

"Tight leash Toto."

It was enough to remind her of the night before, remind her she'd been a bad dog. The cocky grin was gone and Jubilee looked sober and serious. The hug had a renewed strength and it felt like a pact between them. They were pack and they'd be there for another, she would be just right on the other side of the ring with their Misters and Men waiting for her.

"Gotcha, I'll be a good dog."

Giving a quick kiss to her cheek and leaving her be, Rogue walked back to her mate and let him steal her into his arms and heft her up near the ring. Catching a boot on a board, she stood tall and watched the fight going on held steady by her woodsman.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I wonder if your man knows what a real woman looks like, or if he's just got a kink for little girls."

"Are your panties wet or is that something you should get checked out?"

"Ladies?"

Looking to the ref at once, he paled at seeing just the fire between them that managed to burn icy cold and steal his breath. Slugging back a bit of liquid courage, he let go of a breath and steeled himself to try and bring a little civility to the match.

"Same rules, no eye gouging, no fish hooks, and try and keep your ovaries out of it."

At the last bit the challenger had a look of murder in her eyes for the ref, but Jubilee herself just laughed at the new rule. Finding herself under the full baleful ire of that lady that had been sniffing around her man, she let a neutral expression hide her enjoyment of that expert jab.

"Time for your spanking."

"Don't throw a hip out grandma."

Rushing up to the skids and waving for the round to start, the shattering of glass rose over the laughter from all the trash talk being tossed about in the ring. Dancing at a distance and eyeing another for an opening, the fight wouldn't be over as fast as the first.

Watching from the edge of the ring, Rogue felt her wolf prowling around longing to join in the hunt. They were pack, they were meant to fight together, but sitting there watching one of her own fight alone had her teeth clench just as tight as her balled fists. Logan held her and gave her the strength to fight the urge, even if she felt his own desire to join the fray for how his chest rumbled at her back.

The first clash came and there was blood in the air leaving Jubilee tumbling back from a lightning fast kick that caught her in the face. Gone was her good humour and taunting calls, the wolf was at the door and it was angry at the taste of her own blood running freely from her nose. The next spray of blood came from the hussy with freshly painted lips dripping red.

"She doesn't heal as fast..." Rogue whispered, seeing how Jubilee still bled.

Logan just held her tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder and watching along with her waiting for the fight to end. A kick and a punch were blocked, but it all lead to forcing Jubilee back against the skids. And all the screaming and yelling couldn't hide the rip of fabric made near for how good her ears were. Jubilee stood frozen but the bitch didn't let up, slamming her fist again and again with two quick punches to topple her in a heap.

Revealed at the edge of the ring was the one that had been all over Logan, a quick flash of sharpened steel seen by eyes that called the night home. Jubilee curled against herself and clutched at her chest, her shirt torn and leaving her back bare, it was all she could do to keep herself covered and modest as she bled.

"Winner!" The ref called, but as he looked to the fallen the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

"That bitch is going down..." Rogue growled with the only thing keeping her from leaping over the skids being Logan.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Wow, you really must want a go at me. Fights like this are triple the buy in."

"That was my little sister." Rogue snarled.

"Adopted or your mom just a slut that sleeps around?"

The line was red but she'd walk it because she wasn't worth it, she just had to be taught her place. Clenching her teeth tight and breathing her through flared nostrils burning with her anger, Rogue waited as the ref came up and repeated the mantra he had the fight before. The crowd stood watching in silence, the only sound the rock playing out in the bar some tens of yards away from the ass end of the parking lot that the ring was set up in.

Barrels danced with flames meant to stave off the cold, the fires lending their light against the dark woods. Standing there thinking of how her little sister of the heart had been carried out cradled in Kurt's arms, Rogue wanted to remind them what it was to be afraid of what lurked out in the shadows.

The glass shattered and that was her call, a punch thrown so fast the hussy was sent stumbling back spitting teeth. There was rage in her eyes but it was just the anger of an alley cat about to get eaten. The pain from the kick was gasoline and she was a lit match. Borrowing Logan's trick, she slammed her head into the hussy and kept on walking leaving the bitch to her stars. And as much as she wanted to walk along the red, tonight was about drawing lines and knowing went to step back.

"Yield." Rogue growled.

"Fuck y..."

She never got to finish, a punch to the gut winding her and laying her out. The ref didn't even look to the fallen as he walked up with the purse, just passing it off and having eyes only for the crowd who were silent.

"Winner!"

Logan was waiting for her and into his arms she fell not trusting herself or her wolf and letting him lead them both away from the fires and into the dark night.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"And there they go."

Standing out by Logan's Jeep, the only man she ever thought had any right to call him a runt walked on up double fisting unopened bottles of bourbon. His scent had a hint of regret on it, and she took them as the apology they were.

"Like a bat outta hell." Logan added, just two bikes running red with tail lights and four riders.

"Cheap tricks don't fly, we like to think of our rough but friendly matches as a gentleman's sport."

"Too bad a bitch slipped through." Rogue growled, letting a long breath go and fighting the urge to go spy on the couple in the back seat.

"Figured the one all over you Runt woulda been trouble, just figured she'd kept it in the ring."

Looking between the man and Logan, she caught the first hint that maybe they knew each other more than in passing. His smirk was telling and so was the tall fella who offered her a hand.

"Name's Moose, yer fella there's the only guy that ever laid me out back there. Said he'd be bringing down a couple of hellcats, here's a little something for pipsqueak."

A wad of cash was passed off as her hand vanished in his for a good natured shake. Listening with half an ear to all the promises Kurt was making to her little sister of the heart, Rogue smiled and thought just maybe they'd all have to go out for milkshakes tomorrow and see about getting her a new shirt.

"Moose?" Rogue asked letting out a shaky breath that became a laugh.

"Honest, my ma said I came out with feet like antlers, and there wasn't no pa around to come up with a better name."

"A pleasure." Rogue laughed as she was pulled in for a hug that ate her up against his massive frame.

"Don't think either o' ya will be finding too many challengers fer a spell, but hell, just stop on by for a drink sometime. Got some folk back in there eager for a chat."

Letting her smile be her promise to do just that, the night just had too many twists and turns and all she wanted now was to get home. With a wave she climbed into the Jeep with Logan at the wheel and a couple in the back hidden under a blanket. The top was off the Jeep but with the heat blasting it was just warm enough to be enjoyable.

Coming to a fork she remembered from the way down, it took her a few minutes to piece together the scenery as being wrong and realized he'd taken the wrong one.

"Hun, the schools back that way?"

"Think we could all use some air, don't worry, we'll be back in time for breakfast."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"That's a habit you should get into, stealing Kurt's shirts. I highly recommend it."

Setting down with Jubilee, Rogue passed off one of the bottles that had been given in apology. The blanket was offered between them and she snuggled up with her sharing sips and belts of bourbon.

"I just wanted to pound her face in but..." Jubilee growled as she curled up.

"Ya were a good dog, and ya didn't want ta give us all a show. Fuck, I was scared half ta death that one outside the ring cut ya and not yer shirt." Rogue whispered, leading her to lay down with her head on her lap.

"Heard ya beat her up for me just like a big sis should right?" Jubilee asked from her prone place.

"Grandma lost a few teeth, and your welcome brat."

Looking off to where their men stood admiring the view, she'd have to ask Logan just how he knew about that trail someday but for the vista it offered it wouldn't be today. They were sharing the other bottle between them looking easy and relaxed, yet something about their talk had a whole different kind of gravity and urgency to it.

"Okay, whatever this is it's bugging me now." Jubilee muttered, reaching into the shirt pocket of her Mister for the something that was poking her as she laid there.

With eyes that made the night nearly day Rogue saw a little box that was unmistakable, a jewellery box. Together they looked at one another like it was Christmas Eve, a look over their shoulders seeing their Misters as though they were the parents they had to avoid while having a peek at a present.

"What is it?" Rogue whispered curling up close to Jubilee.

"How should I know? I don't hear a chain so necklace is out." Jubilee hissed back as she shook it.

"Earrings maybe?"

Pursing her lips and trying to stubbornly resist the temptation made a trial for how easy it would be, Jubilee closed her eyes and opened the box. Rogue lightly bit her furry ear all while avoiding a look at just whatever was in the box, finding out just how bratty her little sister of the heart could be.

"Oh like I'm gonna look for ya!" Rogue snapped.

"Please!" Jubilee whined.

So caught up in their little bit of mischief though neither heard the approach of their misters that found their rightful seats at either side fo them. Peeking over Jubilee, Rogue saw Kurt there smiling sweetly as he eased the box out of his Lady's hands.

"Jubilation?" Kurt asked, and only then did Rogue let herself peek and for what she saw there her gasp was sharp and loud.

"Am I in trouble?" Jubilee whispered still stubbornly refusing to open her eyes.

Giggling completely giddy and curling up to her own Mister, Rogue thought again of cupid and clouds. Likely feeling her heart, Jubilee cracked open an eye and that was enough for both to snap open in utter shock. They sat there treated to the rarest of sights, Jubilation Lee completely speechless.

"Marry me." Kurt said as he held the box out.

It wasn't a question and there weren't any flowery words or a telling story of how he couldn't live without her. It was his request and Jubilee just held out her hand unable to speak, so he took that as her leave to slip a ring of gold beside another of silver. Squealing in delight and taking Logan into a hug, he received a flutter of kisses from his Rogue all spurred by the moment.

"Wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes, Lee has nothing to say." Logan added with a laugh that earned him a swat.

Together as mates and misters and a bratty little sister they were her pack, and if anyone messed with her pack there would be hell to pay. Holding another and sharing sprits and solace, the First of November would not be a day any of them would ever forgot.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	23. Chapter 23

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The mood around the school was festive on the Second of November, and after a rocky start of rousing so many people from their beds to go stand out on the front lawn in blankets, robes or in Bobby's case just boxers, everyone was introduced to the future Missus Wagner.

"I just realized something." Rogue whispered standing off with Logan holding her and keeping her warm.

"What's that?"

"We get to go shopping for dresses." Rogue purred.

Holding her hands, he felt a ring resting upon her middle finger and quested for the one that might be feeling lonesome. At his touch she gripped his hands, the two just warming one another in the morning chill. There was frost across the lawn just sparkling in the dawn, foggy streamers of mist rising that made the moment magical.

"And shoes, way I hear it there's a garter too, stockings..."

His hands were trailing to her thighs and running down her legs as he listed off all the lingerie he could think of imagining himself a ravishing Red Riding. For how her breath hitched he wondered just where her thoughts were trailing, biting her delicate lobe just hard enough to hear her gasp.

"Maybe I'll just have to use it as an excuse to do a little shopping of my own."

Her voice was honey and never had he ever imagined having a sweet tooth as he did then just longing to taste her lips if only to indulge himself this once. He could still smell the blood and sweat from the night before, they'd yet to have their shower and their soaker was just sitting full of hardware for the reno. It made it all the more intoxicating as he stood there with her.

"Also lots of time for slow dances." Rogue mused, her thoughts turning back to a welcome wedding.

"And bubbly, I hear we got a couple o' aficionados around here that made a pilgrimage."

Swaying there to music only they could hear, he held her just watching from their safe place as Jubilee showed off her rings, a promise and an engagement. It wasn't hard to picture her years younger, she'd barely grown an inch since he'd met her, but seeing both her and Kurt so happy had feeling an odd mix of feelings. He had his mate, he had his friends, but looking at them he wondered if that was what having family felt like.

"I'm hungry." Rogue announced.

"So am I..."

Twisting in his arms, his Rogue bit his shoulder just hard enough to raise a welt that vanished nearly as quick. Dressed in just fleece pyjamas she pulled away to lead him off to the school. He followed after her, thinking himself suitably reprimanded for being a little too eager before she'd had breakfast and mug of brew after getting dragged outta bed into the cold.

"Well, you just tell me whatcha want and I'll go make ya a breakfast. I get the feeling I know just where Kurt might be wantin' to honeymoon, so between you me we're gonna get our slow dance nice and timely."

Her smile turned just a soft as he remembered from another morning, and that was all he needed to see to make another promise. The bells could wait, but she had to know his heart by a little band of gold, just a little token for the day something came loose and he could make an honest woman out of her.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You mean Arthur and Merlin are joining the school?"

Ororo enjoyed the look of shock on her onetime students faces, almost quite as much as she had enjoyed that meeting between the two legendary men. A sad part of her heart ached to think her own fellow students and mentor hadn't lived to see this day, imagining what an honour it would have been for Charles, and just thinking how Scott and Arthur might have hit it off.

And Jean, there was a different kind of sadness there, thinking how her dear friend must have suffered as she was devoured by the Phoenix. How she would have delighted in discourse with Merlin and Arthur alike. Sipping her tea and letting the surprise writ across their faces banish those dark thoughts, Ororo rather thought the day was one for more joyful announcements.

"When we're not needed by the Great Raven, which in this age is none too frequent. We find ourselves having much free time, how better to spend it than teaching at a school that lives on the fringe like we do." Merlin announced.

"The kids have kept me so busy for stories that I might as well get to quiz them on it all just so I know they were listening." Arthur added with a smirk.

"And your Doctor McCoy is already thinking of new curriculum. I believe the first will be the Unrecorded Beastiary of the Americas. I'll have to go looking for some books of the things that lurk back in our homeland."

Seeing Merlin and Arthur looking so enthused, Rogue herself sat amazed at the news. Sitting with her beau and enjoying a breakfast of sausage and eggs, Jubilee sat with Kurt not so much speechless as much as sorting through her thoughts.

"Damn, can I take History again? It's never gonna be the same with them here!" Jubilee gleefully cheered.

"I believe they could always use an assistant with their lessons." Ororo mused, seeing a chance to lighten her own workload.

Just because they on occasion went off to try and keep the peace across the world didn't mean they stopped living, and that was just as X-men. Thinking of these Witches and Warlocks who kept this Natural Order in balance, Ororo found herself thinking it as so much like her own daily trials to let nature take its course even if there came days when she longed to see the sun or perhaps wake to snow, all little temptations that were the flapping of a butterfly.

"I understand there is a rising interest in learning swordplay, I believe with my Knight I could be inclined to run them through their paces. It's a shame there are no stables around that could use a mucking, that always helped thin the lot." Yet for his laughter, Arthur looked a suitable sergeant eyeing his troops.

"That could make gym class interesting." Logan chuckled, raising his mug of coffee in toast to the Once King.

"Silverfox has expressed an interest too, and I rather think she has ideas for just how Rahne can spend her time." Ororo revealed with a look to where the lady sat breakfasting with her daughter.

"To new beginnings." Merlin said raising his cup of tea.

From juice to milk, coffee and tea and just ice cold water, glasses and cups and mugs were raised and with a shared sentiment they toasted a new start.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Compliments of Moose."

"Whoa, this is going in my wedding dress fund!" Jubilee cried, counting out the wad of bills.

"Well, you can thank him the next time we go on down there for a drink." Rogue replied, ruffling Jubilee's hair and playing with her ears.

"Moose?" Kitty asked, looking surprised at the cash.

"Only fella that gets ta call Logan a runt." Rogue laughed.

Off behind them Ororo walked with Silverfox, and for all the badgering Rahne had refused to come instead wanting to watch some movies with the 'Pups' as she called them. Thinking just maybe the young vixen was enjoying not having to hide who she was and just enjoy herself, it was a sweet thought that had her thinking of the poor Robin Hood under the watchful gaze one certain King.

"You think they'll have your tub ready by the time you get back?" Jubilee asked, skipping along the streets of New York giddy from Starbucks and her promised wedding.

"Better, or I'll be havin' words with my Mister." Rogue huffed.

"Just what did you four get up to last night anyway? I mean beside Kurt proposing and no one thinking to video that for me!" Kitty snapped, still a touch testy at missing that moment.

Jubilee was once again at a loss of words trying to explain it all, just sputtering and stuttering and then deciding to just bite Kitty. Yelping and rushing off, Kitty lightly smacked Jubilee on her nose to the tune of _Bad Dog_. Laughing, Rogue watched it all and fell back in step with her fellow Witch and the one Quoth had called the Windcaller.

"I think Kurt has the right idea, life's too short and it don't matter how long ya live." Rogue whispered, enjoying the sight of a legendary rivalry taking place between Kitty and Jubilee.

"I could not agree more." Ororo whispered playing at being sneaky, draping an arm across her shoulder.

"Just what did you get up to last night?" Silverfox asked, dabbing at a bit of whipped cream from her latte.

"Took the wolves out to get ta know them a bit better..."

Like how her friend, Familiar and little sister of the heart didn't heal quite so fast. It was the first real difference she had noted other than the first, the truth Quoth had taught about werewolves. There was a promise to always be together, told by the fact that Merlin and Arthur still quarrelled, but as she walked Rogue wondered just what truths she was ready to peck at.

"Someplace where men are called Moose? Just what did you learn of your wolves?" Ororo asked.

"That folks better be careful when it comes to messing with my pack, and that maybe I got you to thank for helping a certain little sister whose adopted me. John told me about another bit o' detention he used ta serve. Maybe I should pop by for some tea sometime."

"My door is always open." Ororo promised, and it was an echo of another that made Rogue smile.

"I think the Lady would like how this new tale is playing out, one of Sisters finding each other and looking to where the sun sets." Silverfox cooed, offering a kiss to her cheek.

"I hope I dream of her again soon, hard as it can be at times...I wouldn't give this up for the world." Rogue whispered.

"A choice that isn't a choice, that is how it always has been."

Reflecting on that and finding a truth in it, Rogue followed after her friends and Jubilee into the next dress shop. Today was just for window shopping and an excuse to get out and play at being normal. There was a promise of milkshakes and more, and maybe just somewhere along the way she'd find a little something for her Mister as a treat for all the hard work he was doing back at the school building them a home.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Nice simple deck, room for a grill, soaker tub. Shower's ready for the finishing touches tomorrow. Alright, lets just make sure there are no leaks."

Checking off his to do list by way of all the work that had been done, the hardwood was still papered, but joining Logan were all the his helpers. The tub was just about full and the last stress test was about to commence. Pete stood ready and Bobby was already dropping the water right down to ice cold right along with a show of finesse having half the water turn to ice cubes. Cranking the faucet, Logan gave Pete the go ahead with a wink.

"Okay, lets tap this keg and then we can get down to some beer and pizza!"

As the keg plunged into the icy bath, the water splashed over the top to be drank by decorative brass the ladies who he called mate and family had picked out for the drain. Hearing the pounding of feet coming up the stairs, John gave the thumbs up that there were no leaks down in the garage.

"Guess we better have another toast to keeping secrets Logan, I should not think that Rogue might like us using her bath for a keg." Kurt laughed as he got the keg ready.

"More'n probably just because we didn't invite her ta the party."

For all the helpers who weren't of the age for a brew there were more than enough beverages to quench their thirst after all their work. Music was still something he had on his to do list, for now relying on borrowed speakers and a laptop.

"Alright folks, dig on in, I'm goin' ta the smokin' room." Logan called, heading out the french doors to the balcony.

The breeze hinted of clouds moving in from the north ripe with snow, the forecast telling of a few inches heading their way. Lighting up and letting go a smoky breath, he felt a hand on his shoulder and didn't have to guess at who it was.

"Lemme guess, yer wondering just where yer gonna find a little slice of the domestic life now?"

Kurt smirked, joining him at the railing and looking out at the view. For the overcast skies there wasn't much of a sunset, but there was a darkness washing over the world with the long nights ahead.

"Somewhere private, but not too far." Kurt agreed.

"Might just be we should make ya a cabin, call it a wedding present. Think I can see a good spot from here."

"I think she would like being neighbours, I know I would." Kurt mused.

"Couple o' months until that honeymoon ya got planned, figure you'll want the wedding sometime in between now and then. Might just have to see if we can't get ya a threshold ta walk her over."

"Many hands..."

"Say no more."

Giving Kurt a hearty slap to the back, it was those many hands that had turned an empty loft over the garage that smelt of bat shit into his home. There was still some work to be done, but that was just the fiddly bits.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The school was off in the distance looking stately in the snow with amber lights glowing in windows telling of how lively it was. The garage stood with all the doors open, raucous music playing and shadows flittering around. Off at the few patios that dotted some corners of the estate fires burned, and the scent carried even from the road as two walked up.

"This is nice."

Looking to Jubilee, the two had shopping between them and behind them stretching into the dark were all the footsteps they left through the snow. Ahead of them taillights ran with brakelights flaring, an indicator flashing as a car turned to travel up the drive. Looking for just a last bit of normal, Rogue had asked them be dropped off for a walk home. Holding hands, they hid their other with their shopping up within their cuffs keeping warm.

"Thought so, maybe next time we'll dress a bit warmer." Rogue agreed with a chuckle.

"My ears are plenty warm." Jubilee teased.

Giving her a playful butt of the head, together they looked over their shoulder at the sound of a car rounding the bend. It slowed but never stopped, likely just a courteous driver and they waved in passing. The gates were ahead and they followed up the tire tracks just taking their time.

"Home again, home again, jiggety jig."

"I wonder if this will be our Camelot." Jubilee mused.

"Sure as heck will be worth remembering."

Their Misters were unmistakable as shadows against the garage, Logan standing there smoking and waiting while Kurt leaned with a mug of something with his tail swaying to and fro. There were others they could pick out, listening to snatches of conversation that danced on the snow laden wind.

"I think we're gettin' too far ahead o' ourselves, got a lot o' memories left to make here including some young missies wedding."

Throwing an arm around Jubilee and pulling her close, Rogue gave her a kiss to her head dusted with snow looking like stars against her silky black.

"Gotta find someone to walk me down the aisle to give me away." Jubilee whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Girl, I can think o' a few folks that just might fight fer that honour." Rogue said softly just rubbing her side.

"Used to toy with the idea o' giving Scott that one, he would have been glad to get rid of me."

Seeing the tears spill to roll down flushed cheeks, Rogue felt her own join the moment. The words were just the kind of bravado she was used to from Jubilee, but seeing how she'd fallen for it all this time, she was looking forward to getting used to this found little sister of hers.

"I think he would have been honoured."

Smelling cigar smoke and hearing the crunch of snow, she looked up to see their loves had met them half way. Walking arm in arm, there were more waiting for them now with some peeking out windows and looking over the hedges by the patios.

"Looks like someone left a light on for us." Rogue said, just resting her head against Logan's shoulder.

Looking to Jubilee as their paths started to part, Rogue held hands with her until the last moment to then share a wave. They had their own beds to go to, their own men to keep them war, and just maybe different dreams. But they'd see each other in the morning to gossip over coffee just talking about whatever sweet nothings they enjoyed.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	24. Chapter 24

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"What's that?"

Looking from her kitchenette painted in shades of white and blue that brought in the snow scenery outside of her grand window, Rogue saw Logan looking down at Jubilee as another discussion over the decorating choices broke out. Their loft was nearly complete, and a treat had been the addition of a pellet stove that lent its warm light in the late afternoon turned evening.

"It's a bean bag." Jubilee cheerily stated.

"What're we, hippies?" Logan grumbled.

_Whomp_. It was almost like an official _Bamf_, just not quite. Watching her mate get blind sided by the unexpected pillow fight, Jubilee finished it with a belly flop atop her bean bag aimed right at him. Seeing him glaring up at her from underneath it, Rogue walked up and knelt down. His glare turned to something else, likely just enjoying the view offered by the skirt she wore.

"You think she'd be mad if I put a hole in it?" Logan asked as his eyes took the scenic route up to hers.

"I think she would bite you, hard. And not in the fun way." Rogue mused, enjoying the sight of Jubilee just watching them with her chin perched upon her palms.

"At least it's black fake fur, ain't no way I'd let hot pink up here."

"Yep! Cause I just might be crashing all wolfy on it. Actually I'm crushing Wolvie, ha. Huh, maybe I should get some lint brushes, don't dogs shed a lot? Not that I'm a dog, just..." Jubilee rambled.

"Lee?"

Peeking overtop her high end bean bag, Jubilee looked down to the man she held captive only because he was humouring her. Rolling off her bean bag, she released him and hauled it over to where a chaise lounger rested by a bookshelf full of paperbacks and nick knacks.

Finishing making herself a tea and a hot chocolate for her bratty sister, she saw Kurt was off on the sofa with a beer just watching the fun and games. It'd been a week since the announcement and already out past her french doors she could see a cottage taking shape. They'd spent a couple mornings and evenings like this planning out the build. Over her shoulder she saw her mate and Mister crash down with him as he got back to the game they had on the set.

"Lots of marshmallows." Rogue said seating herself on her chaise and handing off the sweet treat.

"Yum."

With the walls finished et al, Logan had sprung his surprise at last. Hung there were her own walls, ripped with care but still rugged and rough just the way she liked some things. Her map had a place across from their bed, just something to wile away a quiet night with whispered stories told one post card at a time. It would be a sad day once she ran out, but that just might be an excuse for another trip.

Off around her grand window was her night sky, not all of it, just enough to make it look majestic. Out around the school other pieces hung, like the portraits of her friends and Jubilee's beach. The Alaskan wilderness was left as a treat for those who would call the room home, plenty of blank canvas left for them to put their own mark on the room that had so many memories.

"Whatcha reading?"

Curled up and curious, Jubilee sat enjoying her hot chocolate and a peek of the book. Smiling and reaching out to ruffle her hair, Rogue set down her tea and picked up her reading for show. It was one of her first gifts from Merlin and it among with the others had a special place in her loft. Giggling at her tilted head, for all her love of History, the realms of fiction were something Jubilee enjoyed acted out for her enjoyment.

"Mary Shelly, Frankenstein. Quite nearly a First Edition, a gift from Merlin. Kitty and Hank have plans to borrow it once I'm finished, something about a romantic evening in."

"Uh, Frankenstein and Romantic? Those two are weird." Jubilee mumbled toying with her tablet.

Laughing and finding her place, with the warmth of the pellet stove and of having her family, her pack so close it was a night fit to wiling away indoors. Somewhere through her reading Jubilee must have tired from her game, because now she laid across the laps of their men who were enjoying the game with their official leg warmer. Now and again there were jeers to the length of _bony ass_ and _bite you_ heard, but it was just the welcome white noise of her home.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Good going Bambi!"

Their morning runs had become something different, especially with the fluffy snow that had come so early. Living one day at a time, it was impossible to resist Jubilee's enthusiasm especially with the kids joining them. Running on the wild side, they raced ahead of the kids who were trying to catch up to them all while pelting snowballs. Seeing Jubilee spill and tumble had Logan taunting her as she skidded across an icy patch, just all legs.

"Don't make me thump you!" Jubilee barked back.

"Yap, yap, yap. I don't speak mutt!" Logan called back just walking along with Kurt, the two dressed for the weather in jackets and toques enjoying their morning brew.

Hauling up her fallen sister by the husk of her neck, they were racing around easily outpacing the kids, breaking and ducking and dodging the thrown snowballs. Panting hard and feeling euphoric, never before had her runs been so encompassing. The wolf looked to the students as just pups at play just being watched by her mate, the air was full and fresh all at once, each breath bringing with it a new treat to enjoy.

Ducking into the tree break, Rogue saw Jubilee had the students turn to her and in that moment she woke from her dream, hidden and feeling her skin flushed with sweat. Crouched low and packing a snowball her own, as soon as it was aloft she was dreaming of the streaked wolf that rushed out in time to see Logan perfectly pelted and turning to her. Her tongue was lolling out as she huffed and puffed, her eyes alight with mischief that was met and answered.

Passing off his coffee, he too packed a missile and took his aim. But she wouldn't make it easy, digging deep below the blanket to bite the lawn and jerk and jive every shot he took. Charging him, she pounced and tackled him, holding him there and licking his face. Jubilee was on him in seconds, nipping at his toque and rushing off in a new game of keep away.

Held and hugged in his arms, Rogue let herself be pet for a spell until there was a new scent of pups at play in the air. _Bamf_. Kurt vanished just as a volley of snow flew at them, scrabbling and clawing against her mate trying to leave him to the worst of it. Strutting past and barking taunts and teases at him, he sat there and took it while she rushed up and sat where Jubilee was finding her breath.

"He's gonna kill us." Rogue yipped, snatching the toque and just breathing deep the scent that was Logan's as she rested her muzzle against it.

"Gotta catch us first." Jubilee huffed, rolling with her back to the snow and trying to cool off.

"He knows where we sleep."

"Just distract him with sexy times, he'll forgive you and be too busy to bother me."

Nipping the black wolf, a game of wrestling broke out between them that had no winner, just laying there enjoying the comfort of pack and fur against fur. Hearing the crunch of snow and smelling who it was, bowls of ice were set before them and filled from water bottles. Seeing Bobby dressed for a summer day just showing off, John was more seasonal and beside them Kitty and Hank wandered. The lapping was a greedy and horrendous sound, their wolves drinking deep and quenching the thirst they had worked up.

"You guys looked thirsty." Bobby said in greeting, settling down and pulling Jubilee up for some petting.

_Bamf_. Kurt was back with fresh cups of coffee, and a look up from her bowl saw Logan walking up shaking show out of his jacket to the chatter of children rushing off having grown tired of their game. Now she was taken into welcome arms as Logan hunkered down and pulled her onto his lap, eyeing his toque and tossing it off finding it filthy from slobber.

His hands were the enjoyment of someone running fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp, every touch sinful and sensual and running the length of her back and down her sides. Melting against him and wondering just what it would be to wake from her dream to that touch had her decide to dine alone this eve, just the two of them with dinner taken in bed.

"Car coming." Jubilee yipped.

Cracking open lidded eyes, Rogue looked to the drive where an airport limousine was pulling up. It was a surprise only a few knew of, and looking to the black wolf now laying tuckered out and tired on Kurt's lap as he teased her ears, he met her gaze and threw a wink.

"Better hit the showers Lee, we got company and you need to look presentable." Rogue barked, flopping out of Logan's arms.

Grabbing her by the scruff of her neck again, a tug and a pull had Jubilee on her feet and looking a little put out. Butting heads and nipping at each other settled the matter, trotting off as a pair to be let in out by the pool. Though closed for the winter, there were showers on hand and their change of clothes. Waking from their dream together, just fatigued and flushed with the ache of muscles they didn't know they had, the showers where long which was fine, it gave their guests time to settle in.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I don't look like a dork?"

A bait and switch had been had in between their games, and in place of jeans and a sweater a dress was found. Wearing sensible slacks and a blouse, Rogue brushed Jubilee's hair which had been let to grow until it draped down to her shoulders. Gone was the pixie cut that had seen her through Europe, and for how fashion conscious Jubilee could be, often enough she played at being a tomboy just showing up the kids in skateboarding and skating.

"Beyond girly, you're right womanly." Rogue promised.

And because Jubilee was Jubilee, she had hair clips of baby blue in her hair to stand against the glossy black that was like the coat of the wolf within. Eyes once a chocolate brown were more of a hazel with flecks of green, a gift of the wolf. Looking at her own, once nearly emerald, they'd turned pale green that made them startling. They'd been marked by their Mistress, the Great Wolf Spirit, but Jubilee wore it better with her ears and fangs that often looked adorable for the mischievous smiles that showed them.

The dress was another gift from Ororo, another that didn't fit anymore and a secret had been shared between them as they picked it out, that she had been thirteen when last it had. Hugging her found family and holding hands, she wasn't alone in looking down to the rings they wore, two promises and an engagement they all looked forward to attending.

"Time to meet the other side of the family." Rogue whispered with a kiss to her cheek that brought a blush.

Out the door and down the stairs they went, and in the den they saw curious looks from the students who sat pretending to watch tv and catch up on homework. Up the hall they walked and they could hear the flowing German chatting conversationally, coffee and tea in the air right along with the snap of biscuits and the promise of cake. Nearing that threshold, Jubilee froze stiff and Rogue gave her another hug to assure her all was well.

"I'm scared."

It was below a whisper and had she not had her wolf Rogue wondered if she would have even heard it, but by the creak of leather and the light tread of feet another must have because there came Logan offering a hand. If she was the big sister, he was the brother who would never let them be hurt. And for all the grump and the games they played, Rogue knew he loved his favourite pain in the arse just as much as them all.

"Lemme give ya a hand over this threshold." Logan whispered, his voice the wind through the autumn leaves.

Feeling her eyes grow damp watching as Jubilee took that hand for hers to nearly vanish in it, he lead the way past the doorframe and into the sitting room. A gasp went around, one full of admiration, and sitting at an armchair was Kurt with his mentor beside him in his wheelchair. Together with her mate Rogue lead one off to meet the man who had been a father to the man whom Jubilee would call husband.

All it took was a pat to his withered leg and Jubilee sat upon his lap, wrapped up in a hug as she cried tears that had no sadness in them, greetings given in German as Kurt held her hand. Finding her own lap, Rogue sat with Logan and watched as the introductions happened, as stories were told of Kurt as a boy and all the embarrassing secrets kept for years.

Soon laughter overtook the tears, and to those stories they added their own, right down to a game of keep away that had taught one discretion was the better part of valour. The cake was gone, just a few cookies and biscuits left, but now and again a student would bring in fresh coffee or a kettle to set a new pot of tea to brew.

Whoever said you couldn't pick your family spoke a grain of truth, because as the school had taught them family often picked them. All around them were foundlings that became brothers and sisters, cousins and even some sons and daughters for a few. And maybe upon the gate it bespoke of a school for those with unusual gifts, but the Estate still bore the name Xavier and it was his home he had left for them, so they kept the lights on making sure someone always had a place to go when they had nowhere else.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	25. Chapter 25

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"What part of _hard_ light don't you understand?"

Sitting among the audience come to watch the practice, Rogue heard a chuckle beside her that was Jonas Wagner, the man whom had become a father to Kurt. In those first few days after their arrival there had been occasions when the likes of Kitty and Hank had snuck off with their guests down into the sub-basement and today the reason became clear. Their less than joyful Jubilation would need to learn just how to dance upon the trapeze in time for Christmas.

"I assure you that it is perfectly safe, there are multiple redundancies in place to ensure no accidents happen." Hank swore in an attempt to placate their unwilling star.

"C'mon Lee! This from the girl that's always climbing up on the roof!" Kitty called aloud from her place beside Hank.

"No one ever asked me to jump off it! Well, the few who did I told them to get bent!" Jubilee snapped.

The circus had come to Westchester if just for them, all around them the big top stretched with Kurt standing opposite of Jubilee holding his own trapeze ready to quite literally show her the ropes. With Jubilee was Gretchen, another star of the Munich circus who had answered Kurt's call, just a few of his family come to join him in the celebrations ahead.

"I seem ta remember she came down to watch you guys one day." Logan mused from his place upon the row above.

Resting below him using his legs as her own arm rest, Rogue looked up to Logan wondering if he would elaborate. This was news to her, just trying to coax the answer out with little touches to his legs that drew his eyes to hers. Those days were a lifetime ago, back before the Cure and the loss of so many. His hands were at her sides holding her, just rubbing her slowly without any of the heated passion that often drove her to distraction.

"Guess she didn't like what she saw, huh?"

"Nope."

Looking back to the scene, it was like teaching a baby bird to fly by pushing it out of the nest. They'd already been privy to watching Jubilee learn all the lessons she'd need to dance upon the rope, but now she would soar and that terrified her. It was absurd to see, thinking of all those times she came back scratched and bleeding from skateboarding.

"I will be there to catch you, I'd never let you fall!" Kurt called across the divide.

"Oh quit being so cute dammit!" Jubilee growled, petulantly stomping her foot.

Fresh laughter rounded through the crowd, and looking off a few rows down she saw the final of Kurt's family that had come across the sea though he was no performer. Looking just as old as Jonas, a man in his late fifties himself, was Father Richter. Preferring Tobias, he sat in the company of Ororo who too had come to see the show.

Even for how sharp her hearing was, Rogue couldn't hear what Gretchen was whispering but whatever it was it had Jubilee grip the trapeze and step to the edge. With a hand on her back she was urged on to take the leap. There was a scream as the dance started, Kurt watching his Jubilation soar. But soon it turned giddy as the worst was over, and there she kicked building up her momentum.

"A natural!" Jonas cried, heartily clapping away at the sight.

Kurt had eyes for his Lady, ready at a moment to join her if ever he thought she'd fall. But with every gasp or cheer she grew more confident and comfortable, a contortions act played out high above them. Soon though he couldn't resist the urge to dance and joined her, the two dangling from the ropes or hanging from the bar just laughing with another every time they drew near.

"She's going to do it!" Rogue cheered with her heart fluttering in anticipation.

Now Jubilee hung from the bar by her legs alone, flipping once, then twice through the air squealing to be caught by Kurt as he lived up to all his boasts and promises. Swaying to and fro in another's arms, they met for a kiss defying the forces that would tear them apart. Applauds went around and a few played out their own earthly embraces, a kiss between lovers inspired by the moment.

"I think maybe someone else just found a special place down here just for the two of them." Rogue purred as she climbed upon her lovers lap.

"I reckon yer right." Logan agreed, his hands finding some of his usual passion.

Where she had her bar, that place where her and Logan's roads had crossed to then be travelled together, it was clear Jubilee and Kurt would have their big top and the promise to never let another fall. They'd dance together rejoicing in their adoration of another and their audience, a honeymoon to be made unforgettable come Christmas.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"So how did you distract Jubilee?"

"Kurt's handling it. Something about a massage after their practice followed by watching some movies in bed."

"Perfect."

Walking through the aisles of the grocery store, it was just the last bit of shopping they had to do for the wedding shower. Rogue had handled a trip to the butcher to get some lovely cuts of meat that would be come bite sized appetizers, while Kitty had hit the baking aisle for plenty of sweet treats for the gathered.

"Oh shoot, just remembered a gag gift I have to get." Kitty said with a sharp turn down another aisle.

Following along, Rogue did a little light shopping here and there leaving Kitty to get whatever she needed. She had her own little gag gift, a new collar with a silver tag and a very nice leather leash. That would be something that would go with a bit of lingerie that Kitty had promised would fit perfectly since the two were so close a match for another.

Adding a few scented candles meant for that first night together, she had plenty of other treats in store. Seeing Kitty rushing out of an aisle blushing and looking utterly embarrassed, Rogue waited for her to catch up.

"Oh my god the look this lady gave me, I hate being a baby face." Kitty laughed showing her reason for the whole fiasco.

Yet seeing it, Rogue felt all her own good humour drain and wondered just what her face must have looked like for how Kitty looked to her. Easing the pregnancy test out of her hands, she held it and was never more glad to have gone shopping with her friend as she was then.

"I'll put it back for you." Rogue whispered, hoping to save her friend a bit more of embarrassment.

"Oh c'mon, it's a joke." Kitty tried as she followed along.

"We haven't told anyone yet..."

There was silence behind her then, but turning Rogue saw Kitty looking on her for answers without any pressure. Wrapping up her shorter friend and leading her off to their carts, she whispered a promise to tell her it all over coffee. Paying for everything and adding it their shopping, they jockeyed their car around closest to a coffee shop and found a seat with their orders.

"You can't have kids..." Kitty huffed as the breath was knocked right out of her.

It broke the ice and just proved how sharp she was, reaching across to hold her hand as Kitty turned over that idea in her head. With a free hand she hid her eyes, drawing a breath to calm herself.

"Nope, it's the way of things." Rogue whispered with a reassuring squeeze of hands.

"It's a shitty way of things." Kitty hissed.

Not trusting herself to speak, Rogue instead enjoyed her coffee as best she could. Sharing a bit of biscotti between them drizzled in dark chocolate, her bite held the magic of dunking sweet treats in coffee, just the right blend of sweet and bitter balancing out.

"When you say we?"

"Jubilee was the one who told me, she asked Silverfox."

"Thanks, I would have just shoved my foot so far in my mouth with that..." Kitty said in a bit of self recrimination.

"You're welcome, even if I hadn't been here I think the worst she would have done is bite you." Rogue teased, but it would have been a bit of sadness the shower didn't need.

"Pain in the butt she can be, she doesn't deserve that. I would have felt like such an ass..."

It was how they always described another, Jubilee and Kitty, welcome pain in the butts. They always told of all saving graces after admitting they drove each other crazy at times and that was how their friendship worked.

"Anything else I should know?" Kitty asked with a mind to her shopping.

"I think that's the big one. Unless you have any ideas for them rewriting the Karma Sutra..." Rogue mused, thinking now to a bathroom conversation.

"Go on..."

"Well, as Jubilee tells me...Kurt's tail is prehensile." Rogue said, playing with every syllable just as Jubilee had.

"This I knew, but in light of how you just put it, oh dear..."

Snapping another bite of biscotti to dunk, Rogue grinned at Kitty as the mood turned more playful with them thinking just how to make a first night ever more memorable for their friend. The shower would be one that would not soon be forgotten if the calculating look in Kitty's eyes were any indication.

"Does she know about him sticking to walls?" Kitty asked.

"I have been told of that, and I think she has her own ideas." Rogue laughed.

"Okay, bad Kitty, bad girl! Sorry, I, I think all my ideas are just too kinky. I mean this is Kurt we're talking about! I'll just leave all that to Jubilee. Is it warm in here or is it just me?" Kitty cried out, having a lengthy sip of her coffee as she wore a very deep blush.

"Actually, I got an idea for a gag gift you can get her. A stupid sized bottle of Advil and some muscle rub for their morning after." Rogue giggled.

"I approve, but that means we got to go back to the pharmacy."

"That's okay, I saw a couple things from that one little shelf that now that I think about them I wouldn't mind picking up for me and my Mister."

"Okay, and now I know what I'm asking from Santa for when Christmas rolls around." Kitty countered.

"What's that?" Rogue asked taking her coffee to go.

"A sex life."

With a saucy smirk Kitty joined and stole the last piece of biscotti, the two leaving to go get all their shopping done. They each had men waiting for them back home they didn't want to keep waiting.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

Walking back from a bit of quiet time to herself, Jubilee saw a figure off ahead of the path to one of her favourite sledding hills. Her toboggan was behind her, enjoying the snow that might not last to the fullest right down to a few new cracks she'd have to patch up. Sniffing once, the man smelt of Kurt and Jonas, it all finally coming to her as she met him half way.

"Hiya Father." Jubilee greeted.

"Hello dear."

He was dressed in a parka with a fur collar, big mitts and boots that might all leave him a little sweaty she thought. There was also the delicious smell of chocolate on him, one she found herself peeking about to notice a knapsack slung around his shoulder.

"Kurt said you had gone off to enjoy the snow."

"Yep, kinda early so I figured hey, have my fun it while it lasts. Is that...chocolate I smell?"

That earned her a smile and Tobias loose his knapsack and opened it up to show a thermos and some cookies. Instantly he had her attention, but never more so as the first mug was poured. Bliss was beyond words never having tasted anything so smooth and rich before in her experience with hot chocolate.

"Made from scratch." Tobias promised.

"Oh my god, gosh, gosh! Sorry Father! But you've ruined me, please tell me Kurt knows how to make this?" Jubilee squealed.

"It was always a treat for him as a boy, but I suppose it's time to teach him the secret. Sit, enjoy. I'll pull you."

Looking down to her toboggan, she offered him the rope and settled down to enjoy her delicious sweet treat with the cookies given, finding them maple cream and just a wonderful accent.

"You've know him for a while huh?"

There was a light laugh, one that told of a fond smile and the memories he had of the Incredible Nightcrawler. Kicking her heels and sitting there enjoying sips, she waited full of wonder never having met anyone who knew the man who had so expertly won her heart.

"Jonas was worried how I might react to see his boy, the foundling. The circus is an interesting family, ja? How could I not see the goodness in him, are not children born innocent?"

"Wish more people agreed with you." Jubilee whispered, consoling herself with her drink.

"You have not had an easy life, the children of this school."

There were tears at thinking of the first time she had met Kurt, her hero even then, but the tears were for the hard times before he came. The sled stopped and there was the crunch of snow to announce him as he settled next to her just sitting hunched on his heels and pouring himself a mug while offering to top her up.

"Would you like me to tell you why I spent my days going down to the circus and so many other places, taverns and pubs, sometimes just bus stops?" Tobias asked, and he earned himself a nod as he sat there.

"Because I always believed Faith was something found, so I went looking for the ones who might not come by the church. I just went looking for the people who had goodness in their hearts and let it lead them. If I found a new soul to tend, all be better. But so long as they followed their hearts I would never have to worry for them, because my Lord would accept them."

"So what would you do?" Jubilee asked, licking away the bit of foam from her lip.

"Listen. Offer advice if I had any or just lend my ear to those who needed someone to talk to. Often I would just buy a cup of coffee when someone could use one. In the case of one boy, he loved his stories so I told him as many as I knew. Kurt learned at a young age what it meant to carry a burden and he never let it drag him down. In fact Jonas taught him to fly."

"Is this my cup of coffee?" Jubilee asked, feeling a bit shy as she looked down within her mug.

"I just thought I should get to know a child with a name she lives by. Your life has not been easy, but like Kurt you never let it drag you down. This I have heard from many. Hardship hammers our heart, tears temper it, but it up to us to make sure it shines bright. It's too easy to let it grow dull from neglect reflecting on all the wrongs done to us."

"Got a lot of people here like that." Jubilee whispered, drinking down her hot chocolate until only foam lay down in the mug.

"That you do, and for that I am reminded of a circus where a friend of mine once ran off to. I look forward to Christmas more than ever this year just to see you meet them, the friends of my friend. And let me say it will be my honour and privilege to wed you and that boy who learned to fly."

The mug clattered against the sled and into his arms she fell, just hugging him with tears that might temper her heart anew for how happy they were. Through her sniffles and blinded by tears she looked up to him and returned his smile.

"I might not have the Faith Father, but I take my _Till Death Do You Part_ pretty serious. That's just one less thing on my mind, I was scared that I'd just be following Kurt's lead and hoping I didn't step on any toes. Thank you."

"Just follow your heart, it's lead you well."

Easing her back down upon the sled and finding the rope, he lead the way back to the school. The sky was dark overhead with the sun setting, and out of it came the first few stars of the new eave to lead the way.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The bath was hot, the beer was cold, and he was hard against her as they enjoyed it all together. The piping water had been doused with oils that made the moment utterly aromatic, but what had her melting against him was for how he ran his fingers through her hair working the shampoo right to the tip.

"Heaven." Rogue purred.

His hands were soft and gentle as they shielded her eyes, rinsing the lather out with a porcelain pitcher that had been something Jubilee had picked out as a present. Now he worked a new lather, easing the conditioner in. With hands still soapy he ran them across her shoulders, not a knot or bit of tension in them but just massaging them for his own enjoyment. To her lips he pressed not a kiss but a bottle, one they'd been enjoying with plenty more still on ice.

"If this Heaven, I could die a happy man." Logan whispered with a throaty groan.

His words were sweet, so she rewarded him with a treat of what was to come. Brushing herself against him, it was a temptation to just seat herself then and there but then their bath would turn into something else. It was meant as a relaxing treat after the bit of hard work that had met her on coming home from her day with Kitty spent shopping for the shower. Out in the snow she joined the others working away at what would be a wedding present shaping up out there beyond her balcony.

"Thought I was promised a massage after this?" Logan asked, resting the cold empty bottle against her delicate neck.

"Hun, I can barely keep my hands off ya right now, ain't no way I'm passing up a chance ta rile ya up."

The empty joined the rest and a fresh one was dangled before her, but reaching for the opener she found it gone. Wondering just what games he was up to, she took it and waited. Soon though a different opener was dangled but that was not what she had eyes for, it was the slim band of gold that hung upon the chain. Shocked to find her hands steady as she took it, she cracked the bottle and drank deep.

"Marry me. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow..."

"But soon, and for the rest of our lives."

Whatever soon was it didn't matter, she had his promise right there and he'd never broken one yet. Snapping the chain, the ring fell into his waiting palm and it was slipped over her finger. Pressing a kiss to it, she looked to where his other lay upon the top of their dresser, the names he had and a slim bad of silver. His hands were over her eyes as a few tears spilled free, just rinsing out the conditioner.

And now they guided her hair to lay over her as a modest display and an excuse to run his hands near her heart. She was wrapped up in his arms and pulled until they laid in the soapy water with just their chins rising above the slight depths. Together they drank their last beer in a toast to their engagement, a promise made between them for bells and bubbly down the road.

"Feel like watching Casablanca again?"

She took his kiss for a yes, thinking just maybe they'd watch it together taking turns massaging another until they couldn't fight their urges any longer.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Author's Note : Chapter 25 and over a hundred wonderful reviews! Thank you all who have been enjoying this story and thank you those whom I have tried so hard to make sure you never have to wait too long for the next chapter because of your kind words you left me every day. Toodles and Enjoy! More soon!_


	26. Chapter 26

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

To say Jubilee was curious by nature was to say Hank was blue, but there were times it was fun to watch the inner workings of her mind. Taking breakfast in her loft, Rogue sat upon her chaise with Jubilee eating pop tarts on her bean bag. Logan and Kurt were having BLTs off on the sofa, but even from her place Rogue saw him looking off their way wondering just when two and two would be put together.

It was just a little tilt of her head and a slight lean forward, but in seconds Jubilee was crawling onto the chaise with wide eyes on two rings like her own. There was no gasp, no shriek, just hands finding another with rings numbering two. Pulling her into a hug, Rogue felt the giddy mood bottled up in her escape as Jubilee squealed in delight. She saved her having to ask the question her tongue was stumbling over.

"Last night, he was washing my hair and we were drinking beer enjoying a nice long soak. Maybe it wasn't in a glass of bubbly, but that's not his style. He had it on the chain of a bottle opener." Rogue supplied.

"Oh my god that's the sweetest most Logan thing I can ever imagine, well except for the washing hair part. But that's still kinda sweet and pretty hot."

"Very." Rogue agreed with a kiss to Jubilee's cheek.

Across on the sofa there were congratulations of another kind, the sort of hugs full of slapping and pats to just keep it manly. There was mischief in her little sister's eyes, her fangs peeking out from her grin.

"Kitty's gonna be so pissed ya didn't get that proposal on video." Jubilee giggled.

"Brat." Rogue laughed.

"So how ya gonna tell the school?"

"I'll probably just git all the folks I'm closest with up here 'n tell 'em, then after Kitty starts gossiping I'll just handle the rest as they come."

She didn't want to drag the whole school out for some big announcement, that wasn't her style either. She didn't know just how far off her wedding bells would be, but the sentiment made it worth the wait. She'd shed the last of that life that had disowned her, Marie D'Ancanto no more, her secret name with him alone.

Watching Jubilee roll from the chaise and rush up to Logan, she pulled and tugged at his hand and it was too easy to imagine her as the black wolf at play. Finally he got to his feet and she hopped up to the sofa for a hug that was a tender and unhurried embrace. It wasn't the usual exuberant one or the ambushed affectionate attack, it was Jubilee saying thank you to a man she held like a brother and Rogue felt her eyes grow misty at it. Rising from her chaise, she joined in and sat upon Kurt's lap for a long hug all her own.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"It's really coming together isn't it?"

The balcony was finished and so Logan had his grill, just a perfect touch for the shower that was to take place that night. Kitty stood off there admiring the boys all out there working hard on the cabin that would be the newlyweds slice of the domestic. Joining her with a bottle of wine freshly uncorked and filling their glasses, Rogue set it there with the grill and enjoyed a sip.

"Looks like Kurt's gonna have his threshold to walk her over." Rogue agreed, her keen eyes seeing Logan toiling there.

"And a place for a Mister's bachelor party tonight." Kitty added.

How she wished it were summer, to be treated to watching Logan in just jeans as he so loved to work in. A sweater vest had him plenty warm enough if her view was any indication, while the rest favoured light jackets with all their winter ones hung up.

"So how did ya get rid of her this time?" Kitty asked.

"Dress fitting with Ororo and Silverfox. She wanted me to come but I told her the truth, that I wanted to be surprised when she walks down the aisle." Rogue replied with a look to the work they had yet to do.

A bachelorette and wedding shower in one, there were gifts piled up in her soaker for the bride and the aroma of baked goods wafting up from the kitchen back in the mansion proper. With an assortment of meaty treats for the grill to be cooked as needed, from little tiny skewers of lamb or seasoned chicken right along to petite beef kabobs, all that really was left was a bit of decorating for the festive spirit.

"What're the boys doing? Not like they can have a stripper." Kitty asked with a laugh, that idea having been shot down for the bachelorette once she had asked.

"Ribs, beer, bragging and some poker I think. But Kurt's the only one that can honestly say he wraps it around his leg." Rogue teased, enjoying how wide Kitty's eyes turned.

"Wait, back up, what? Oh his tail! Dammit, you tease! Actually, while we're on that subject, can you at least give me a hint about Logan and just what kind of timbre your woodsman hauls around." Kitty asked with mischief alight in her eyes.

"Endowed, that's all you get. Besides, didn't you and Hank just go on your first actual date? I mean...you know what they say about guys and big feet?" Rogue shot back, strutting back into her loft with her wine having had enough of the cold.

"Oh you got no idea, if that fantastic brilliant man plays his cards right I have so many ideas for my first time that will rock his world. No one can do a strip tease like me." Kitty purred just as her namesake, and suddenly she had a bra in her hands.

"Kitty!" Rogue shrieked, but her laughter won out.

"Oh and just imagine the encore..." Kitty laughed, playing it out in pantomime as she struck a seductive pose with her shirt falling to the floor.

"Git yer clothes back on!" Rogue barked, turning away to give her a bit of privacy for the sudden exhibitionist.

"Hey, offer is always there if you're looking to get frisky with Logan sometime. I could just come up, hug ya and ghost off some bit of silky nothings you got on underneath. Just pass off to him whatever was your fancy as I'm leaving...and while he's just doing that sexy thing he does with his eyebrow you can just look all wither may come at him..."

"Temptress...and I just might."

Turning to her friend who was now once again dressed, Rogue was met with an utterly smug smirk and she had to wonder just what other tricks her baby faced friend had running through her devious little mind.

"I thought about giving Lee an IOU for that, but I think I'll leave Kurt to enjoy unwrapping his gift." Kitty chuckled, just flopping down onto the brides bean bag to enjoy her wine.

Laying out on her chaise and having a look to where she was with Frankenstein, there was just a bit of silk with a modest tens of pages left until the end. Snatching the book and offering it to Kitty, Rogue saw her surprise and it was easy to smile thinking of the promise those two had for that book.

"Doesn't look like your finished?" Kitty mused as she carefully took the book.

"Just means I'll have to start over sometime again. You two have that evening in you told me about, I'll say one thing about Hank, his voice could make reading the phone book sound eloquent."

"Not the word I would have used, but the sentiment is there. Thank you Rogue. So, just when do you think we'll be having your shower?" Kitty asked, too feline for her own good at times.

"No hurry, it's all just bells and bubbly. It'll be more for everyone else really, aside from that one important change in my life that we're hoping might come out of the wood works." Rogue said light and soft as she looked off to her french doors imagining him out there.

"Oh...his name right, everything that wasn't on his dog tags? Well, we have it on your authority that he was in the First World War. Maybe I just might put my superior deductive skills at your disposal and see if I can't see if I can't dig up some old dirt on him." Kitty mused.

"And Kitty always gets her man, or is that the Mounties?" Rogue chuckled, rolling to her side and smiling across at her oft troublesome but well meaning guest.

"No one Facebook stalks like me. Hey, if it wasn't for our bad experience with covert government organizations who knows, I could have been a spy, a very real spook."

"Glad you're on our side."

Toasting to that, the box of decorations wouldn't put themselves up so together they joined another and poured the last of the wine to wile it away with sips between hanging lights and garlands all of the brides favourite colours. With the Master of the House away, tonight hot pink would be allowed, right along with baby blue and pastel green, purples and yellow.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Ororo sat with a lady who had become a friend, the enigmatic Witch of the Fox Spirit, Silverfox. With them was Gretchen who was seated and looking just as eager to see the bride come out in the dress she had picked. Likely there would be a few more fittings, but they still had time enough before the wedding. It had been Kurt who had really settled on the date, just a handful of days before Thanksgiving, reasoning he wanted to celebrate his second of the year having something to truly be thankful for.

"I am on needles and pins!" Gretchen cried, just eagerly waiting for the arrival of the lady being helped behind the dressing room doors.

The temptation to correct her was there, but Ororo thought it a small thing and rather thought it sounded sweet as she said it. If Jonas had been a father to Kurt, from the stories she heard Gretchen was like a sister. In her mid-thirties, it was a delight to watch her teach all who came down to the practices how to dance upon the ropes. The Danger Room, so accustomed to yells and barked order, was overtaken by laughter and joyful cries as the students played at being performers.

"She is ready and would like you all to close your eyes."

Obliging the bride with a sidelong look to her peers, Ororo waited and heard the doors to the dressing room open. With a rustle of fabric that announced her, Jubilee gave her blessing for them to open their eyes with a touch to their hands. Looking on her as she straightened herself, Ororo looked on the woman the girl she still so fondly remembered had become.

The dress was modest yet cast her in a silhouette of silk with flowery lace slip overtop that hung there and hugged her. It flowed from slender straps clinging to her shoulders until it met the floor with a trail like water flowing behind her. Bare arms flounced and fell to her sides, and her neck was made for jewellery for how a modest v fell to tease the groom and all admirers.

"I didn't want to go to frilly..." Jubilee whispered, closing her eyes out of an unreasonable embarrassment that brought a blush to her cheeks.

Rising together, Ororo was denied a hand as Gretchen and Silverfox found one each to give a bit of comfort as the held her, so she reached out and gently kissed Jubilee's cheek. Eyes fluttered open and had a hint of tears, and with gentle thumbs she banished them as they had no place.

"You make a beautiful bride Jubilation, and I think you will have many thinking ahead to the day they find someone to make them as happy as you deserve to be on your wedding day." Ororo whispered.

"Thank you. Oh someone hurry up and take a picture with my phone before I cry, Kitty would kill me if I didn't send her a pic, nosy snoop." Jubilee gasped with the breath she had been holding.

"My Kurt is going to not knowing what to think! His eyes will be wide fucking open!" Gretchen laughed, finding the phone in a slim purse and snapping a few photos.

Laughing and thinking that the opinion of the sisterly woman of the groom was approval enough, Jubilee let herself be led off to change again. Sitting with the ladies, Ororo found the phone and looked at the pictures to find her favourite. It was only to two, herself and Kitty, just liking how she had been captured there with the bride. Just another keepsake to be framed for the walls of the school once no chance of bad luck from peeking grooms was a worry.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Early wedding gift Kurt, something to keep the Missus happy."

Throwing down the first few racks of ribs, the barbeque was out on the modest front porch with just room enough for four, or maybe more depending on how friendly they were. The bath was complete with a mind to Jubilee's which for one she could just sink into and be completely engulfed by. Looking off to the light left on at his own home, Logan remembered a pretty enjoyable bath he had himself last night that had turned into something more.

"I am sure Jubilation will give her thanks." Kurt said, bringing out the first round from the bar complete with beer on tap.

"Cheers."

The little home had enough to help the future Mister and Missus Wagner plenty warm in the winter ahead, right down to a wood burning fireplace that would give them an excuse to go have a sud while splitting logs leaving their ladies to curl by the fire.

"I think she will be surprised by what you had put up in the bedroom." Jonas added, inviting himself out.

The Static Trapeze, that was already something Logan found himself toying with installing in his bit of the home life after watching his Rogue out there learning the ropes and looking damned sexy doing it. But seeing Jubilee working with Gretchen, as brotherly as he was staring to feel towards the little lady all he could think of admiring that bit of scenery was that Kurt was a lucky man.

"Jonas, it is for...stretching before her runs..." Kurt tried, but his cheeks still darkened to hint at his blush.

"Think I'll have Rogue c'mon down and spot her, maybe pick up a few things." Logan muttered, timing his flip of the rips so that it was lost in the sizzle of seared meat.

"Oh Kurt, my foundling, always so bashful." Jonas chuckled, raising his glass in toast.

"Jonas please, no stories." Kurt begged.

Sharing a look with the man who was like a father to his friend, Logan caught a wink that said just maybe sometime later he'd find a moment for stories. Raising his tongs in salute, Logan flipped the ribs again and added a layer of sauce to them. Inside were the rest of the gang, Bobby and John, Pete, but the good Father had declined instead staying to keep an eye on the students along with their most recent arrivals.

"Think my beers got a hole in the glass." Logan muttered, finding he'd already drained it with the way his thoughts had been wandering.

Between the smell of flame grilled meat, the promise of fleecing a few folks of a few bucks, and imagining his Rogue flexing and dangling so enticing, his beast had worked up a thirst. But this wasn't his night, it was Kurt's, so he'd behave himself even if his eyes were often trailing to the french doors of his home and the shadows that danced there.

"Then perhaps you should find a fresh glass. I will finish the ribs Herr Logan, go, sit down. Be a bad influence on my boy." Jonas laughed, wheeling himself up and taking the tongs.

Slapping Kurt on his back and leading him in, when the man the groom held as a father told you to take a walk, you took a walk Logan figured. Filling fresh glasses and settling down, they tossed their money on into the hat for the buy ins.

"Alright, I think between me and Pete that you Logan just might not have that unfair advantage." Bobby said in greeting as the last two to the table found their place.

"How's that?" Logan asked, though for the scent of the two men he figured they had an ace up their sleeves.

Before his eyes a layer of ice and a layer of organic steel slipped over either men, and with it their scents were changed. Laughing, he looked to John who just shrugged and held up a bottle of cologne.

"Best I got." John admitted.

"Don't even think of it Kurt." Bobby said as he caught the look the teleporter had in his eyes.

"I just forgot my lucky hat, I will be back for the first round of bidding." Kurt said cheerfully.

_Bamf_.

Coughing and leaving the table, without a hand dealt they let the groom have his fun, everyone taking a different kind of smoke break out on the front porch. Laughing it all off as the silliness it was, getting together for a barbeque and some cards was something that didn't happen enough. Looking off to the loft, Logan mused that it was something that could stand to change around the school, maybe a resolution for the New Year that was but a couple months away.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Roguey! What is it?"

As the hostess and the adopted elder sister of the bride, Rogue's gift was given first to her bratty little sister curled up on her bean bag in a ring of guests. The pellet stove was ablaze as the only light on aside from some candles, and there was wine and other spirits poured.

"Open it and find out." Rogue teased from her comfortable place on her chaise which had been moved in closer.

"I promise it'll fit, I tried on one. I think maybe you're just a bit less busty than me though." Kitty swore from the bed.

"Only because you stuff." Jubilee huffed.

"Believe what you want, but I'm sure you'll love it."

Enjoying a sip of her scotch and watching with abated breath, the wrapping was ripped to reveal a modest white box for something that was completely immodest. There was a gasp as Jubilee opened it, trailing her fingers over the frilly lacy fabric and then lifting up a garter for inspection.

"Something blue." Rogue added with a chuckle.

"You got me a new collar!" Jubilee squealed as she found it underneath her lingerie.

"The tag is silver, read it out."

"LS Toto. LS? LS! Little sister! Oh my god thank you Roguey!" Jubilee read from the heart shaped tag.

Laughing and rushing up, they shared a hug and kisses to the admiration of the gathered. Already news of that adoption had been making the grounds compliments of Kitty and her gift for gab. The collar was put on leaving the rest of the gift for the wedding, already one part of that tradition taken care of.

"Okay, mine next." Kitty announced, offering a gift with a card attacked.

"Aw, it's a kitty! Me-ow. You're a purrfect friend. Hah, the best puns are the worst puns." Jubilee chuckled as she read the front, opening it up to read the inside.

Yet for what was there her eyes misted as her hand found her mouth, reaching for Kitty and waving her in for a hug. To see the two rivals acting so suddenly sisterly Rogue wondered at it and the answer was given as the card was passed over. Reading it, Rogue looked to Kitty to get a wink that said enough.

"Always room in my life for an Auntie Lee, love...your favourite pain in the ass." Rogue read, her eyes growing a bit damp then.

"Holy heck Kit! That's the biggest damned bottle of Advil I've seen, but what's the muscle rub for?" Jubilee asked as she opened her gift.

"In case you're sore the morning after." Kitty added with waggled eyebrows, tossing Rogue a wink.

"God, do I gotta wait until then to use them? I think Gretchen is leaving me plenty enough sore." Jubilee laughed with a look to the lady whom was to be the sister of the groom.

"Yep, Rogue and I agree you might need all of it." Kitty teased.

Ororo wandered up to the bath to find her own gift lost among the many, just a slim little box and passing it off to the bride. Jubilee carefully ripped the tap from the paper until a slender box was revealed. Opening it, her eyes were held by what she saw there.

"Something new." Ororo whispered as she took a seat with her onetime student for a hug.

"It's beautiful." Jubilee whispered as she admired the pendant, a diamond solitaire that caught the firelight to sparkle.

"Next gift!"

Listening to the gifts serious and silly get called by the bride, Rogue lingered off at her french doors and thought it a fine time to set some appetizers to grill. Stepping out into the cold night she lit the flame and let it warm her, just looking out at a cozy little cabin that had the men she loved. And in a shadow she saw a wisp of smoke snatched and stolen into the from a flared red ember.

Sipping her wine and waiting he came, her Mister and Mate, just leaning by a barbeque himself and raising the tongs in salute. Raising her glass, between them she whispered a toast that she knew his heart would hear...love you. The night wasn't for them, but they had made a promise to have their own. Hearing the laughter behind her, she set the first skewers to the grill and tended to them.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

All parties had to come to an end, and so had theirs, but that didn't mean they had to go home. Walking together through the snow for another double date, Rogue held to her beau's shoulders just as did Jubilee. After one too many slips and falls from being sleepy, and just maybe a bit tipsy for how Jubilee swayed, they'd been gathered up for piggy back rides along the tree break.

"I got a secret." Jubilee sang for her Mister.

"Keep quiet missy." Rogue teased, giving her a kick to her bottom.

"Ya hear that Kurt, they're already keepin' secrets from us." Logan said in an aside to his friend.

"I believe I shall find out in due time, even if I must confess the suspense is insufferable." Kurt replied just chuckling along to the game.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue..." Jubilee sang now with a sleepy voice.

"And a silver six pence in her shoe." Logan sung quietly.

"Huh?" Jubilee asked, and for her tilted head Rogue was pulling herself until her cheek brushed Logan's if just to peek at him.

"...just came to me." Logan whispered.

"Never heard that before." Rogue said to his ear as she leaned back just a touch.

"Just felt like something I heard somewhere once, bells and a cathedral and the flapping of wings." Logan answered as he snatched at the figments of a memory.

"Guess I gotta find a silver sixpence for my shoe." Jubilee promptly stated, swigging her legs back and forth from her safe place upon Kurt's back.

"Reckon so." Logan agreed, shaking off the sense of nostalgia and deja vu.

Hugging her Mister tight, Rogue gave him a kiss to his cheek but let that bit be added to the tapestry. Never could she forget the image of him walking off after saving the Lady, the Soldier from Kanata, the Canadian. His was a long life already tied up with meetings of Witches long before her own, a life lost to him under the dust of so many years. Just maybe they'd find those answers together.

They'd dig through that dust and get dirty because they were mated, he was hers and she his, and just maybe they'd find that one answer that would let her walk on down the aisle for their friends...with a silver sixpence of her own in her shoe, and a Canadian half dollar in the other.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	27. Chapter 27

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Come in."

Sitting enjoying the view, Jubilee thought it a nice memory in the making for her wedding day that it snowed. It was light and fluffy and it turned the world into a fairy kingdom just outside her window. The bare trees had their boughs full again for today and she knew then just where to have some photos taken for her album.

Glad again she had forgone any makeup as much as Gretchen had tried to convince her otherwise, she dabbed at her eyes to look on the man who would walk her down the aisle to her groom. The Once King stood at the door looking every bit as regal in a suit as she imagined he would have in one of full plate armour. He carried with him a lacquered box that shined bright and glossy, just standing at the door looking to admire her as much as she had the snowy landscape.

"Breathtaking."

Patting the bed next to her as she sat on a borrowed chair, Jubilee dabbed at her eyes with a silk handkerchief that had been given just for that reason alone. He took the bit of silk and dried the last few tears, folding it neatly and putting it in his breast pocket to toss the one of where it fell to the floor.

"I'll take that as my token, it's been a long time since I've had such a beautiful lady give me one. Now then, no more tears. Save them for later." Arthur said soft and gentle as he took up the lacquered box.

"I'll try." Jubilee promised, blinking away the few that already came.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue..."

"Logan gave me my silver sixpence too." Jubilee said with a giggle and a hiccup spurred by her nervousness.

"A lovely tradition, a bit new but then...so much is new to me if you look at how long I've lived. But the magic of a wedding has never grown old, and today you are to be wed to a man who everyday proves himself a welcome addition to that table of mine."

"Kitty said the fella who was going to walk me down had the rest of that tradition."

Smiling at him as he looked down to the box he cradled so tenderly in his large hands, she wondered what her something old and something borrowed just might be. It was an honour enough to have him be the man who would give her away in the stead of her own father, in the stead of Scott who had been her second choice. Logan was the Best Man, and Rogue her Maid of Honour. She had to blink away the tears again.

"That I do, just another little shiny thing the Raven in me could never let go of, but like something else I think I found someone who could really appreciate it."

From the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a silver bracelet, and Jubilee had betrayed his trust for the tears that came. The handkerchief as plucked in a moment and he dried those tears, slipping the bit of silver about her wrist where it dangled with just a few rough gems.

"Just a memento from my Guinevere, something I gave her once because gold always looked so dull against her. Silver always suited her and sparkled so nice."

"I can't..." Jubilee sputtered, but a finger to her lips silenced her as he dried her tears.

"Nonsense, I've plenty enough memories of those days I'll never forget and just as many keepsakes for the women who remind me of her in someway. But today is your day and because of that lovely tradition I have something for you to borrow."

The lacquered box was open and inside laid on a bed of satin were two gold crowns, the smaller of the two rest within the largest. Running his fingers across it, Arthur stroked it relevantly to then take it up. Resting it gently atop her head, it rested there nicely just above her ears which he gently stroked to rouse them from how they fell wilted.

"With that crown she became my Queen, and with this new but old tradition why don't you help me make a few new memories with it just as I'm sure my Gwen would have wanted."

Stunned speechless, she watched as he took up his own crown and stood as the Once King before her with his hand offered. Helped to her feet and letting him wipe the last few tears, his token was stuffed within the breast pocket of his jacket. Gathering her bouquet as he opened the door for her, beyond it a red velvety carpet lead throughout the mansion.

Down the hall they wandered together, stepping lightly down the stairs with her trail flowing behind her ivory against the red. In silence they rode the elevator down to the sub-basement, the brushed stainless hidden behind flowing lace and silk as another carpet lead the way. The doors to the Danger Room were wreathed in roses, a place she once hated but would now forever hold to be special.

They opened as the first notes of a wedding march played from the cathedral that stood past the portal. Spurred along, she walked with the Once King who would hand her off to his Last Knight. Inside her found family waited with all the friends she had made, and ahead her groom stood flanked by a sister and a brother or so said her heart. The gathered rose as she was walked down the aisle, and try as she might to look on them she couldn't break her gaze from her Knight, her Hero, and the man who had won her heart and swore never to let her fall. She would give herself to him, unto death did they part.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Rogue watched the doors open and in that moment she had her breath stolen from her. It was a fantasy made real, a king walking a princess down the aisle to be wed. She wasn't alone in her tears as a look to the gathered saw just as many crying, even John had to wipe at the stubborn tears that came as he stood held by his own love.

Kurt was a man enthralled beside her with Father Richter standing there peacefully holding a bible to his heart. Breaking free from the spell for a moment, she leaned just ahead enough to see her own love standing there and for what she saw the tears came anew, Logan stood stiff and formal but a solitary tear betrayed his feelings.

But now the bride came and Rogue took the bouquet to hold for her, bride and groom taking another's hands. The gather were seated and the ceremony began, to only asked to rise in times of prayer and throughout it all Rogue watched as two very deserving people prepare to make their vows to another just as she and her love and sworn their promises.

"Kurt and Jubilation, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" Father Richter asked with his soft voice.

"I will." The answer was given together.

"Will you honour each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives."

"I will."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

Beside her she felt Kitty stiffen, their hands finding another for the comfort they wished they could lend to the bride. Looking to Jubilee, she stood there in silence as Kurt waited for her answer with Father Richter looking up from his bible.

"I will, I will open myself to his miracle if he would bless me." Jubilee whispered.

Kurt's reply was lost in the ceremony that followed, but his eyes had tears in them as he held his bride in comfort with both hoping to one day be blessed by a miracle. Sniffling and drawing a shaky breath, Rogue looked to Kitty and shared a smile that was a bit sad but filled with hope because a promise had been made, if not a mother then an Auntie.

Through the prayers that had the gathered rise the moment came closer as the ceremony trailed to the end. She had only ever been a girl at the weddings of elder cousins and relatives from that life she had left behind, but today Rogue would witness the first union that meant something to her. Her own foundling sister would be made a wife and by that she would gain a brother.

"Kurt, do you take Jubilation to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honour her all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"Jubilation, do you take Kurt to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honour him all the days of your life?"

"I do."

The rites were told of the union by Father Richter and from the corner of her eye she saw another bridesmaid shift and look a bit nervous. Rahne had been asked to join the party, just another welcome pain in the ass, and she was the one that held the ring that Jubilee would give to Kurt.

The call for rings was made by the good Father who would give them his blessing, so Rahne rushed up in her gown with her tail trailing behind her to bring the pillow upon it rest just as Logan offered one himself.

"Jubilation, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit." Kurt said aloud with out a care to his tears as he slid a band upon the finger of his wife.

"Kurt, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit." Jubilee echoed as she slipped a simple band of gold upon the finger of her husband.

At the bidding of the Father there was a chaste kiss exchanged that was just their style Rogue thought. And for what a whirlwind of a romance it had been the two always appeared to her holding hands just whispering looking very boy meets girl, right down to chocolates and roses. Joining in with the gathered to say the prayers that would bless the marriage, the Father gave his blessings with teary eyes to the man he still talked about as if he were but a boy, dismissing them and of those who had their Faith offered their praise.

"Thanks be to God."

Passing off the bouquet with a hug and a kiss to her bride and bratty little sister, Rogue watched as Kurt lead his wife off down the aisle as the gather stood watching. Her arm was taken by her Mister and Mate, and behind them trailed the bridesmaids. The Ceremony that bound two souls together full of Rite was complete, it was a time for celebration and slow dances.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Now one with the bride and her Maid of Honour."

Sitting under a gable of ice and upon a bench just the same though clad in fur to keep the from being cold, Jubilee waved her BS to join her. After a few calls from the photographer which was Pete, whom they trusted his eye as no other, Jubilee sat upon Rogue's lap to be wrapped in her arms. The flash flare once, then twice and again and now they were joined by the other bridesmaids.

"Rahne if you could hold your tail in your lap, perfect."

Blushing and not sure whether it was for the cold or just the memories they were making, she looked to her husband who lingered with Logan in a moment of quiet conversation. Subtly pointing to the pair, Pete did what was her bidding and took a picture of them to remember forever in her album.

"Some hot chocolate for the ladies, freshly made." Tobias called looking less formal than he had for the ceremony.

"Yum. Oh dear you girls are in for a treat, Pete! Pete! Get one of this!" Jubilee called as the mugs were poured and handed out.

Pictures were taken of them together enjoying sips with frothy lips and trying to look demure as the licked at them. At the school she could see the students that had witnessed her special day and union loosening ties and jackets while some of the girls likely kicked off shoes for the number that held them by the straps. There would be dinner, drinks and dancing yet but for now they were capturing the moments of their own Camelot together.

"John! Bobby! Come! Sit!"

The boys that had been friends and more to her sister joined her taking a seat upon either side with hands held behind her as they took one each of her own. The flash came again snatching a moment to remind her of the moment, perhaps when she would look on them in years when they had shed their boyish good looks to be the gentle men they were destined to be.

And others joined her in the dance before the lense, from Ororo and Silverfox to Merlin and Arthur, and Hank and Kitty, but the last photo was saved for her love. Together they stood under the snowy boughs of a tree and kissed again, the moment captured twice over, as another for her album and a memory never to be forgotten no matter how long she may live.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"The next person to ring a glass while I'm eating has to deal with Logan! Got it!" Jubilee huffed to the gathered.

Smiling to the bride, Ororo looked to her glass and fork and rang it out aloud to be rewarded with a childish gesture before the kiss. At her table she had people whom were far older than her but she felt might be destined to become family. Silverfox sat admiring her daughter up with the wedding party, and Arthur had shed his crown even if Jubilee still wore her something borrowed.

"Might I ask for thy hand for a dance, Windcaller?"

Beside her sat Merlin and he had a charming smile, having had his beard and mustache neatly trimmed for the occasion. Across from her she saw Arthur roll his eyes and look to his fellow, Rahne just sharing a laugh with the Once King.

"It would be my honour."

Offering her hand, it was kissed and she let herself blush thinking the worst that might happen with the elements this night was a bit more snow than had been called for. Her mood was just as festive as it should be, and her only occasional tears would be well suited by some fluffy snow for how her heart ached to see her children off so enjoying themselves.

The dining hall used for breakfasts and dinners together found some of the stately charm it knew from before the late Xavier had turned his home to a school to share his dream. Court was called, a table for the party and many more for the gathered, and looking about the room Ororo saw the rest of the celebrants that had been called.

John and Bobby were chatting with Hank who had to go without his kitten for dinner, but the reunion after would be a treat to see. Out there among the students couples were sharing sweet looks and sharing quick kisses thinking them had in secret. The children had seen another dream come true that day, one of loves finding another to be wed, and by the admiration she saw Ororo looked forward to seeing many more grace the school she would tend to and keep safe for all her days.

Hearing a toast called, she raised her glass and rang it with the others at her table, drinking to health, wealth, and to dreams come true.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Holding close her Mister and Mate as they danced, her someday husband, Rogue rested her chin on his shoulder and looked to the other couples out there enjoying the slow dance. Her beau had teased her with a pocket full of quarters, every one a promise for another dance. Looking off to Kitty, with every turn she vanished behind the genteel scholar, the two having caught both bouquet and garter.

Jubilee had cut and enjoyed her cake, a joke had at her expense as the figurine of the groom held a silken leash of a black dog in lieu of the bride. To have seen her fanged smile at the sight of it as her wedding cake was revealed was worth it all and the many photos taken of that moment. Now that found little sister who had claimed her danced with her husband, a wave shared between them as they spun in time to the music.

"And a silver sixpence for her shoe." Logan whispered as he held her.

"You remembering something?"

"Nah, just thinking this is the first wedding I can ever remember going to. Maybe that fella named Jimmy had been to a few, but me...I think this will be a tough act to follow."

"You don't look like a Jimmy."

Shaking heads with another, those thoughts were for another time, for when they were alone in another's arms warming themselves by the fire. Tonight wasn't for deja vu, it wasn't for memory lane, it was for celebrating and bubbly and bells.

"She says you feel like a brother in law, guess I get to know what that feels like now." Rogue whispered, just swaying along to the music safe in his arms.

"Well, don't go tellin' her this right yet, but I gotta say...I think I got an idea how ya feel havin' a bratty little sister. S'kinda nice."

"Well, why don't we cut in?"

Step one, step two, they didn't have to ask for invitation because they were family, just offering hands that were soon taken. Held by Kurt now, she felt tears come at the sight and for every flash she saw it was yet another picture she'd have to look forward to capturing all the moments of the night. Seeing Jubilee wrap her arms about Logan and rest her head to his chest, a tear rolled down her cheek to see little sister looking so content.

"It is not a good thought for my wedding day, but...you will look after her when the Lord calls for me to be at his side? You and Logan?"

Kurt's voice was a whisper so quiet only her wolf let her hear it, but fighting against a frown and letting her tears be taken as happy she buried her face to his chest and let him hold her. They weren't meant for the mortal world, not her nor Jubilee, and holding her sister's own Guinevere she swore in that moment to do just that.

"Danke."

"Too far ahead Kurt, your story has just begun. And I think it just got to a steamy party." Rogue teased, finding a smile as she looked up into his eyes which were looking on Jubilee full of love and some husbandly feelings.

"Thank you again, and you're right. Maybe after this song I shall cut in on my bride, you don't think Herr Logan will mind?"

Shaking her head and just enjoying the song with him, who cares about quarters at a wedding she thought, the night was made for slow dances.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

The stars were piercing the veil of clouds as she sat with her Mister upon her balcony to watch as Kurt carried his Jubilation over the threshold. The cabin was complete and there were all their wedding gifts inside for them to open over bubbly sitting at the fireplace. Having borrowed a bean bag, she sat with Logan kept warm by a blanket and each other.

There were those they considered family and friends walking through the snow back to the school, and she saw Jonas being helped along by Pete who made it look easy while Bobby gave a path of ice for his wheelchair to follow. Waving to them a good night, she nestled close to her love.

"Ya think they're gonna keep us up?" Logan teased.

"Hun, I say we give 'em a run for their money." Rogue teased.

His answer was a throaty growl as he stole her lips, fingers trailing down her dress just wondering what lay beneath. She was a present he could unwrap, but for now she was too comfortable to be carried off to their bed.

"Something tells me they'll make up for lack o' experience with enthusiasm."

Looking to Logan with an air of affront, she slowly started popping every button of his shirt until his chest was bare to the night. If he wanted enthusiasm she would give it to him, claiming a nipple between her teeth to clench down on. Beneath the blanket she felt his hand upon her back rove up to find a slender and slim zipper, just dragging it down to the small of her back as they played a carnal game of chess.

His belt was undone in answer and pulled free, just wrapping it about his neck as a collar and leash in one he'd be a fool to resist. Up her back he felt his hand run again against her bare skin, and with an expert bit of finesse he loosed her bra.

"Oh hell, we'll have 'em over for breakfast and I can compare notes with Lee." Rogue growled as she lead Logan off past the french doors.

The final bit of consideration to their little sister was that he brought her beanbag with him, forgotten across the hardwood on their way to their bed. The curtain fell to give them all the privacy they'd need, and by firelight they made love after their last strip tease leaving a trail of clothes down on the floor for the next morn.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	28. Chapter 28

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Down the aisle and across the threshold she had walked, wed as Missus Jubilation Lee Wagner, and now she sat curled up upon her husbands lap as they drank champagne and ate chocolates. Together they chose another gift at random from the pretty little pile that had greeted them, just tokens and blessings and congratulations them all.

"It's from Hank and Kitty." Jubilee read aloud turning over what was just a card.

Opening it they found in the stead of the many wedding cards that greeted them before one now dedicated to Christmas. On opening it a picture of a elegant townhouse tumbled out along with plane tickets numbering four.

"It has been said the Holidays are for family, so may the four of you spend your first Christmas together in comfort as you all visit the relatives. My fine feline friend and myself shall be there to see you both in Munich, love Henry and Katherine." Kurt read from the flowing cursive inside.

"Whoa..." Jubilee whispered.

Together they looked to the back of the picture to find an address written there in a handwriting Jubilee knew to be Kitty's, even a little hand drawn map with a little star marking what would be their home for the holidays. Sharing a kiss full of thoughts to thank their friends tomorrow, it was tossed to the end table with the rest of their blessings they'd have to give thanks for in the morrow.

"I think that's enough gifts for one night." Jubilee mused after the kiss, the flames of the fireplace dancing in her eyes.

"And just whatever shall we do with ourselves now my dear Missus Wagner?" Kurt asked just reaching for another chocolate to offer his bride.

"Well...there was one part of a gift I wasn't able to wear today. Logan was a doll and left it in the bedroom."

"Then perhaps I should go fetch it."

Helped to her feet she watched him wander past their own little kitchenette to their bedroom, the cabin just a small cozy thing. He came back with another gift to unwrap, one she had wrapped herself for him to enjoy. His ring caught the light as he worked to carefully undo the tap, taking care until the paper fell away to reveal the one missing piece of her something blue. He held the brassiere up and she twirled to reveal her backless dress.

The warmth she felt was not from the crackling fire but from his touch as he approached to slowly loose her from her wedding gown. With the last button undone he trailed his hands up her bare back to hook her straps with his thumbs and ease it down to reveal her. But as quick as their courtship had been, to their hearts it felt an eternity to this moment so he played her gentleman and knight ever and always.

"I should take care with such beauty." Kurt whispered from where he knelt before his love.

Stepping out of her dress, she still stood with her back to him though her arousal would be seen the moment he faced her with no bit of silk and lace to hide her modest handfuls from him. To their closet he stepped and found a hanger, reverently tending to the dress that though she only ever would wear once he would forever compare all others.

Now he started to undo his own suit but he wasn't alone as her hands found his to take off his jacket. She was against him as it was passed off to join her dress and he felt her through the sheet fabric of his crisp shirt. His breath hitched at that intimate touch, but now her hands had found the buttons of his shirt as he had found every one of her dress. Down they went until she came to where light and dark met, just a tug to free the last few for her.

"I can't have my husband just throwing his clothes around the house now can I?" Jubilee whispered as the shirt was shirked off.

His undershirt was nearly torn as it was ripped off between them, his belt drawn like a sabre from its many looped sheaths. His zipper came undone right along with the little catch as the curtain fell but the show was not over, the encore would be for them alone as their audience had already left. His Jubilations' hands traced down his chest until her thumbs hooked the hem of the last little bit of modest clothing he wore, just a quick tug all it took to leave them with the rest.

Naked and bare and completely revealed to her he spun and she was every bit as beautiful as he ever imagined, dressed in a garter, stockings and panties all of something blue. His hands found hers and together they kissed as they had many a time before, his wife lifting herself until their lips could lock and trusting him not to let her fall as they held another.

And just like in those bedroom games they had played before, then innocent and sweet, though she knew where his hands were for how they held her he let his tail brush against her thigh urging her to gasp at the new touch.

"Tickles..." Breathless was her reply with a pinch of her fangs holding his lip hostage.

Urged on himself, though he longed to consummate their marriage for how stiff he had grown, his tail fell between them to brush along her delicate spine unto that ticklish spot between her shoulders. Bites bordering on painful ran from his lips, his cheek, and down his neck to fall against his collar. Shuddering against her, the warmth between them blazed like the fire that lent its light, finding the hem of her panties and deftly entwining his tail to pull them off.

She didn't fight what would be have her bare to him, just brushing her ears against his as he held her. There was a delightful giggle as he claimed his token, just dangling it for her to see which earned him a new trail of kisses. To feel her legs twist about his hips was torture, her arms slipping about his neck to hold herself. The growing wetness between them as she thrust against him roused more than just a throaty groan.

"For the first time lay me down and just know me however you want, I'm yours. Touch me, lick me, bite me and explore me. And when you can't wait any longer...have me."

For how his heart hammered at his breast he wanted to have her then, but his Lady's word was his command so he walked with her and laid her down gentle and slow to the bed they would make love upon for the first time. Her ears were the first he touched knowing how sensitive they were, tracing her cheeks and running his thumbs along her delicate jaw to take her chin and part her lips so he could entreat her for entry.

Their tongues twined and with her own saliva he kissed her roused peaks once, then twice leaving them to grow cold from neglect. Grazing his fangs from between her beautiful valley that rose with every breath, he his tongue lashed her flat belly to then tease her navel. He explored her in every way he could, learned every yet undiscovered place that had her giggle, laugh and all too often moan.

His wait was made worth every moment he endured, drinking from her secret spring with her hands tied through his hair. His tail tickled those places upon her feet and his hands worshipped her legs that rested upon his shoulders. And when he thought she herself couldn't wait, he prowled to lay against her, bleeding out in time to her as she sank fangs fit for the hunt into the muscle of his shoulder.

They cried together throughout their union, they were wed and made family and were orphans no more by the laws of Heaven and Earth. And if the Lord did so bless them, then just maybe one day he would call her Mother and she would call him Father. But that was too far ahead so the wise words echoed in his ear. This night above all others was theirs, and throughout the hours they came to know another in rest and arousal whenever their passions drove them to their next union. It was a night for kisses and warmth with nothing at all standing between them.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"What if they're still...being intimate?" Rogue whispered.

"Then we'll close our eyes and leave 'em something fer brunch so they can keep up their stamina."

Taking a page out of Jubilee's book, she bit Logan's arm and tasted the duck down of his jacket. Spitting out a feather and trying to pull one free of her tongue, it was apparently too much an invitation for her beau who brought her short with a kiss to wrangle the errant bit of down with his tongue alone.

"I don't think that worked how you planned it." Rogue teased.

"I'm not complaining." Logan chuckled, throwing her a wink as he spit a bit of the tussled over feather.

"Okay, I don't hear heavy breath...or moaning...but, wow..." Rogue whispered, smelling the sweat and lingering lust at ten paces.

"Well, lets give a knock."

A rap at the door seemed to rouse Kurt from his played napping on the sofa, shirtless and just dressed in jeans. The grin he sported was effervescent and huge as he welcomed them in, just kicking off their boots and leaving them by the closest. Peeking around for her little sister, a splash of water was telling enough of just where she was.

"We're not...interrupting are we?" Rogue asked.

"No, no. You couldn't be more welcome." Kurt promised, drawing them both in for a hug.

"Shower fresh." Rogue purred, taking a bit of pride in that after all the fun she had grouting it.

"Ja, our Jubilation is just in the bath. Maybe you should take her something to eat, I see you brought food. What we had was fit for last night, but not for breakfast let alone lunch." Kurt laughed, still many bottles of champagne about with some boxes of chocolates and a few gift baskets of cheeses, assorted sausages and crackers.

"Don't mind if I do, a certain someone wouldn't let me see the tub install. I know Jubilee wanted pretty much her own private pool." Rogue said, throwing her beau a haughty look of affront as she squared her shoulders.

Finding a couple sandwiches made of leftovers from the wedding and a few bottles of water, she wandered off to the bath to leave the boys to talk. Logan had a six pack for them to toast to, so she grabbed a bottle of bubbly as a bit of hair of the wolf.

"I don't care if you're decent or not."

"Good, cause I'm every kind of indecent and I'm too tired to move!" Jubilee called from the bath.

Popping in and closing the door behind her, upon seeing the tub that dwarfed her little sister of the heart a future renovation came to mind for her loft once she grew tired of her soaker. Laying out their brunch, she found a seat and gave Jubilee's hair a good ruffle and a long petting of her ears.

"I'm jealous." Rogue huffed as she sat at the edge unwrapping a sandwich.

"I'm in heaven, I mean like, if this isn't the afterglow then I just dunno what is. I hurt, I'm sore, but...woof." Jubilee giggled as she let herself be fed bite sized morsels.

"How was it?" Rogue asked, just teasing her with a bit of food pulled out of reach at every attempt to bite it.

"I don't even have words. I mean we never really stopped, it was just...love, cuddle, nuzzle and then...again and again all night long until I think we both just fell asleep." Jubilee breathed in the memory of her first night.

Tweaking her nose for just how sweet she looked laying there a very real blushing bride, Rogue curled up at the edge of the bath and thought again of how the little ledge she was enjoying was meant for another. Something about bubble baths and feeding chocolates while kissing. Playing at it in her own way, she fed the bride bites of sandwich and sips of water as she laid listless in the tub.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

Throwing a fresh log on the fire and stirring the coals, Logan flopped down again on the sofa and gathered up his beer for a toast. Of at the kitchenette there was a ridiculous sized bottle of Advil left open beside a jar of muscle rub that earned Kurt a curious look.

"A gift from Katherine, for the morning after." Kurt admitted with a chuckle.

"And just who cracked it open?" Logan asked to get a raised hand from the groom.

"Jubilation, she is...tiring. I think maybe next time I should be the one to do some stretching, ja?" Kurt said with a laugh and a nod to his bedroom.

Having a look off to a closet left open with some wedding gifts stashed in it, he saw the gown and suit hung neat and nicely there. Easily imagining Rogue in a dress just as beautiful if not more, his eyes wandered off to the bath where he tried not to listen to the quiet conversation going on in there.

"What's this?" Logan asked at finding a Christmas card of all things held out to him.

"Open it and find out." Looking just a mischievous elf, Kurt mirrored his little lady for the fangs peeking out from his smile.

The pieces fell together as he read from the card and looked to the tickets, Christmas for the four of them decided. Toasting to that, he wasn't alone in looking off at the bath this time let alone grinning a bit at picturing how his Darling would look once she heard the news.

"Well, that's settled. Maybe later you and I can go fer a walk and talk about just a few ideas I wanna float for Thanksgiving."

"Maybe after dinner, Jubilation and I would like to invite you over to celebrate the first one in our little haven. I have yet to treat her to my famous chicken and I would be honoured to have you and Rogue join us."

"I could do chicken, and I know me and the missus don't have plans for tonight."

Chuckling and laughing together, they didn't have to play at being the men of their houses for they had their ladies they loved. They were neighbours now and neighbours had another over for dinners and nights in by the fire. They weren't ever more than a stones throw away and that just suited all parties involved just fine.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	29. Chapter 29

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Walking through the woodland with the rustle of leaves and snap of branches, out there somewhere ahead of him wolves prowled. There was blood in the air, and with a sniff Logan followed the trail. Already they had bagged three that he'd expertly field dressed but he thought he just might have another up for his plate.

"There they are." Logan noted with a nod off ahead.

The black wolf rushed along side the streaked wolf who had a turkey dangling limply from her maw. Dropping it down, he crouched and gutted it quickly to toss what would have been the giblets to the pair. Having enjoyed their treats and reward for the hunt, the two wolves rushed off to vanish into the forest with a few nips, bites and growls thrown at each other.

"They do look to be having fun." Kurt remarked, looking on the two fondly as they disappeared.

"Yep, and we'll have plenty of fresh gobblers for the dinner table tomorrow."

Tying off another bird with the rest he had slung over his shoulder, Logan joined his friend in following after the pair. Digging out the cigar he'd been chewing on for the whole hunt. Thinking he was due, a wooden match hat it lit for a few puffs.

"When you said we should go hunting for this Thanksgiving I did not expect this at first." Kurt said a bit thoughtful.

"Figured their wolves could use a run, tucker 'em out before dinner tomorrow."

The moon would be fullest after Thanksgiving but that still had the wolves right beneath the skin, but they had outlets for the primal urges. The hunt was the best so far, a sight to see their ladies licking their chops expectantly waiting for their grizzly treats.

"Who is in the lead?" Kurt asked with a look to the bagged turkeys.

"Think they're tied, even if they're huntin' together whoever bags the bird gets the point."

Pulling out a pair of field lenses, Kurt had a scan of the forest and by how he paused Logan figured he had spotted one of the two. Taking up his own, he saw the black wolf stalking a bird with no sign of the streaked wolf. In a burst of speed the black wolf charged at the startled bird, but it was the same old ploy they'd learnt trusting their instincts, the streaked wolf bagging another bird with one quick jerk breaking the neck.

"Well, five oughta be enough. Still got a few birds thawing as a just in case. Figure we can keep an eye to which is which." Logan mused as he watched his Rogue rushing up with her prize.

"To be safe if anyone is not fond of how the hunt went?" Kurt asked to earn a nod.

To see his Jubilation greedily eating down those first few grizzly treats was a bit of a sobering moment for Kurt, but to see his wife bounding and bouncing through the forest with her tail high made it easy to accept. He lived for her love and to see her happy, and if a few uncooked giblets once destined for stuffing was what it took then he had no qualms.

"Alright ladies, good work. Lets head on back." Logan called after trussing up the last bird.

Panting with their breathy foggy, the snow that had been wondrous for the wedding was mostly gone with just some patches left hiding in shadowy places. The day was overcast and a few flurries fell, but it had warmed much since the first taste of winter that had treated them to many days enjoyment around the school.

"Ya both look like ya could use a drink." Logan said, taking the lead to unclip the collapsable dog bowl from his belt.

Hunkering down with his lady love as she drank, Logan gave Rogue's coat the kind of petting he knew she loved, just working his fingers through her fur to see her eyes fill with bliss. Kurt joined the black wolf who wore her collar proudly on these runs on the wild side, while about their own necks they had the rings of their ladies on stainless steel and silver respectively.

"Speaking of a drink, just maybe we should go for one tonight." Kurt mused all while rubbing Jubilee's ears to her complete pleasure.

"Go fer a few drinks, game of pool or some darts. Could be a treat." Logan said toying with the idea just staring into Rogue's eyes which held her silent agreement.

"Alright then, we really best be getting on back to the school. Got birds ta get plucked and ready fer tomorrow."

Scrabbling to their feet, the black wolf looked to the streaked wolf with a couple of barks and yips between them. Giving their loves some quick licks to their chinks and necks, the pair raced off ahead. They'd need showers or maybe a long soak each after their run, and just maybe a breath mint.

"Well, if that's the way they're gonna play it huh?" Logan asked with a nod off to the pair vanishing through the brush ahead.

"Ja, then perhaps we should beat them." Kurt chuckled as he rested his hand upon Logan's shoulder with a shared wink.

_Bamf._

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Missus Wagner, close yer eyes."

Rinsing the shampoo out, Rogue started to work the conditioner in as she sat with Jubilee in her gorgeous bath. Their men were out on the porch barbequing and enjoying a few beers, cooking up a hearty lunch for them for how hungry they were after the hunt. And dangling from a hook meant for towels were their rings just sitting nicely together with Logan's dog tags as a backdrop to the silver and gold.

"Ya think we could get a hot tub? Park it out there, ya know, nice place for us all to just soak together. Cause I gotta say this is nice Roguey." Jubilee mused as she sat between Rogue's legs just letting her shampoo her hair.

"Might have ta get some real jobs, I don't know what bein' a Witch pays but I ain't expecting much." Rogue laughed.

"Point. I dunno, maybe I should actually give a shot at putting on the leather. I don't like the idea of Kurt playing hero alone."

Pulling Jubilee in to nice big hug, she drew her down with her until their chins just rested at the edge of the water. She'd brought some of her own bath oils down and the aromatics were beautiful right along with just how nice it felt against her bare skin.

"Been a long time, taking the Cure benched me. Used to go out to watch the Jet, kinda co-ordinate. But getting out into the field, hell, only did that a couple of times before...you know."

"I liked staying around the school, used to pull duty watching the cameras. Well, I did until all this happened. Been kinda heavy."

"Why didn't you ever try out for the Juniors?" Rogue asked soft and sweet, placing a couple kisses to Jubilee's bare shoulder.

Wiggling her fingers, Jubilee fired off the tiniest little crackle and let a paff fly to pop. Her scent had shame and fear twisted through it, just an undercurrent to the peaceful mood that was shared between them lounging in her large tub.

"What made you so afraid of it?" Rogue whispered, of all of them knowing what it meant to be afraid of her horrible gift.

"Can you ask Hank? I don't like thinking about it..."

Watching her sink below the steaming water to rinse her hair, Rogue let her be but instead took to running her fingers through the flowing hair down below the water. Just two months from a pixie cut to being nearly as long as her own, she had been wondering if that was the wolf within.

"So just what should we do with your hair tonight?" Rogue asked as she surfaced.

"Kinda thinking wear it up, Ro gave me this beautiful bun holder. It's like silver with turquoise inlay."

Playing with Jubilee's ears as she started chatting about everything she was thinking about wearing out on their night down to a bar where there were men named Moose, that was an honour she'd have to remind her about incase she forgot. It would be a treat to see that big burly man hear that his bit of cash had gone towards a wedding dress.

"Well, I say we git on outta here since we're both smellin' a might purdy for our men and go get us some of that delicious I'm smelling." Rogue teased, giving the ears one last flick.

"Mmm, smells like Kurt's chicken again."

"Yer lucky your man can cook, I'd hate to see what we'd be eating if it was up to you."

Sticking her tongue out at the taunt, Jubilee climbed out to go snag one of the huge beach towels that wholly enveloped her in the fuzzy warmth. Grabbing one herself, a peek out the door found a fresh change of clothes for them both. They could get suitably gussied up later, for now they were home and it was meant for bumming around in their Mister's shirts.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Sorry Logan! The ball bounced!"

Holding his nuts and glaring at the lady whom was hiding behind her Mister, it was First Thanksgiving all over again. Feeling arms wrap around his waist and hands rest over his, there was no red but it was easy to forget his sudden irritation at a certain little lady.

"Just go get the next round while Kurt takes his shot." Logan muttered, rolling his eyes as kisses ghosted down his neck.

"I'll make them feel all better later." Rogue whispered with a husky laugh.

"You gonna kiss my boo boo babe?"

Feeling her light touch work up to tease at the hem of his jeans, the cue wasn't the only wood he was packing at the moment. Hearing a squeal and laugh from off at the bar, a glance saw Jubilee getting easily picked up by Moose who had just arrived. Eaves dropping just a little, already she was telling him just what she'd done with that wad of cash and by the sound of things the next round was on him.

"Your shot Logan." Kurt called.

Eyeing the mess that was the balls on the table, for how he kept looking off to the bar where Jubilee was chatting with Moose it was easy to see were his attention was. Eyeing his own lady love, theirs was a game of doubles and they'd have to figure out just how to salvage something from the clusterfuck spread across the felt.

"That one." Rouge primly stated pointing to one of their stripes.

"Tough shot."

"Want me to take it?"

Handing off the cue, he never missed an invitation to see her bend over and line up all the angles. Admiring the view from across the table, he put his faith in her skill and stood in line of the shot with his thumbs in his hem, his belt buckle like a target for her attention. Looking up from her shot to meet his gaze, he was treated to her licking her lips as if in thought...just toying with the cue suggestively with long, slow strokes. The snap and brake had the white ball charging the striped one, sinking it in a corner pocket.

"Guess it's my turn." Logan said as he took a slow walk around the table.

Seeing her still playing just a little suggestively with the cue as she chalked the tip, he walked unto her, slipping his hands into the back pockets of her jeans to pull her up against him. Looking down into her pale green eyes, for how full the moon was her beast was resting nicely but he knew just how to wake it up when she'd need it. But that would be later, right now was just a bit of fun, kissing her and enjoying the tongue lashing he earned at her hands.

"If you two are distracted, I shall go see my wife. She is surrounded by unsavoury men, I should go save them before she shows them all the wedding photos." Kurt said in passing, playfully sinking a ball with his tail to lose the game since the wager was over where dinner would be, his place or theirs.

"Where's your phone?" Rogue asked as their kiss broke.

"Back pocket."

Her hands were a treat as she reached for it, feeling both before she dug down for it. Wondering just what she was up to, he waited just distracting her with little touches to the small of her back just grazing his nails against her. There was the fake shutter of his camera and then he saw the sight that had her wanting a picture, Jubilee sitting up on the bar with her legs thrown over Kurt's shoulders just showing off all the photos of the wedding she had on her phone.

"Leave it to her ta turn bikers into gossiping girls." Logan said with a hearty laugh.

"She is gifted, I mean...she turned the big bad Wolverine into a brother in law. I mean, once upon a time I think someone would have been in a world of hurt fer what she did ta ya." Rogue purred, kissing him once, then twice before biting his neck hard.

His grunt of pain had her wolf cracking open an eye, and the way she playfully bit her bottom lip with a pout for him was all it took to heft her up against him. The cue fell and he walked her off to the bar where family was waiting for them. A stool was made free and he eased her up onto the bar as he took it.

Jubilee greeted Rogue with ghosted kisses as they sat together atop the bar, just cheerily showing off the latest of her little slide show. This one was the wedding cake and the joke about the figurines was lost on the gathered.

"My Mister's gotta keep me on a tight leash, and I can be a real bitch when I want." Jubilee said in a little white lie, just a bit of a half truth.

"Yeah, we all saw that Pipsqueak." Moose and his fellows laughed, all making to shield their crotches.

"Ya wanna see her get really scarey, give her a couple of Jagerbombs." Rogue said with a look to her little sister.

"Ooo, I love those." Jubilee cooed.

"No!" Logan and Kurt cried as one.

"Party pooper." Jubilee sniffed, enjoying another sip of her beer.

"Yeah, sorry Pipsqueak, something tells me your pretty perky enough without energy drinks." Moose said to the insulted lady.

Any air of affront vanished as the next round came, and soon in time the crowd wandered off to their tables with some heading off to the Gentleman's Sport out back. The invitation to join or watch was waved off by all, the night was for drinks and laughs, not fists and blood.

"Well, I don't know about you folks but I'm bored of pool and darts are right out." Logan said to the gathered.

"I said I was sorry! It bounced!" Jubilee whined with a pitiful pout to Logan in another apology.

"Yap, yap, yap. I'm not playin' darts with ya again till ya prove ta me I don't gotta worry about gettin' my nipples pierced." Logan muttered over his beer.

"Ew, bad image It just...kinda got stuck in your pecs dude. Ya shoulda just been all, bam! Flex! And then it just pops out." Jubilee growled, her lips tight with her displeasure.

Looking to Kurt to see he was thinking just as she, Rogue spun Logan about on his stool to slip her legs down about his waist. He caught the idea after a moment and gathered her up for a piggy back to the car. Digging out some cash for their tab, a squeak squawk and laugh saw Jubilee right up on Kurt's shoulders and ducking lights as he lead her off.

"Wow, is this is what it's like to be tall?!" Jubilee screamed as she trusted her husband to his promise.

"Yeah, just watch your...ow, head!" Rogue called, a low hanging light catching her bragging bratty friend as a bit of comeuppance.

"I'm okay, I'm okay! He can kiss my boo boo better when we're in the car. You guys can wait till after dinner back home." Jubilee shot back with a saucy smirk.

Following after them, they had a dinner invitation at the Wagner's before her and Logan could get around to kissing any boo boo, or anything else that followed.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Wow, a real Chupacabra makes what I've seen online look cuddly."

Curled up in the back of Logan's Jeep just browsing the unrecorded bestiary of the Americas, Rogue winced at the drawing wishing Merlin was exaggerating the things that shouldn't be. The database Hank, Kitty and the legendary sorcerer were working on was coming together and now they could search as they saw fit and even had maps of the beasties ranges to explore.

"I wonder if Nessie is real?" Jubilee asked aloud already typing away into the search bar.

"Try Ogopogo, that's a lake monster up in Canada I think." Rogue offered.

"Huh, don't think I'll be doing any doggy paddling in that lake."

Tickling Jubilee and thinking of the black wolf doggy paddling and enjoying a good swim, Rogue started typing away another query for the database when the screeching of tires and Logan swearing had them jerked forward from their reclined place in the back seat. Admit Jubilee's sudden screaming there was the smell of blood in the air and a dull thud of flesh battering steel and glass breaking. Only as she looked up could she remember hearing a _Bamf_ because Kurt was gone.

_Bamf._

"Logan!" Kurt swore as he reappeared to rush to the aid of his friend.

"Fucking hell." Logan growled, waving for the ladies in the back seat to stay down.

Peering from a safe distance Rogue saw the reason for the commotion as a deer flailed and kicked across the hood. Her heart ached at the sight of such a creature senselessly killed, and even with the smell of blood heavy in the air her wolf had no interest in scavenging with how fully and sated it was. Yet sitting there, her gut drove her out of the back seat.

"Jubilee do you trust me?"

"Always Roguey, why?" Jubilee asked as she followed along, peeking at Logan as he climbed on out and let his healing work for him.

Hefting the deer down to the road and staring into the poor beasts panicked eyes, the light was fading and all she could hear was the laboured breathing of an animal in pain. With a shaky breath she offered her hand to her Familiar and felt something of the Lady stir within with no dream to guide her.

"This might hurt, a lot actually. But this is our mess, and...I think we can fix it." Rogue swore.

"Incoming owies? Better than letting Bambi's mom die." Jubilee said already wincing with tears falling as she looked on the dying deer.

Trusting her instincts and letting the weighty guilt drive her, Rogue reached to the deer and felt for the faltering heart. It was too much like her cursed gift that she screamed at feeling it, but it wasn't the vitality she stole this time, but the wounds and suffering of the beast. Jubilee was a shriek behind her but she never once let her grip grow loose.

Falling limp and feeling like she'd just been hit by a car, it was a very real truth as she laid on the asphalt and watched the deer stumble to her feet. Yet it didn't rush off, in fact it lingered for a moment just long enough to sniff her and Jubilee, giving each a lick she took for her thanks. Only then did it vanish into the brush.

"Fucking ow..." Jubilee moaned as she rolled against the road to curl into a fetal pose.

Rogue felt her own wounds already healing as bones mended, but Jubilee would be longer. Wanting to just hug her but fighting that urge, she brushed her cheek whispering an apology that was just met with a pained shrug and a smile.

"What the hell...?" Logan asked quiet and slow as he took in the scene.

Kurt was too busy helping his lady into the back and just holding her gentle and close. Helped to her feet by her Mister and Mate, Rogue wrapped him up in a hug not knowing the truth herself because she had no dream to guide her, just instinct.

"I just knew we could fix it..." Rogue sputtered as she started to cry.

Helped into the car, the whimpered suffering of Jubilee eased as they put miles behind them on the blacktop. Dinner was to be a sombre affair, but there would be an invitation going out to her fellow Witch and a Warlock to join. They had healed the deer, but only by taking on her wounds. It was a question that begged to be answered, thinking maybe she had found a bit of the big truth by accident.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	30. Chapter 30

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I can walk, the owies stopped ages ago!"

Glaring at Jubilee, Rogue sniffed and kept walking leaving the lady's husband to carry her home to their little cabin. The lights were on and the smell of a smoke was in the air which meant those she'd called should be there. Proof to this was that in that smoke she could smell chicken and beef getting grilled up. She was famished herself and could only imagine how hungry Jubilee was.

"Zip it, eh, eh now, zip it!" Rogue huffed at each attempt Jubilee made to argue some more.

"Jubilation?" Kurt asked far more kindly.

"Fine..."

It was an odd sight to see Merlin at the grill as they approached the Wagner's little home, just waving to him in passing as they made their way in. Hank sat with a cup of coffee in the bedroom, equipped for a house call with a medical bag on hand and a stethoscope about his neck waiting for them both. Laying his wife down with a kiss, Kurt left them bed and joined the others. Silverfox and Ororo sat together near the fire warming themselves, a sleepy little fox kit between them yawning at being woken.

"Beer?" Logan asked from the fridge.

"Yes, I think I could appreciate one." Kurt called as he flopped down on the sofa.

"How is the Jeep?" Ororo inquired as she petted Rahne.

"Eh, just needs some body work and a new windshield. Just glad our pal Kurt here has reflexes like a cat." Logan muttered, crashing down on the sofa and passing off a beer.

"I still shudder to think..." Kurt said with a noticeable tremble as he had a sip.

"Ain't the first bullet we've dodge together."

It was a strange sight to see a man who bravely walked out into dangerous situations shaken by a run in with a deer, but that was life. Had it not been for his hard head and healing Logan didn't want to think just where he'd be, he could see every one of those hooves that had lashed his head that likely would have killed him had he been anyone else.

Finding his lap warm, he looked down to see Rahne sitting there curling up. Smirking down to the little lady, he gave her a few pets and then let her be. Looking off to Silverfox, she had a smile that stirred his memory of her, even bare ass naked as she was she just managed to look regal and just something else that had made him want to stay. He'd seen it with her handling of the students ever since she first trotted out of the woods, seen it with his Rogue and Jubilee alike. It was a word he wasn't used to using but the only one that fit, she was motherly.

Hearing the bedroom door open, all eyes looked to the kindly Doctor McCoy who came out with Jubilee looking just as grumpy as before. Rogue was at his back once again telling the young lady to hush up.

"I believe we should take some X-rays just to be sure. Kurt, if you could join me at a respectable distance from the cabin." Hank asked, and that respectable distance only meant one thing.

Walking together as a group, Logan watched the four disappear in a plume of smoke that he could still smell all to strong. Rahne herself sneezed and woke from her nap, looking about a little put out as she yawned before curling up again.

"I'll just leave dinner to stay warm until they get back from their coddling." Merlin called from the grill.

"I'm guessin' this is just for a couple o' our friends peace o' mind?" Logan asked of Silverfox.

"Yes, the Rite makes us resilient which I understand you have already seen and not just because of that one dream of me. Bones mend, cuts heal, and even disease is mostly a nuisance. Long lived and resilient, but not immortal because that is against the natural order." Silverfox said with a kind smile as she looked on her napping daughter.

"Limits ta everything huh?" Logan asked.

"Yes. You might consider us very stubborn and strong spirited. I've drowned from a flash flood only to wake washed down river days later, suffered torture through accidents and survived. The fox within once had me chew off my own arm to escape something I would rather not speak of. So long as our spirit is strong our patron will tend to us."

"Stubborn and strong spirited, sounds like a couple ladies we know eh?" Logan asked of Ororo now who smiled at him knowingly.

"Our rebel and reveller, delightful additions are they not?" Merlin asked as he found his way in from the grill.

It was all the kind of peace of mind he needed himself and he wondered just how much of this Ororo already knew. He'd seen how close the two had become, but that wasn't really any of his business. Enjoying his beer and petting the kit snoozing upon his lap, he joined in waiting out the return of his Rogue and a little lady his heart had taken a shine to.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Perfectly healthy, it's just nice to be sure." Hank said in greeting.

"Hungry!" Jubilee moaned as she flopped down in front of the fire before curling up.

Rogue found a place with her Mister while Kurt wandered off to his bedroom to return with a blanket for his lady. Witch, Warlock and Windcaller sat about enjoying tea, though at the behest of one grumpy Familiar, Merlin got up to go fetch some leftovers from the fridge to make some sandwiches for the pair. Finding herself no longer alone at the fire, Rahne stretched with a yawn and then curled up with her fellow who promptly pulled her into her arms.

"I don't care, you're cuddly. Yeah, yeah, I'm just a pup and you're top dog." Jubilee said to her elder who had barked a few times at her.

Stretching herself for how later the hour was, Rogue caught the blanket that was tossed to her and recognized it as one of the few she had helped pick out with Jubilee for her new home. Curling up with Logan and smiling sleepily at him, his hands were through her hair to just stroke her in a way she liked be it as the woman or the wolf no matter which was awake.

"Would ya be put out if I called ya cuddly Sugah?" Rogue asked of Logan.

"Nope, cause yer a might something nice to cuddle with yerself babe."

Glady accepting the sandwiches offered, Jubilee very much wolfed hers down and shared a few bites with Rahne. It seemed with both being so sleepy that their usual rivalry was called off for the night, and it was nice to see Kurt curl up with his wife to join her at the fire.

"Guess I'll just git to it, what the heck did I do?" Rogue asked to the two whom would know.

"A bit of real magic I would say. Much of what is innate to a Witch or Warlock is really just based off instinct. A deer had been hurt through accident. You felt responsible for it and the wolf within answered to that guilt. Together with your Familiar you shared the burden of it's injuries." Merlin explained without looking up from his mug, looking as if he might be scrying the bitter brew for answers.

"And if I hadn't had Jubilee with me?" Rogue asked with a look to the lady in question.

"Then you would have had to take the burden of those injuries yourself, just as she might. Witch and Familiar are both capable of that feat, but do be sure to take care with it. We can be killed, it's just a difficult task so long as your spirit is strong."

"But our Familiars don't heal as fast..." Rogue whispered.

"True, so they have to exercise much more caution. With practice you can even limit the burden you take, turn a mortal injury into something that can be survived." Merlin further added as he looked to her.

"What other magic is there?"

"That can wait, the hour is late and we have a joyful day to look forward to. Plenty of time to learn all that if you are so eager, and I do have a few tricks up my sleeves that even the Great Spirits never imagined. Now then, I believe I am ready for a nice nap. I bid all you ladies and gentle sirs a good night."

"I believe I should follow his lead. I shall see you all soon enough, do have a good night." Hank said as he took his leave with the warlock.

"Fanboy." Jubilee called after him in a teasing voice.

"Well, I believe Silverfox and I should follow after them. Even if the children are likely to sleep in there is much to do." Ororo added, making her rounds to offer a few welcome embraces between them, a hug for Rogue as she sat with Logan and a kiss to Jubilee's head as she laid there upon the floor.

"I'll come for my daughter in the morning." Silverfox whispered, lightly brushing Rahne as she slept.

Alone as a family entertaining a welcome guest, Rogue felt sleep dragging her down in the welcome arms of her mate. For how close her bed was, the comfort she found made it too far. So long as she had Logan she was home. With her last bit of wakefulness she watched Kurt easy his lady into his arms with the little fox kit, taking the pair off to bed and then making a place for himself by the fire.

"Not gonna join her?" Rogue asked, surprised by her yawn that had an echo with her love.

"I think she has enough company to keep her warm tonight with Rahne, and I'll admit I am a little embarrassed at the thought of waking to not find a kit but a child sharing my bed." Kurt whispered.

"Gotcha. Always the gentleman, I like that." Rogue said, stretching a little before settling down at last and closing her eyes.

Sleep came easy as she laid there warmed twice over, once by her Mister and again by the fire. The crackling pop of logs splitting and snapping was a lullaby accompanied by the beat of Logan's heart. Her pack was close, every breath brought her that truth. The night was made for rest and slumber, the morrow for all the things she had to be thankful for and of that there were many.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"What are you making?"

"Ice cream cake."

"You can't just put whipped cream on it and call it a cake."

Glaring at Kitty, Jubilee bit her bottom lip in a show of fangs as a silent threat for her friend to take her opinions elsewhere. Returning to her own baking, Kitty throw a few looks over her shoulder to see Jubilee merrily adding whipped cream to the top of what was otherwise just straight ice cream that had been dumped on a platter and made round.

"Bobby!" Jubilee whined, calling for her sous chef to come back.

Jogging in, Bobby rushed up and with a wave froze the cake that had started to melt. Giving him a quick hug as her thanks, she set back to decorating her ice cream. Elsewhere in the kitchen Rogue was prepping one of the turkeys she had bagged the other day, peeking at a new recipe she had wanted to try since the First Thanksgiving.

"I think it's my fault, being the lady of her house she wants to learn to cook." Rogue called from her own section of the kitchen.

"That's great, when is she going to give it a try?" Kitty taunted from her place at a mixer.

"Would you want something I'm just learning to make on Thanksgiving of all days?" Jubilee asked right back at her one friend.

"Actually no, we all remember Rogue's first batch of biscuits." Kitty teased with a sidelong glance.

Glaring at Kitty, a spat of butter was expertly thrown to hit the lady square in her forehead. Rolling her eyes at the childish display, Kitty ghosted and the spat fell to the floor. Snatching a piece of paper towel and wiping her forehead first and then the floor, she tossed it in the rubbish bin and then washed her hands before getting back to filling all the ramekins for her lava cake to be baked closer to dinner.

"Well we all remember your very first batch of brownies." Rogue said a touch haughtily as she threw a couple tea towels over her turkey.

"I still ate them." Jubilee confessed.

"Yes, yes we know. And you spent two days sick afterwards. We each had our first time flops. I guess if Jubilee ever learns to actually cook we'll someday be talking about her very first ice cream came." Kitty admitted with a giggle.

"Is John doing his Deep Fried Turkey again, that was all kinds of tasty." Jubilee asked as she started to lavish some more attention on her ice cream made to look cake-like.

"Yep, Bobby asked for him to do it again."

"Okay, I'm done! Woot, I get to have a dessert at the table this year." Jubilee cheered, popping the lid on her platter and rushing off with her cake to the deep freeze.

"Baby steps." Rogue whispered with a wink to Kitty.

"She's not allowed to make anything with meat is all I'm saying, or eggs...or anything that can cause food poisoning." Kitty rambled with a shiver of dread.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sitting around the fire with the stars sparkling in the clear night sky overhead, Silverfox looked to all the children gathered to hear her stories. She'd been telling the legends and tales of the aboriginal peoples of the Americas since morning, telling of her own life and the coming of the French and the English to her own lands.

"Ah, now perhaps I should tell this story with who has just arrived." Silverfox said with a glint in her eye on seeing Rogue and Jubilee walking out dressed for the weather.

"Yay story time!" Jubilee cheered, rushing up to settle down with all the other students.

Wandering off to find a place upon the lap of her lover, Logan was sitting off a ways with Ororo, the two just enjoying the stories as much as the rest of the audience. With a kiss she greeted him, and for how he breathed her in she thought just maybe she had adorned herself with a seasonal perfume, the smell of roasting turkey.

"Once Fox and Wolf were travelling in the winter and the only food they had was a basket of maple sugar. Coming to a lake Fox suggested that fish would go very well with their sugar and so they cut a hole through the ice." Silverfox began, looking to her audience all throughout her telling of the tale.

"We have no bait Wolf said. Use your tail Fox said." Silverfox carried on, reaching to tweak Jubilee's ears.

"Bad idea Jubilee said."

"You've heard this one?"

"No, it'd just be fricking cold!"

With everyone laughing at the welcome interruption, Rogue poked her lovers nose as she felt his hand rubbing her as if to keep her warm at the mention of cold tails.

"The fish will bite your tail then you just pull them up Fox said. Wolf was hungry for something other than maple sugar so he stuck his tail down the hole for the fish to nibble at. But it was so cold as Jubilee said that the water froze and he could not pull his tail out. Fox help! Fox help! I'm trapped! But Fox just let him struggle, eating up all the maple sugar and running off." Silverfox finished with a look to Jubilee who was eyeing her with theatric distrust.

"Okay, remind me to never go fishing with you or Rahne." Jubilee sniffed, making a show of crossing her arms.

"I would never trick you like that, and I think if anyone were to gobble up the maple sugar it might be you Wolf." Silverfox teased.

"I do like my sweets. Got any other cool stories?" Jubilee asked, looking once again eager after her little part for the children.

"Actually yes, and this is another given our company. Listen close Heiress, Witch of the Wolf Spirit and her Familiar. Listen very close." Silverfox said and though she looked to be enjoying telling her stories there was a shift in her scent full of worry.

"Okay I'm scared, c'mon kids lets cuddle up." Jubilee urged to the gathered who all shifted closer.

"Two brothers became lost one winter, and maybe Wolverine should listen too. Fox will tell a story to the Wolf Sisters and him. The snow was thick and the wind strong and the brothers became lost. They were tired and hungry and when they thought they would die they met a giant tall as any tree, so tall the caribou he had on his belt looked like a rabbit."

"Come with me little ones, I do not hurt people and I would like to be a friend to you. So the brothers went back with him to his lodge. But the giant was not the only one that wanted something of the brothers and it was not friendship."

Looking to her audience, Silverfox saw them all captivated by her story already and the cold they felt could not so easily be driven off by warm drinks or the fire. Ororo was upon the edge of her chair not out of the nervous unease that had her students so jittery but out of interest in the tale.

"The evil Windigo spirit wanted the brothers and he pretended to be a friend to them. The giant will eat you Windigo said. He has others hidden in the forest he lied. But the brothers were protected by the giant who told the lies for what they were. Windigo is the one who will eat you he said."

"Windigo became angry and this made the giant angry. The giant took a big stick and turned over a bowl and an animal the brothers had never seen before laid under it, it looked like a wolf but like no wolf they knew. Giant called it Dog and told Dog to kill the evil Windigo spirit."

"Dog sprung to his feet and shook and shook and shook and with every shake he became bigger and fiercer. He killed Windigo and grew small. The brothers were amazed by Dog and the giant wanted to be friends with them, and because they were lost ordered Dog to take them home."

"Wow, this is kinda cool." Jubilee whispered, huddled up with the children who were looking less afraid.

"Dog took them close to their village but did not join the brothers. The brothers told of the giant and of Dog but the village didn't believe them, they told the brothers to bring them Dog. Moons passed but one night Dog came and let the brothers pet him and took food from their hands in no way any wolf would. And the village was amazed to see Dog, and Dog decided to stay and became the very first dog."

There was a chorus of laughter from the children, yet from her seat on her Mister's lap Rogue saw how Silverfox looked at her. Winter was coming and it was a story Silverfox had wanted her to know. Finding her phone and looking for that one app, she had heard the story of the Wendigo before and read about the truth of the Ice Giant that was the eater of men wondering if that was a job for Witch.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Wow, you said this is free range?" Kitty asked after her first verily enjoyed bite of her turkey.

"Yep." Logan swore with a white lie, glaring off at the lady at the head of the table sitting with her husband.

Catching herself grinning with her fangs peeking out, Jubilee sobered up and got down to enjoying her own dinner. Closing his eyes and only then rolling them, he didn't want news of just how free ranged these turkeys were until they were all enjoying hot turkey sandwiches for lunch the next day. Getting down to business with his drum sticks numbering two, his Rogue sat beside him enjoying a few slices of breast and a couple of the large wings that were such a treat from a turkey.

"Okay, seriously, I gotta get ya to show me how ta cook a turkey." Jubilee said between bites of hers with a few blissful moans.

"How about you start on a chicken first Lee, bit smaller. You can have Logan taste test it, that way you can't poison any of us." Kitty prattled to earn herself a glare.

"Logan, will you let me cook for you?" Jubilee begged.

"Only because I like yer hubby too much to see him suffer." Logan muttered, throwing Kurt a wink just the same.

Looking down to the lady who had just elbowed him, he saw his Rogue with a wish bone. Smirking at the sight of it, it reminded him of Munich and of silver half dollars. Snagging an end, the bone snapped in twain and he held the larger half. Tucking it into his shirt pocket, he got back to dinner feeling her eyes on him.

"What did you wish for?" Rogue asked.

"Got everything I need 'cept one thing, so here's hopin' babe."

Smiling at him thinking just maybe she knew what that thing might be, Rogue broke a table taboo and rested her elbows there looking on her family and friends dining with her. Near Kurt sat Jonas and Father Tobias who had given grace, and off beside Jubilee sat Gretchen who was proving she too had a gift for gab as they chatted.

His dog tags were a bit lonely this night, for as with all special occasions she had his promises right where they should be. Giving both a kiss she got back to dinner, buttering up a biscuit that she always made plenty of to sop up some gravy.

"So just what do you wanna do after dinner Sugah? Work off the turkey coma over at the Wagner's or just have a quiet evening in?" Rogue asked, making a sandwich of sorts with a slice of turkey and pickled beets.

"I might just have a bottle o' Scotch, twenty five years. Would be a shame not to share." Logan mused.

Looking on her Mister with a raised eyebrow, she daintily took a bite of her hot turkey sandwich and making a show of licking up a spot of gravy from her lips.

"Well, they don't have the walk home we do, why don't we have them over. Could always invite a few other folks up too, maybe Hank and Kitty. I've been meaning to have a conversation with him and I'm sure Kitty could distract Jubilee." Rogue proposed.

"I think I could be convinced to entertain. Maybe get Kurt's side o' the family up since they're flyin' out tomorrow. We'll be seein' 'em for Christmas, might as well give them a good send off."

So their table talk became a thing of planning for after dessert when they'd all be a bit listless. There was football to watch and some more stories to share, and when all that was done and if they found their second wind, maybe a bit more than cuddling once they were alone. Hearing the ring of a fork against a glass they looked up from it in time for a toast, one to health, wealth and the most important blessing they could hope for, happiness in the days ahead.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	31. Chapter 31

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"And just what did Katherine dare to teach our dear Jubilation?"

"Shortbread, completely safe uncooked. Just butter, sugar, cornstarch and flour."

Sitting out on her balcony in the company of the smartest man she knew, Rogue enjoyed a sip of her scotch letting it roll over her tongue seeking to enjoy all the subtle flavours. Hank was enjoying his own glass and just favoured a light fall jacket and slacks to her blanket that was keeping her warm.

The light of her pellet stove danced upon the many panes of her french doors, caught in the bevelled and frosted glass to sparkle and dance. The music followed her to the balcony just as she had asked, Jazz playing that reminded her of a double date and the slow dances of that night.

"Now that is a perfect recipe to learn in time for Christmas." Hank said with a delightful little laugh.

"Thanks again, it's gonna be nice ta get back there and make some memories." Rogue whispered, swaying back and forth in her chair and looking out at the estate.

"I found a speaking engagement that overlapped with their proposed honeymoon. Rather than simply arrange a suite a hotel I thought it would be nice for us to get together."

"So just how are you and Kitty getting along?" Rogue asked with a mind to a certain ladies Christmas wish.

"As our guests would say, Wunderbar."

Looking into her home cast in firelight, Rogue smiled as Jonas sat with Gretchen enjoying Jubilee's beanbag chair. Tobias seemed to flit from her kitchenette, sitting at times while at others dooming them all for how he was teaching Jubilee the fine art of making hot chocolate from scratch between her baking lessons with Kitty.

"Ah, I smell cookies. Wonder how they go with scotch." Rogue chuckled, rolling the spirit around her glass a bit before another sip.

"I believe Logan heard your musings for how he is looking at me, so I would advise against it." Hank added from his place across from her that offered him a view of the chesterfield.

"I'll be a good girl hun." Rogue said for her Mister who was likely up to a bit of eavesdropping.

"That did seem to placate him."

Leaning enough just so she could see Jubilee, she seemed utterly occupied by cutting cookies for the next batch and having just as much fun decorating them as she did her so called ice cream cake. Thinking her suitably distracted, she looked on Hank whom she had her own questions for.

"Hank, a little doggie asked me to ask you why she's so afraid of her gift."

"Because of a mix of a kind heart, a bad experience, and one man whom let his mouth run too much."

Despite the alluring aroma of cookies baking she could still smell a hint of sadness on his scent, and for his expression though he smiled it was wistful as his eyes looked out at the stars. Finishing her last sip, she raised her glass in offer and he followed suit. A trip was hand to her Mister for a kiss, pouring a double for herself and Hank as she distracted Logan. Returning to the cold and finding her blanket a bit chilly at first, she curled up thinking they had drink enough to see them through.

"Before I did my part to try and help in my own way with my dalliance in politics, I did much as I do now. My very own three R's, Reading, Writing and Research. My home was the laboratory and in my free time I often did favours for my mentor, our late Professor Xavier though I always called him Charles."

"What kind of favours?" Rogue felt prompted to ask in the silence.

"Sometimes it would be just something to help a child, I do not mean to brag but I came to learn that a lense of ruby and quartz would let another late friend see one again, at least without is gaze leading to ruin. One day Scott brought a child to me whom he asked me to help, one with a name that seemed a bit colourful at the time."

"Jubilation?" Rogue hazarded her guess and earned a smile meant for an insightful student.

"This was a bit before she joined the school as a student I understand, there had been an explosion in Los Angeles that had been blamed upon a faulty gas main. In fact it was a girl then not yet thirteen even if she said otherwise."

"Is that how they found her?"

She could still remember being found, wondering at times just where she would be had it not been everything she had been caught up in at the time. Would she still have had Logan, a life on the road instead of a home? Would she have found love in his arms, would she be able to just feel how gentle he could be, her King of the Cage? They were all the what ifs that came to her in dark moments when she had too much time to think.

"Yes, a runaway from foster care. I shall spare you those details but she was found at an abandoned warehouse just all alone. As I am told it was a blanket, a few cans of cream soda and a chocolate bar that convinced her to come, that and another orphan who sat with her throughout the night until she could be touched."

"The sparks?"

They always came first in the few times she'd seen Jubilee use her gift, just an arc of static that snapped off into a glowing ball of light. The quasi something, a paff.

"Yes. Some of us must learn to use our gift, others are burdened to learn to control them, and then there are people such as Ororo and Jubilation who among some must learn both control and restraint."

"Couple of hot heads that needed to learn to keep it cool." Rogue quoted of John in a whisper.

"Mutation isn't an exact science, so when Jubilation first came to me we experimented together. Eventually she learned what I first mistook to be perhaps the ever elusive ball lightning as it fit with one hypothesis concerning buoyant plasma."

"The Quasi something?" Rogue asked.

"I'll spare you the science but I branded them Quasi-articulate plasmoids, a form of plasma under her control once she had enough practice. As Kitty would say, the physics nerd in me was amazed and I do have a habit of talking to myself."

For whatever it was he had to say next he took a swallow of his scotch, and finding her lips dry herself she had a sip that she barely tasted. A peek saw Jubilee chatting with Gretchen, the two sharing her beanbag, but for how she peeked up it sounded as though Kitty was calling her back to her cookies.

"I had been theorizing just what her upper limits might well be, floating ideas of matter detonation on the sub-atomic level and even the possibility of fusion. She had been staying with me at the time and given the late hour I thought myself safe. It turns out she woke for a glass of milk and perhaps a couple of cookies, only to instead listen to everything I had been speculating. Not exactly the sort of things a twelve year old girl should hear, especially after what she had been through."

"She's afraid she'll blow something up again..." Rogue choked out finding breath hard to come by.

"They were just theories, but a warehouse demolished was enough to have her dread not just her upper limits. Many are afraid of their potential, young Robert himself and of course Ororo. Charles was so afraid of ones that he acted with good intentions that...well, as read as you are I'm sure you know where oft good intentions lead." Hank whispered, shaking his head and finishing his scotch off in a single swallow.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"So just how much of that did you listen to?" Rogue asked as she swirled her scotch about in her glass.

Their guests were gone but they still had a little scotch to see to, just laying out on their bed together looking into the dancing flames of their stove. His hands were massaging her shoulders as she laid there, something he always did when she was worried and she could never lie to him for her scent was too telling.

"All o' it." Logan said from the immaterial place behind her.

"Just how much o' that did you know?"

The next question had been the one she hadn't wanted to ask but had to, he had been a teacher when she had just been a girl playing at being a hero. She remembered the tough times the school had, back when it had become more like a home and a family that had just lost very important members of their house.

"Most o' it, Chuck had his files. Ro and me, we went through them. Had to know what we were gettin' ourselves into. As for Lee, Ro said she'd watch out for her so I left it at that. Lee, Drake, and some others. Pete, Kitty, you...yer all the ones I took. The scrappy ones, course when Hank joined up it made things easier for folks like Kitty. Then Kurt came back."

And now Silverfox, Merlin, and Arthur. Just maybe herself and Jubilee soon enough, the many hands sharing that dream that was no burden. It took a village to raise a child or so the saying went.

"My file, did, did the Professor ever think, ever really believe..." Rogue asked another of her hard questions that had come to her on hearing of files.

The intensity of his massage increased and now he was working the tension out of her back as an excuse to run his hands her skin. He sat astraddle her as she liked and it didn't matter who was on top, and if not for being dressed then just maybe...

"Always, lotta talk in there that was over my head, but the gist was that Chuck was always in yer corner. But we all made our choices and we live by them, yer not the kind ta go second guessin' yerself Marie, not then, not now..."

Her secret name that held so much power, shared with the one man she could trust above all others. The massage was over and he laid against her, trapping her beneath him and between his arms just wrapping her up in his love. She found a smile in the faith someone else had in her, that she could do what she thought was impossible. But she made her choice and she'd live by it, and just maybe if she'd been given a choice on that night back in Germany she'd still be here tonight. But would she have made another that the wolf had taken from her she wondered.

"I'm gonna help her, I can't have her scared of herself." Rogue whispered.

They all would help her because that was what family did, they helped each other. Just maybe not yet, not when Jubilee had just learned to make cookies in time for Christmas and so much else ahead of her. But definitely when that new year rolled around with so many new chances and possibilities.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	32. Chapter 32

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You okay?"

The hospital was behind them, just laying curled together in the back of the Yukon playing at being dogs that had been brought in to give some children some comfort. They'd done more than that, they had taken on the pain and suffering of the children all while bringing them smiles with every licked face and game of fetch played. The doctors would be left flustered and shocked, but that was what miracles were for.

"Yeah, getting there anyway. I'll have to thank Hank once we get back to the school." Jubilee whispered, licking Rogue's muzzle.

They had collars and all the tags and everything else for their cover, an unconventional practice for their latest lessons. Hank had walked around as one of the most publically outed mutants in the world, reading stories to children with his Kitten along with him. But there was still enough of an outcry from too many hateful voices, so they left as they came, unnoticed and in secret to the protest out front of the hospital.

"I think we should do this again sometime." Rogue said with a quiet drawn out bark.

"Yeah, get some more kids home in time for Christmas."

"Some moms and dads too, sisters and brothers, grannies and grandpas." Rogue mused.

They couldn't save everyone, that had been the sobering talk Hank had with them on the drive down. The words echoed again as they listened to the distant shouts that carried, the flash of police lights caught in windows to tell of the officers who tried to keep the peace as much in the crowd as within their own ranks.

"Hungry." Jubilee huffed as she rolled to her side playing dead.

Laughing at her with a wag of her tail, Rogue playfully chomped down on her leg to rouse her back to life for the games that came when they walked so wild. It was a world of touch and feel, smell and telling scents, tails wagging and soulful eyes saying more than words. Licks became kisses and hugs were given by resting ones head on the other. Comfort shared between them with fur against fur and the cozy warmth it kindled.

"What do you want for Christmas Roguey?"

"Got everything I want."

Friends, family, a home. Everything else was just decoration, tokens of affection between the ones that mattered. The holidays always had a special meaning at the school, making it feel like the family so many of them had lost. Students did go home, the few whose parents loved them still or the ones who simply didn't know.

"Okay, be creative then. Gotcha."

"What do you think the guys are up to?" Rogue asked, just switching the subject to something that had them both wagging their tails.

"Well, I think your own lumberjack is going off with the youngest to go pick out the tree so they can all decorate it just like every other first Friday of December."

Every year they made their own little traditions, from when it was just right to put the tree up to Kitty leading them Hanukkah. All the holidays of the season were celebrated together, bringing them closer.

"Gonna be weird to be away this year." Jubilee huffed.

"Yeah, but as I understand your debut is going to be streamed live Christmas day, or so Kitty promises."

"Great, so if I bomb the whole school will know." Jubilee growled as she flopped to her side.

"You'll do fine, Kurt would never let you fall flat on your ass." Rogue teased with a nip to her ear.

"Point. I can't wait for you and Logan to see what we were practising in secret. Gretchen is just awesome and it was something I always wanted to try."

Grinning at the sight of Jubilee's tail beating against the floor like the drum, whatever the secret practice was it had to be a treat that made it harder to wait for Christmas. Feeling her own stomach feeling all too light with the scent of street meat in the air, Rogue leapt to her feet to rest her head against the back seat. Working puppy dog eyes expertly, she caught Hank in her gaze.

"Very well, I shall pull over at my earliest convenience so that we can all have a snack before our lunch reservations." Hank promised, and at the mention of a snack Jubilee was right up beside Rogue.

"Ew! Lee, you're drooling! You and Rogue can clean that up when we get back to the school!" Kitty cried as she looked back to her friends.

Laughing with another through the wagging of their tails, they waited together through the stop and go traffic looking forward to a snack to see them through to lunch. Healing worked up an appetite and nevermore so than when they were taking on the pain of another, but just as with the deer, to see the happy smiles and thanks of children who didn't know why the felt better made it worth it. Every child healed was a lesson of their limits and finding control over the burden they would take.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Yer sure you got it?"

"Ja, Piotr is inside ready to help catch it and the windows are open. I can see the hall from here Logan."

"Well, kids wanted a big tree and the foyer is the only place that'll fit one. Saves havin' ta try squeezing it in through the doors since we don't got Kitty here."

"Logan, I will be fine. Please." Kurt begged with a chuckle at his friend's concern.

"All yours."

_Bamf._

Where once stood a blue spruce there was just a hanging cloud of sulfurous smoke that he ignored while lighting up his cigar. Peeking in, sure enough Kurt had pulled it off and now the tree was getting manhandled into the holder by Pete. The few kids that had been helping steady the massive tree rushed on in ready to join with all the rest in decorating it.

Having a look to the trailer that had been rented for the occasion, that would still have to be run back but it was something that could wait yet. Taking a walk and leaving the kids to it, Logan enjoyed a tradition all his own, watching the school come to life. The Christmas music once thought annoying back when he'd been alone was nice, catchy little songs he found himself humming though he'd never admit to it.

"Would it kill ya to wear a jacket?" Logan asked at the sight of someone else enjoying their own tradition.

Stubbing out his cigar and walking up to Bobby, he found him playing Jack Frost painting the windows like he always did around that time of year. Dressed more seasonal beside him stood his boyfriend who offered a nod and a wave.

"No, don't think it would. Hey, thanks by the way. Appreciate it." Bobby said with a look to the cigar.

"You two taking the kids out for sledding later?" Logan asked, resting his snubbed smoke in a pocket for later.

"Yeah, right along with Pete. Just a word to the wise, if you and Kurt have any fireside plans for your ladies tonight, better act fast. I've heard some talk about trying to get them to tag along to play sled dog." John added as he walked up behind Bobby to pull him into a hug.

"Eh, maybe a run will do the ladies some good. Just remember ta bring along their bowls 'n some leftovers o' the high protein variety."

"Well, when they get back from town with Hank and Kitty we'll pass it along and let them decided. Gonna be weird not having Santa Claws around this year." Bobby admitted, crafting a pipe of ice fit for old Kris Kringle himself and leaving it on a windowsill.

"Eh, maybe Frosty the Snowman can take my place." Logan said with a hearty laugh, less of a ho ho ho and more of a throaty growl.

"Any excuse to dress up I always say, or down as the case may be. Well, I still got a lot of windows left to frost, see ya around Logan."

Wandering off a ways and lighting up his cigar once more, with a groan he stubbed it out again as the doors were thrown open to the favourite patio. Rushing out were a couple of vixens with Rahne wearing a collar with a jingling bell that had the children chasing after her. Mother and daughter rushed off, leading the kids on a merry jaunt around the school.

"Mister Logan."

Looking to the latest to join him, Arthur wandered up and stood with him to watch the vixens play. As always there was a telling scent to the Once King that told of a love for the little lady.

"Looks like Silverfox wasn't the only one that found a daughter." Logan said quietly to his companion.

"Is it that obvious? Ah, I'm just glad to see her acting her age with all the kids around here. Does this old heart some good to see it." Arthur whispered, his keen eyes watching the games from afar.

"Where's yer man Merlin?"

"Off back at our shop finding some Dickens for the season. Spent a Christmas with the man once. But don't let Merlin go telling you that we had anything to do with the notion of the ghosts of past, present and future stuff in that carol." Arthur cautioned with a rumbling laugh.

"He's one for tellin' a few tall tales is he?"

"You have no idea."

Giving the Once King a pat on his shoulder, he got back to his rounds just soaking in the ambiance of the season. There were already a slew of paper craft snowflakes in the windows and the glow of colourful lights. Tomorrow would be a day to decorate the front of the school and set up the flood lights to brighten the trees along the drive. Striking up a match and bringing his cigar back to life, he took a walk out alone to enjoy it without anymore interruptions than his own thoughts.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I'm really getting tired of these things. I mean can't he just have us wear a robe. Why is it always a stupid hospital gown." Jubilee muttered.

"Just be glad yers is a bit big on ya." Rogue hissed.

"In the spirit of your conversation I would add be glad you both know which way to wear them." Hank interjected from across the examination room.

Doing her own impression of Logan, Rogue looked to Jubilee to see her doing that look she did when both intrigued and confused, her lips tight and her eyes wide. Now together they looked to Hank and caught him peeking at them from a reflection in a glass faced cabinet.

"Doctor Patient confidentiality." Hank said with a grin showing his own fangs.

"You are very lucky you fed us." Rogue warned.

"Alas you are right, I shouldn't have said anything. Now then, just one last round of blood work and a throat swab from you each should do it. Then just again next week to be sure. Though both Merlin and Arthur have attested to have played field surgeons in many wars doing just as you two ladies have, you are under my care and I would know you are both perfectly fine and healthy." Hank said as he took a seat upon a hearty stool meant for him alone.

"Eh, totally worth suffering through another complete physical. The kids were so sweet, I just want them going home." Jubilee said as she offered her arm.

"Just remember what we agreed upon." Hank cautioned, the eager nod all he needed to see to know the words had been taken to heart.

"I now, holiday miracle. Best. Christmas. Ever." Jubilee whispered, smiling brightly despite her few tears.

Gripping her shoulder and giving a peck on the cheek, Rogue caught a glimpse of a head ducking under the round windows of the examination doors. They all knew the children where there, even Hank had his own degree of heightened senses, but they let the kids play at being sneaky. There was the scent of leather right along with it that had her wondering just what games they were up to.

"Now then, open wide. There we are. Perfect, help yourself to a Twinkie in the usual drawer. Quoth and I have come to an agreement of sorts." Hank said to one patient as he swapped another's arm.

"Can I get dressed now, it's kinda breezy?" Jubilee asked in passing, rushing to the drawer while holding her gown closed lest she put her bottom on display.

"You may just wish to wait, a little birdie told me of a question the children have for you two, as I understand it Rahne has already declined."

Munching on a Twinkie, Jubilee wandered up to the doors and crouched down to where a pair of eyes was peeking in on them. They were bright and blue and instantly embarrassed at being caught.

"If there's any peepin' toms out there Ima bite you brats, alright. Sup?" Jubilee asked of the gathered.

"Take us sledding please!?" One voice begged as a pair of hands thrust a dog harness up at the window.

"Ah heck, might as well Lee, we ain't gonna be here for Christmas." Rogue offered to the Lady Wagner.

"Well, I do love tobogganing. But if I hear one mush outta the lot of you..." Jubilee growled in a threat left to their imaginations, opening the door a crack and taking up the harnesses.

Waking from their dreams of being the ladies they were, Hank helped them into their harnesses and out they trotted to the joyful shouts of the kids. Off at the end of the hall they saw Bobby and John waiting, and upon their jeans hung their dog bowls. Thinking their men had maybe just set them up, both ladies turned to another with a bark and yip being their agreement to earn a treat and reward from them once they returned from some fun on the hills.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I wonder if we have a new tradition on our hands?" Ororo asked of her company.

Silverfox looked out of the window to see two wolves rushing off with toboggans tied off to them and just as many rushing off with Bobby and John following behind at a light job. Running a towel through her hair after her own game with the children, she had borrowed the shower of her host. Dressed in just a robe, she didn't mind the other company she had.

"Sound o' things Kurt and me just might have to treat our ladies to a massage after all that exercise they're gettin'." Logan said from the window where he stood enjoying a cup of coffee after his walk.

"Missus Wagner did appreciate that one gift someone so thoughtfully gave, I shall have to ask Miss Munroe where she purchased the basket of massage oils." Kurt said with a fanged grin to the Headmistress.

"I would be more than happy to answer any and all those questions." Ororo said smiling to her peer.

"And just how did our Heiress and her Familiar do today?" Silverfox asked of the latest to join them.

"I believe many will be having the Christmas miracles they asked and often enough prayed for. I believe I know a gift to get both, a couple of bells for them to hang upon the tree I have arranged for in our home away from home in Munich." Hank said from his place lounging on the papasan.

"And physically speaking?" Ororo asked filling her role as Headmistress.

"Utterly in their prime though I have tests running with a few being sent off to trusted colleagues just to be sure. The full battery. Clarke said it best concerning magic so I take it you will not be offended if I dare to delve into this mystical realm." Hank said with a genial nod to the Witch of the Fox Spirit.

"Quoth would be the one to be offended, as I understand he and Merlin while friends have been at odds for his poking and prodding to understand it all. Just what have you learned of the ladies first encounter with a thing that shouldn't be?" Silverfox asked albeit a bit more serious.

"If I did not trust the ladies and our good Raven Spirit I would not believe the account of it having been a mammalian abomination. The...ectoplasm for lack of a better word is very much a primordial goo, frankly it has more in common with a slime mould than a rabbit of any sort."

"Probably would explain how no one's ever bagged one." Logan said from his place at the window.

"Yes, without any evidence all the claims have fallen rather on deaf ears other than the cryptid hunters who would be vindicated if they knew what we do." Hank admitted, enjoying a sip of his tea after a quick handover from his foot.

"I think I'll have ta sit down with ya sometime and soon Fox, get ya to give me a run through o' just what me and my friend might be giving our gals a hand hunting." Logan said with a pointed look to the Witch.

"You just have to ask Wolverine and Sir Knight, the Wolf sisters will have trials ahead of them yet. For now though I think we can look forward to your trip to Munich, and to stringing lights and wrapping gifts and all else." Silverfox said with a sincere smile to the men, the mate and husband of her fellow Witch and Familiar.

Raising a glass to that sentiment, the conversation turned more festive with talk of just who would tend to what decorating and all the scholastic endeavours of the children they tended.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	33. Chapter 33

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The sky screamed and the earth shook with thunder. A pelting rain of stinging shrapnel and biting bits of stone dug at his flesh. He was drowning, the world was muted and distant as he slipped beneath the surface clawing and grasping for the real that laid just out of reach. Salvation was a hand taking his and hauling him up.

"Jimmy!"

Saved to fight and to fight was to live, his wounds were a memory that begged for payback. They were spendthrift with their ammunition, they had to turn the tide, they had a new pack behind them.

"I'm out!"

_Schluk_! Bone tore through flesh with the promise of sharing his pain with others. Their eager growls mingled together ready for the hunt. A flash of teeth and smile brought a feral laugh, his muscles coiled tight and burning for release. Lunging at the first the Kraut fell. Kick. Claw. Slash.

The world was blood and mud and smoke. Bullets and bayonets uselessly tried to drag him down into the filth, always surging with new savage strength each time he was brought low. They'd found each other after the snow and thunder and the dark night that had dragged on for years. What were soldiers trained as men compared to them raised by wolves?

"Back to back!"

They were surrounded with the hunters near, a ring of men with rifles raised and blades glistening with the red of their pack. The day was running short and the night would be long, but they were together and nothing would ever tear them apart again. The men around them thought them trapped, but it couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Ready little brother?"

"I owe a wolf some blood, lets shed some Victor!"

They weren't trapped, the ones around them were the ones that were trapped and by their smug looks to another they didn't even know it. A first fell, and then another, and soon their ranks fell. They ran from the children of Wolves and that was their final mistake. Claw, slash and snap went the bones.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Smoke, sweat and scotch. Roused from his dream, Logan felt his claws beneath his skin slicing muscle and let them relax. There was no blood, or mud, or anything else from his dream. And in the dark of the loft he saw her eyes on him, she let his hands reach for those scars that were slowly fading, one two three. Brushing her thigh, four five six, he explored the satiny soft unblemished flesh and heard her gasp.

"Bad dream?" Rogue whispered her question, still sleepy and sore from her long day.

"I found him, or maybe he found me. It was after your dream, we were fighting...back to back." Logan said soft in the quiet that was so soothing after his tortured time fighting moments before, whether a dream or a figment or scrap of memory.

"Victor?" Rogue asked, a kiss to his lips and cheek given as she pulled herself close.

"He's alive, was alive."

"Something tells me the men in your family are a right ornery lot and probably some tough sumbitches. It means he's out there, somewhere."

Laying there as she curled against his chest, he held her near with a hand on her hip taking comfort in having her against him. A smile, a laugh, a voice and a scent. No face, back to back, just knowing as long as he was alive so was his brother. Staring up at that map of hers with its postcards telling of so many tales, figments clawed at his mind and whispered in his ears wanting to be known.

"You still sore?"

He had to carry her up the stairs, his streaked wolf, too tired to even move after the children had run them ragged. Just a telling gesture saying no, her head rocking against his chest and her scent telling of how content and happy she was in his arms. He'd treated her to a shower, a massaging shampoo as she laid listless too tired to even wake from her dream. Only the promise of scotch and Casablanca had his lady in his arms to walk her back to their bed.

"Sweet dreams babe, I'll see ya in the morning."

The loft was cold and dark, the pellet stove out of fuel, but with her at his side and under the covers he was plenty warm and he'd keep her cozy and safe. Her soft breathing and the feel of her heart was his lullaby, it was hours before the dawn and he had no reason to be up early. Running fingers one two three down near her breast, he hadn't hurt her this time and the scars were fading. They'd vanish but he'd remember, but the guilt was forgiven and just maybe someday he'd be able to forgive himself.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

It was her own kind of candy store full of the aroma of paperback and hardcover, glossy print and pictures of those far off places she still had yet to see. Jubilee sat at her free with a book picked up from the clearance tables telling of some bit of history or another, just sipping away at her Frappucino caffeinating for better or worse.

"Ah ha, found something for Kitty." Rogue said at last, showing off her prize.

"Complete Idiot's Guide to Exotic and Pole Dancing, Illustrated?" Jubilee read in a puzzled tone.

"Kinda something for them both I think." Rogue chuckled as she added it with the rest of her shopping.

"Huh, wonder if she'll let me borrow it when she's done." Jubilee mused.

"Well, if you borrow it...I just might have to join you." Rogue added, thinking again of how much fun she had playing at being an acrobat.

"Cool, wanna go halfsies on it then?"

"Deal."

Bouncing to her feet and following along, Jubilee was on her heels as Rogue browsed another aisle looking for special little gifts for her friends and her found family. A day of shopping while the boys were decorating the school was their treat to themselves after doing so much the day before.

"No." Rogue chided as she slapped away Jubilee's hand as she reached for something else clearly with a mind to herself.

"Roguey! You're killing me, taking me shopping and I can't shop for myself." Jubilee whined.

"You got Christmas coming up brat." Rogue teased, keeping a list of many of those little things her bratty little sis was drawn to with plans of a bit of online shopping in secret.

"Just be lucky I let ya get that book." Rogue said, looking again at the cover that showed scenes from World War II.

There had been another reason for letting her have it, right along the lines of what Kitty was trying in hopes of finding out more about Logan. She wondered if just maybe fate or chance or just luck might have a picture of a certain solider from Canada in there. Logan's dream weight on her mind since waking, no dream at all but hazy memories struggling to be known. The shoe had dropped and it had better than she hoped for, that Victor had been, and surely was alive.

"Yeah, yeah. Christmas coming. Ya know what, Ima gonna go checking out some of the non-booky kinda stuff they got in here. See if I can't find some neat gifts. I still can't believe this time next week we're gonna be flyin' off to Munich." Jubilee rambled, rushing off in a flurry of skipping and bouncing blamed on all too much sugar and coffee.

Smiling and thankful to be alone, though she loved her as a sister, browsing books was something she liked to do alone. It was her quiet time, just losing herself between the pages and looking forward to curling up on her chaise right near the pellet stove with a good cup of tea, coffee or maybe just a scotch to enjoy a sip of now and again between chapters.

Walking off to the romances and running a finger across the spines, that had been another world she had lost herself too even before her world had changed that first time. Looking at the muscular men on the covers, bronzed and tanned and shirtless, the girl she had been used to wonder what it would be like to be taken like the damsels and heroines in those books. Snagging one with a quiet laugh at remembering it, her aunt had snuck it to her at the tender age of thirteen right behind her mother's back.

"Romantic night in?" Rogue mused, thinking suddenly of Mary Shelly and adding it to her pile.

Wandering through so many worlds all at her fingertips, the familiar romances of her childhood left behind looking at the covers of fantasy. It was strange to think how her life had become just as fantastic as those stories, a world of magic and mysticism and kings and sorcerers and knights. Peeking down an aisle, a princess of sorts was sniffing candles with a few in her basket.

Wondering just who they were for, they both had agreed to do their shopping in Munich for another, just some time alone with their men. Creeping up on her wondering just how close she'd get, Jubilee was always one who when off in her own little world all the senses of a Wolf wouldn't help her. Ducking behind a shelf, she felt foolish and giddy all at once. A sly glance saw Jubilee with her back turned again browsing another shelf.

Maybe there was just a bit too much wolf rushing through her, roused by her game of stalking up on familiar prey. She had an urge to nip at her like they did when they ran as the black wolf and the streaked one, but she tramped down on it and settled for a poke and tickle at a bit of exposed back. A giggle and laugh was her reward, Jubilee turning admit her squawks to glare at her until she couldn't fight her own smile.

"Who's the steamy romance for? Kitty again?" Jubilee asked as she noticed the book.

"No, I figured if you got a book I might as well get one for myself." Rogue said as she took to browsing some of the knick knacks.

"What do ya need with that when ya got Logan back home? I mean, he was keeping me stocked in firewood girl. We drank the bubbly on my porch as he got all sweaty for you while Kurt cooked us, sweet delicious steak."

"Well, maybe I'll loan it for you tonight. You can have Kurt read it to you and then you'll understand." Rogue mused, holding a mirrored candle holder to look down to Jubilee.

"No can do, we're doing Conan tonight. Thanks though."

"Conan?" Rogue asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, it's got everything right down to a love story right at my speed. And James Earl Jones is given all the glory he is deserved as the best bad guy ever!" Jubilee cheerily stated in defence of her romantic evening in.

"Well then, maybe I'll just read it to Logan tonight and you can borrow it some other time."

Sure enough there were the rolled eyes she was waiting for, Jubilee was the kind of lady that had to be lead and forced to drink but once she did she would likely see the err of her way. Browsing the shelves together and finding a few more gifts, they had a few other stops to tend to before heading home. They were waiting the hour to grow late and the sky dark, just longing to come home to the school lit up for the season.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I've often wondered about using some of the Danger Room technology for the holidays." Hank remarked as he set up an inflatable Santa with just a one red nosed reindeer riding with him.

"Something tells me that just ain't something ya want layin' around the front yard." Logan said as he ran out a blue length of extension cord.

"Rather unfortunate isn't it? An old friend in the CIA is always keeping an eye out to make sure none of that technology let alone Cerebro ever made it into the government's hands after that awful incident."

"You got friends in the CIA?" Logan asked looking down to Hank in a new light.

"There was a time I actually worked for them as an analyst and designer. Water under the bridge now, frankly that was before I became the man I am today."

There was a sadness to his scent and a wistfulness that had Logan shrug and plug the fan in. Everyone had their right to their secrets, looking off at the snowy lawn where trees were lit up for the season by floodlights and strings of festive colours, their work was pretty much done. Looking off to the school, between Bobby and John, Merlin and Arthur, and Kurt himself the school had its colours up and was dazzling.

"Is that a car I hear?" Hank asked with a look to the road.

Headlights lit up the darkness and set the drifting snow ablaze in vivid white light. Standing next to Santa and a man who could double for an abominable snowman given a dye job, he watched the car slow to a crawl near the shoulder and figured his ladies had come home. Slapping Hank on the back in passing, he wandered off to the side of the drive and waited as the car slowly came to a stop beside him.

There were a slew of bags in the back seat and at his peek a poking finger was stabbing his chest drawing his attention right back to where it should be, her beautiful pale green eyes. Jubilee was a bundle of energy and the reason for it was clear to see by the nearly empty Starbucks that sat in her cup holder.

"Yer a mean one..." Logan said to his Rogue, the allusion to another holiday classic that the kids had plans to watch later.

"Oh? Am I on the naughty list Mister Claws, I wonder what I'll find stuffed in my stocking." Rogue purred, snatching the tag of his zipper to drag it low and pull him close.

"Well I got some stockings that could use some filling, and I think I know a lady that looks good in red..." Logan growled, kissing her as he leaned in against the car.

"And...I'm out. You guys can get your holiday kink on when I'm not sitting here." Jubilee said, unbuckling and dashing out the doors.

Two quick _Bamfs_ had Jubilee vanish no more than five paces from the car, sinuous smoke left in her wake drifting in the breeze. Looking to another with a laugh between them, Logan walked along side her as she drove the rest of the way up the drive to park the car with the rest of the fleet. Gathering up her shopping, she passed some to him and together they rushed up to their loft. The door shut behind them and it was bathed in the amber light of the pellet stove as they crested the stairs.

"Maybe next year we can have fun decorating?" Rogue asked as she laid out her shopping on their bed.

"Maybe even get our own little tree up somewhere." Logan mused, looking around for the perfect spot for it.

"At least we can have seasonal music." Rogue said with a smile, finding a cd she'd found at a little table of holiday favourites back at the book store.

"You remembered the only music o' the season I can bear is Bing."

Peeling off the wrapper and snapping it open, she enjoyed his smile as he leaned up at their kitchenette. The tap of a button brought out the tray that she lightly set the cd in, just another tap had her waiting. Just as much as books and the horizon and everything else, music was an important part of her life and he'd taken care to buy just the perfect system for their loft. The notes had her closing her eyes, losing herself to the season.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..."

Sung in duet, Logan joined Bing, but just swaying there to the song soon she had reason to open her eyes as she felt him at her back just dancing with her. Hearing the laughter of their neighbours, they waltzed to their french doors and looked to see Kurt and Jubilee decorating their home for the holidays even if they'd be away.

"Maybe we should have the Wagner's up for some egg nog?" Rogue asked, letting herself be lead off again.

"It would be neighbourly." Logan whispered as he grabbed the case.

"Maybe after this song?" Rogue asked, closing her eyes once again and dreaming of the white Christmas ahead.

"Or the next, or the one after that. Or maybe just when we've run out of songs."

Twisting in his arms and wrapping hers about his waist, she rested her head against his chest and danced into the evening. The nights were long so there was plenty of time for egg nog and neighbours, for wrapping gifts and laughing and sitting out on the balcony admiring the seasonal lights. Right now was for them, a slow dance, and dreaming sweet dreams.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	34. Chapter 34

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Wow, look at the view! I never understood the appeal of these things before! Always thought it was someone cheaping out on a balcony." Jubilee cried full of surprise as she leaned against the false balcony railing of wrought iron.

"Jubilation, please...?" Kurt asked from his place at the bed.

"What? Oh...sorry."

Skipping up to her husband, he took her hands in his and lifted her until their lips met for a sweet kiss. Their room was more reminisce of their neighbours, a lovely loft with the false balcony that she had been so admiring moments before. There was a fireplace albeit much smaller than their own, and even a little tree in a corner already with a few gifts under it.

"I'm just hyper! We're here, and Christmas is just days away and..." Jubilee beamed, brought short as she felt herself handily wrapped up by his tail just below her bottom to bind her to him.

"And we shall dazzle the crowds." Kurt finished with another kiss, sensing her rare show of nervousness.

"This is kinda comfy, never realized just how strong your tail is." Jubilee said as he danced her around the room.

"Easily strong enough to hold myself by, or hold you close." Kurt said with a show of fangs as he smiled down to his love.

"It's nice."

Resting her chin upon his shoulder and looking off out the window, her time on the flight had been spent playing tourist and planning all the places she would see now that the most important had been settled upon. She would see the circus as only a few did, right at the centre of the stage. There were practices to be had yet and time to meet with that other side of her family, the ones that had done so well raising the man who was her husband.

Nibbling at his ear finding it irresistible, she found out just where his hands were as the trailed down her back. There was something more than just warmth building between them, looking into his eyes to see his desire for her.

"And here I thought you left Excalibur back home." Jubilee whispered.

"I did."

"Then what's that I feel Sir Knight, or are you just happy to see me?"

With a backwards step Kurt walked until he fell to the bed and loosed his maiden who straddled him. Her hands ran down his chest, her thumbs tracing every button but making no effort to undo them. They didn't have time for a tryst he knew as much as she, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy another with some gentle petting just plotting out that eventual end to their evening.

"I go to sleep every night looking forward to the dawn just that I might wake next to you." Kurt whispered.

"I don't sleep right without you, you're my perfect fit my husband. I love waking up in the middle of the night feeling you at my back holding me like your own little teddy bear."

Guiding her to lay with him, he laid with her just as she loved, stroking her ears and staring out at the view from their false balcony. They could unpack later, they had dinner plans with their host and their family who had joined them. And just maybe if he could trust the ladies his wife had adopted as sisters to distract her, he could go find some chocolates for later when she would have her bath.

They didn't need bubbles anymore, and never did he enjoy a truffle or a caramel as much as he did when he had to fight her for it.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"What the hells this?"

Looking up from arranging her dresser, Rogue rushed up to snatch the article in question and hide it behind her back. Logan was looking at her in that way that was so hard to resist answering his questions, if Kitty thought his usual curious look was something she hadn't seen him take it to the next level. He had his thumbs resting in the hem of his jeans drawing her attention down to his belt buckle,.

"It's for Jubilee, I got one for Kurt too." Rogue confessed.

"Couple o' elves? What else ya got?" Logan asked as he started to explore the suitcase.

"Santa Claws, but I think his laps gonna be too occupied for anyone else ta go telling him what they want for Christmas." Rogue admitted as he found the hat.

Sitting down at the bed and tossing all the other things she had brought for the holidays, she had a book of Christmas stories for Hank to read on Christmas Eve as they all indulged in some spirits. Bing for slow dances, a recipe book of cookies for Jubilee to play with under the supervision of the resident baker, and personalized stockings to be stuffed.

"Coal?" Logan asked, laughing heartily as she juggled the few lumps.

"I think there's a few folks who just might be on the Naughty List."

"Granted there might be plenty stirring when ol' Kris Kringle stops on by. Might just have to have Kurt keep a certain someone occupied so we're not all up fer five in the morning."

"No kidding, that's one thing I was lookin' forward to bein' away from the school. Sleepin' in." Rogue purred.

"Could always just have her wrapped up in ribbon 'n gag her with a don't open till sticker." Logan offered.

"Cute picture but I think Kurt would just open that gift early." Rogue said with a giggle.

Gathering her up in his arms, he walked with her of to the window to admire the view of the street below. There was a lot of shopping in the morning to do including getting a Christmas Goose for the night before, they already knew just where they'd be for Christmas Day.

"Wanna rent a car tomorrow?" Rogue asked, her breath fogging against the glass for a kiss.

Drawing a heart below and a U, he gave a kiss of his own but to her cheek. Months before her only thoughts had been how much she missed him after all their time apart, but now she had him in a way she never imagined. Lover, mate, and husband to be. Finding her rings and holding them tight with his tags, she wanted him to see the sky as she'd seen it that night when her world had changed.

"Got somewhere ya wanna go?" Logan asked, his breath just hot and intoxicating.

"Yeah, there is. But that's tomorrow, black tie affair tonight."

Their host was to be honoured among his peers at a dinner they had all been invited to, and while the topic of conversation might well be over their heads, she thought at least one lady would be gushing over the intellectual debates likely to be had.

"Sounds like I should go have a shave and a shower then. Thing is I didn't pack a suit." Logan said toying with the ideas but reluctant to let go.

"Ah, well, that's a bit of a surprise. Hank arranged for our dinner wear, it's just in the closet." Rogue revealed as she twisted in his embrace to look into his eyes.

Logan looked good in a suit, the wedding of the Wagner's had proved that and she wondered just what the dresses might be knowing Kitty surely would have been behind them. For all she thought she knew that one, pretty Kitty was proving to be a vixen all her own in many ways. That and already she had seen her executing her planned seduction of that brilliant man she had so fallen for, woe be to anyone who got in her way.

"Well then, this gets better and better. What say we go have that shower together, got a bit time yet before dinner don't we."

Grinning broadly full of teeth that had his beast bear his own, they left a breadcrumb trail of clothes that lead to the shower.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Please Logan!"

Rolling his eyes and obliging his favourite pain in the butt, he borrowed his Rogue's camera playing photographer for the impromptu photo shoot. Just the classic little black dress in cut, Kitty wore a crushed velvet purple while Rogue was satiny red, Jubilee sporting one of indigo that matched her man to round out the three little angels. They struck poses with their fingers as pistols, looking sexy and sultry and every bit as dangerous as they could all be if provoked.

"Alright, lets get on going girls. Gather yer man." Rogue called, stalking up to Logan in heels looking fit for the runway.

"I must say you are looking very stunning tonight Katherine." Hank said as he offered his arm to his lady.

"Mm, gotta dress to impress if I'm on your arm Doctor McCoy, if anything comes up at dinner that I do not understand please enlighten me in long, careful detail." Kitty purred.

"Lookie Kurt! Hank tweaked my image inducer!" Jubilee said to her husband, showing off a little heart shaped tag that hung from her high tech choker.

"Wunderbar Jubilation."

Letting their men drape jackets about their shoulders and lead them off, a limo was waiting to take them to the dinner. Kitty didn't look to impressed, likely because she had time to get used to the idea Rogue thought with a look to her friend, but Jubilee was giddy. Sitting with her mister, Rogue noticed the bottle of champagne on ice and looked off to her host.

"I rather thought we should toast our first night in Munich." Hank said with a opened hand of invitation.

Obliging his lady and easing the cork free, there was a pop and soon glasses where held to be filled. Once everyone had one they all looked to another wondering who would have the honour, all until they looked to Hank.

"To what I believe shall be a Honeymoon that will be very hard to top, to being with friends and family for the holidays, and to the New Year we shall all ring in together with another toast like this. Cheers."

Clinking glasses amidst a round of _Cheers_ offered up, they settled and rank with another indulging in the conversation people found to pass the time for short drives. Jubilee peeked out the window at every chance until shouts for her to roll up the window came, blowing petulant raspberries at them that became invitations for her husband to quiet her and apologise all at once.

"And we're here, should we have our ladies first as to stun the gathered? The dinner is the official unofficial start to the conference, after tonight I shall have to earn my keep as it were. For now we shall be wined and dined with many of the top minds in their fields." Hank remarked as the door was held open.

Looking to another and shirking off their jackets for their men to gather, there was a red carpet and never had any ever had the chance to indulge in such a thing. Stepping out one at a time, they were surprised to see camera flash from people hanging back behind the red rope. Joining them, Hank found Kitty and more flashes snapped photos with his date.

"What did you get us into Kitty?" Rogue asked with her face plastered into a smile for the cameras that turned to her as Logan gathered her.

"Why are people pointing at me?" Jubilee asked much the same as her husband collected her.

"We'll probably know in about twenty minutes." Kitty said nonplussed as Hank lead the way.

Lead through a marble bedecked foyer, the murmur of the gathered was heard from beyond the doors only to be a loud cacophony once they stepped in. Applauds were offered and many conversations were interrupted, the guest of honour seeming to have arrived. But for all the smiles and kind words, Rogue knew she wasn't alone in smelling the underlaying scents of outright despisal, envy and now and again a bit of lust or arousal from the gathered.

"I present to you Doctor Henry McCoy!" A man announced from a podium after his quick jog up.

Seated at last thinking the dinner would have been more informal but just fancy, Rogue turned a glare on Kitty who shrugged and smiled as she looked around the crowd. Now and again her eyes turned wide, whispering to Hank of one Doctor or Professor after another with all the enthusiasm of a fan. Slipping her hand under the table, Rogue found Logan's and enjoyed all the comfort that simple embrace offered as his thumb found her rings.

"Classic Kitty pulling a fast one. Can I kill her?" Rogue whispered to her mate.

"It's almost Christmas babe, play nice." Logan chuckled with a kiss to her cheek.

Orders were taken and drinks brought, and Jubilee saved her from having to ask a question about any bar tabs which was waved off by Hank with a whisper that it was an open bar of course. Enjoying scotch with the boys, Jubilee and Kitty were both enjoying their bubbly as calls for distinguished guests went around.

Each time some intellectual introduced themselves and remarked on whatever research they were doing, or just sharing interesting anecdotes that had the crowd laughing lightly with delicate reserve. Kitty sat enthralled with Hank looking as if that fateful day ahead had come early, but already Rogue saw Jubilee looking completely bored.

"Forgive me, it's my turn to hobnob. I shall be back in but a moment." Hank said, giving Kitty a kiss to her hand as he took his leave.

It was through his speech that Rogue noticed the few looks directed at their table, people whispering to another and then she heard it. Biting her tongue hard not to laugh out loud, a sip of her scotch was had to wet her lips and whisper the answer to a question that had been asked before.

"I know why they're pointing at you..." Rogue whispered to Jubilee, and at this Kitty spared a glance to them.

"Why?" Jubilee hissed.

"Joyous Jubilation ring a bell?" Rogue asked, giggling at the horrified look that filled Jubilee's eyes.

"No, no, no. I'm in a dress, I have make up on. They can't recognize me. I'm nobody, I'm just going to make a fool of myself on Christmas Day." Jubilee sputtered.

But all it took for that truth to come out where putting their ears honed for the hunt to task, not many, but just enough fans of the circus in the gathered to be whispering at their tables. Blushing bright red, Jubilee tried to make herself smaller than she already yet at the first sign of even considering hiding under the table Kurt eased her back up in her seat, draping an arm about her shoulders.

"Uh oh guys, look at this...it's a blog that I knew would be following this conference." Kitty whispered as she slipped her phone into the centre of the table.

"Mystery mutants stars in the company of Doctor McCoy?" Rogue read in a breathless voice.

"What, huh, how?" Jubilee gasped.

The article had been posted but minutes ago, little more than a paragraph and hasty links to a youtube video that had page views in vying for two million. With it was a link to the Munich Circus and the stars who would welcome in the holidays. Every refresh brought a trickle of new comments.

"This was just supposed to be dinner..." Jubilee whispered with misty eyes.

"I believe I should apologise, I never thought of anything like this happening." Hank said, his voice full of his guilt and concern.

"It's not your fault Hank. God I should have figured something like this coulda happened, I mean I was all so stoked when I saw the posters. Just didn't expect...blargh!"

"What are we gonna do?" Rogue asked, her hand holding Logan's tightly needing his comfort and strength.

"Well I mean we got Hank here rocking blue, what do you think?" Jubilee asked with eyes only for her husband.

"Maybe it is time we stop hiding Missus Wagner? Perhaps we might steal some of Hank's thunder yes?"

"What about the, you know? Hank?" Jubilee asked, pointing to her choker that was his invention.

"Harmless technology that I've already patented, it's just the window dressing. If you wish to, you needn't be worried." Hank whispered his assurance it wasn't any technology that was as dangerous as the Danger Room.

"What about the circus? I mean, we can't just..."

Silencing his wife with a kiss, Kurt rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks ripe with blush and admired her eyes looking for the light that had him fall in love with her. It was there beneath her fear, embarrassment and confusion, the love of a thrill and her joy of life.

"Whenever you're ready." Kurt promised.

"Well, as long as no one calls us on it I think we'll just play dumb. Man, I think I need a beer now." Jubilee sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin to keep her mascara from running.

Having their accord for the evening, they returned to watching the other distinguished guest introduce themselves all waiting for dinner. Another round was taken though this time the only bubbles were from the head on the beers brought.

"Oh my god if I'm freaking out this much over just sitting here with Hank, how am I ever gonna get up in front of a full circus?" Jubilee asked after a healthy sip of her beer.

"By finding the courage to take the leap knowing I'll never let you fall, and by listening to all the encouraging words we'll have for you my Jubilation." Kurt whispered, and her eyes said it all, _Quit being so cute_.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	35. Chapter 35

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"They look like they're having fun."

Having retired to the bar before the unveiling, Rogue watched the gentle fallout of the announcement made by Hank as he introduced Mister and Missus Wagner to the distinguished diners. Kitty had joined and stole all their thunder, and for how Kurt and Jubilee sat together without hiding behind any masks it looked as if they couldn't care less.

Much of the conversation now had turned from genetics to physics, with phrases thrown around like _wave functions_ and _quantum tunnelling probability_. Kitty looked to be delighting in the attention as she showed off for the crowd. Already known to be a secret shameless flirt if her plans for a certain Doctor McCoy were any indication, Rogue wondered if she didn't have a bit of an exhibitionist streak as she flaunted her gift.

"Gotta say I'm finding I'm enjoying myself too." Logan said, clinking his glass to hers.

"I almost feel like we're in a spy movie, room full of geniuses and we're here to protect them. Except I think I'd have some tiny little gun strapped to my thigh." Rogue whispered with an embarrassed blush.

"Ya want me ta frisk ya?"

Swinging on her stool and laying her legs over his lap, she called him and sat there enjoying her scotch with a saucy grin. Looking very much a spy, he ran his hand up her calve to toy with the hem of her very short skirted dress. Now his fingers ran up to the sheer fabric, tracing where her stocking ended until he found the clasp of something that hinted at more. Trailing a touch up her garter to her hip, he looked up with a smirk.

"I think yer clean, can't really see anywhere ya could be hiding any kind o' pea shooter on ya..."

Yet for where his eyes were looking now, the only place that could hide anything was simply too indecent for the games they were playing. Yet proving him wrong, she reached below that delicate cleft and revealed a stainless steel chain that told she hadn't left his first and most lovely token of what had then been just a friendship behind.

"Clever girl."

"Gotta have my secrets." Rogue teased, enjoying her scotch and the feel of his hands stroking her calves just lavishing his attention on them.

"Keeps things interesting."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I should learn how to knit."

Looking down to his love as they walked the streets of Munich, the offer of a ride back to the townhouse was passed up instead to just enjoy the city that had been his home. Her choker was delightful, but a part of him missed the cute little collar for how it always reminded him of the best of that one Hallowed Eve. Dressed in overcoats fit for the cold, he held her close just another couple enjoying the night and the light dusting of snow.

"And just why should you learn to knit Missus Wagner?"

"So I can make a cozie for your tail, kinda a mix of a scarf and a glove the way I imagine it." Jubilee reasoned.

"What about something for your ears?" Kurt asked, giving one a bite he had learned she rather liked.

"They're plenty warm enough, but just maybe I wouldn't mind those stockings I had for Halloween. These, sexy times yes, warm they are not." Jubilee said showing off a leg clad in a sheer delectable nothing just as dark as her dress.

"Were it not for your dress I could give you a piggy back, I have deep pockets." Kurt offered to his wife.

"Well, I do have this big jacket on, and your deep pockets are sounding nice." Jubilee mused.

Looking to another walking down the streets holding hands, a sudden cold gust was all it took for modesty to be forgotten. Hiking up her skirt as her knight knelt for her, she climbed up onto his back and held tight to his neck as he easily lifted her up. Modest heels were kicked off and she slipped her feet into his pockets finding them surprisingly deep, nearly up to her knees. Her coat became a cape as they walked on down the streets.

"As I understand it, Roguey is gonna rent a car tomorrow, and Hank is going to be doing speaking engagements or something with Kitty, so...that leaves us alone for the first real day of our Honeymoon. Just maybe we should sleep in late, take breakfast in bed, and then go see your side of the family."

"A wonderful idea, simply wunderbar. There are all the wedding photos and videos to show, and I know Gretchen is ecstatic to show you your costume." Kurt agreed, having seen the drawings and looking very forward to seeing his wife wearing it.

"A costume huh, it ain't leather is it? I had Ro and Kitty getting all the measurements for one of those silly get ups you guys wear on missions. Oh the kids are gonna give me such a hazing when I start training once we're back state side."

"Nein, not leather. We shall look spectacular for the night the Incredible Nightcrawler makes his return bringing with him his Joyous Jubilation!" Kurt cheered, spinning about on a foot and delighting in her peals of laughter.

"Well, we already proved I look good in your colours so whatever it is it'll be awesome."

"Simply ravishing, and as Hank told me the dresses and suits are a gift. Our closet is filling up."

Thinking of the dresses filling it up, she had ones gifted to her by Ro and Hank now, and of course her favourite which she dreamt about wearing for their first anniversary recreating their wedding night once more to enjoy that saved slice of cake. His hands turned a bit teasing as he held her as they walked, biting his ear in kind, just a bit of lobe exposed under his hat.

"You didn't hear this from me, but Kitty has good taste in dresses. That girl has a mind like a steel trap, never forgets anything right down to all our measurements." Jubilee whispered as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

He still had his battle scars from their first night down beneath the fabric, marking him with her fangs as he claimed her that night. Her wolf, the black one, the playful one that was so fun to embrace, she was coming to understand it and she felt it was making sense of her wants and needs as she had heard her Mistress, friend, and big sister talk of. The pack, her found family, it all made sense.

"I have been told she has many secrets that she will share with me if I simply ask." Kurt revealed, turning to a window so he could admire her as she clung to him, his fangs peeking out.

His bit of mischief was rewarded with her looking torn between a bit of spite for Kitty and embarrassment over just whatever those secrets might be. He knew from Gretchen and those girls who had been sisters to him that they did talk and tell another things hat weren't ever to be shared, but just maybe a few of them wouldn't be so bad for him to know. The indeed had a bit of fun with the contents of her cigar box one night after all.

"You just tell her that I got the kinda dirt on her that she better be careful what she shares, better be just stuff...the stuff that I might not admit to wanting you to know, but might not be opposed to you finding out." Jubilee said utterly reluctant but her eyes told a different story, filled with the excitement of a thrill to be had.

"I shall, now then Missus Wagner, shall we head back to our home away from home? We have a big day before us and a promise to sleep in, let us hae a reason for it."

_Bamf._

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Tell me Doctor McCoy, just how do you plan to top that delightful dinner? I mean I'm still tingling from all that conversation. I did not know you knew so many thoroughly interesting people."

Kitty looked to Hank sitting on the edge of their shared bed still dressed for their brainy ball. Tingling and flushed, she walked up to him and just maybe she'd admit to having drank a little too much in the morning, but that was hours away yet and she wouldn't regret any of the choices to be made in the next few moments no matter the outcome.

"I was thinking perhaps a Tale of Two Cities, Merlin has gifted me an autographed copy. I am quite aware you enjoy your Dickens." Hank said with a glance to the night stand where the book in question sat.

"Well, that is an entirely valid option for how we could spend our evening but perhaps I have an idea of my own I would like to propose." Kitty purred, starting to toy with the buttons of his shirt.

Every one was undone until he sat with his broad chest just clad in an undershirt, gathering up the fabric in her fists and yanking it clean off him. Slipping on the shirt, her dress fell to the floor in a pool of purple fabric at her feet and she saw his eyes widen at the expert use of her gift. She had delighted the audience back at their ball, but now she had only one person she wished to impress.

"Miss Pryde, if I may ask...are you trying to seduce me?" Hank asked with a nervous cough.

Smiling at him with a show of teeth, she trailed a finger down his chest until snatching and tugging at his belt with a magicians flair for a trick. Once, twice, and it was off still buckled and tied. Loosening it, she snatched him up with it pulling him near for a kiss, running her tongue over his bestial fangs that had her imagining just what it would feel like to have them graze her bare flesh.

"To ask if I am trying suggests I might fail." Kitty said in their nearness, her voice just a breath against his lips as she buckled his belt and bound his arms.

He could snap the leather like twine, but he sat there with a rumbling purr rolling from deep from his belly. That was all the encouragement she needed. To the sound of a zipper she had his pants opened, pinching the fabric hidden within and making sure to pinch the prize beneath. Like pulling a handkerchief for the crowd from a sleeve she had shown to be empty, she held his boxers for him to see.

"I, I am speechless Miss Pryde. I never knew you had progressed to this stage of control with your gift." Hank said with a trembling breath full of his admiration.

Straddling his lap and purring against him, that he could still look at the world through that brilliant mind of his did more to arouse her than the feel of his rigid self beneath her. The jacket was next, tossed to the floor leaving him just in his slacks, undershirt and suspenders.

"You know just all the right things to say to a lady." Kitty whispered, wrapping her legs about his waist and stretching back with his shirt falling behind her.

Panties, stockings and a bra were all she had left with her dress already on the floor, his shirt a prize that would have to be taken from her. Holding herself by the strength of her legs alone she trailed her fingers down her bare skin teasing with the little sweet nothings she wore. Through lidded eyes she saw his interest for her breasts and their peaked and perky nipples. A tug and she unveiled them for him.

Wrapping her bra about his neck and pulling herself to him, she rose and gasped as he claimed one between his lips laving attention with every lick. Through kisses turned passionate she found out just what a beast he was, his tongue textured and teasing and sending shivers down her back. Mewling as he lavished new attention to another. Rocking back and away from him, his annoyed grunt was enjoyed knowing the effect she had on him.

"We're still overdressed." Kitty said in a singsong voice.

Reaching for his slacks, they fell with the rest of the clothes and his suspenders were slack against his chest. She could see his arousal made manifest between them, trapped beneath her pert buttocks and she ground against it just to see it surge with new life. He wasn't purring anymore, he was growling and straining against his belt.

"Ah, ah, wait for it." Kitty said sternly, gripping his undershirt to pull herself against him.

Kissing him once more, it wasn't the sweet embrace she knew but absolutely feral and it left her breathless. She heard the leather whine and groan as he tried to control himself and for that she would reward him. Gathering up the last bit of fabric he wore, she threw it behind her and heard it slap against the door.

"Lay down Hank." Kitty urged, and he did as he was bidden.

Crawling over him on her hands and knees, he rose ready for her and she stripped the last little bit that stood between them. Running a hand down across her flat belly and below, she had run out of tricks with this last one. Waving it before him, the belt snapped and he had his long denied hands on her hips. His eyes begged a question he couldn't voice and she mouthed her answer. Christmas came early, but for them the night had just begun, just the first act of a play she had been dreaming about for years.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	36. Chapter 36

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Curled up with Logan enjoying their morning cup, Rogue watched Jubilee bounce down the steps from her loft bedroom. Pausing at the landing, she sniffed and tilted her head looking at her first with her mate, but then started to tip toe up to Kitty who was laying sprawled out on the one chesterfield curled up in a blanket nursing a comically large mug of coffee with a bottle of Advil on hand.

Off in the adjoining kitchen Hank was cooking breakfast with a bit much jaunce to his step as he sang to himself. Stifling a giggle as Jubilee crouched in front of Kitty to sniff a few more times all while intently staring at her, Kitty cracked open an eye and growled at her curious friend.

"Go away." Kitty mumbled.

Jumping to her feet to turn her attention on Hank in the kitchen, he was cooking a few of Kitty's favourite breakfast dishes as well as brewing coffee by hand one cup at a time. Again Jubilee crouched and stared at Kitty who was now full on glaring at her.

"You two did it, didn't you?" Jubilee squealed.

"We're two consenting adults, not a couple of horny teenagers. Hank and I enjoyed one another's company last night is all." Kitty corrected.

Watching it all play out with a grin, Rogue felt more than heard Logan chuckling from their place on the love seat. They had been waiting for that moment all morning and now it was every bit the show they expected as Jubilee peeked under the blanket. They'd seen a slew of scratches, bruises and a few telltale bites all over Kitty that told that Hank was a bit of a beast in the bed after all.

"Dammit Lee, I'm gonna kick your..." Kitty started to grumble at the treatment she was enduring by the hands of her tormenter, all until a poke to her forehead silenced her.

Rogue immediately knew what had happened because all the trophies Kitty had earned the other night appeared on her friend and Familiar who stretched, groaned and then walked off to flop down in front of the fireplace that was lending its warmth to the morning.

"Did you just...?" Kitty asked as she jerked from the chesterfield with renewed vitality.

"Healed ya, yep. Coffee please." Jubilee moaned, stretching out and whining from aches and stiffness she didn't have moments before.

"I feel, wow. I feel good. That's amazing. Hmm." Kitty gasped as she explored her sudden recovery to then wander off to the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee in thanks.

"Five bucks Kitty's thinking about going for another round." Rogue whispered to Logan.

"You know where my wallet is if you're just looking for a couple o' bucks babe."

Smiling indulgently at him, she curled up and enjoyed a sip of her coffee watching as Kitty started to flirt with the fella that was the object of her affection. Thinking again of a Christmas gift under the tree, she wondered just who would be more worn out after they got to trying out a few of the dances it described.

"Here, and thank you Lee." Kitty said, offering coffee and tucking her discarded blanket about the lady who had just saved her the recovery from her past night.

"S'alright, anytime. Just no hangovers. I actually got an alcohol tolerance now so I don't plan to be suffering from one too many. Yay no more getting tipsy off two beers!" Jubilee cheered.

"Yeah, well, we're still not lettin' ya near any Jagerbombs." Logan called down to her, earning himself a raspberry and a few laughs.

Hearing a light step rushing down the stairs, Kurt appeared scratching his head and yawning in a housecoat and boxers. Immediately the gathered looked from him to Jubilee after noticing the few bite marks Kurt wore.

"He wouldn't let me." Jubilee mumbled from her cozy spot before the fire.

"They are pleasant reminders." Kurt said as he curled up with his lady.

Lolling her head against Logan, Rogue felt his hand stroking her thigh at that place where her scars were still fading. It was something of an unconscious habit of his ever since they noticed it and she didn't mind it anymore. She longed for the day there would be unblemished skin there to greet his touch, at her thigh and near her breast. But she loved him so she would leave him be.

"Well, Doctor McCoy has a conference today so I'll be attending. I just can't believe some of the people who will be attending. Just what are you all going to be getting up to?" Kitty asked.

"Circus, practice, shopping." Jubilee purred from her cozy place in front of the fireplace.

"Renting a car, going for a drive." Rogue added, looking forward to that trip with her mate.

"Sounds fun. Truthfully this is supposed to be the Wagner's Honeymoon so I guess we'll just do our own thing for dinner." Kitty said with a look to the newlyweds.

"Yeah, I reckon a policy o' don't wait up would be best." Logan agreed.

Whether he noticed it or not Rogue didn't care, simply enjoying the feel of his touch over her belly as they sat curled together warming another. Now and again she looked to the kitchen to see Kitty and Hank getting to know another in their new intimacy. It was sweet to watch how he bent for her to steal treats he held between his lips, chaste kisses and lingering touches had between them.

"Well, I could use my morning routine s'long as my Darlin' is up for it." Logan asked wearing a smarmy smirk for his love.

"Just as long as ya carry me." Rogue whispered.

Ever one to bend to her wants or needs, Logan gathered her up but not quite like she had imagined. Instead just hefting her over his shoulder and walking off with her, it reminded him of Halloween and he looked down to the girl who had become a sister to him thinking of her little bit of mischief. She was being tended to by her own mate, tender and careful and with all the affection that did his heart good to see.

Too many years alone taught him what a friend was worth and what family meant, taught him what love was when he finally found it. Anyone who ever dared hurt the people he cared about again would have hell to pay, six knuckle deep without a single regret.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"We made camp here. Jubilee got scared by a squirrel gathering firewood."

Walking hand in hand through the forest, the drive had taken a few hours with stops on the way. Standing at the edge of what had meant to have been their camp for the night, Rogue took another picture. There was snow now and the leaves had fallen to be hidden beneath the white blanket, while the boughs of pine were full and heavy.

"Am I allowed to call her on that?" Logan asked as he let himself be lead through the forest.

"Nope, sorry. Secret between you and me, you gotta promise me." Rogue whispered, the forest begging for quiet that she didn't want to intrude on.

He swore his oath with a kiss to her rosy cheek. Dressed in a knitted cap, fingerless gloves and scarf, she was warm enough for the cold but welcomed it too. She'd spent too many years covered up and sometimes it was thrilling just to feel the cold seep into her bare skin. Finding her way by her trail of pictures taken on that walk when she had left Jubilee sleeping back at the fire, she lead her love along.

That night she wished he had been with her, the moon full and beautiful and the world painted in a pale blue. Now the sun was just waning with noon behind them, a lunch spent at a roadside restaurant and practising her German again. But this trip was something else, it was about the Danger Room and slow dances, making memories to think of with the old ones. Taking a picture of rabbit tracks, she hopped over them thinking it a crime to ruin them.

She had missed him that first night driven mad by that longing that had dogged her the entire trip. There were so many moments she just wanted him there to see something with her and not just the figment taken with a photo. Feeling her eyes grow damp at those thoughts, a gentle touch brushed away a tear that stung because of the cold.

"I'm here babe, never gonna leave ya."

_Until death do we part_. She wondered just how long he would live, a hundred more years, two hundred? Could he live up to his promise? Taking a trembling breath and smiling to him, she walked on looking for the next photo as she retraced her steps up to that moment a wolf changed her life.

"I slept for a day after it happened, I had Quoth and Jubilee waiting for me with all the answers I needed to hear. I didn't even know how hard it was on Jubilee, she was just so happy when I woke up. I didn't know until that first night back we got to meddling in John and Bobby's love life."

Her scent probably told him enough to know how she felt, because his was a mix of wary and what she knew to be a mess of concerned. She was getting practised at telling everything by a sniff, often it just evoked the same feeling in her. Pulled close, she stumbled a step but caught herself.

"Makes sense really, waking up naked or in her case with just everything she had on in shreds. I remember doing it, I remember running her down and then...and then I just bit her, claimed her, made her mine. She was too tired and scared to run anymore and after it she just curled up against me and I kept her warm."

And Jubilee thought they had been raped and had been relieved to know Quoth was real and it was all real and she wasn't just crazy. Rubbing her eyes against her wool-knit gloves, she ground her knuckles into them and let go of a long breath.

"No more sorry..." Rogue said aloud for herself, understanding just how Logan felt every time his hands brushed her scars.

"We're all about done with sorry ain't we?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, yeah we are. She's forgiven me, she likes it and every time I see the black wolf it makes it easier. She's happy and it's made us sisters. But it still hurts to remember that first night, hurts that she kept that from me. I know how you feel Logan..." Rogue whispered once again, resting her hand over the scars near her breast.

Sniffling and not for the cold, she let him take his gift from her and carefully hang it on a branch, just some snapped off twig from a pine. She let herself be trapped by him with her back to the trunk, trapped between his arms that held her and comforted her, looking up into his eyes and seeing her guilt in them. They each had been forgiven, but it was for them to forgive themselves.

The kiss was slow, sensual, and said they had all the time in the world. The sun could set and the stars could rise and she didn't care if it took that long for them to tire of the embrace. Her walk was about having new memories of where her journey as the Witch of the Wolf Spirit began. And while maybe the heavens hadn't quite moved as much as she thought they would have when she broke breathless and panting, her world had been shaken.

Guilt was a chain Dickens had wrote of, so she would learn to forgive herself her mistakes that had been forgiven by the ones she had hurt.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Would you like your fortune told?"

Jubilee had been wandering the circus on her own knowing Kurt was but a call away if she got lost. Still just a bit stiff and sore from practice, Gretchen had gleefully set her to task after their reunion of hugs and introductions to all the other acrobats and trapeze artists. Spinning on her heel at the new voice, she found a lady sitting on the steps to a caravan shuffling a deck of tarot cards looking like a cat who had once been bored until a little birdie had landed at the feeder.

"Is that stuff real? I mean I've never been to a real circus so fortune tellers are always those kinda gypsy ladies you see in a tent, and then..." Jubilee asked, rambling along with her experience when a thought came to her.

Spinning on heel once more, she looked away from the lady offering to tell her fortune, counting out to ten and turning back. The lady looked more than amused as she gave her deck a last shuffle.

"Disappear? Well, I'm still here."

"Okay, so what do I gotta do to get ya to tell my fortune?" Jubilee asked as she skipped up.

"To start with perhaps introductions, I am Amanda, and you are the wife Wagner."

"That some psychic stuff or did ya just hear that I was coming?" Jubilee asked.

"I had a dream a wolf was coming, and lo here you are. But I am surprised to see that you are the wife of an old flame, don't worry though...we were just children." Amanda said with a enigmatic smile.

"Uh...okay." Jubilee mumbled as she took that fact in.

"Just clear yourself, relax, and find peace with the duality of your soul. Once you're ready cut the deck."

Feeling foolish again for thinking fortune telling was real, as much as she'd seen of the world and how it dared to defy explanation the future was an unfixed point made up of all the choices made. But looking into the startling blue eyes and that smile that bespoke mystery and just perhaps real magic, she did as she had been instructed wondering about the duality of her soul Amanda had mentioned.

"Now, choose three cards." Amanda urged as she fanned out the deck.

Pointing to three, Jubilee watched as Amanda laid them out on the step of her camper where she had a silky purple cloth laid out and held tight from the breeze by a handful of change. The first was a tower much like one made famous in Pisa for its lean, the second was a single sword, and the last was a devil turned upside down. Letting out a nervous laugh, Jubilee looked to Amanda whose eyes alone seemed to reassure her.

"Past, present and future." Amanda noted, pointing to each card as they had come out.

"The tower, it tells of change that has happened in your life. I sense you are no stranger to change the wife Wagner, you have a sorrow to you, people you miss. But you have done well, the tower guides one to accept change because holding too tight to the past is the path to disaster."

Hunching down before Amanda, Jubilee wrapped her arms about her knees looking up to this lady who claimed to have been a childhood sweetheart of her husband. A sniff told the truth as Amanda believed it, and the words rang of too much truth. Looking at the next, a single sword, it made her think of Excalibur.

"The Ace of Swords, it speaks of a new beginning. My mother told me of an old adage that suits this card because it often calls for one to be brave. Feel the fear and do it anyway."

"Gretchen said that to me when I was being a chicken." Jubilee laughed, thinking of how she had been urged to take her leap and trust Kurt to catch her.

"Then it seems you have much bravery and I look forward to watching you dance with my old flame."

Looking down to the last one, the one for the future, Jubilee closed her eyes again in that foolish attempt to make sure it was all real. Too much truth had been told by the cards, and opening her eyes she was reassured to see Amanda sitting there waiting patiently for her to find a bit of that bravery the Ace of Swords cautioned her about.

"The devil reversed, just like Kurt there is nothing sinister about this card. Trust yourself and look beyond what you see, don't fall for illusions because as I think you know the world is not what it seems. You are never without hope or help, remember that if you ever think yourself trapped."

"Is this real?" Jubilee asked feeling once again nervous.

"The cards give us advice, insight and let us reflect on the past. Nothing is set in stone, but whether you believe your fortune is up to you."

Gathering up her cards and shuffling them again, Amanda smiled to her guest in her mysterious way. Popping up and stretching out the stiffness of her legs, when she looked back this time Amanda was gone but nothing so magical as the caravan vanishing. The clatter of the door told where she had wandered. Feeling curious enough to knock, taking a step forward to do just that her phone startled her.

"Uh, bye! The husband Wagner calls, I'll see later!" Jubilee called to the caravan, turning off and retracing her steps mostly by smell having gotten herself plenty lost in her wanderings.

Unnoticed as she left though there were blue eyes peeking out a window with a smile, the snap of blinds hiding her a moment before the curious black wolf turned on her heel one last time to eye her own circus fortune teller. With a shrug she rushed off, eager to talk to Kurt about his old flame and dig for details.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	37. Chapter 37

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Dining at a window seat and looking at all the other last minute shoppers, Rogue looked to her own shopping and smiled thinking of one bag in particular. She'd need a bit of help with it, but that was for later. Catching sight of her mate and mister walking back from the mens room, she enjoyed another piece of her steak. They were dining early, looking forward to a night in this Christmas Eve.

"Just got off the phone with Hank, apparently him and his little lady are off ta dinner and will be back late. He said not ta wait up." Logan said as he found his seat.

"So just us and the Wagner's hmm?" Rogue asked, popping a tender red piece of steak past her lips and chewing slowly with a moan meant for him.

Smirking and enjoying the display, he took up his glass of wine and leaned back to enjoy the show. She made dining a treat in and of itself, licking her full lips after bites and flashing teeth to bite at neat little morsels. Stripping meat from bone he joined her, biting hard on his delicate piece just loving how dark her eyes grew.

Sipping her wine and letting it wash over her tongue, she savoured it picking out all the subtle flavours as she reclined in her seat. Rolling her head back and putting her neck out there for him, it was a taunting display that drove him wild. His beast saw submission and she used that to her own ends, making him fight for every inch of her bared flesh.

Peeking at her own phone as it started dancing across the table, a picture showed Jubilee in her costume for Christmas day. Noticing Logan's interest, she hid the phone from him thinking he could just wait one more day. Sending off a quick text, the reply was a big smiley face that made her think of the fangs that adorned those lips these days full of mischief.

"Any hint o' where ya ran off ta hun?" Rogue asked with a lick of her lips after another piece of steak.

"Only if ya tell me just where you had to run off ta." Logan offered.

Slipping down her chair, she shook her head with a pout but still tried to entice him to answer. Running the peaked to of her boot up his calf, his eyes turned dark and threatened to swallow her as his nostrils flared breathing deep her scent. Arousal and mischief was her mood, Christmas Day just hours away ticking away. Resting her heel against him, she arched her foot in her little game. His hands vanished under the table, his touch trailing up her calf stripping away her dress.

"We can always have our dessert back at our home away from home." Rogue purred, just scraps and bone left on their plates.

"Doggy bag?" Logan asked with a look to their few leftovers.

Smiling at that, her wolf and the black one both liked a good bone to chew on when they got a little worked up. It was a relaxing treat to sprawl by the fire and lose herself to the instinct running too close to the surface, something to be had after a run on the wild side.

"Oui, my mister."

Waiting for their bill after having a moment with the water, they enjoyed the last of their wine with their seats brought together just enjoying the view out the window. It was snowing again, just fat fluffy flakes that caught the light and danced as they fell. The new night had just begun and it was one for walking and exploring.

The cold greeted her and she had rosy cheeks for it, a blush brought by Jack Frost himself. Hiding her hands in the long sleeves of her coat, Logan played a gentleman and carried most of the bags but that one that she wouldn't dare let him see just as he had one he kept from her.

"Growing up we had this tradition of opening up one gift on Christmas Eve." Rogue said full of fondness for the memory.

"That ta keep the kiddies from snooping?" Logan asked, already well used to gifts being shook and weighted under the tree trying to guess what they might be.

"That and we had to behave ourselves come Christmas morning. We'd get up early and go on down ta open up our stockings. Always had a tanagrine and a red delicious in 'em for us to eat. Just full of little things like tiny puzzles, maybe some silly toy, and some candy ta keep us from strippin' down all the canes off the tree."

They made decorations the night past, homemade play dough baked in the oven and hand painted and dotted with glitter. It was a tradition Kitty used to do, one they all had fun with. They had a little container of candy canes around to keep Jubilee from eating all the ones, but every now and then she'd snatch one when she thought no one was looking, the forbidden fruit tasting the sweetest.

"So just what do ya got for my stocking?" Logan asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow mornin' hun, but I got something for ya to open up tonight. Just gotta wait and see." Rogue teased.

Tugged tight against him to feel his growl more than hear it, it was deep and rich and full of his longing for her. She'd riled him up, she could see his beast there back behind his eyes in the dark pools. She longed to know the feel of his teeth against her, marking pale flesh and raising welts. She begged to know his taste in her mouth and roll his blood across his tongue like some exotic wine. Denial made it sweeter, forbidding it until everything was perfect.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Curled up with a beer and a book in a recliner with a fire the only light aside from his lamp, Kurt peeked above his pages to look to his wife having another adventure in cooking. It was a cake from scratch and she sat lotus in front of the stove watching it bake with nervous looks to the time. Grabbing his phone and snapping a picture, so distracted was she that she didn't even notice it as he sent it off to Rogue and Kitty alike.

They'd spent almost an hour in the bath after their last practice for the encore to their performance, nothing so amorous as just holding each other between kisses and a few touches. She liked the feel of his interest against her back, just a few expert strokes all it took. Just exploring another as they had their wedding night, committing to memory and reflex what it took to bring a grunt or moan, a mewling whimper or a sharp gasp and a giggle.

Her long hair was done up in a bun with an wooden hair pin run through it, adorned with a jingling bell fit for the season that rang with every bounce and step. Dressed in an apron, shorts and a T-shirt, she had looked up the recipe as he dried her on his lap just kicking her heels with newfound energy.

"Does this look cooked? It said thirty to forty minutes but then said it might vary based on the oven. Stupid recipe." Jubilee called from the kitchen, muttering to herself as she fought the urge to open the oven.

That had been a lesson early on that Kitty had ingrained in her pupil, slapping her hand with a wooden spoon every time she reached to peek in completely ignoring the window. Flipping out of his seat and setting down his book, he wandered off enjoying the smell of the baking cake and knelt with his lady. It was golden brown and looked delicious, giving his approval with a kiss to her cheek and wandering off.

Oven mitts made to look as paws were snatched up as she pulled it out to set it on the cooking rack, all after the final test of her toothpick coming back clean. Draping a clean tea towel over it, she turned off the oven and looked at all the assorted decorations she had out. It was to be her first real cake and one cooked completely on her own. Bouncing about just to hear her bell jingle, she peeked at her husband to notice him back in his book.

Creeping with all the stealth of the black wolf, she walked with a backwards step to the tree with her hands behind her back until she found a candy cane that she draped through a loop of her apron. Noticing Kurt looking up at her, she gave him a big grin and wandered back to the kitchen with her purloined treat.

"Between shaking presents and stealing candy canes, you are worse than some of the children back home." Kurt said without looking up from his book.

"But you love me." Jubilee sang cheerily as she started to unwrap her candy cane.

"Always."

Suckling on the sweet vanilla flavour, they had found all sorts of new flavours for their tree that all looked almost too good to eat. Ribbons of gold, ivory and sapphire had been twisted together for her favourite, one she enjoyed now with a squeal of delight. Thinking of another topping for her cake, she skipped up to the coffee table where a jar sat with more ready and replaced the one she stole first before retreating with two more.

"I'm gonna be loud for a second!"

Finding Kitty's mortar and pestle, she started to snap the canes up and then started smashing them into little gems for her came. Humming to herself getting ready to ice it, carefully she cut the top off until it was nice neat and level. Braking off a sliver and rushing off to Kurt, she offered it to him for his approval.

"Absolutely delicious." Kurt said with a smile.

Leaning in for a kiss and then rushing off more giddy than before, she started to get down to decorating it hoping to have it all done before anyone else came home. It was her surprise, her own brand new tradition for the holidays, a freshly made cake for tea and coffee as Hank read them some Christmas stories.

Dusting the cake with the smashed canes, her timing couldn't have been better hearing the door open announcing company. Knowing it to be Rogue and Logan by a sniff, she gathered up her cake and rushed out to stand proudly by the tree with it.

"Well golly jeez, lookie you! Where'd ya git that get up?" Rogue asked as she came to the landing.

"My circus family got it for me, early Christmas gift. They remembered my cookies and got me something to help with my baking." Jubilee said as she proudly showed off her oven mitts and apron.

The classic artwork of Toto from the Wizard of Oz sat begging on the front of her yellow apron. Rushing back to the kitchen to put her cake away for later, Rogue was gone right along with all the shopping bags but one that Logan guarded. Tip toeing up to him and taking one long final step, she peeked down at the bag that he held out of reach of her inquiring eyes.

"Is something for me in there?" Jubilee asked childishly.

"Yeah, now scram or I'll be Scrooge instead of Santa." Logan muttered.

Turning that order around in her head and bending it to her own use, she wandered up to their bedroom door when a warning growl from within told her that she'd been caught. Not yet deterred she crouched low and peeked in under the threshold only to have find a pale green eye waiting for her.

"Go away brat, just not too far. Gonna need ya to help me later with something." Rogue grumbled.

"Fine, fine, I'm going. Jeez."

Flopping down in front of the fire for a nap, around the time she was nodding off she felt a blanket wrapped around her and tucked in tight. It wasn't Kurt but Logan and she gave him a smile as he gave her a pillow. Wondering just where her hubby had run off to, the thought was soon forgotten for the cozy warmth that lulled her to sleep.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Kicked out for some reason or another and deciding to find a bar for a drink and some conversation, Logan stood with Kurt off playing a round of darts enjoying their pints. An apologetic phone call had been made by their missing couple of friends who had been invited back for a night cap with some fellow, just another genius from the conference. Shaking off those thoughts with a sip of his beer, Logan stepped up to the line and took aim.

"So, you gonna keep yer pup on a short leash so we can all sleep in tomorrow?" Logan asked with the first dart aloft.

"I make my promises my friend, but I will do what I can."

Chuckling at the truth of that, that nap the wife Wagner had earlier wasn't likely to help her with a good night sleep let alone the ever vanishing candy canes. Wondering if the cake would even make it to the morning, he threw his last dart and toyed with a thought as he found his beer.

"Might just have ta try and teach her a thing or two about cookin' that doesn't involve sugar."

"I would be very appreciative of that my friend. But it is so nice to see her so happy, she sat at the oven for the entire time it was baking so worried over it." Kurt revealed, rolling his dart between two of his three fingers as he contemplated his shot.

Having a look around the bar, the hub bub of their arrival had died down shortly after and now they were just two more patrons. His friend had history with the city, the Incredible Nightcrawler, but all he could wonder was what would the reception be like back home. The man was pack, and his beast would snarl for blood if anyone hurt pack. But Kurt was different from him, he had his faith and a pity for those who would look on him as some monster and that alone was a reason to keep his own beast on a tight leash.

"Guessin' ya sent Rogue a picture, saw her laughing at something or other on our walk back."

A flash of fangs he always saw as playful, Kurt smiled at him and gathered his darts. Digging under his nails with one, Logan eyed their beers and waved for another round to a passing waitress. Skittish at first, she had warmed to them and he could tell she was checking them both out with a few curious looks to Kurt's tail.

"Waitress is sweet on ya, good thing we didn't bring the ladies." Logan whispered.

He'd seen how both of them got when himself or Kurt were getting eyed up, he could smell it on them and saw it in their eyes. They became possessive and he didn't mind it as long as they kept to just showing it through kisses and touches marking them as theirs. To hear them growling low and quiet and heard only by his sharp ears, it was always worse when the moon was full.

"I suppose my wedding band doesn't have the same effect with too few fingers." Kurt said with a wistful laugh, so much meaning with a band on that one finger.

Rubbing his own, part of him longed for the day he could proudly wear a wedding band and just maybe he'd forgo waiting until he had a name to give her. She was his and he was hers, that was enough for them and he wanted to show that he was taken, mated and claimed. Of course that didn't mean he didn't look, sometimes he liked to let his eyes stay too long on a pretty little thing just waiting for her growl.

The feel of her teeth bleeding him, of her nails leaving slick red welts down his back was enough to drive him wild, leaving him drunk on her in a way that a night at a bar never did. He'd been around but never had he ever met anyone who could leave him sated by the morning after, content to just lay in damp sheets breathing in her afterglow.

"Well, lets just say a little elf thought o' that and you'll get ta open it in the morning." Logan said with a wink.

The gift had scored points with his Rogue, not even knowing how long the kiss outside the shop had lasted for and not giving a damn. He knew just what he was getting everyone and took to it like anything else he did, a purpose in mind and taking the shortest route. But his lady smelling of the road lead him astray between the shops, browsing and peeking and always having a look to sate her curiosity.

Maybe she didn't see it in herself, but she was just as curious as the black wolf he often saw in Jubilee. It was too seamless a fit, and it made it so easy to see her as just a little sister though he never knew what it meant to be to have one. Everyday was a new lesson, and the lines between friend and brother were blurring with Kurt.

"Alright, way I see it we're tied. What say we make this round interesting, loser pays for the drinks?" Logan asked with an offered hand to shake on it.

Knowing trouble when he saw it, he didn't know if it was Jubilee being a bad influence on the man or if he was opening up more, but the smile and lashing of his tail told he was in for it. Flipping a quarter to see who'd go first, tails lost him the toss and Kurt set to task.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"This is kinda fun, little weird but fun."

Blushing and feeling a bit foolish, Rogue took Kitty's absence as the one consolation. Jubilee had done up her hair in a beautiful braid, maybe after a few attempts but in the end it came together. Leaving the brat to read from a book all about tying bows and ribbons, she practised on the bed while she finished her makeup.

Her eyes were shadows of black tinged red, her lashes full and rich, and now the final touch of painting her lips a glossy crimson that looked wet to the touch. Every stroke of the brush was careful and considered with her face as her canvas. She felt that little bit of Pete just below the surface that she thanked for her steady hand. Looking to her little helper on the bed, Jubilee was enjoying herself as she toyed with the satiny ribbon forming flowery bows that would be the final touch.

"I'm ready Jubilee."

Blushing at seeing her foundling sister stare at her in awe, it was a reassuring compliment with only one more that really mattered. Shrugging off her robe, she walked up to the bed and stood ready to be wrapped for her mate, his gift to be opened on Christmas Eve. They'd practised it with rope first until Jubilee could do it without even thinking, but now in seasonal colours the ribbon was tied.

"You do know you owe me right?" Jubilee asked in a whisper.

Letting her laugh speak for her, Rogue brought her arms behind her arched to be wrapped in ribbon and finished in a bow that a tug alone would undo. It would all be up to Logan how he wanted to open his gift, giving him so many options. The feel of such soft and delicate hands over her were a thrill that despite her sisterly feelings had her blushing.

"Wow, I think I know what I'm giving Kurt for his birthday now." Jubilee chuckled as she carried on.

Giggling at the thought of wrapping up this little trouble maker just as Logan had teased at, she wondered just what he would think of borrowing his idea for their own pleasure. Wrapped up in white and red, Jubilee finished tying one luxurious bow that was cradled between her cleavage and nicely hid that gift. Stockings were woven of both colours and neatly tied off with bows upon her thighs, with a belt of ribbon being their garter with one last large blow resting on her lap as she knelt upon the bed.

"Okay, I gotta take a picture of this...with your phone, oh my god could you imagine if Kurt found this photo?" Jubilee giggled, snapping a few pictures that Rogue gladly played model for.

"Get a close up of my bow." Rogue asked, thinking just the best way to call her husband back home.

Taking one of both, Jubilee set the phone down and looked at her artwork with a critical eye. Grinning with a flash of fangs, she skipped up with her bell jingling all the way, wrapping ribbon about Rogue's throat as a choker and tying off a small little ribbon there. Just imagining Logan unwrapping that to bite her, drinking her down until he had quenched his thirst, Rogue toyed with the one idea she had been considering.

"Blindfold me, but have the bow right by my ear." Rogue begged, the thought of being left alone for Logan to find and not knowing just where he'd begin just intoxicating.

"Sure thing, then do you want me to call the boys back?" Jubilee asked to earn herself a nod.

Tying one last ribbon, tied a big simple bow of billow fabric by Rogue's ear that looked more like a flower in her hair. Clapping completely giddy, she rushed up to where a box of chocolates sat on the vanity. They had been her payment for helping even if all it did was make her hyper, but that would be for husband to handle. Finding a nice round one, she set it down between them sending her text from Rogue's phone.

The reply was just a question mark, and she didn't send another just leaving Logan to be curious. Waiting with her friend and Mistress, only as Jubilee heard the door did she pick up the chocolate.

"Say aww yeah Roguey." Jubilee teased.

Parting her lips, Rogue held the chocolate between her teeth not wishing to mar her makeup. The jingling bell told of her friend rushing off to hassle her own love, but when next the door opened she knew it to be him.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Logan had opened the text mid sip and at the sight of the photo he found waiting there for him he nearly choked. Wondering if she was teasing him about this present of hers for him to open, his eyes widened in shock when he noticed three little scars, one two three, scars he could feel under his fingers and easily imagine the unblemished skin she used to drive him to.

Whatever game she was playing explained being kicked out for a few pints with his friend, and now he chugged the last of his beer knowing he had just been invited home. That had been then, even moments ago were a lifetime that told of Jubilee rushing out of the room bright red and up to no good. For the look in her eyes and everything her scent said, just maybe she'd be sleeping in tomorrow.

Now was a time of the door closing behind him, of the latch locking and looking on the most beautiful thing he'd ever been given as a gift. His slacks were too tight, but it was a torture to be endured as he admired her. Never for sweets, there was a chocolate between her lips that he longed to have, enjoying it with a guttural grunt of pleasure at the sight of her lips parting in invitation.

"I don't gotta wait for Christmas do I?" Logan asked.

Her lips twisted into a sublime smile, glistening in the candlelight. The arch of her back was killing him for how her breasts begged to be tended to, not knowing whether to kiss, suckle or bite them. But then he saw it, saw her loll her head back in invitation that had him growl with his beast tearing away at every inch of slack his chain had. Tugging at the ribbon of her neck, she bared it to him and he trailed kisses from her chin, down her jaw until he bit deep to hear her pained gasp.

Rolling his tongue over her and exploring the sweet, salty taste of her skin mingling with blood, his beast was growling in his ears to the hammering of his own heart howling for him to grip her and have her. But she was a thing too beautiful for such an embrace, and the denial only drove him on.

"Lay down..."

She did as he bid and to see her stockings of ribbon was where he'd start next. Trailing up one and skipping to it as it vanished, finally he came to a neat little bow and gave a tug for the tie to be loosed. Again he trailed up her calf, up her thigh to loose the next, and she lay there in tangle of satin. Gripping her thighs he parted her and knelt near, breathing her carnal cravings and knowing he wouldn't be able to deny her much longer.

Teasing her by tugging at the two bows that hid her modesty just as nearly as when Venus had been birthed, he pulled back. She was blind to know what he was doing, relying on just the senses as sharp as his. Stripping for her, he let her hear as he carefully folded his shirt, his slacks and wrapped up his belt all setting it down on the dresser. She was writhing and he couldn't and wouldn't keep her waiting.

With her laid out as a gift upon the bed he knelt again and trailed his teeth over her skin, bit her shoulder hard enough to raise a welt and ghosted near her lips longing to kiss them but feeling a deep guilt at ruining their moist majesty. Now he didn't tease her as he tugged at the two bows that unveiled her to him, but he still had two left.

Pressing a kiss to her breast and feeling the furious pace of her heart with his lips, it made his choice for him. For as much as he loved the feel of her nails at his back and lost himself into her eyes he'd have her bound and blind this time, and with a grunt and a gasp he made love to her. Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, beds would be rocking with men making love to their spouse.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	38. Chapter 38

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"It's Christmas!"

Cracking an eye open, Logan looked to the time and groaned. Pulling Rogue up against him, he felt her stir and whispered for her to go back to sleep. Their room was littered in ribbons, the wrappings of his gift from last night that he hadn't expected and so thoroughly enjoyed. He saved the best for last, tugging at that bow that hung in her hair like a flower to see her eyes as they cried out together, spent and tired and ready for a long winter's nap.

"I'm gonna kill her." Rogue growled as she looked at the time.

Seeing their door knob twist and turn, opened just a crack the black wolf bounded in and leapt up onto their bed licking them both eagerly and tugging at their blanket. Suffering an early morning game of tug of war, Logan glared at the bratty wolf as she yipped and barked and looked back at the door where she had just come from.

"You are so dead Lee." Rogue groaned as she took the wolf into a headlock.

Reaching for one of the ribbons from the past nights bit of fun, Logan quickly muzzled Jubilee complete with a neat little bow. At the door he saw Kurt watching the trouble his wife was getting into dressed in a housecoat and looking a bit worn out.

"I'll get us some coffee brewing." Kurt said with a wave, heading off to the kitchen and leaving them to deal with his wife.

"Well, might as well get on up and have a shower at least." Rogue muttered.

Watching his love wander off to the bath au natural and looking radiant, Logan looked to Jubilee who was wagging her tail and looking smug. Hatching a plan of his own, if he was up then everyone was going to be up.

"Close yer eyes while I find my boxers, got a mission for ya." Logan growled, letting himself smirk as she did just as was asked of her.

Hauling her by the husk of her neck to let her know he was decent, at the first attempt of her trying to paw off her bow he gave her a warning look. Fixing her muzzle and giving the bow a tug he called her on. Leading her out into the hall, she must have known his plan for how her bottom was just wiggling with how fast her tail was wagging.

"Got a present for ya Kitty!" Logan called as he opened the door to Hank and Kitty's room, Jubilee just a blur of black fur racing past him.

"What the hell!?" Kitty screamed as the black wolf bounded onto her bed.

"Misery loves company, Merry Christmas." Logan muttered, making his way off to his little Red for a nice long shower.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Oh my gosh these costumes are so cool!" Jubilee cheered, rushing down the stairs with the jingle of bells.

Dressed in a short skirt, green stockings, a little jacket and a belled hat, Kurt followed after her dressed just the same. Coffee was brewing and she saw Santa off by the tree kissing Rogue under some mistle toe. Kitty sat curled up with Hank, sipping her morning cup and glaring at her. Grinning and waving, Jubilee ignored the look having enjoyed waking up the household.

Their stockings hung by the chimney with care with cartoon likenesses of each on them, something Kitty had made special for the holiday. Rushing up and handing them all out, Jubilee sat lotus with her husband and dug into hers to find a lump of coal first.

"Kurt, did you tell Santa I was being naughty?" Jubilee asked, leaning in for a kiss with her love.

"Maybe he saw us last night?" Kurt mused wrapping his lady up with his tail.

"But I was so good to you..." Jubilee pouted.

Rolling his eyes at their display, Logan dug into his own stocking to find a lump of coal himself. Rogue grinned at him as he smirked at her as he dug deeper to find some of the other presents inside. A cigar, a box of his favourite wooden matches, and a few tiny bottles of whiskey tumbled out into her lap as he gave up and just dumped it out.

"Wow, sure are a lot of us on the naughty list?" Kitty said as she found a lump of coal.

"Be glad the Krampus isn't real, otherwise he would have snatched you all up last night to steal you away." Hank chuckled, finding a few stamped metal bookmarks in his.

"Uh, he's not real is he?" Jubilee asked, dumping hers out and fighting with something caught in the toe of her stocking.

"No, I even asked Merlin himself just to be sure that there were no things that shouldn't be of that nature. The only nuisance at this time of year are Piskies or Pixies, nothing so abominable as a thing that shouldn't be and more just likely to steal the ribbons, bows and decorations from the Christmas tree and presents for clothing." Hank revealed, smiling as he noticed a gift card to one of his favourite book chains.

"Sounds like something a cat would get blamed for. Oh my god, thank you whoever got me this!" Jubilee squealed as she pulled a plush stuffed dog from her stocking replete in black fur and a pink tongue.

"Not sure if yer welcome after that wake up call brat." Rogue huffed, opening up a present from her stocking and finding it to be a tangerine.

Kissing her love, she opened it and started to peel away at the delicate skin. Having enjoyed their stockings soon eyes were looking at all the presents under the tree, the gathered turning to Santa himself who had his lap occupied.

"Well, what say one o' my elves start handing out gifts. The loud yappy one that owes me." Logan grumbled with a pointed look to Jubilee.

Eagerly diving into the gifts and finding one for each, Jubilee handed them all out and sat back down with Kurt. Between laughs and gasps and giggles the gifts were opened, some carefully and others having their paper torn gleeful abandon.

"Hmm, feel like dancing Doctor McCoy?" Kitty asked as she opened her book of erotic, exotic and pole dances.

"Ahem, I believe I shall let you lead in that regard." Hank replied with a voice that hinted at a blush.

"It's beautiful." Kurt said as he opened a slender box gifted from Logan and Rogue.

On a silver necklace a locket hung in the company of a simple gold wedding band much like his own. Jubilee was staring at it with a hand held to her lips, gasping as the locket was opened to reveal a picture of her on their wedding day opposite of him. Scooting behind her husband, she helped him slip the necklace on, kissing him on his cheek before tackling her friends in a heartfelt hug.

"Just a little something fer ya to show off if anyone doesn't realize that yer wearing a wedding ring." Logan said with a nod to his friend.

"Danke Logan, Rogue. Thank you very much." Kurt whispered, raising the locket to press a kiss to it and to his wife.

"Hun, look at this..." Rogue whispered as she opened a gift given from the Wagner's.

It was a coin set, but she only had eyes for one, a silver half dollar with a howling wolf. Tearing off the rest of the paper to admire it more, Rogue felt something land on her lap that Logan picked up to show her. Feeling her eyes mist at the sight of it, it was a silver sixpence all on it's lonesome. Blushing and beaming down to her bratty little sister, Jubilee was smiling utterly pleased with herself looking like a impish elf.

"I just went in to this coin shop looking for the sixpence, but then Kurt and me saw that cool coin set and we had to get it. Kinda just rocks you both, the wolf and it being way cool and Canadian, eh?" Jubilee revealed.

Blinking away a few heartfelt tears and looking to Logan, he traced a finger over a coin like the one he'd made a wish on once as they sat at a fountain. Maybe not how she dreamed of it then, but they'd taken a journey together and now they had a new one for him.

"We love it, thank you both." Rogue whispered, patting her lap and calling Jubilee up for a hug that even Logan joined in on.

Taking a moment to make breakfast before getting back to the last gifts, Kurt played photographer as Kitty and Hank toiled in the kitchen setting coffee to brew amid making toast and bacon and eggs. Holding her coin set up with Logan and Jubilee in the shot, Kurt snapped picture after picture, even getting a few of Belle and her Beast in the kitchen. With a platter of food to be picked away at, the two cooks returned and the final few gifts were dug out.

"Oh my gosh Logan..." Rogue gasped in a breathless voice as she opened a gift from him.

It was a photo album with no room left for new pictures, instead just all the ones he'd stolen from her with a bit of help from a certain cat burglar with a knack for computers. Some of her favourite postcards were mingled among the photos, from Alaska to Italy, Spain to France, and finally Germany. The pictures of those wilds she walked alone were paired with the ones she walked with him, just wondering when he had done it all.

"Merry Christmas babe." Logan whispered with no kiss just his arms around her as she flipped through the pages.

"Oh my gosh, did I really look like that?" Rogue asked as she found some wedding photos now.

Never even knowing when half had been taken, he must have gone through all the photos from that day finding all the magical moments made that day. Wiping at the tears that came, she looked on one of the bride with all her maids in that winter wonderland come early. The last took up an entire page, one of her and Logan just slow dancing together. Sputtering trying to speak, she gave up. Yet one last addition was made, the silver sixpence placed with that photo as a promise of their own wedding.

"I love you Logan." Rogue cried with a hiccup, laughing as she heard herself crying on this festive day.

"Love you too, today, tomorrow and always Marie." Logan whispered her secret name in the company of those who deserved to know.

Not alone in kissing to that sentiment, Rogue curled up with Logan holding her album tightly to her chest. It made her think of all those albums of her parents, the ones full of special moments to be looked on relieving them all anew over coffee, or shown to friends to reminisce. Thinking of home, she knew just the place for it, right under their coffee table to be found by guests. And just maybe someday sooner than she thought there would be another, full of photos of her own wedding, full of keepsakes from that special day.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The candles were snuffed and the fire put out. Getting dressed for a walk, they had explored the city to find they weren't alone. Couples and families and just some lonely souls met them. Fretful and fearful children looked on Kurt as though he were the Krampus himself until he greeted them proving he was a kindly and gentle man.

Children delighted in touching his tail and meeting his wife, touching her ears and gasping in surprise to find they were real. Hank greeted them in his fluent but accented German, dazzling them with his voice alone and letting his furry cheeks be brushed. And while some made space for them or crossed streets, they turned their cheeks and let them be. Talk of the circus was in the air, their names whispered in gossip and pictures taken.

"This is how it should always be." Rogue whispered.

"You said it." Logan replied, walking arm in arm and shoulder to shoulder together.

"I'm scared for them, I still remember what those assholes did to Bobby and John."

Fighting a growl at that memory, Logan pulled tight on his leashed beast to rein it in. It was Christmas, it wasn't a time for those thoughts. There was too much anger in the world to add more of his own.

"We'll be there for them, all of us. We'll be there for John and Drake, for Kitty and Hank, for all our family and friends. But for now that's an ocean away, whether these folks just think it's makeup or just don't care, all they're seein' is the Incredible Nightcrawler and his wife out for a walk before their big debut tonight." Logan said soft and quiet and for her alone.

"I can't wait ta see them in these costumes Jubilee keeps hinting at." Rogue confessed as she let him brighten her spirits.

"And that encore of theirs, something about secret practises and such." Logan added.

The highlight of the newlyweds Honeymoon was upon them, but there was still time before that. Lunch would be Christmas Goose because they wouldn't be home for dinner, instead at the circus and celebrating with distant relatives bound by the heart. Looking to another gift from her love, it was a slender and slim watch and it was an effort not to reach for her phone out of habit.

"Never cooked a goose before." Rogue chuckled.

"Ya cook a mean turkey, ya got nothing to worry about. Guess we'll get ta enjoy some fresh baked bread for the sandwiches tomorrow."

For better or worse everyone was encouraging Jubilee and her new hobby, and he'd gotten her a book on all sorts of breads. But after her cake they'd all enjoyed, even having a sliver himself, he was getting less worried about his promise to teach her a few things as to the main course of a meal.

"Mmm, sounds delicious. Don't worry, Kitty swore to keep an eye on her. Those two are always butting heads anyways."

Marvelling at the old city and thinking of how many Christmas's it had seen, she wondered just how many more she'd see. Would she tell of forgotten traditions, or how the new ones had come around? Would she tell stories like Silverfox, become a thing of legend like Merlin? The Wolf Sisters, already that was a nice name for her and Jubilee. A new year was just around the corner, remembering the old and ringing in the new.

"I guess I should start using this thing." Rogue laughed with a look to her camera.

Walking those festive streets snapping pictures a plenty, she had her mind turned to a new album to fill, her first Christmas with her family. The school would always hold a special piece of her heart, but that place she had lost years before had been found again in Logan's arms, in Kurt and Jubilee's smiles and laughter, and in watching Hank and Kitty falling in love before her eyes.

"Merry Christmas hun."

Sealed with a kiss, there was no other place in all the world she wanted to be other than in his arms.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"How did I ever let you talk me into this?!"

Dressed for their debut, Kurt knelt next to his wife who sat before the mirror with all the makeup and glamour. Looking at herself in the mirror, Jubilee saw someone else looking back at her. It was the Joyous Jubilation with her Incredible Nightcrawler at her side, but she was more nervous than ready to step out for their performance. For all the practices and the promises and everything else, the cries of the crowd and their applauds to all the other acts were deafening and filled her with dread.

"Because you love me." Kurt said speaking the truth and that was all it took for his wife to crack a smile.

"I'm scared!" Jubilee whimpered.

"The first step is the worst, remember how you felt after you took that step the last time." Kurt whispered.

Holding her hand, it felt strange to not feel her rings where the should be. They all hung from his favourite Christmas gift, dangling with the locket that was open to reveal them as husband and wife on their wedding day.

"Stupid makeup." Jubilee grumbled, snatching a tissue to dab at her eyes.

"Ja, very stupid. I will have to wait to kiss you..." Kurt whispered with thoughts to their encore.

"No kiss?" Jubilee pouted.

"Gretchen has threatened me if I ruin your makeup."

"Dammit, fine! When do we go on?" Jubilee growled, the denial of a kiss all it took to find her resolve.

"Soon my lady, soon." Kurt promised.

"Did she say anything about cuddling?" Jubilee asked as another raucous cheer errupted.

"No, but as long as we're careful..."

Smiling as she made room for him, she sat down on his lap and let his arms shield her and tell her she was safe. He was her hero, he'd never let her fall, and swore before his Lord to always love her. Resting her head against his cheek, she waited for her turn, the present was the Ace of Swords and she had to be brave.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Bamf._

The crowd was quiet for the entrance and with a showman's flair Kurt entered the ring with his lady in his arms. Vanishing once more in a cloud of smoke, he appeared across from his lady holding to the trapeze, two lovers separated by the gulf between them. Sitting with Logan, Rogue watched in awe waiting for the start. It was the return of the Incredible Nightcrawler to the Munich Circus but he did not come alone. He brought his Jubilation with him to share the joy he had found.

Dressed in leotards bedecked in dazzling sequins, the lights danced off them as they sparkled simply luminous. Waiting with abated breath, the moment came and there was a cry from the crowd. Kurt vaulted off in time to his Jubilation, the lovers crossing the gulf to be together again.

Music full of their longing and sadness at being apart accompanied them, for no matter how close they came to another they were always out of reach. Holding tight by their legs alone and reaching out, their fingers brushed, forces greater than them pulling them apart.

Sitting astride their swings swaying close but never to be near enough, Kurt reached for his Jubilation to see her grapple for him as they fell apart between that gulf. Hearing the music build with the promise of some act of bravery, Rogue watched entranced as Jubilee fell from her bar to take it in hand.

"I'll never let you fall!" Kurt roared for the crowd, holding himself aloft with outstretched arms.

Trusting his promise Jubilee flew aloft, flipping once, twice, thrice and caught in fulfilment of his oath to the applauds of the crowd. The gulf was gone and they defied gravity for a kiss to the adoring cries. Watching breathless, Rogue felt a hand on hers and joined in the act in her own way with a kiss to her love. Safe in his arms she watched the lovers meet on the ropes together.

Jubilee was a nymph upon the bar bound by the ropes that Kurt crawled over, swinging herself up to forever be saved the tyrant that would pull them apart. Twirling together spinning to the music, they hung apart but now their hands met as they had tried so many times before only for their tips to brush.

Darkness fell over the ring as the music quieted, the dance drawing to an end with the lovers standing together lost to one another's eyes. With the last note dying the lights died and a questioning murmur ran through the crowd.

"Where's our encore?" Logan asked of his Rogue.

"I guess we have to wait." Rogue whispered to him content in his arms.

Moment passed and the crowd grew more brazen in their cries for more, wondering just what was to be next. Then lights flared and blinded them, lights of gold and bronze that ran around the audience. New music played and the ring was set ablaze by the lights as darkness fell over the gathered once more.

The trapeze were gone, the stage empty, and Rogue wondered just what had become of the lovers, her friends. The music had no sadness nor longing to it, but instead was filled with a passion and a primal beat that aroused her wolf in her breast.

Silks fell from the heights of the ring where only dark shadows hid, and into light fell the lovers. Swirling together, their silks entwined, blue and white twisting together as they grew close. Gripping hers by a hand and pushing off with her foot, Jubilee spanned the distance between them and caught Kurt's. Yet he fell and she reached for him, rolling and tumbling from her silk until they met again.

Hanging from his and looking down on his love, gravity would not be denied as they fought, every kiss or brush of fingers just a brief moment until they fell again. Tumbling to the stage, Kurt reached up for his love but fate dared pull them apart again. Now the very silk that bound his love drew her up into the sky and he held tight to it with all his might.

Hanging limply and reaching for him, Jubilee was stolen into the darkness that they had fallen from. But Kurt would not let her go without a fight and with one last triumphant tug he pulled against her silk and she spun and tumbled towards him as the silk was eaten by the dark that hung over them above their haven.

The screams were the crowds as she came to the end of her silk spinning and tumbling through the air, but his promise was kept as he caught her. Holding his love in his arms, the kiss they had this time was full of the passion of the song, and from the darkness rose petals rained down on them. Joining with the audience, Rogue applauded loudly and with a giddy laugh, relieved after believing for one brief moment that Jubilee would have been stolen away from her Knight.

"Heck of an encore." Logan admitted with a loud clap of his own.

_Bamf._

Laughing at their exit, Rogue realized just what she'd witnessed, blushing and flushed from how fast her heart was running away on her. It was the kiss that had been missed when Kurt and his Jubilation had fallen in love without even realizing it, and it was every bit as sweet as she imagined it should have been.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	39. Chapter 39

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Enjoying your day off?"

Yawning from her place in front of Rogue, Jubilee smiled sleepily at her through the mirror. Brushing her hair and wondering just how to style it, ever since the opening night the husband and wife Wagner had been dazzling their audiences. Strange as it was to be working on their Honeymoon, Rogue knew they were loving every moment of it.

"Mmmyep. Tonight I'll just be another face in the crowd, Kurt and Gretchen got a surprise for me." Jubilee mumbled, perching her chin on her hands and dozing off.

Making tiny braids of hair, she looped them around Jubilee's wolf ears, two for each and held in place by decorative brass hair clips. The rest was left loose, twirling her subject about on her stool. Jolted awake from her nap just enjoying the feeling of her hair being fawned over, Jubilee tried to steal a peek but had her chin caught.

"Make up first, then you get to see." Rogue said with a tap to her nose.

Suitably chastised, she let herself be made up for lunch with Hank and Kitty. It wasn't so much formal as just the crowd that would have them have to dress up. Painted in dark blues, purples and wine reds, Jubilee was her canvas and she let her inner Pete play. The only jewellery she'd need was what she'd worn on her wedding day, a diamond solitaire, her bracelet gifted by Arthur, and her wedding band.

"You ladies decent?" Logan called from the hall.

"Yeah, Lee's worn skimpier bikini's than what she's wearing now." Rogue teased.

Stepping in shower fresh and in his suit fresh from the cleaners, he had their dresses dangling from a finger. His eyes fell on her, dark and wild with flared nostrils. In her own hair she wore a ribbon tied by Jubilee, and a choker of silk with a neat little bow just as she had worn on the night before Christmas. His scent was filled with want, a growl rolling from his belly as he admired her.

And though her face was frozen playing a good little subject, Jubilee's eyes were smiling more than enough. She could smell his arousal, and she could feel the heart of her adopted sister knowing she was very much suck between a rock and a hard place between these lovers.

"This yer phone?" Logan asked to Jubilee as if the hot pink case wasn't telling enough.

Stealing his love away, just drawing her off on her own stool, he found the camera and took a picture of Jubilee in only her undergarments, makeup, and now an impish smile. With her hair done she looked lovely, and as a man he could appreciate how beautiful she was, but his heart could only look on her with a different love. His beast had claimed the black wolf, cared for her and would defend her. Snapping a photo, he sent it off to her husband, just something to look forward to.

"Lemme see!" Jubilee begged, and so he turned the phone around for her.

Rogue watched as Jubilee smiled at herself, thinking back to their first visit to Munich and of their last day there just wandering alone with Logan getting lost and taking photos and making wishes. In his eyes she was beautiful, and Jubilee must have seen the same in the picture. She was a lady, maybe young and want to be childish, the girl had grown up without even noticing until that moment just stroking the screen with a sweet smile.

"I'll leave you two ta get dressed, car's supposed to be here in twenty." Logan whispered, taking his little Red's hand in his own to place a kiss to it.

Blushing at the sweet gesture, she felt a flush wash over her feeling how beautiful she was to him that he didn't wish to muss with her masterpiece. Dark reds, blacks, and browns had been her palette, primal colours of the night, the fire and the woods. Her eyes had the pale green of leaves, and her white streak was the snow.

"We'll be ready, just a few finishing touches." Rogue whispered, reaching to hold Jubilee's hands as she still admired her picture.

There was another faux shutter, and with a look to Logan she saw him tucking his own phone away inside his jacket. His eyes had an invitation of her to come for it, to just see herself as he did, and it was one she would gladly accept once the time for drinks came. Blowing him a kiss, he smirked at her and threw a wink. The door closed behind him, and she was alone again with just her sister who had grown up a bit right before her eyes.

"I can't believe that's me." Jubilee whispered.

"Far cry from the fashion disaster you used to be." Rogue chuckled.

"I think I have some new favourite colours now."

"You two make a cute matching set, right down to the mischief you get into, and how your fangs tend to peek out when you're either just happy or up to no good."

Sharing a careful hug, Jubilee behaved herself for the final touches. Helping another with their dresses, as much as Rogue might have longed to have Logan zip her up it was nice to feel those tiny little hands carefully slip the stainless steel of her dog tags around her neck. Doing the same for a diamond solitaire, they looked at another in the mirror. Taking one last photo together, it was another destined for an album to remind them again be it weeks, months or years later.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"What are you doing?" Kitty hissed as Jubilee pulled out her phone.

Snapping a picture of her lunch, Jubilee stuck her tongue out at Kitty and put her phone away. Watching the show with Logan, Rogue laughed as the two broke out into a tiny little debate about what to do with what had been presented to them, eat it or frame it. Wine and beer was brought, immediately helping quell the argument, though Jubilee looked at her glass finding it peculiar and looking more fit for brandy.

"It's to allow it to breath Jubilation, a good beer has many subtle flavours that need a bit of oxidation to bring them out." Hank said playing teacher.

"Oh, okay. I'm just, ya know, used to a bottle or a beer mug." Jubilee whispered.

Swirling her wine about her glass before a sip, Rogue let a purr roll over her tongue. Lunch for her and her Wolf Sister was steaks, yet it was nothing that would grace a steak house but instead some neatly arranged tiny, but magnificent cut of beef. Slicing a sliver of it off, it practically melted against her tongue as she savoured it with a blissful moan that had Jubilee following her lead.

"I see the ladies approve." Hank chuckled having ordered for them.

"I don't want dessert now, I just want one more of these." Jubilee cooed enjoying another sliver.

A new picture was taken though this was by Logan, catching a rare sight indeed with Jubilee eating so ladylike. Thinking it another to be sent off to Kurt, if he had his phone with him his practice might be having some welcome distractions. Slicing yet another sliver of her own, Rogue offered it to Logan for his enjoyment.

"Good, but ain't too filling." Logan mused.

"Mmm, well...lets just think of it as an appetizer shall we?" Rogue teased.

Just when they'd be able to sate that hunger she didn't know, it was first lunch then drinks with some colleagues of Hanks, and then it was off to the Circus for Jubilee's surprise. Having been so lost in thought to that intimate rendevous she didn't notice his hand slip below the table to brush his nails against her side. It was an electric touch, a banquet of sinful sensation from his arousal to his aftershave, the taste of her wine so expertly paired to her delicious lunch, and the feel of her dress against her skin.

Gasping at a new touch, gentle and soft and completely unexpected, a look across the table had her culprit of just who was playing footsies with her. Jubilee was grinning full of fangs and being a complete brat, and unnoticed by everyone else she was running a foot up her calf. Driven mad, she glared at her sister who grinned and quit her games. Yet Logan's touch was even more shocking as she let go of a shuddering breath fighting for control.

"I need a drink..." Rogue hissed, glaring at Jubilee as she enjoyed her beer.

Her wish, or so they said, and Logan set his glass down for her to enjoy. Tasting his lips, she couldn't help her purr as she had a long slow sip that bared her neck. Logan was growling beside her, and now Kitty was noticing their games. Yet instead of any chastising or hisses for them to behave, she stole Hank's glass and enjoyed a sip of his wine.

Reclaiming it for the last few drops, Hank enjoyed it and played for his lady with a low grumbling growl having followed her eyes. Genteel scholar and an absolute genius, he was the beast to her beauty and Kitty enjoyed that side of him for how she indulged in a wine flavoured kiss.

"I'm lonely..." Jubilee pouted.

"Absence my dear, let your heart grow fonder and look forward to your reunion." Hank advised with a kind smile.

Knowing that kind of longing even if it was but hours until reunion, Rogue slipped off her shoe and stooped to the games played. Jubilee nearly jumped out of her seat completely stiff backed and shocked and that was reward enough. It soon fell into a childish game of blindly kicking another or trying to trap the other's foot under their own, and the light was back in Jubilee's eyes right where it belonged.

"Perhaps we should finish our meal, then I shall treat us all to drinks at the bar so that other diners might enjoy our table." Hank added after noticing how their meals sat untouched, earning their table a few sly looks from the other patrons.

Settling for a truce, both of her games and her amorous enjoyment, Rogue finished her steak one sublime slice at a time. Dessert was doggy bagged with only Jubilee having a slice of cheesecake for later when she felt more inclined towards a sweet treat.

"To our stay in Munich, to our New Year yet to come, and to the company of friends become family. Salute." Hank said with his glass raised.

It was a sentiment they all drank to.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"So...?" Jubilee asked impishly.

"So?" Rogue shot back.

"Have you noticed it?" Jubilee cheerily asked in a whisper.

"Noticed what?" Rogue grunted back.

Logan had taken a trip to the men's room leaving her alone with Jubilee at the bar, and off down at the end Kitty and Hank were chatting away with a lady who had introduced herself as Doctor MacTaggert. Yet for a doctor she had eyes too watchful.

"He's been rubbing his finger a lot." Jubilee said with her hand raised rubbing her own wedding band.

"He has?"

She'd been far too distracted to notice anything other than how he always found any excuse to touch her, from his nails at her side to kisses to just resting his hand with hers upon her thigh. But Jubilee was a curious lady and the black wolf only made it worse so it must be true.

"Roguey and Logan sitting in a tree..." Jubilee whispered as she leaned in, and the rest of the childhood taunt turned so explicit as to be bordering on raunchy.

"Jubilee!" Rogue growled though her blush betrayed her.

"Exhibit A, his awesome and amazing gift for Kurt. Exhibit B, all those wedding pictures in the album he gave you. I think Logan is picturing you in a white dress instead of red." Jubilee teased.

"He likes my red dress..." Rogue pouted feigning hurt, but they both knew a lie by scent alone and Jubilee just tickled her.

"I kinda get it, he wanted to make you Missus whomever he was. But you didn't fall in love with who he was, you fell in love with who he is. Ya both got your pasts, but it's the present and future that mean something."

Stunned to silence, Rogue stared down at her bratty little foundling sister and lost herself into those eyes touched by the wolf. They were luminous and brilliant and without any hint of mischief in them.

"When did you get so smart?" Rogue asked breathless, her voice breaking as her eyes grew damp.

"You said it yourself, I'm smart in the weirdest damned ways. Plus I'm sneaky."

Laughing as she saw some of the mischief fill those eyes again, she pulled her into a hug and with her chin upon Jubilee's shoulder she saw Logan sauntering out of the washroom dressed in a suit that had her dream of a tux.

"This conversation isn't over..." Rogue hissed, borrowing her napkin to dry her eyes.

The flash of fangs was a promise for another talk sometime when her Mister wasn't settling down beside her. Flicking those tempting ears that begged for attention, Rogue felt his hand at her back guiding her to him and she met him with a kiss. Jubilee was right, she hadn't fallen in love with whoever he had been, she didn't know that man but from a dream. She knew Logan and that was the man she wanted to marry.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

It was a late but to be beloved wedding gift, one from her family she had found at a circus in a Munich, and sitting in the stands just as another member of the audience it was made all the more special for all the people that she was allowed to share it with. Dorothy came twirling out of a twister made of silks with her house falling down around her to make her a reluctant hero.

Toto was a lion cub that Jubilee had fallen in love with at first sight, romping and cuddling with the little king who was bedecked in a costume for his new role. Squealing in delight, Jubilee watched the story acted out for her.

"Best circus ever!" Jubilee cheered at the meeting of the scarecrow.

Laughter filled the ring as Toto rushed off with a little help to go reveal the wizard for who he was, a charlatan behind a curtain, just another circus performer lost to the Wondrous World of Oz. But it was the monkeys flying on trapeze and sailing by silks that Jubilee had eyes alone for picking her husband out of the flock who gathered up Toto to spirit him away.

"He looked a might sharper around Halloween." Logan added in a whisper just loud enough to be heard in their small group.

And reluctant she was, Dorothy proved herself a hero and saved her friends by killing the Wicked Witch of the West, and one Witch in the audience played the part herself teasing Jubilee and pulling her into a hug dragging her down all to the bemoaned cry...

"I'm melting, I'm melting, oh what a world..." Rogue hissed horribly.

The truth was revealed with Glinda's return, and Dorothy found her heroics were never needed to go home. But the easy road wasn't always the best and she wouldn't have met and made new friends. The Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion, they too thought they didn't have what they longed for but had it all the long. Heart, courage and a brilliant mind. With three clicks of her heels Dorothy returned home and the lights faded, a standing ovation given once all the performers gathered in the ring for one final bow.

And sitting with her family she had found in a school, Jubilee looked down to the one she had married into. Crying and not giving a care to her makeup, she waved to them and felt knew they saw her, but for just tonight she was just another person in the crowd.

"Don't worry Lee, it's all getting recorded. We'll have a new Wizard of Oz to show the kids when we're back home even if it's not Kansas." Kitty promised.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Kit!" Jubilee cried between her laughter.

"Jonas and Gretchen told me about it back during your reception, their late wedding gift from everyone here. I promised them I'd make them a copy too, hoo boy I'm going to have to brush up on my video editing." Kitty laughed.

With the show over they joined the stately procession from their seats, but instead of to the exits they wandered off back stage. They found them all waiting and Dorothy passed off one Toto to another, the little lion cub happy to meet his friend again. Leaping up eagerly and playing his role, Kurt stole both the little dogs into his arms but only one was given a kiss made all sweeter for having been apart all day.

"Come, let us eat!" Jonas called.

Sharing a meal with family and friends, they ate and drank and told stories. And though it looked as if it was just makeup and glitter, sequins and costumes, there had been real magic afoot that night. Cherished memories had been made with a new story to tell someday about their very own Camelot.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	40. Chapter 40

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You sure you should be doing that?"

Jubilee smiled at her in greeting as she hung from a trapeze by her knees playing with her phone, her features lit by the glow from the screen. Most everyone else was back with the rest, though their boys had taken a walk so Logan could enjoy a cigar. Walking up to her bratty little sister, Rogue leaned against the bar and looked down at the screen.

"Wedding dresses?" Rogue asked with some honest surprise.

"Well it was supposed to be a secret until someone came sniffing for me." Jubilee chuckled, passing up the phone.

"And just whose wedding are we thinking about?" Like she didn't now, it was just the continuation of that conversation they had at the bar. Swiping at the screen, it was all in German and with a little effort she saw it was a site for a shop in Munich. Peeking down at Jubilee as she hung upside down in her dress, there was mischief afoot.

"So, see any ya like?"

Rogue did, all were just beautiful but one stood out and she passed the phone back. Jubilee whistled and she had to laugh watching her browse the other images of the dress. Strapless with a modest train, the hemline was both high at the front revealing the models legs all the way up to her thighs, falling down her legs and to the train that trailed with lace. With a heart shaped neckline, she imagined his dog tags nestled neatly between her breasts.

"Sold."

"What do you mean huh?" Rogue asked, teasing the brat by rolling the hem of her dress down her legs. There was a giggle and squawk of protest but she was helpless, torn between her phone or letting it fall and trying to deflect the fingers tickling her.

"I mean lets get it, and you can pick out some awful bridesmaid dresses for Kit and me. Lets do it! Who cares if you two still haven't set a date, it'll be fun!"

"You just want an excuse to go shopping don't you?"

Spinning the trapeze, she wondered about it. Ever since the revelation at the bar she had noticed that little bit of longing of Logan's, and for how he tried to distract her with kisses and touches and just sweet and often naughty whispers she couldn't put it out of her mind. He wanted his token of her love, he wanted something to show that he was claimed, taken and mated. Feeling her lips twist in a smile, Rogue leaned against the trapeze feeling her knees a little weak and not trusting herself.

"Alright, lets do it. Lets go shopping tomorrow." Rogue whispered, tickling the tempting feet just hanging in arms reach. Jubilee squealed and giggled and gasped for breath, a hard choice between suffering her fate or falling.

"Cool, now we just gotta figure out how to get the boys off our tails. Bad luck for the groom to see the dress dontcha know?"

"Well, we can always send them shopping for our New Year's party and put some hard to find items on the list."

Grinning deviously at to her, Jubilee reached up begging for help and so Rogue gave her the hand she needed to get back atop her trapeze. Flushed and dizzy, Jubilee looked about swaying a little too much for her own good. Pulling her into a hug, Rogue held her close making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Our first full year as Witch and Familiar is just days away from starting." Jubilee said softly, rubbing her ear against Rogue's head. It was a sobering thought thinking of all those years ahead of them.

"Well, I guess we know where to celebrate our anniversary don't we?"

"Ja, Oktoberfest."

Thanksgivings at the school, maybe Halloween picked by a thrown dart at her map, and Christmas wherever that might be. So long as they had their mates, their pack, it didn't matter. They had more time than they knew what to do with, and for how small everyone made the world to be it was a huge and wondrous place meant to be explored. The New Year would be their fresh start, seeing it off with the popping of bottles and toasting to it with champagne.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Ya sure you wanna do this babe?" Logan asked.

His Rogue nodded to him and he opened the door, the streaked wolf racing in and bounding to bounce onto the bed. Jubilee screamed as she was so rudely awoken in a bit of revenge and Rogue was relentlessly licking her face.

"Dog breath, ew!" Jubilee whined, held down by the streaked wolf that was panting in her face.

Enjoying a sip of his coffee and watching the games, the two wrestled and fought in a tangle of blankets and sheets with no clear winner. Jubilee might have his Rogue in a headlock, but she was chewing on her ear and slobbering in her hair.

"Why don't ya go jump in with yer hubby, way I hear it you ladies are having us go do some shopping today for the New Year's party tomorrow." Logan offered pointing with his mug to where the en suite bath was already occupied with Kurt.

Looking from him to his mate, Jubilee was rewarded with a few more licks of encouragement that she returned in kind with a big kiss to her elder sister she had latched onto. Hugging her for one final moment, she jumped to her feet and rushed off to the shower stinking of wolf breath, slobber and an amorous nights worth of sweat.

His Rogue sat satisfied on the bed having had her fun and a bit of revenge, so he joined her there laying out on the newlywed's bed keeping it warm for them. Thirsty lapping had him look to his mug of coffee that was being enjoyed by his mate, and as much as he loved her something about wolf slobber put him off thinking about having another sip.

"Help yerself why don't ya?"

Resting her head across his chest and looking at him begging for apology with her puppy dog eyes, he kissed her nose and hauled her up onto him. The feel of her fur against his bare chest and the giggles and laughter coming from the shower made near for his unparalleled ears filled him with a sense of peace, calm, and ease. Dreaming of the spring curled up with her in their loft watching the rain melt away the snow, he found himself rubbing his finger again.

"Love ya babe." Logan whispered, needing to say it once more.

The fur was gone and skin met him, and now he looked into her pale eyes full of longing for nothing else than to hear him say those words with all the weight his heart filled them with. Twisting and tumbling he covered her with a borrowed blanket and laid with her.

"I love you Logan."

His heart ached from swelling with emotions he hadn't known before, never having felt anything so strong and powerful. He had a place for friends, and for sisters, but a mate...a wife was still new to him. She soothed him with a kiss, with her hands in his hair gripping tight and not giving him any slack until she satisfied herself. Panting with her chest heaving against his, she was hard against him.

"They're in the shower." Logan warned as he felt himself responding to her.

"Who cares? Jubilee won't and Kurt will forgive us." She was a devil, a tempting succubus whispering in his ear. She wouldn't be denied and he gave up, gave himself to her. Sheets could be washed and bedding changed, his beast was hungry and hers was prowling behind her pale green eyes strutting for him.

"Ah hell, I can't say no to you..."

Her smile was his downfall, for how she bit her lip and looked at him playing coy and bashful even as she was being brazenly naughty. His resolve shattered as she fell against him, her hair falling over him like a veil that had her face the only thing in existence. Crushing his lips against hers, he submitted and she rode him hard.

He wasn't alone in his defeat or his submission, and the sound of lovemaking turn wild so close with just a door between them made it all the wilder. He realized his err, he hadn't seen the wolves stalking them, but it was a defeat he could enjoy. The moon was getting full and their ladies hadn't been for their run, so it'd be up to them as mates and misters to wear them out whatever it took.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Ya ever feel like ya got sent on a wild goose chase?" Logan muttered.

For how great his morning had started, it took a turn for the worst once he'd been given a very specific list to bring back. Hank was off on some errand or another, leaving him with just Kurt to keep him from doing anything he might regret. The man had the patience of a saint and that was surely needed right at the moment.

"The ladies want our first New Years together to be wunderbar, it is not so bad to spend a day together is it?" For all his kind words, Kurt had the stink of mischief all over him. Wondering just what the man was up to, he was distracted by a shop window.

It was a jewellery store, the same one he'd picked up a beloved Christmas gift that was proudly worn by Kurt right at that moment. Looking at that simple gold band that hung with the locket, he realized he was doing it again. Just rubbing his ring finger and finding it wrong to not have a ring of his own.

"I know you haven't chosen a date yet my friend, but would it hurt to browse and maybe buy her the ring you would give her on that day?" Kurt asked with a hand rested upon his friend's shoulder. Having a look at just everything else left on the shopping list, maybe a break wouldn't be bad he mused.

"Couldn't hurt."

Stepping into the shop, they weren't alone with men, women and couples browsing. There were old ladies looking at earings, young bucks eyeing engagement rings, and flitting behind the cases were the men and women trying to walk the line between profits and promises. Waving off any help with a _Danke_, he was left in peace with just his friend and his heart to guide him. His own ring was easy to find, just a band of gold, but hers, his Rogue's...

And then he saw it and felt his breath hitch and his heart thunder, just a band of gold inscribed with vines running all around it. It was something of the wildness he saw in her, her wolf, the thing that had bound them. Asking to see it, he held it between his fingers and imagined the moment he'd be allowed to slip it over her finger. She wouldn't wear red that day, red was for his beast, she'd wear white. White like the snow he remembered from his dream. It made it all the more real, that he was going to marry her and make her his wife.

"Do you Marie take..." Logan whispered.

Yes, forever and always...she'd given him her answer and it was all rite and ritual that didn't feel so wrong anymore. He'd played best man once, and he had his by his side in this turning point of his life. Paying in cash, he walked out surprised at their weight as he held the two jewellery boxes in hand.

"Would you like me to hold them for you Logan?" Kurt asked.

Looking from the them to his friend, if there ever was a man he trusted to hold such a treasure it was Kurt. In the breast pocket of his coat he put them right next to his heart. But for how heavy they had felt, he felt bare without them. Letting out a breath as he rubbed his eyes, Logan was surprised to find them a little damp.

"I think I need a drink." Or two, three, maybe four, he didn't know. The shopping could wait, right then he wanted to order up the first round on him and toast to the day he'd walk Marie down the aisle to forever make her his Rogue, his little Red, and his Wife.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Silence met Rogue as she stepped out of the fitting room, and the dress was perfect. Kitty and Jubilee alike were speechless just dabbing their eyes with tissues and blowing noses. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't believe how beautiful she was and longed to see herself through Logan's eyes. Would he be speechless, would his beast fight for her only to be held back, what would their first dance as husband and wife be like?

Her bridesmaids rose and stood with her, dresses pale imitations to the bride but complimenting hers just utterly divine. Her tears were brushed away by her maids who hugged her and whispered sweet little things.

"Wow Rogue, you look amazing." Kitty said in little more than a breath.

"Yep, she does. Okay, so lets go to the church!" Jubilee cheered.

"You're gettin' ahead of yourself brat." Rogue laughed, but staring at herself in the mirror all she wanted was to be walked down the aisle and given to her Mister. To wait was agony knowing he was already looking forward to that day.

"Just for pictures silly. These are bought and paid for, a wedding gift from Hank or so Kit told me." Jubilee teased.

"What...?"

"It's the truth, Lee texted me and I arranged it all, and I owe Hank so many lap dances now to pay for it all." Kitty giggled as she cried her happy tears.

"It's..." She couldn't bring herself to accept the truth as she looked at herself in the mirror flanked by her bridesmaids. She was wearing her wedding dress, and raising a trembling hand to her lips she saw his ring there right where it belonged.

"It's Father Tobias's Church, the one Kurt grew up going to. Even if you're not getting walked down the aisle Hank's waiting there for us to take some pictures. I thought it would be sweet to have some for your album." Jubilee sputtered with a hiccup and nervous giggle.

"Yes, yes that would be very sweet. Oh my god guys thank you so much." Rogue croaked as her voice broke, blinded by her tears. Pulling them into a heartfelt hug, she didn't know how much time had passed but it felt an age before they found the strength to let go of another.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Well that's the last of it."

Their shopping list had taken them all around Munich, but they had everything the ladies had asked for to ring in their New Year's the next night. Piling the last bags into the back seat, a phone was ringing that wasn't his. Kurt was on his and grinning in that way when he was up to a bit of mischief.

"Yes, good. We'll see you there Jubilation, ja, ja. Actually Herr Logan picked that up, yes I love you too. Alright, yes we got your chocolate...I know you just wanted me to stay that. You have to let me go if we're to make it home in time to change. I love you too."

"Change?" Logan asked with a curious look.

"Last minute dinner with Henry, very formal. He has new suits waiting for us since the others are still at the cleaners."

"Startin' ta get sick of all these fancy dinners. But if it's a chance ta see the ladies in their dresses it can't hurt." Logan grumbled, hoping at least this time he could get a decent sized steak.

"From what Jubilation told me you shall be loving this dinner Logan. We should hurry, it is the ladies who are to be keeping us waiting, ja?"

"Yeah, fashionably late and all that. Gives me a chance ta have a smoke at least, alright lets get all this stuff back and unloaded and into some monkey suits. Lets just hope they don't have wings on 'em." Logan agreed with a wink to his friend.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Okay I got directions from Kurt, lets get a taxi!"

Rogue looked at Jubilee in parody of Logan smelling mischief and wondering just what was going on. Kitty just rolled her eyes, but even she had some underlying something under her scent. It was hard to pin it down given how practised Kitty was at keeping secrets.

"Just what are you two up to?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing..." Jubilee said cheerily and lying right to her face.

"Pull the other one, it's got bells on."

"Not it doesn't, it's got sexy stockings and a garter."

"Taxi's here!" Kitty said breaking up the debate.

Gathering up their clothes in the bags given, her bridesmaids stowed it all in the trunk as Rogue gathered up her train. Warily looking at the backseat of the taxi with complete mistrust, the lady from the shop rushed out with some fabric and draped it over the seat and floor.

"Danke." Rogue said with a fond smile for the woman who gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You are beautiful bride." The lady said in broken English, sharing a hug and then returning to her bridal shop.

Now a blushing one, she was helped in with Kitty taking the middle seat. For all the mischief she felt afoot, the thought of taking photos with her bridesmaids that would one day make it into her wedding album was a nice one. Her blush stayed for the whole ride and only grew redder as she saw what surely must be the church that Father Tobias.

It looked so grand as to be an honest cathedral, nothing like the simple church she had grown up going to in her old life for Sunday service. Parking looked impossible until one car right near the steps miraculously left and made space for their taxi. Paying their fair and tipping the driver, the drive had been a scenic one and if she knew Munich at all she might have thought they had been taken for a ride.

But for all the sights she had seen and the talk she had enjoyed it didn't really matter, it was worth it all. Walking up the steps so carefully in their heels, the strong scent of anticipation was on her maids when she noticed another pair lingering...among so many others.

"Just what are you two up to?" Rogue hissed as she stood at the doors watching her maids leave their bags there.

"Rogue?"

Hank stepped out of the church dressed fit for the black tie affairs he'd been dragging them to. But it was what he had in his arms that startled her, handing off a bouquet that completed her as a blushing bride. Her breath was impossible to find and any more questions for her maids were ignored as they snuck into the church leaving her alone.

"If you would be so kind as to slip off your shoes." Hank asked.

It was then she noticed the crushed velvet carpet of red that ran from the doors and into the church. Stunned, she did as she was asked and into one a sixpence fell, and the other a half dollar. She was crying not believing what was going on, she couldn't believe it because it was just too unexpected.

"Something old..." Hank said in a kind voice, and about her neck he draped her dog tags.

"Something new, and what a beautiful bride you make."

The dress was that gift, and he pulled out a handkerchief to dry her eyes. Breathing was painful for how her heart ached in sweet sorrow. She could tell so many by their scent alone and they had come to see what was undoubtedly her wedding. A foundling family of performers would be in attendance, the family of her little sister and her favourite brother-in-law.

"Something borrowed." Slipped about her wrist was Jubilee's bracelet, the one she had worn on her wedding day and gifted to her by Arthur himself.

"Something blue?" Rogue asked, and her answer was his arm taking hers to walk her down the aisle.

"And a silver sixpence in your shoe. All to keep the evil eye at bay. It would be my honour and privilege to present you to your groom."

Nodding eager and blinded by tears, she held his arm and her bouquet and let herself be led in. A wedding march played by pipe organs announced her, and all in attendance stood as she was walked down the crushed velvet carpet. Father Tobias was there who had wed her sister, and her maids were at his side. But it was Logan with his best man that she cried the most for.

He looked just as shocked as she was and even his eyes had grown damp. Their friends had seen what they had not and acted on their behalf. He was every bit as handsome as she imagined and his eyes were fixed to her. She didn't need a camera to know the truth, she was beautiful in his eyes forever and always and he took her hand once it was so gladly given.

The ceremony was an echo of another but with consideration to them, and though they would be wed in the eyes of the Lord's house that they were in, their promises and vows were to another alone.

"Logan, do you take Marie for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Father Tobias asked and it was the first words she really heard him say.

"I do." Logan swore.

"Marie, do you take Logan for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Rogue swore, answering to her name a secret no more as it was announced to all.

From his breast pocket Kurt produced two ring boxes and Logan accepted them reverently to open one. It was her wedding ring, his most important promise and token he could give her and it was so beautiful she clasped her hand over her lips as she cried. His hands found hers and eased it away, holding her as if she might break. Watching through the haze of tears, he added one more ring and whispered his next words.

"Marie, take this ring as my promise to always be with you, for as long as I've got and to my dying breath."

Shaking her head in a happy nod she sniffled and saw she wasn't alone with a look to her maids. The gathered cried with them, now people she too thought of as her circus family, and into her hand a box was placed. Opening it, the ring was just like him, simple and understated but something she would always treasure. He offered her his hand and she gave him a token of her love to wear for all to see, unto death did they part.

"Logan, take this ring as my promise to love you with all my heart because I couldn't love anyone else other than you."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Father Tobias said, smiling just as large as he had at the first wedding she had seen him preside over.

Gentle and soft he took her into his arms and she breathed deep the moment wanting to remember it all, to forever know it by scent, by the cheers of the gathered as they kissed, by the sight of Jubilee and Kitty rushing to their lovers, and by his lips on hers for their first kiss as husband and wife.

The bells rang for them, announcing them to all who could hear them. They could make up their own last name because what Jubilee had said was true. She had fallen in love with Logan, the man who he was not the man who he had been.

Walking down the aisle with her husband on her arm, she didn't know where she would go outside those doors but as long as he was with her it didn't matter. It was the thrill of the horizon, finding out where the road lead, and the one from Laughlin had been a long and winding one.

Never did she know that day she had met her husband, mate, and the other half of her heart. But she travelled it together, through hardships, pain and so many happy moments. And just like that day she never could have dreamed she would have been going to her own wedding, the most delightful surprise and gift anyone had ever given her.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	41. Chapter 41

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Okay you can open your eyes."

Untying her blindfold, Rogue blinked away the dazzling lights and stared in awe. There were what must have been all kinds of Christmas trees throughout the hall, some were lit in sparkling white lights while others were dusted in fake snow. Projectors lit up the walls with pictures she knew so well, mementos from her trip with Logan up through the Canadian Rockies to Alaska. It was her reception and it was perfect, better than she could have even dreamt of.

"I don't even know what to say..." Rogue gasped.

If it weren't for Logan holding her she thought she just might fall to her knees from the shock. She had so many questions but just couldn't find the breath or voice to ask them.

"Good thing ya didn't get speechless during the wedding." Jubilee teased beside her.

Snatching up the bratty girl for a hug driven by her thanks, Kitty walked up and let herself be squeezed to death too. They were the ones that had played mastermind to the whole affair, a very different kind of ambush wedding where it had been the Bride and Groom who hadn't known of the life altering moment to take place. It was the story of her life, but this was one most pleasant surprise.

Every moment of it had been caught for the sake of nostalgia, men and women whose sole purpose was to catch every intimate moment. Smiling for the camera with her bridesmaids, she couldn't care about tears anymore because they were all happy ones. A glance to her side saw Logan flanked by his best man and the one who had given her away, standing there with his arms thrown over them and his ring for show. It was her promise to him, and it looked so perfect on him just like his smile.

Her husband, the gruff grizzled Canadian, the one who spoke little and more often used a grunt that said so much to those who knew how to listen. He was smiling like she had never seen him smile before, just so completely content and happy. Dragging her maids off to their men, she stole Logan into her arms. The flash caught that smile for her again with her at his side, an idea coming to her as she looked at Kurt.

"Lets go shopping for a locket tomorrow, one for you."

His kiss was his answer, and she'd give him another token of her love, something to remember her by if the fates ever had them part as was their destiny. All it took to remind her of him on a lonely night were his tags, but she wanted their smiles on their wedding day to be her keepsake to him, something he could hold close to his heart.

Walked off to the head table as the rest of their guests filed in, some she recognized as colleagues of Hank's who had indulged her in conversation, most were the circus family of the Wagner's who had a special place in her heart.

"I'll just start off with this rule, anyone with a date who rings a glass has ta kiss!" Rogue called out to the gathered as she took her seat with Kurt playing translator.

Looks were passed around, but most of all her maids eagerly called her on her rule loudly ringing their glasses to join her for a kiss. Soon more rang out and she saw wives and husbands, couples, and maybe just a some who maybe fancied another enough to tell of it so suddenly with a wither may come look and a seductive smile.

Her soup was cold by the time she got to enjoying it, too much kissing and conversation so in an unladylike show her maids joined her in drinking it down with some loud theatric slurping. Dabbing at their lips daintily with napkins, it was just another picture for her wedding album.

"Is this an appetizer?" Logan whispered as their main course arrived.

"Hank, did you have that restaurant cater?" Rogue asked despite her husbands complaint.

"I did my dear, bon appetite."

Slicing off a sliver as she had the day before, it was as delicious as she remembered moaning a little out of bliss. Posing for another photo feeding Logan a slice of the magnificent steak, only a day before they had been lovers and mates, but now they were wed. Holding another in her teeth, she lured him in for a kiss springing her trap with her tongue tangling with his.

There were catcalls, teasing taunts and cheers from those that had come to help celebrate her special day, and with her husband they put on a worthy show. Lost in his eyes with her nose brushing his, her cheeks hurt from her smile and a flash blinded her.

"Bring out the cake!" Jubilee called and a waiter dutifully bowed to her bidding.

"You're not even finished your steak!" Rogue growled, a saucy smirk the reply as Jubilee enjoyed another slice flashing her fangs to nibble at it.

Leaving her favourite pest be instead indulging in a sip of wine, the music quieted and a wedding march began to play. Moments later upon the dance floor a waiter and waitress wheeled out what must have been her wedding cake though it was hidden under a veil. They revealed it with a flourish, and she hid her mouth in her hands gasping again.

"Holy heck guys!" Rogue squealed in laughter.

Less a cake and looking more a snow-capped mountain, a pair of wolves ran at the base, one black and one with an auburn coat streaked white. The groom was a lumberjack, her woodsman, and she was his little Red Riding.

"It's beautiful, just absolutely perfect."

"Looks like ya got some new knick knacks for that shelf back home." Logan noted with a whisper.

"Right next to a picture of the cake I think hun."

Curling up with him and dining on their steaks, the music returned and so did the lively conversation. Now and again kisses were called for and every time her maids joined her as if they needed an excuse. With their last bite and no more courses left, there was just dessert to be had with the cutting of the cake. But as she rose with her husband of that day and all after, the lights dimmed until the ballroom was lit by the seasonal trees alone and the images upon the wall.

They changed as she walked, her night sky joining the snowy landscape she had walked with Logan to find and pay her respects to the Lady. A full moon rose that called to her wolf she walked with, but she didn't fear that beast anymore. She had made peace with it, accepted it, and was thankful for it. Picking up the knife wrapped in white ribbon, Logan found her hand and melted against her.

She was his perfect fit and he hers, and her heart beat to his as the posed for the camera smiling for all who made that moment possible. The first piece was cut, just a tiny slice and she fed Logan as he fed her. With icing on her nose Logan indulged his rare hankering for something sweet and licked it clean to the laughter of the gathered.

The flash was a promise that he moment had been caught and she looked forward to showing it to all those who couldn't be there for their union.

"I could save us some time, pop the shy one out." Logan offered.

"EW! No! Nobody one would eat it then." Rogue huffed at her husband.

"Something tells me a little black wolf would." Logan whispered with a look to Jubilee waiting eagerly for a slice.

Smacking his chest with a giggle, that was the truth of things. But she did let him handle the slicing of the cake, just saving their little mountaintop retreat for their anniversary. Waiters and Waitresses came in a procession gathering up slices to take their guests, and finally with everyone served they returned to the head table.

"Bon Appetite!" Rogue called to her guests.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The bouquet had been tossed and the fight was fierce, with a lady working to make a mentors dream a reality competing among performers who were fit and agile beyond belief, a delicate tug of war was had between Gretchen and Kitty. Leaving them to decide just who would have that dance, Rogue was given a chair and Logan stripped her garter with his teeth.

Feeling a shiver at staring into his hungry eyes as he looked up to her, he wasn't hidden under any skirt or flowing lace with the cut of her hem. The music didn't help at all, fit for a strip tease rather than a wedding and she wondered which of her maids was to blame. Brushing his nails down her thigh, her calf, and across the sole of her foot he followed the path the garter took until it was free.

Flushed and breathing a little more ragged than she expected, Rogue enjoyed the show of so many men gathering up to catch her little bit of lingerie. Logan twirled it between his fingers and breathed in her scent from it like it was a fine cigar. Thrown without a care as to where it landed, he turned and offered his hand for their first dance together.

"Something tells me all the slow dances are free tonight."

"Mmm, well then Sugah come sweep me off my feet."

"Lets walk this line together."

The tears were close, but as his hand fell upon her hips with the first notes playing they banished them. It was their song and he sang it to her just as lost in her eyes as she was in his. Only as it ended did she settle against his chest and let herself be held, closing her eyes and swaying to his lead.

"Lookie over at Kurt and Lee..."

Peeking at her bratty bridesmaid, Rogue waved for another picture to be taken just to be sure at the sight of Kurt holding his wife by his tail. Jubilee was nose to nose with him, her arms draped about his shoulders and her legs dangling as he danced for them both. Looking for Kitty next she saw her off with Hank doing what might well have been a waltz, nothing so spicy as what a Christmas gift would teach her.

All around her couples danced, the husband and wives that had their own day, the sweethearts dreaming of their own, and the ones maybe meeting for just once as they saying went, just two ships passing in the night.

"Did you know about any of this?" Rogue asked of her husband sharing their private moment in among so many.

"Not a clue." Logan swore, his thumb just stroking her sides as they danced.

"The rings?" She had to know, and his smile turned uncommonly shy and bashful.

"Kurt had his wedding ring picked out even before he asked Lee ta marry him, figure now I don't gotta keep that promise ta keep my trap shut about that. Did a little shopping o' my own on that goose chase Kit and Lee sent me and Kurt on, and the moment I saw it...I knew it was the one."

A happy accident with just a bit of meddling, never knowing when she had picked up her wedding dress that she'd be wearing it that day for anything more than a few pictures. She had her sixpence in her shoe, and that silver half dollar that had been another bit of kismet. Beckoning him for another kiss with her eyes alone, she filled it with all the passion that had her aflutter, flushed and her heart beating a rapid tattoo.

"It's perfect Logan, lovely and beautiful and like nothing I could ever have imagined."

And maybe she wished Ororo could have been there, and John and Bobby, and all the students, but for how happy she was the would forgive her. She'd have videos and photos to show them all once they made that jaunt back across the pond in the new year, and just maybe she could have Kitty and Jubilee bake a cake for them to eat with it.

But there was one thing she could do for them, and that would be to let Logan walk her over that threshold in her wedding dress and he in his suit. It would be a homecoming worthy of this adventure, the most crazy and fun and memorable Honeymoon she'd ever been on. Her own could wait, with her husband in her arms it wasn't him she was missing but their home.

"Absence..." Rogue purred against his chest.

"You said it."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Come my pretties!" Jubilee squealed.

The dances were over, the few gifts taken to their townhouse, but their night was not over. There were all the pictures to be had for her album and what more magical a place to take them than the circus that had welcomed them as family. With her mind spinning of all the chances, the first was the most adorable as three lion cubs rushed up to them.

With lions in lieu of flowers Rogue sat with her maids for the fist of those photos, and to hear the deep rumbling purrs of the cubs put a huge smile on her for the camera.

"Stop licking me!" Rogue laughed as hers squirmed in her lap.

"These guys are potty trained right?" Kitty asked warily as she held her cub.

"Eep! I don't know, fly my pretties! Go find your momma or daddy!" Jubilee giggled, letting hers go and shooing it off to it's keeper.

Stepping into the ring for the very first time, Rogue looked on all the empty seats and felt small for it. Thinking of the roar of the crowd and their applauds as she sat among them, she stole Jubilee up for a hug and heard the reassuring sound of the camera at play.

"Anyone calls ya a chicken Lee, you tell me. I can't even imagine being down here let alone jumping off from that kinda height!"

"It's easy when you have someone promising to never let ya fall."

Swinging her around in her arms, Rogue passed Jubilee off to her husband and stumbled dizzily into the arms of her own. Carpets had been laid out and many of the trees had been spirited away for the photos. Wondering what the photographer would call for first, a silk fell from above.

"You are the stars of the show tonight my friends." Kurt said as he took the silk in hand.

Trusting him just as much as Jubilee did, Rogue did as asked and let her laughter ring loud as she held to the silk as Logan sent her spinning. It was so much like a swing as she sat upon the end with her train fluttering, and as Logan finally stood his ground holding tight to the end she sailed ever closer to him until they could at last kiss.

Applauds rang out from the once empty seats, and opening her eyes Rogue found them filled with the Munich Circus and left to wonder just when they had all snuck in. Again she dazzled them and this time her maids sailed with her with their Misters playing a game of tug of war just to keep them aloft.

Another kiss was caught with Logan hanging from a trapeze by his legs, and for all his complaints she silenced them at last and left him smiling.

"Now how do I get down?"

"Good luck hun, I didn't swear never ta let ya fall." Rogue teased, straightening his bow tie and walking off with her train trailing behind her. With a shimmy and shake of her hips she teased him and a grunt, groan and mutter had him catching up to her.

And where Jubilee's had been a fairytale kingdom of ice, snow and crystal, she might well have run off to join the circus if just for one night. On horseback she rode lead off by Logan for some, while others had her as she had stood taking her vows, her maids sitting upon trapeze.

"I thought it was the lion tamer with the whip?" Logan asked as he posed for another.

"Like you'd complain." Rogue said with a throaty growl, looping it about his neck like a leash and pulling him in for another kiss for the camera.

"Save it for the Honeymoon!" Kitty yelled at them snickering loudly.

Grinning off to the most sinful of them, Rogue thought back to a promise made some time ago. Beckoning Kitty for a hug and whispering with her, Rogue felt her cheeks burn as she watched her friend stalk feline over to Logan and stuff something in his jacket pocket. Squealing as he plucked the silky bit of fabric, she stood in tears laughing as she heard the cameras catch his look of surprise.

"Think that's enough photos?" Logan asked holding her panties.

"You tell me..."

Actions spoke louder than words and she was taken into his arms ready to walk her over the nearest threshold just so they could consummate their marriage.

"Taxi?" Rogue asked.

"Limo?" Logan mused wondering if the car was still waiting to take them to their home away from home.

"Nein, neither."

Fangs flashed with the impish smiles of husband and wife and both had nothing but mischief in their eyes. Hand in hand the Wagner's walked up and pulled them into a hug, and she knew in that moment they were about to be spirited away by veritable elves.

"Sonova...!" Logan yelled, his voice lost to what came next.

_Bamf._

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	42. Chapter 42

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Good morning wife of mine."

"Morning husband."

Her hair was a mess, her breath foul, and she had the old sheen of sweat from the long night they had consummated their marriage, but she was the most beautiful woman in his world and she was all he ever wanted to wake to every new day. For all his strength and stamina she had worn him out as he had her, the animals within exorcised and weary for the last day of the year.

"Shower?" Rogue asked, arching her back and stretching to ease her stiffness.

"Nice, long, hot one."

He missed their soaker time, home playing on his mind ever more as he looked to his ring. She followed his gaze and took his hand in hers, clasping it with their rings together. Sharing a kiss, a touch, and the warmth between them, reluctantly they found their legs and had their shower. The first spray was bitterly cold and to his grunt she shrieked until he shielded her until the water ran hot

"Sounds like someone else is up..." Rogue purred as she let him was her.

Listening with an ear to the loft above, there were giggles and mewling moans, the squeak of flesh tugging at the porcelain of the bath and the odd splash. Kissing his wife along her spine, she melted against him and he held her belly in his hands breathing her in.

"Any resolutions for the New Year?" He asked with his lips near her ear, feeling her shiver against him as he grazed his teeth against her.

"I think Missus Lee-Wager and me want to see about getting fit to wear the leather again, especially since we can play field medics now..."

Gripping her tighter and twisting so she fell into the spray, a jealous part of his heart didn't want to let her go. He wanted her safe and sound and waiting for him when he got back from those missions, but that was a fight even the Wolverine couldn't win.

"Plenty dangerous, you sure you want her out there?"

Turning his own feelings against her in a bit of dirty fighting, her could smell her worry and fear and hugged her tight. The night at the bar preyed on his mind, watching Jubilee get beaten in a bit of dirty fighting of all her own. She didn't heal as fast so the risks were greater, and then there was her gift to consider.

"Just like any Junior she'll have ta prove herself..." Rogue reasoned, but it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

He wanted her answer so he could try and use it for his own, to be able to let his wife, his mate out into the dangerous places. But the danger would find her, and Casablanca said it best for him, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow...but soon and for the rest of her life. She served something greater than him, and he feared that it would take her from him and leave him the one to worry at home.

"Ya want me ta put her through her paces?" He offered, and he felt her relax against him. She trusted him as he trusted her, and he couldn't play at hating the yappy one like he used to. Jubilee was pack, a sister as new and strange as it was, and he'd be hard on her to make sure she was ready.

"Please, talk to her and Kurt about it. Don't make her do anything she won't, she can't do. Just give her the push she needs, help her with her gift."

They all had their limits, just as Pete or Bobby did, just as Kurt who lived his life as his Lord would have him. He was the one that did the dirty work, the nasty and hard things that had to be done. Just what hard and nasty things would his Rogue have to face in her service to that spirit that had blessed her for a price he wondered.

"Promise, maybe you can have a chat with our little sis when ya go shopping for my locket?"

There were just hours left to the old year, a night looking forward to the new that they'd see off counting out it's final moments. There was bubbly to chill, food to be cooked, and just a quiet night in ahead of them. Just him, his wife, the in-laws and a couple of friends.

"Okay, but you gotta wash my hair for me..."

Kissing her shoulder and twisting her away from the spray, it was the least he could do and something he loved. It had it's own trust built into hit, shielding her eyes and massaging the lather through the tip. Just something sweet and intimate between them, just like he let her save him with that wicked straight razor she'd come home with one day.

Normal little domestic things to fill their extraordinary lives, lives lived now as man and wife, mate and mister, until death did they part...and let that be an eon away.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"What about this one?"

Sitting in café after finding nothing quite like what she wanted at any of the local jewellers, it was to the internet Rogue had taken her search with a little sisterly help. Having a look at the latest, she shook her head and went back to tearing apart her coffee cake.

"They just look so ugh, tacky. That's not Logan." Rogue huffed, stabbing a piece of her cake with her fork to dunk and enjoy.

"K, well...hmm, lets try antique mens lockets..."

Peeking at the screen and seeing a whole slew of very nice jewellery as Jubilee scrolled, none if to spoke to her as something for Logan. Growling a little, she distracted herself by tossing a piece of cake that Jubilee handily caught. Giggling as she pictured the black wolf, she was met with a suspicious look.

"Maybe we're going about this wrong, antique mens pocket watches."

The first sight had Rogue looking to Jubilee, beautiful watches boasting swiss movement and selling for the price of a car. Borrowing the tablet to type in a revision, the new search was for vintage instead of antique.

"Oh that's pretty..." Jubilee said at one.

It was just the classic pocket watch with no frills, but the photos showed just a place she could slip a photo of her and Logan on their wedding day. It was silver, simple and yet had all the mystique of a good western. Thinking of the night before as she sat side saddle with him for a photo, with a lazy smile she imagined him dressed in riding leathers and a Stetson.

"Earth to Roguey? Rogue? Okay...you're off in la la land, I'll just buy it then." Jubilee said, going so far as to wave a hand theatrically in front of her and then only once sure did she steal another piece of cake.

"Sorry, mmm, cowboy Logan. Sexy..." Rogue purred.

"Yeah, maybe, sorry...I blame my wolf but I just see him like a bro now. Too weird to think about, ahem...never mind." Jubilee rambled.

"Think about...did you have a crush on Logan?" Rogue teased, resorting to tickling for the interrogation.

"Ew no, he was just in the spank bank. Me, thinking about him, the shower nozzle."

"Our shower nozzle?" Rogue asked feigning horror.

"What can I say, our shower nozzle was a slut, don't tell me you didn't have some intimate moments with it cause I heard you."

"And then you got that little pink friend." Rogue whispered as she leaned in close lest she be heard.

"I never really understood them being called a marital aid until I got married. Hey, Valentines Day is like a month and a half away, maybe you should surprise Logan."

Turning that thought over in her head as she helped Jubilee fill out the mailing info to complete the sale, she shook it off. She didn't need toys with it came to Logan, but looking at the pocket watch...

"Hmm, maybe a little roleplay..." Rogue mused aloud.

"Something tells me Logan ain't into geeking it up with Kitty and Hank." Jubilee mumbled.

"Not that kind silly, more...him in our soaker after a long day on the range just wearing a cowboy hat and a smile...and then I come on in dressed up as the lady he hired for the night."

"Get along lil doggy, Roguey's gonna be riding Logan bareback for the big V Day."

"Mmm, that's a nice image."

"Okay, well...should we call the boys and see where they're at or let 'em have their manly time together and just go help Kitty get ready?"

"Lets let them have their guy time together, might just be sexy to have 'em come back to us dusted in flour from your baking lesson, cooking up some appetizers and such for our night in."

"You doing those little beef skewer things you did for my shower? Those things were awesome."

"Yep, and shrimp cocktails, and I think Kit is doing sushi."

"Yeah I still remember us fishing...things got weird. I think I'll steer clear."

Quoth's hard and nasty lesson, waking from her dream of being a woman and a wolf to be something more, the root of the werewolf lore. Thinking of that twisted memory, it was hard to pick through it but Rogue recalled them working together to pluck trout from the river that they'd ate with a snap and crack of bone. She felt her wolf prowl at that, just as confused as her.

"Yeah, second thought me too..."

That was her big bad wolf, huffing and puffing at her door. She remembered how strong she felt, how fast she was, but it was like drowning in a river. Snatches and visions that she tried to make sense of as she was washed down street. Her and her wolf both trying to stay above water and make sense of the world through very different eyes.

"You okay?" Jubilee asked, her scent stinking of worry and shame.

"Yeah, just...I hadn't thought about that in a while. It was scarey." Rogue confessed as she pulled her into a long hug.

"Sorry, I...foot plus mouth, classic Lee. I can't even imagine it, it's freaky enough remembering...ya know, well lets just say I'm glad we're not having rabbit. Wasn't bad with the Turkeys, but that first time...yikes."

Nodding, she had to wonder if that was what she had to face once she was home, wait for a moonless night and commune with her wolf in a way she had only once done. She wasn't afraid of the beast that beat beneath her breast, that prowled behind her eyes.

"It's okay, you just gave me something to think on is all. Just might need your help. What say we head back, I'll go pay for us and you can go call the boys."

"Sure thing Roguey." Jubilee chirped finding a happy mood and stealing a morsel of cake.

Settling their bill with a generous tip, it'd be more than just Danger Room sessions and tactics once she got home. She had some brick laying to do, as an X-men and a Witch, resolving that as her resolution. She'd let the big bad things that went bump in the night huff and puff all they'd want, because she'd be ready for them, her and Jubilee alike.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Jubilee, did you eat another one?!"

"...no."

"Let me see your teeth! Caught red handed, quit eating all my chocolate cupcakes!"

Shirking off their jackets and unlacing their shoes, Logan paused and looked to his fellows who looked to be joining him in wondering if they shouldn't head out and wait for the bit of drama to end. Caught themselves, Rogue rushed down to greet them, barrelling squarely into Logan's arms for a long kiss and a hug.

"You do got the knives hidden right?" Logan asked in their nearness.

"Mmm yep, I'm using them anyways. Since we don't have a barbeque I'll be doing some cast iron pan seared beef skewers, itty bitty bite sized steaks galore, and I have a chicken roasting in the oven. Plenty of meat for all the carnivores among us."

"Steak poppers? That's my kinda appetizer, mouth's waterin' already."

"Ew, well then I better get ya something to nibble on. I got Lee if I want slobbery kisses."

"I don't know if we should be jealous or not Kurt, what do you think?" Logan asked of his friend who was making his way to the stairs.

"I believe them to be faithful to us my friend, we are family after all yes?"

Throwing him a wink and letting himself be lead off by his little Red, as he came to the kitchen he spotted the tempting bite sized bits of succulent steak and stole one. It didn't matter that it was so rare as to be uncooked, it was still delicious with a seasoning of oil, salt and fresh cracked pepper.

"Hey Mister, jeez, you're just as bad as Lee! At least wait for me ta cook 'em!" Rogue snarled, and he just smirked at her finding a bottle of whiskey to fix a drink.

"Is that good?" Jubilee asked at hearing her name and pilfered one herself, moaning in pleasure as she chewed.

"Okay, out! You baking is all done! Kurt, come get your wife!"

Skipping up to her husband, Jubilee pouted as she was denied a kiss to the lips and given one on her cheek. Poking her nose and snatching her up with his tail, he walked her off to the love seat and curled up with her.

"Well, I think I'll go join my wife in the kitchen." Logan said, pouring another drink and heading to the kitchen.

Trapping Rogue at the stove as she set a pan to eat, she fit him perfectly, all the right curves nestling up against him. Offering her a drink, they toasted to the thousand things that came to mind but didn't need to be said.

"Rules are if you're in the kitchen you're helping, wanna get me the steaks so I can get ya off my back?"

"Maybe after my drink, plenty comfortable right where I am."

The plunk of ice falling in his drink was an unwanted distraction and an annoyance at best, but as he looked to the culprit Kitty just threw him a saucy wink. Laughing lowly as he had an idea of her game, he enjoyed a sip and caught the cube between his teeth. Plucking it, he pressed it to his wife's neck and was rewarded with a gasp and her slamming hard against his lap.

"Save it for the bedroom..." Rogue growled.

Brushing her ear to then trail it down her jaw, as he came to her chin he pressed it to her lips. She suckled on it, catching it between her teeth as he tugged at it. Longing to enjoy the lucky bit of ice, he suffered her teeth biting his fingers hard until finally she let go. Sucking on it like the treat it was, he did her bidding and got the steaks. As the first hit the pan the aromatics were torture, the seared beef and fresh cracked pepper just filling him with a hunger that couldn't so easily be sated with morsels.

"Sounds like I'll have to borrow one o' the ice buckets when we go have our night cap."

Sipping his whiskey watching her cook, his thoughts turned playful as he pictured her in just an apron out on their balcony grilling him up a nice, thick juicy steak in an apron and little else. Shifting as he found himself hard, his wasn't so much a homesickness as just a longing to be home to all his creature comforts.

Absence indeed, he missed their nights together in the soaker bathed in firelight. It was a place he hadn't had for so very long, a real home. Roused from his thoughts by her scent mingling with seared beef, she held the little bite sized morsel in her teeth. Bitting down hard and having to fight her for it, they rent it with the gnashing of teeth and their lips brushing against another.

"Delicious." He grunted in compliment smacking his lips, but it was the sight of her licking hers that riled him up.

"Good, now git...I don't trust ya anymore than I trust Lee when it comes ta keepin' yer grubby mitts off the goods."

"What goods are we talking about?"

Her reply was a knee against him, but it did no favours and just had him wishing they were alone. Rewarded with a kiss and a whisper telling him to be good, she turned just walking off with a seductive sway of her hips. Swallowing his drink, there were still too many hours to the countdown for his own good.

"I need a smoke."

"Go borrow our room, it's got the tres cool balcony thingy." Jubilee prompted.

"Obliged Missus Wagner, if ya need me ya know where I'll be."

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I'm not wearing it."

The hour had come, wiled away to music enjoying drinks and all the ladies efforts in the kitchen. The old year was a candle nearly snuffed and he enjoyed the last moments with his wife of just a day, but his mate of months.

"You gotta, and blow this..." Jubilee instructed as she crowed his lap forcing a silly hat on his head.

"Don't." Rogue caught him as he readied a crude retort to Jubilee's efforts to force a noise maker pass his lips.

"There, you're ready. C'mon people, you ready?!"

Glaring at the self professed hostess, a hand on his thigh quieted his growl and he turned to his wife, blowing the silly noise maker in her face. Her lips were twisted in trying not to laugh at him and that told him just how ridiculous he must look.

"I look like an idiot don't I?"

"Completely, but isn't that what being husband and wife is all about? Seeing all sides o' the other even if that side o' ya looks like a right idjit..." Rogue said with a mad giggle as she couldn't fight it any longer.

"Was that in the vows? I wasn't listenin' too well to some of what the Father was sayin', found myself distracted by the most beautiful woman I'll ever in all my long life lay eyes on."

"Flattery will get you everywhere..."

Spitting out the noisemaker and stealing her lips for a kiss, it wasn't flattery when it was the truth. Pausing for a breath, he thought to what Kurt had said thinking it another truth.

"Wise man told me something once that stuck, along the lines that I ain't so thick in the skull ta not know when I got a good thing, so no sense in wasting the days I got with the most perfect lady I have the honour o' callin' my wife."

"Sounds like a smart man."

Listening with a sharp ear as Kurt whispered that bit of wisdom to his wife, Jubilee was blushing furiously with misty eyes.

"I hate to break up this heartfelt moment my friends, but...ten, nine, eight..." Hank said in interruption as he began the countdown.

"Five, four three!" Jubilee cheered.

"Two, one, Happy New Year!" Rogue chorused with all the rest.

Kitty popped the champagne, the flutes filled and passed around. Rising with their loved ones and friends, it was Jubilee who beat them to the toast.

"To our own Yellow Brick Road and how it brought us all together!" She cheered.

"Guess that makes me the Tin Man." Logan asked of his Rogue.

"Dibs on Dorothy." She quickly replied, already having her Toto.

"I suppose I could moonlight as a Cowardly Lion." Hank chuckled.

"I have enjoyed my time as a Flying Monkey."

"Oh hell no, don't even look at me like I'm a Scarecrow, I'll take Glinda thank you very much." Kitty huffed at the accusing eyes.

"It's not the destination, it's the journey. A new toast, to seeing where our road goes." Hank said as he urged a new toast.

And with his lady who smelled of the open road, his wife and her wolf, Logan drank to that. His past was something he'd find in his own time, he didn't need to go hunting it alone anymore. He had a home never knowing he needed one, a home and friends and family. What more could a man want he wondered, finding himself content as he kissed his lady love once more on the first day of all those years they had to look ahead to.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	43. Chapter 43

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Wake up babe, we're home."

Roused from dreams she couldn't remember, Rogue twisted and yawned and turned to look out her window. There it was, her journeys end, the Xavier School for Gifted children, her home. The lights were still up and the hour was late, lending it all the magic the place held and some of it very real now. Jubilee and Kurt still slept, the wife Wagner wrapped up with his tails and arms.

"You ready to walk me over one more threshold?"

Her one maid was still across the Atlantic with her something blue, the man who had given away. But dressed in her wedding gown and Logan in his tux, they'd greet their friends with the surprise they had kept a secret only because it had happened all too fast.

"Always." Logan said, stretching a toe to wake the man of House Wagner.

The limo slowed and passed the gates, just a crawl up the drive until it came at last to the doors. The driver hurried out and in one of his last duties laid out a red crushed velvet carpet to the door. Jubilee woke with some mewling whimpers and whines, all until she realized she was home and then a joyful mood overtook her.

"Sirs, Ladies?" The driver greeted as he opened the door for them.

Logan was the first out, gathering her up into his arms and waiting for her maid and his best man to follow. Jubilee's teeth were chattering, but the walk was short and Rogue knocked for her husband who had his arms full. The antique double doors opened and Ororo greeted them.

Her smile was of sweet surprise and as passing students noticed them, runners volunteered themselves playing herald and crier to announce them to the school. Doors where thrown open and a veritable stampede was heard, and out of the crowd she saw those special friends of hers, Pete, John and Bobby, Theresa and all the other students who lingered.

"I'd like to introduce ya all to my wife." Logan proudly said to the gathered, showing off his wedding band as she did hers.

"Best Honeymoon Ever!" Jubilee cheered, rushing in with her own husband just shivering and shaking as he tried to warm her.

The driver soon had help unloading the luggage and bags, sent off on his way with a generous tip to be just tail lights in the night. It was snowing and in the amber light of the school the landscape was the fairytale kingdom of another wedding. The night was one for stories, for photos and movies and sharing drinks with friends.

The dinning room became a banquet hall, and the kitchen was busy making treats, snacks and plenty of hot chocolate from a family recipe that had been passed from a Father to a foundling son.

And with the dawn just hours away the last to wander off did, and Logan walked his wife over their threshold. Out her grand window the snow fell in the dark, the firelight of their pellet stove dancing in the frosted and bevelled panes. They were home, and how long it felt like it had been as he tossed her to their bed.

"Need a hand out of that dress?" Logan asked as he loosened his bow tie.

"Not just yet, just lay down with me...I'll forgive the tie." Rogue whispered softly, beckoning him to join her.

Spooning with her, he watched the flames of their stove and listened to the wind bellow out there beyond their balcony. He felt her nodding off, but every time she stumbled awake and the last time she did he had her cradled between his legs with her head laying upon his lap. The whole world looked down at them, and he had one last gift for her.

He'd mailed it a while ago and it had come home, a postcard he'd picked up at a gift shop their first day in Munich together for the holidays.

"Tell me a story babe."

Her smile was soft and full of love as she took it from him, a postcard of the Christkindlmarkt they had shopped at for some of their gifts, playing tourist together and getting lost. Crawling from their bed she found a tack and pinned the postcard up with the rest.

"Munich taught me just how great our friends are, how absolutely sneaky and devious they can be, and to not let your guard down when you're sharing a kitchen with Jubilee. But let me tell you about our wedding, and then you can tell me all about it all over again..."

By firelight and through the night into the dawn they told their stories, all until she fell asleep in his arms. Their first night as husband and wife returned home was a memorable one all thanks to sneaky friends and a fine tradition of mailing postcards home.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The arguing from the kitchen was the good natured kind even if the two caught in their heated debate would never admit it. The Wagner's, the Windcaller, and her fellow Witch and Warlock were over for breakfast. Two familiars fought over just what was going into the pancake batter they had made from scratch, and the Once King tried to keep the peace between his fellows.

"Blueberries!"

"Chocolate Chips!"

"Here, I'll settle this right now." Arthur said as he muscled between them, pouring the batter between three bowls with one for those who wanted a simpler cake.

"Told ya we should have doubled up the batch..." Jubilee mumbled.

"It just means you can make a fresh batch after you cook this lot up." Arthur said as he took his leave.

Chuckling at the battlefield her kitchenette had become, a blast of cold announced her husbands return from the barbeque where Logan had been cooking up breakfast sausages and peameal bacon among roasting some seasoned potatoes.

"Both you and your familiar look well rested." Silverfox said with a twinkling in her eyes.

"Mmm, I don't know about that. Some men had a way o' enticing us, or was it the other way around?" Rogue purred from her bed, smiling as Logan sat with her between visits to the barbeque.

"Mutually assured owies!" Jubilee called from the kitchen.

"Something like that." Logan muttered with a wink to Kurt.

"I had to swallow my pride and let her practice her healing on me, it was the only way I could keep up with her...appetite." Kurt admitted.

"Mmm, I do love my sweets and nothing is sweeter than my husband." Jubilee said with a giggle, blowing her love a kiss from the stove.

"Perhaps I could interest the Heiress and her impish familiar in some lessons if they are ready, some of the magic that I've had a hand in creating and chronicling from my contemporaries." Merlin offered, taking his tea upon the throne of the black wolf.

"I'd love that. You ready to hit the books Lee?"

"Already been hitting the cook books, might as well see what he's got for us."

And looking into the eyes of one only her fellow servants to the Great Spirits could see, Quoth sat roosting on her knick knack shelf and in his eyes she saw the same invitation to more lessons, wondering just whether they would be ones of pecking at the big truths or the hard and nasty ones. Lost to thought, she felt a kiss at her neck and a touch to her back that told of her husband heading to the barbeque again. The cold lasted long this time with the door left open, and as it closed there was the yummy aroma of sausages, bacon and roast potatoes.

Taking her breakfast in bed with him, their loft was filled with all the friendly morning chatter and telling of stories that they all had so many to tell of the past season. Feeding him bacon, Logan fed her morsels of sausage and bites of potato between their kisses. It was just a normal morning for them, one she hoped to see many more of until the world called for them, be it fighting for a dream or in service of the Great Wolf Spirit.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Think fast!"

Leaning back, the snowball sailed past his face and Logan looked at Jubilee who had been trying to stalk him through the brush. Problem was she didn't have much practice with her heightened senses so for how stealthy she might have been, the wind announced her. Beckoning her on over, she skipped up and fell right into his trap. Grabbing her hoodie, he threw a loose mitt of snow down her back.

"Ah! Cold! Ass! Eek! Dammit!" Jubilee yelped and screamed shaking the snow out and glaring at him as the last bit melted.

"Gotta do better than that." Logan grunted in satisfaction.

Ruffling her hair as they walked, hats were something she only wore if it was bitterly cold nowadays as her ears took care of themselves for the most part. Sniffing at the new scent, just the men he asked to tag along were ahead and even Jubilee noticed it, leaning into the wind as if sniffing out some sweet treat or alluring smell.

"Looks like we got a lot o' things ya could use some practice with."

"What?" Jubilee asked with an offended huff.

"Eh, one thing at a time. C'mon, lets not keep Drake and John waiting."

"Race ya!"

Smirking at her playful mood, everything was a game to her and that was one thing he had to protect. Between Ro and Rogue they were trusting to get their little lady up to snuff for the Juniors in a bit of one on one time. He'd called in one of their big guns to help out, and John given just the relationship that fella had with Lee as Ororo had told him all about.

Giving her a run for her money, just like all things one lesson he was gonna teach her was that life wasn't fair and there wasn't anything dirty when winning meant keeping your friends and family safe. Snatching her hood as she pulled ahead, he gave a yank and sent her spilling into the snow.

"Cheater!" Jubilee snarled.

Looking smugly at her from the tree break, that was one thing he knew would help him as long as he pushed it right. She was competitive to the point of obsession and kept score, for every time he got the better of her she would look for payback down the road. Looking down at her as she stalked up poking a finger at his chest glaring at him for all her worth, he snatched her up and threw him over her shoulder.

Months before she would have screamed murder, now she just let herself be carried with a twist of contentedness and enjoyment in her scent. He'd seen her with her friends over the years, the girl that was slow to trust, but with those she did she was the touchy feely kind of girl. Piggybacks made easy because of her petite size, hugs, movie nights curled up in a tangle of limbs and legs on the sofa under blankets.

It spoke volumes that she just let herself be carried off, her legs bouncing as he walked off to the lake. He wasn't about to abuse that trust, he'd need it for the lessons ahead, and he needed her to know that.

"We're gonna have to have a safe word between us."

"Logan, I'm a married woman!" Jubilee gasped in feigned shock that lasted all of a few breaths until she started snickering.

"Not that kind o' safe word brat. Just something ya can use when ya need me to back off, because I got a promise to some ladies to live up to and yer one of them. Ya want me to get ya up to snuff so you're fit to wear the leather don't ya?"

Curling around his neck like she was some game he was hauling, she had her legs on one shoulder and the rest of her at the other. Holding his arm for support, she looked him in the eye and gave a firm nod.

"Brussel sprouts." Jubilee said, and that earned her a curious look, "Ask Roguey."

Figuring he'd do just that, she looked wistful and lost in memory and it looked to him as if there was a good story behind her choice. Spotting John and Bobby up ahead, the two were ice skating with the Iceman showing off. If the picnic basket was anything to go by, once the lesson was done it looked like lunch was on them or they had a date planned. Probably just mattered on which way the lessons went.

Manhandling her a little and throwing her into the hair, that she laughed and squealed meant she trusted him to catch her and did, enjoying the sudden hug she gave him. Setting her down, he found his hand taken for the rest of the walk and smirked at that. Walking right out onto the lake, it was the one he'd taken Bobby some years ago to get the kid up to snuff himself.

The Iceman proved himself a powerhouse that day and just maybe earned some much needed confidence in himself. Now it was time for someone else to follow in his steps.

"Alright lover boys, clear the ice. Iceman, your up." Logan yelled, taking on his responsibility as a field leader of the X-men.

Even his little lady by his side must have noticed the change because she squared her shoulders and looked out to the ice where Bobby was concentrating. Pillars of ice easily numbering in excess of twenty rose, and then overtop snow formed in a dark caricature of a snowman with fangs and malice in their visage.

"Wow, way creepy." Jubilee muttered.

"Alright kid, lay down yer holy hand grenade."

"Ya want me to paff 'em?" Jubilee asked.

"Whatever ya did to that Jackalope, hit 'em with it."

Walking on up to the edge of the lake and stripping her gloves, Jubilee rubbed her hands at the unwelcome chill and breathed on her hands. Static danced on her fingers until a glob of luminous light sparked off and flew at one. The snow was blown off with a loud firecracker bang, but the pillar underneath remained.

"Not bad, probably enough ta knock the wind outta someone. How many can ya handle at once?"

That was a question she didn't have an answer to if her puzzled and distant look said anything, but giving it the college try she threw out her fists and aimed as if they were pistols shooting off two sparks that struck two more snowmen. Again the snow was blasted clear to the icy pillar, it still remained. With a flick of his fingers Bobby had them reformed and menacing.

"Alright. I got an idea o' just what I want outta ya today, sister o' mine," Logan mused aloud choosing his words carefully, "I wanna see how many o' these snowmen ya can knock the fight outta at once. I'll go get a fire going, you get at it. Bobby, keep count and keep her with targets."

She had a blush on her cheeks that he had a feeling wasn't because of the cold, and a huge smile because he'd fessed up to his feelings. Ruffing her hair one last time, he left her to it and got to his errand of getting some kindling and firewood. Knocking the wind out of a fella was plenty good a start, and he'd picked those words carefully too.

She didn't like hurting folks, even her trip down to Moose's neck of the woods had her apologising to the men and women she fought. She was scrappy and fought dirty with a mind to ending a fight quick and neat and with a minimum of suffering. He'd keep that in mind with her lessons, and let her find her own lines.

But for today it was finding out just how many she could handle in a fight before things got to teeth and claws. He'd have to take the black wolf for a run for that kind of fighting, get the two on good terms and giving her the reins to ride her wolf and pull back if the instinct got too great.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Playing School Nurse?" Rogue asked.

Cleaning a cut and bandaging it, Silverfox looked to her fellow Witch and greeted her with a smile. Sending the kid off with the rest, they were playing soccer in the snow and an icy patch had gotten the better of one. Rahne was with them enjoying herself, and so Rogue settled down to watch the game.

"Without the kindly Doctor McCoy around someone has to. I've played medicine woman, nurse, and midwife over the years. A few stitches, setting a bone, wrapping a sprain, all old hand for me."

"And just what would you do for a break, a sprain or a cut that needed stitches at this school?" Rogue asked, a question she'd been worrying about.

"I would take on their pain because I needn't hide who I am, but for those wounds that there's too great a risk to take completely it is good to know how to heal someone with poultice or compress, a stitch of silk or a splint." Silverfox confessed, reaching of her hand to hold.

"Good advice, thanks. I'll do that, actually gives me a lot ta think on. Been trying to decided on what ta do with my life for a while, Europe was supposed to be one last big adventure ta get some perspective. Kinda a shit or get off the pot moment. Then..."

The feel of a thumb over her knuckles was nice, and a touch she had been denied so long for once that she always noticed when someone new touched her in a way she liked. Those years had seemed an age, an eon to her all until she was given a chance. The truth was painful to accept, how a boy had nearly been martyred for her sake and so many more.

"You just have to ask Heiress and I shall teach you all I know, but that is your choice to make."

"Thanks, I mean it. Actually kinda nice to think about just taking some of those classes down at the community centre in town. Start small, see where it goes from there."

"A single step, or so it is said of journeys. I'm glad Merlin and Arthur are here, the students have stopped looking at me as though I am so old when my own has barely begun." Silverfox said with a light laugh, her eyes for her daughter alone who was just as nimble and quick as any vixen.

"I gotta ask them their secret sometime, that's...humbling."

"Isn't it? They tell me the trick is to keep busy, to stay young in heart, and to look ahead and only reminisce and not dwell on the past. Seems sound advice."

Curling up with her fellow Witch, Rogue thought it was just that. She lived for the horizon and with Jubilee as her familiar, that foundling sister who had adopted her, there would be laughter and mischief ahead. A good combination to wile away the centuries, just two tourists soaking in the culture and sights as they had in Europe when their new adventure had begun.

"Sounds like they're onto something." Rogue mused.

Looking off to the woods where her husband was off fulfilling his promise, helping their little sister as only he could, a thought came to her with an eye to those centuries ahead. Smiling at it and looking to Rahne, she had a new question for her elder Witch.

"I know Rahne's your daughter, but...did you ever make it formal?" Rogue asked trusting her scent to tell how nervous she was.

"Yes, we made names for ourselves once. She chose the name of her mother for me, and I never forgot the orphan I found one cold, lonely night. Rahne Sinclair, born of Scotland but found far from that isle in Nova Scotia. She named me Kayla, and I adopted her. Just maybe in the spring we'll take you to see our home."

"Kayla, that's pretty. A pleasure to meet ya again, I'm Marie...but folks 'round here call me Rogue."

Sharing their secret names with another, Rogue looked forward to the spring and that invitation to travel to their home. As curious as she was she fought against any more questions, delighting in looking forward to the surprise. But it was the answer to the question she hadn't asked, and it was something else she looked forward to making real.

Just as Logan was her mate, her Mister and the man she loved, all that silk in lace had a magic of its own in making him her husband and becoming his wife. If the Wolf Sisters were to be a new legacy, then she'd make that real too. Sisters in name and heart bringing their pack all the closer.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

An explosion had twenty snowmen reduced to slush with the crackling echo tearing through the woods, and on the lake the remains laid in pools of steaming water. Panting and glaring at her snowy tormentor, the few that survived, with a lurch Jubilee felt as though the world had just shifted and took a step to the right. Distant voices called her name but it was too much an effort just to try and keep her eyes open. The snowy ground neared and she expected the cold ready to embraced it, but she was caught by something soft and warm instead.

Vertigo claimed her and her stomach revolted, coughing and hacking a vile vomit into the clean snow. How long she laid like that she didn't know, but as it ended a drizzle of water at her lips had her drink enough to spit the foul taste from her mouth. Guzzling thirstily and feeling her belly grow full, the world was coming to its senses and she felt the ground below steady.

"Brussel sprouts?" Jubilee asked with a whimper.

"Yer supposed ta say that before hand brat." Logan grunted.

"Here, drink up." John said offering her a juice box.

A sweet treat was just what she needed, a sugary fruit punch in name only and just like liked it. The kind that didn't bother advertising any real juice content, just sugar water and food colouring and the kind of ingredients it took Hank to comprehend.

"You just did that so I'd have ta take you to some god awful movie didn't ya?" Logan growled, playing field medic and prying a lid open for a look in her eye.

"Double date, you promised." Jubilee said in a tired breathy voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Ya got my word."

She'd lived up to her end of the bargain in a big way, and with night rolling in she wasn't even using her hands anymore. Wondering if she'd been sneaking off for some covert training of her own over the years, that was a conversation for another day. Twenty snowmen blown to slush with globs popping right out of the air. His only question was how she'd handle up to a live target, one that felt pain and bled.

"Alright, that's good enough for today. What say we get ya back to your hubby, I'm sure he's got a list o' things he wouldn't mind doin' ta ya when yer not so energetic."

"Bubble bath." Jubilee murmured, her eyes lidded as she lost the fight with sleep.

Picking her up and letting her sleep, he didn't need to waste his breath with the gents who had helped him out. He owed them more than a few rounds and would pay that tab gladly. Leading the way back to the school, he looked forward to a bit of quiet time with the Missus and a bath himself.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	44. Chapter 44

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

It was raining, every gust of wind bringing a creak and crack from the shattered house or a sprinkling of plaster from the ceiling. Glass shattered somewhere, yet another window pane falling into the street. Bullet holes painted the walls, the ones that still stood. It was a decrepit den but it would do.

Dripping water from a rag past his parched lips, he stirred. Reaching blindly he caught her wrist, the weak grasp of a child that brought him some comfort. Poking and prodding the embers of her fire, she kept it low, just a few licking flames lending their warmth. His face was unchanged but he had a new uniform since that day.

Kanata...the voice that wasn't hers whispered in her ear, a voice she knew.

_Logan._ _Mate. Husband. Wolverine._

Something wasn't right. The world was wrong.

War is wrong...the voice whispered.

"This is wrong."

"This is right. He saved me, I saved him."

"No!"

The world twisted, the scene shifted. It was night, the fire was out. She laid against him and he held her. It was cold but they were warm. She was held by his hands, hands she knew, hands she loved, hands she trusted never to hurt her.

_Logan. Mate. Husband._

"I know you..."

_Husband!_

"You saved me."

_Logan!_

"When?"

When? The gas and the smoke and the mire and the mud. Wrong! Liberty, a Lady, a kiss. He gave her life, he filled her, she welcomed him.

_Logan!_

"The wolf who reminded you of home."

Kanata, searching for where the sun set. Snow, mountains, wolves untamed. Wrong! The Rockies, the road, searching for Alaska!

"...you're like her."

The silver fox, the fox that ran with wolves. She could only pick one and chose none.

_Brothers. Mother. Friend. Witch._

"Howlett? The man who saved me, the solider from Kanata. A man not afraid of wolves."

Tags in her hand, red and green.

_Wrong! Steel! Logan! Wolverine!_

"James, brother calls me Jimmy."

Wrong but right, right yet wrong. His hands felt right, held her close, he kept her warm. It was cold, the fire was ash. She couldn't feel him, the bed was cold. Where was he, where was her Logan?

_James? Jimmy? Wrong!_

Where was her husband? Where was Logan? Clawing, reaching, shivering from the cold.

"Sleep James Howlett, when you wake I'll be gone."

_No! She'd never leave him! He'd never leave her!_

"Logan!"

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

Screaming in fear and shaking from the cold, Rogue saw only darkness. Hands gripped her, hands that were right, hands that were soft. Sweat cold, clammy and damp clung to her, but warmth overtook her. He pulled near, curled her and cradled her, his perfect fit. The shivering stopped, she had what she wanted, every breath filled with his worry and his love. Her husband.

"Just a bad dream babe..."

Tags green and red, wrong in every way but somehow right. Howlett, the man that ran with wolves. Cold steel around her neck, right in every way. Metal against metal she gripped them tight, his tags, one two against her rings, three, four and most important was five. Promises and vows, husband and wife.

"It wasn't a dream..."

It was a twisted memory, it told her want she needed to know, her inheritance from the Lady. He saved her, she saved him.

"I know your name, our name Logan..."

Jimmy, James, wrong in every way, but Howlett, that was right. Hefted into his arms, she yelped in fear at first but laughed as she was always safe with him. The loft was cold, the pellet stove empty. He managed to fill it all while never letting go. A kick, a thud, and he sat with her waiting for the warmth, curled up in fake black fur that felt right against her bare skin. The first flames flickered to life and bathed their loft in warmth and amber light.

"Mister and Missus...?" Logan asked in the quiet.

"Howlett, Missus Marie Howlett. Logan Howlett, no...maybe not a Jimmy but how about Logan James Howlett...?"

"Howlett, has a nice ring to it, feels...right."

Just as right as his fingers stroking her cheek, and as right as his heart beating nice, calm and slow. Breathing in his scent, his sweat, his musk...she fell asleep safe in his arms not afraid to dream again unto the dawn. Her dreams told her what she needed to know, just maybe she'd dream of his brother, a missing bit of family from their pack.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You guys didn't do anything weird with my beanbag did you?"

Filling up the coffee pot and setting it to brew, Rogue looked at her house guest and stole her up for a hug. Walking Jubilee off to the french doors, they could just see their husbands out there splitting wood and chatting over coffee.

"No, he just held me after a scarey dream." Rogue promised.

Dancing around the loft to some jazz, Jubilee was a good sport and played along for a little bit of slow dancing. In the night of the new day the dream hadn't been so scarey, just confusing. She'd been fighting the sense of wrong throughout the dream, remembering Logan as the Lady had seen him and as she did all at once.

"Want a bubble bath? I could wash your hair this time?" Jubilee offered.

Thinking back to her first dream back in Munich, Rogue hugged her partner all the tighter and danced over to the bath. Setting it to run, she flopped onto her bed and thought to share the revelation that had come out in the night.

"She knew his name, and as much as I don't care who he used to be, it's nice to know. It feels right." Rogue whispered, and Jubilee twisted and struggled in her grasp to look at her.

"What is it?!" Jubilee squealed.

"Howlett, once James Howlett but I kinda took a shining to Logan James Howlett."

"Kinda suits him, I approve."

"Good."

Playing with her irresistible ears as they lay together, her loft was bathed in the warmth of her stove, the aroma of coffee, and the jazz that made it so soothing. Now and again the crack of a log split pierced it, and she looked forward to a spring of men going shirtless as they warmed themselves thrice over, once split, twice stacked and finally burnt.

"Pop in, I'll get us some coffee."

Stripped and sinking beneath the steamy water, Jubilee waited for her to join though she instead found a seat at the side of the tub. At the curious tilt of her head Rogue poked her nose, and Jubilee wrinkled it and did her best impersonation of Logan.

"Humour me, I feel like babying ya a bit. Logan told me about yesterday...after he asked me about brussels sprouts that is."

That was all it took for Jubilee to look a bit sheepish and let herself be babied by her big sister, letting her long dark hair be washed and teased and fussed with.

"They're still a weed." Jubilee said after a sip of her sickly sweet coffee.

"They're good roasted, you should try them sometime. If you're gonna push yourself that hard I'm gonna make sure you're eating right."

"But mom!" Jubilee whined, grinning up to Rogue after she was splashed in retaliation.

"Actually I know exactly who to get ya to eat your veggies, I'll just go tattle on ya to Kurt."

Furrowed brows and a pout was her answer, and Rogue had her with that. Jubilee never could say no to her husband and it was good to know.

"Howlett, Howlett, howl..."

Toying with the last name, Jubilee sang the last like the black wolf, and Rogue felt her own wolf prowling. Taking Jubilee by the shoulders, Rogue urged her against the edge of the tub and started to massage her. Watching Logan walk on up to the garage carrying her like a sleepy child tired from a day's play, that wistful longing stirred in her heart.

The school had more than enough children who could use a mother, and it was always a heartening sight to see Silverfox and Ororo herself reaching out to them. Just maybe she'd look for the ones that needed a big sister, or a bratty little one who didn't act her age.

"Just take it easy, I know ya wanna git fit for goin' out with your hubby..."

"Promise. Just...scares me, I don't want to let him go without me. I don't want to lose him after just falling so in love with him. If he gets hurt, I can take away the pain. But, if he...if anything ever happened to him..."

Hushing her, whispering sweet solace, Rogue pulled her into a wet hug. Vanishing under the water and slipping back into the embrace, Jubilee hid under her hair like a veil blaming her tears on soap in her eyes.

"Silverfox gave me some good advice yesterday, about learning to patch folks up if we can't take all their pain. Up for some sisterly bonding?"

"Like, first aid and stuff?"

"And stuff, maybe First Responder kinda stuff. Hank's got a life o' his own, we could play Doctor when he ain't around."

"I bet ya wanna play Doctor with Logan..." Jubilee mumbled in a childish tease.

"Nope, told ya...I'd be his lady for the night, with him just soaking in this very tub."

"Okay I'm done..." Jubilee muttered as she struggled to get out, though Rogue held her in giggling and laughing.

"Nope, sorry. You're still mine, gotta condition this hair o' yours. Then you can go and curl up in front of the fire to dry off. And maybe later we can have a look about some courses."

"Cool, can I cheat off ya?"

Dunking her under the water in answer, she held her there for a second just to make her squirm and got the conditioner. Her turn would be next, treated to a lazy Jubilee curled up in a beach towel in front of her stove. And then just maybe they'd make something for their husbands to fill the appetites they were working up playing lumberjack.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"How did the Missus sleep?"

Hefting the maul and bringing it down, it was an activity Logan had missed over the holidays, just as much as his shop classes with the kids. Good, honest work. Kurt set him up with another log to split, nearly larger than his chopping block, and he got to whittling it down.

"Very well, but I had to make her a midnight snack. She wasn't so energetic as to tire me out, and I found it a nice change of pace. One I might like to see more off, she makes the sweetest little noises when I..."

"Easy there, yer lil lady has wormed her way inta my heart in a way that has me not needin' ta know them kind o' details."

"That, that pleases me to hear Herr...Howlett? That will take some getting used to, but...it suits you."

"That's what my own little lady says, 'n I ain't got any reason to question her. Gut tells me it's the honest truth."

Splitting the last stubborn bit of log, he left the axe buried in the block and helped to gather and stack the rest. The old way was the best and it gave him a chance to chew the fat with the neighbours, or just put on a show for the ladies. Looking off at the porch and their favourite chair, just maybe the rest could wait for later.

For when the only light was the warm amber spilling out of the windows with a fire burning inside, the air filled with the smoke that reached deep and spoke to him in that primal place of his mind that even his beast only prowled. A wild part of his heart that thought of family as a tribe and not a pack. Drums and chants and fires keeping the dark night at bay.

"Ya figured out any plans for that little day o' the year that the ladies get all giddy over?" Logan asked.

"Halloween?" Kurt asked and for his fangs it was all in jest.

"One of those other days o' the year when they're forcin' sweets down our throats and I don't mean Easter either. Though hell, might have ta ban yer missus from joinin' in on the fun otherwise the kids won't find any eggs."

"I was thinking just a night in, but if you have some ideas...?"

"Just might, I'll play around with the idea some and fill ya in over a brew. Might just have to invite Drake and John along, owe those fellas a drink too."

"A guys night out? Maybe the ladies might have their own then, and just might return my wife to me nice and sleepy so I can...ahem, that is a wonderful idea."

Smirking and stacking wood, Logan let his thoughts turn to all the sweet little noises he was learning to coax out of his wife, and the not so sweet ones that had him see a different kind of red. The kind that came when they rode their beasts and let them rut and wallow in their passions clashing.

"Missus Marie Howlett..." His Rogue, his wife, his heart. Feeling for his ring, her promise that lay in his breast pocket, she swore his locket was coming in the mail soon enough and he looked forward to that day. Slipping it back where it belonged, he joined Kurt inside for a mug of coffee to wait out their wives return.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	45. Chapter 45

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"What are you doing?"

From her grand window Rogue had seen the black wolf rushing off alone and that was enough to have her curious. The school year had resumed and Logan was off playing gym teacher, though that meant a run around the estate that she had plans to join in on, all after her little detour which took her to the end of the drive.

There she found Jubilee sitting up on a pillar calm as could be walking wild, and looking utterly absurd. Dressed with just her collar and her silver heart-shaped tag, Kurt would be keeping her rings nice and safe for her until she came to collect them.

"Waiting for the mail." Jubilee yipped with her tail wagging.

"You trying to give the poor mailman a heart attack or something?" Rogue asked as she climbed up the fence to find a seat beside the bratty wolf.

"Just trying to confuse 'em, and it's a lady. Met her the day before yesterday when you and Logan were sleeping in. That gift of yours for Logan is supposed to be arriving today. Tracking number for the win."

"Just how did you confuse them?" Rogue had to ask, and the wagging tail beat even harder against her.

"Heard them coming around that blind hill, dove into a snowbank and when they came I popped my head out." Jubilee barked with a feral grin.

Ruffling her coat and petting her, Rogue waited out the coming of the mail. Sitting on her gloves to keep her butt warm, her lap was plenty cozy with Jubilee napping with her head there, a flicker of ears always coming before she cracked an eye open. Passing the time between reading a book on her phone and texting, the mail truck rounded the bend at last.

"Is that your dog?" The mail lady said in greeting.

"Something like that." Rogue laughed, watching Jubilee bound from the pillar to go greet the mail lady who gave her a petting.

"Should keep her on a leash, she was out here when I made my rounds. Hate to see a beautiful girl like this get hit."

"Yeah, she's a sneaky one this brat. Sorry about that." Rogue lied as she played along.

Fighting a giggle as Jubilee was given most of the mail, with a slap to her butt she was sent off to the house to go play lassie.

"Got a package that needs signing for, guess that saves me a drive up to the house."

Addressed to Jubilee Wagner, Rogue signed for it and waited until the mail lady had left to open it. Holding the pocket watch lightly in her hands, a click had the plain silver cap open to reveal the motionless hands. There was just the perfect groove for a picture to be slipped in, smiling to herself already having that one picked out. Checking the time, she had just enough to get everything ready for her run with Logan.

Twenty minutes had her shadowed by the black wolf looking up at her smugly, waiting out at the back of the school by a workshop door. The thunder of feet told of the class coming chased by her husband.

"Mister Howlett. Guess the kids are gonna have ta get used ta that huh?"

"Eh, Logan was always 'Don't call me Mister!', why change now?"

Thinking that the truth, the first few kids rushed out dressed in their jogging sweats, some waving, others giving Jubilee a quick pet, and many more just running as to get a head start on their teacher. He came out a man driven, and she flanked him to one side as Jubilee took the other in a lazy trot.

"Kids better run like they got wolves on their tails now." Logan grunted in greeting with a smarmy smirk.

"I thought having a wolverine on their ass was enough ta get 'em going." Rogue teased.

One thing that hadn't changed over the years was that Logan never picked favourites when it came to teaching, not even her. He always pushed her just as hard as the rest and she drove herself harder just to prove to the other kids she wasn't no teacher's pet.

"The mail lady was tellin' us we aught ta keep that one on a leash, she was out waiting for the mail the last couple o' days from what I hear." Rogue said with a look to Jubilee.

"Toto misbehaving?"

Trotting along with a huge grin and an expectant light to her eyes, Rogue decided not to keep Jubilee waiting anymore than she already had. Feeling for the pocket watch, she caught Logan by the hand and pulled him to a stop.

"Close your eyes." Rogue whispered.

With a smile tugging at his lips and a curious look, he did as asked and closed them. Walking up and pressing herself against him, she let the pocket watch fall against his chest and draped the silver chain around his neck. It was a thick one, something chosen for durability over fashion, just something found on a little shopping trip on town. Clasping the chain, she bid him open his eyes hovering her lips near his feeling his breath wash against them.

"Open them."

He did so with a kiss, brief but intense, reaching for her gift. It looked perfect in his hands, snapping the lid open to check the time, and then he saw the picture. Her on horseback sitting side saddle with him leading her. Her cowboy, her lumberjack, her woodsman that kept the wolf at bay, and most importantly her husband.

"It's beautiful." His voice was soft and quiet, an echo of his gentle side and kind heart he hid under his gruff facade.

"Kurt has his locket, I have your tags, Lee has her collar..." Rogue listed off smiling sweetly thinking of all their little gifts.

"And I have my pocket watch."

He kissed her again, long slow and full of all the passion he felt for her then, and off in the distance there were hoots, hollers and cheers from the students who had become their audience. Clapping and calling them on, they gave the kids a show.

"Lee, go rustle some doggies would ya?" Logan grunted, and from the corner of his eye the black wolf was off.

Chased by a wolf, they started running at a renewed pace just to keep ahead of her as she nipped and bit at their baggy jogging pants. Some threw snowballs at her that only earned them special interest with body checks fit for hockey sending them into the snow.

"Looks like I might have ta borrow her as a teachers assistant, she's good." Logan mused.

"Well, we're both lookin' to carry our weight around here. Just remember, she's got dibs on some history classes too. Might have to work out a schedule." Rogue said with a pleased grunt as she felt his hands fall to hold her bottom.

"I'll talk to Ro about it. Any classes you got an interest in?"

"I'd have to look over the syllabus, see what's up for grab. I do like my art and I've been to Paris, toured the Louvre. Photography maybe? Got a lot of practice..."

"Sounds like another conversation, Pete's lookin' at headin' off ta school himself. Could use someone to take his place."

"I just have that part time job, might have to see about substitutes if I get called to it."

Still waiting for that shoe to drop, Rogue wondered just what the Great Wolf would have her and Jubilee do for their first. Hooking her thumbs in the hem of his jogging pants, she teased him and toyed with pulling them down to bring in the cold that licked at his sweaty back.

"Play catch up or wait for the kids to make their first lap?" Rogue asked with an indulgent smile.

He answered her with a kiss, hauling her up against him as they stood in the cold. She wrapped her legs about his waist and held his back as the kiss deepened. She could feel him between them, and if there was one thing she remembered from those gym classes it was that jogging pants weren't too forgiving to men.

"How many laps ya having them run?" Rogue asked, her chest heaving against him as she struggled for breath.

"Five..."

"Give 'em ten and let Jubilee run 'em ragged...lets hit the showers stud."

"Ten laps! Free period after that!" Logan bellowed.

The leaders rounding the school looked to another and took it as the mixed blessing it was. The faster they ran and got the laps done, the sooner they'd have a chance to goof off and catch a breather. Quickening their pace and keeping ahead of the black wolf that chased them, they ran past in a hurry.

"Your place or mine?" Rogue asked, toying with the idea of the showers or their loft.

He let his hungry eyes speak for him. Breaking their kiss and rushing back to their loft in a hasty retreat, he had a period to thank is wife for her gift and make the giving of it all the more memorable.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Dammit Lee, git yer ass out here!"

"My ass is occupied! Heck, all of me is! Five...," Jubilee yelled, and for her ears honed for the hunt Rogue could hear some ragged whispering, "Ten more minutes!"

Snorting in laughter, Rogue turned to her beau with a smile. He growled at the holdup, and she thought he almost looked embarrassed. She saw how he was with Jubilee these days, and that warmed her heart. His beast had claimed her as pack and his heart had her as just the little sister she acted like. It was sweet to see, and the noises from the neighbours wasn't helping.

"Might as well do something with our time."

Walking off to the well used cutting block, she set up a log and found the maul. The snow was littered with splinters and bits of bark, hefting it, the log split cleanly down the centre. Cursing as she pulled against the handle, the blade had bit deep into the block as was stuck. Logan watched her struggle, leaning against the porch and stuffing his pipe.

She'd found it after their own heated bit of love making, curled up against him listening to his heart and the ticking of his watch as he smoked. She knew her next gift, a Stetson for him to wear in those intimate moments. Yanking the maul free and enjoying the aroma of his pipe, she set another log to split and cleanly cleaved it in two.

"Why don't ya go tip toe in and nab us a bottle of bourbon hun. I'm feelin' a might thirsty." Rogue called over the crack of another log.

Grunting at her in consideration as he puffed on his pipe, he turned and let himself into the Wagner's. The lust, musk and sweat blew on the breeze and Logan didn't so much tip toe as stomp to the liquor shelf he'd built for them. Slamming the door a bit harder than he likely intended, he took a good belt and passed her the bottle. Enjoying a sip herself, she gave him the maul at her bidding and found a hefty log for him to split.

"Bit o' courage?" Logan asked, cracking the maul down and cleaving the log in twain.

"Something like that, got a confession to make and I figure seein' is believing."

Her scent spoke for her, all the worry and dread she had thinking ahead to walking so wild again. Kurt hadn't been invited for that reason, she didn't want him near that side of her until her and her wolf came to terms with it. But Logan, she didn't want secrets with him, she still had a mess of him that had become part of her soul. They were bound, mated, wed and she'd give herself to him completely.

Jubilee and her black wolf was just something else to help her pull back from the edge, the playful yappy one. Her sister who'd given a piece of her heart so freely, the one that felt her own heart, clouds and cupid. She trusted Jubilee to help her down, to keep her from doing anything she'd regret.

"Ya don't got nothing to ever confess to babe, just what yer willin' to share when yer ready."

Having a swallow of bourbon and letting it burn in her belly, she corked the bottle and threw it in the snow. Walking to him, she gripped his shoulders and melted against his back, exploring the feel of his muscles grow tight as he hefted the axe and cleaved the log. He left the axe were it was, instead taking her hands in his letting her hold him.

"Hold my rings for me, I'll be walking wild, just like nothing I've shown ya so far."

He took them, one two three, slowly sliding them off her fingers and gathering them up. A promise, an engagement and a vow, silver and gold. She ran her hands up his back, up the leather of his fur trimmed leather coat. Unclasping his silver chain, she held it as he slipped the rings, but as she went to tie it his hands held hers. He took his own ring and coaxed it past his knuckle, gave it to her and she held it as he took his chain.

Slipping it over her finger and seeing just how loose it fit, she smiled down to it, fisting her hand and kissing her vow to him. Only then did she add it to the rest, and only then did he let her tie his chain. Hugging him in the cold, she was warm with him. Her cheeks flushed and she pressed kisses at his back just to feel for the faint beating of his heart muffled by leather, fur and flannel.

"We both got that side o' us we gotta keep close to the chest, to the breast and bone and meat. Your beautiful, everything about you, yer wolf, yer spirit, yer soul. I love ya completely Marie, and whatever yer gonna show me ain't gonna change that." Logan swore with a new vow.

His gaze never wavered, never once, not when she was a girl whose skin could kill, not as he let her leave that day doing something that wasn't just for some boy. The only thing that changed was how they loved another, no, it didn't change...it just matured as she had. He loved her as they made love, as he bathed her, as he just cuddled by the fire when she lay as the streaked wolf.

"I love you, with all my soul, my spirit, and my wolf. I love you completely Logan James Howlett, husband mine." Rogue swore, breathing in his contentment and everything else that wafted from him.

She wasn't afraid to show him the wolf that walked on two, he'd look at her just as he always had, as his. His friend, his lover, his mate and now his wife. Nothing would ever change that.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	46. Chapter 46

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Deep in the forest they made camp, and even if the sky was blue overhead the night would come soon. The shadows ran long from the trees fleeing the setting sun. Together they made a bed of pine boughs, their third off on an errand of fetching firewood though he doubted she'd get scared by any squirrels.

Striking flint against steel, his tinder blazed and he had a small fire burning just in time as Jubilee came back with the first armload to help stave off the cold. Rogue sat upon her bed, her eyes closed in concentration. It wasn't meditation like he knew it, it wasn't about finding peace, it was about reaching in and finding her wolf to bring it out.

She wore his woodsman's mantel, jogging pants and one of his muscle shirts. On his own bed he sat with Jubilee watching and waiting, letting her nap and doze with her head on his lap as he scratched at her ears. The fire was warm with no breeze or brisk winds blowing, warm enough that he had his coat open with his pocket watch catching the light, the oranges and reds of the flames that reached for the sky.

Stuffing his pipe for a smoke, thinking to enjoy watching the stars come out one by one, he caught the scent in the air that told of the streaked wolf rousing from his lady love. Letting the flames lick at a spindly branch, he borrowed them to light his pipe just puffing along coaxing an ember. Letting go of a smoky breath, a growl he mistook for a tree swaying out in the forest rolled from her belly.

It wasn't anything like he'd imagined, nothing like those awful movies the kids forced him to watch some nights over the years. There was the crack of bone, and fur fell over her like a shadow, a blink of his eye clearing his vision to see the soft auburn coat where bare gooseflesh skin had been seconds before. His shirt was tight against her, and she had a good half a foot over him.

It was like watching her fight her wolf, ceding it what she would, what she could and keeping what she wanted and needed. Her muzzle was delicate and small, looking more like his Rogue done up with face paint and fur. Ears like he was used to seeing with Jubilee claimed Rogue's, tempting to be touched he contented himself with the lady who laid with him.

"Logan..."

He was held in her eyes as they opened, the same of the streaked wolf but it was his wife he saw prowling from their depths. She focussed, struggled, and won that fight as they became the pale green he'd come to love anew. Her voice was low, a rolling growl, teeth like a predator toying with human words and noises.

"Right here babe."

She was beautiful, powerful, and his beast was taking slack fast just burning his hand as the rope ran hot in his grip. Her nostrils flared, a huff of breath taken deep and she smiled at him with hunger in her eyes. Jubilee woke rocking to sit lotus and stretch. Fearless she crawled through the snow, sniffing at her Mistress, her sister and the lead lady of their pack. She curled up with Rogue looking so small and vulnerable next to this wild lady who'd now stand nearly seven feet.

"Hungry?" Logan asked hefting up a knapsack.

Wrapped in butcher paper was a roast, some steaks, and just some hamburger raided from their kitchens. Jubilee perked up at the mention of food. Leaving them waiting and giving his legs a stretch, he took a walk and found some y shaped branches and a long sturdy bit of hard wood for a spit. Stripping bark with a pocket knife and whittling them sharp, he had the roast over the flames.

"Snack?" Rogue asked, every blink of her eyes flicking between the streaked wolf and his wife.

Hamburger became her snack and he watched as she fed little bits to Jubilee who was enthralled by her as much as the meat. Digging for the bottle of bourbon they'd been killing over some wood splitting, it made the rounds as the night fell on them. The shadows danced in the dark to the flickering flames, the aroma of roast meat joining his pipe.

The sense of deja vu struck him hard, Jimmy Howlett a ghost that was rattling his chains. He didn't hate the man, to hate him would be to hate himself, but that was another life full of sins and blessings he didn't know if he was ready to face.

"It was harder last time." Rogue said between bites.

For all her worry and fear he'd smelt rolling off her on the walk there into the deep forest, she was calm now and that did his heart good. Jubilee hugged her and curled up under the mantle, and he decided to comfort his wife in his own way. Tapping his ash into the fire, he rose and met her across the fire on one knee. He stole her for a kiss, and as he explored her sharp teeth and her rough tongue the passion built.

Running his hands through her coat, it was softer than the streaked wolf and he felt her shiver at his touch. Toppling down and laying with another on his mantle, clawed hands worked up his shirt and bled him. Grunting in pain, it only urged her on and his beast took the last bit of slack just choking itself hard to have it's way.

The quiet tread of feet and a scent growing distant and stale bespoke of three becoming two, and only later would he realize Jubilee had wandered off for a walk to leave them be. His coat was in the snow and he struggled with the button of his jeans.

"Logan, I, I..." Rogue gasped, her eyes the pale green and her wolf so close behind them.

Every breath drawn through flared nostrils told him just what she wanted, what she couldn't find the voice for. The wolf was close but it was still his wife he laid with, tearing his shirt and gazing at her breasts and her flat belly cloaked in soft auburn fur. Strength he'd never known her to have threw him hard to the forest floor and he laid there admiring her in the firelight.

With a shimmy she stripped the jogging pants now tight from her, naked before him as something wild and beautiful and dangerous. With a twirl of his finger he begged her to dance for him because he just had to know, and she twirled around revealing a streak of platinum fur down her back that burned orange by the fire.

Fighting her gaze and getting to his feet kicking off his boots and joining her, his sweat was licked at by the winter chill. She looked down on him with dark eyes that he met with his own. His want was manifest for her consideration, and the growl that rolled from her chest had his beast lunge.

She fell in the snow and he sheathed himself even as she grappled at him, her claws biting his flesh and bleeding him in their tight grip. Their beasts breathed in the blood, the sweat, and the musk and set a pace.

It was at her shoulder he sank his teeth, her head rocking back in a grunt of pain that was paid in kind as she grasped his taut ass that flexed and fell against her in a tantric tattoo of flesh hammering flesh. He found her aroused peaks in their bed of fur and teased them with his tongue, just exploring her as for the first time. Grunts, gasps, growls and moans were coaxed as he found new places that set her on edge.

Her hair flowed into her fur and framed her face against the snow, teasing her ears with some distant and far of part of his mind wondering if this was what it was like for Kurt, the little noises she made as they flicked and danced at his touch. Thrown to the snow, it was burning cold against his back melting fast but she impaled herself holding him hard in a trap he had no longing to be free from.

She'd been afraid to show him this side of her, afraid her wolf would fight for control against her. Running his fingers through her coat and gripping her hips as she rocked against him hard, she didn't have the confidence in herself that he had. In any fight, she was the one he'd put his money on, all in.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

The stars blazed overhead when he woke, the fire burning low with black coals and dark red embers. He laid on his mantle and couldn't remember when they'd found it, and his wife was back and nicely curled up against him with every curve fitting him so well. Coats and clothes were their poor blanket, and then he felt a bit of warm fur. Breathing her scent, the black wolf laid over top them keeping them warm.

"Shit..." Logan muttered, looking at where dinner was supposed to be.

"Hun?" Rogue asked in a sleepy voice as she roused from her sleep.

"Dinner..." Logan grunted, trying to look past Jubilee.

"We ate it..."

"We did?" He laughed and had to struggle trying to recall having shared an entire roast with his love.

"Mm yep, little over cooked on one side..."

Smoke, charred meat crunching, his belly aching for how hungry he was. The vision came back to him out of the haze of his sleep. Slumping back and pulling Rogue near, the black wolf woke with a yawn and a shake that had her silver tag jingle. Giving her a ruffle and a pet, she looked at them somehow smug and satisfied. Her breath told him why and he grunted at her in greeting.

"Ya ate the steaks didn't you?" Logan growled in accusal at the black wolf.

Shifting and crawling up on his chest, Jubilee licked his face in what he took to be an apology or maybe just flaunting the truth. A snicker and giggle had him look to Rogue, finding her looking weary but rested. Leaning to her for a kiss, they lingered there together. The cold crept in as Jubilee rolled from her place atop them, trotting off to where some firewood had been stacked that hadn't been there before. Taking a broken branch in her teeth she set them on the embers and soon a new fire was burning.

Barking aimed at them had him wondering just what Jubilee was yapping about, warming himself with his Rogue pressing their naked forms against one another. Whatever the barking was, Rogue smiled with a sly look to the wolf that stared at them.

"Gotta take her shopping, she doesn't want any of her clothes back that she used for our blanket. Something about giving it to Kitty since it's been all rubbed over your naked ass." Rogue translated, and a huff of breath from Jubilee was easy enough to read as her being disgruntled.

"Coulda saved us some trouble for a Christmas gift for our feisty Kitten had we done this earlier." Logan chuckled, watching the black wolf roll her eyes.

Kisses to his neck, his shoulder and his chest were silent thanks from his wife, accepting her completely and wholly and making her feel as beautiful as he always saw her. Stretching and working a bit of stiffness out of his back, he felt the telltale twinges of new muscles not yet used to the old. She'd dug her claws deep into him, a shadow of a memory lit by campfires and veiled in shadow.

His beast had been too near the surface, those memories just figments through the red full of scents, smells and sounds. Full of taste, her nipples in his teeth teasing them with his tongue, her sweat rising through her fur reaching into his gut and clenching tight. They'd fought as often as they'd loved, fought against each other and their own dark desires. They'd fought for the control neither them nor their beasts wanted to give up.

"First time I've ever had the pleasure o' makin' love to a lady who was taller than me." Logan whispered, letting his breath roll over her ear and imagining her flushed cheeks.

"Something you want to try again...?" There was just a bit of worry in her voice, her scent, and he settled that by sinking his teeth into her neck hard enough to hear her cry in pain.

"Any time yer ready for a rematch." Logan grunted, rolling her taste over his tongue and taking her into a kiss.

A chuff of breath came as she bit his lip, tugging at it and leading him like a was leashed to her. A low growl came from neither, and Rogue feel from hungry and nearly feral to sheepish and cowed. Looking sidelong at Jubilee, she had her teeth bared in open threat.

"Don't wait on our account..." Logan said to her as he turned back to his wife.

"I think she's worried about me..." Rogue whispered.

A huff that sounded like a sigh from Jubilee told the truth of that, considering that as he ran a hand up Rogue's side. He found those scars, one two three, just rough little patches of imperfect skin telling soon they'd be gone.

"Wanna take the dog for a walk, then get a bath babe?" Logan asked, a twist in his gut not wanting that little sister of theirs worry.

"Wolves, two of them. Most o' my clothes didn't make it. Someone got a little too rough."

Smiling smug at her knowing she liked it rough, he held her and felt her shift and wake from her dream of the woman to being the streaked wolf. She licked his face, feral kisses, and then rushed over to haul Jubilee up by the husk of her neck.

Standing alone with one last stretch, he dressed and cleaned up their camp stuffing everything into the knapsack. Snuffing the fire, burying it in earth and snow , he broke out into the night and found his ladies by scent alone. The stars were out and the night was long, running with wolves back home and feeling like everything in his life was right.

The road still called to him, but it wasn't for his past anymore, it was to see the next horizon with his wife and his pack. They had wild hearts and needed to run, but they had a home to come back to and Munich taught him just how nice a feeling that really was.

-=+=–=+–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	47. Chapter 47

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Running with his pack, his mate, his wife and that little lady he loved like a sister, Logan raced through the trees in the dark night with every breath bringing in their exhilaration and excitement. The black wolf was a shadow in the darkness with flashing eyes, white teeth and a pink tongue. The streaked wolf stalked through the snow, her auburn coat blending into the darkness and her ivory fur catching the light from the sliver moon.

They were almost home, a rest for their weary souls, nearly to their beds to lay with their loves and wake to their friends, to those they held as family. Eating snow and letting it melt on his tongue, it was refreshing and cold, his breath fogging in the cold with every pant. Then the breeze shifted, his muscles acting on instinct and crouching low against the tree he clung to as his human shape became some less shadow in the forest.

Gun oil, the musk of men that made their living by blood, and a killers intent. The forest was silent, just the dying echoes of their run racing into the distance. He ran with wolves and the wolves knew danger went they smelt it, the breeze bringing him the melange of his ladies scents telling of anger, worry, and barely restrained rage. Eyes honed for the hunt looked for them, but they were wolves and they'd only be seen it they wanted to be.

Trusting in them as he knew they trusted in him, he crept low through the trees listening for warning noises and sniffing for scents. The scent was stale but not old, twenty minutes he figured, three of them. A flicker of a shadow and he saw the black wolf breaking from one three to another.

The streaked one was running point, her scent worried in a way that begged for caution. Making a break for it, he raced ahead to Rogue and crouched with her, felt her hackles raised.

"Got some uninvited guests..." Logan grunted.

Digging out his phone, never did he hate it as much as then, just all thumbs and the screen giving away his position. He had to get a warning to the school, even if his stomach was a tight knot fearing the worst. Short and sweet, he sent it to Ororo and Kurt, trusting them to get things on their end handled if it wasn't already too late.

"I got point, you two flank me. Lets find out just who our company is."

Ghosting through the forest, it was practise by live fire, tracking a trail made by boots through the snow and looking for tells. Cigarette ash on a tree telling of a smoke break, no butts left behind. Crumbs telling of a meal, a bite had. Whoever they were they'd been around for a while. For how much he hoped it was just some poachers, his nose told him otherwise.

They were close now the intruders, motioning for his ladies to overtake him. Flanking him and well ahead, he played bait for a trap. Walking brazenly following their path as a human silhouette among the trees, he left any pretense of stealth behind and hoped they'd think their distance made them safe to whisper and co-ordinate. He was alone, just a man among wolves, and he had to play at that hoping the odds would give them courage they didn't have reason to have. Their mistakes would be his mercy, but if things got into the thick of it, they were about to find out about the Wolverine and the Wolf that walked on two.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

She saw through eyes that weren't her own, they were the eyes of the black wolf, her sister and pack. Jubilee felt her heart and she felt hers. They found them, and Rogue felt the fear and tight anxiety her sister had for these men in their white and black fatigues, fear for the rifles and all their gear. The black wolf answered that fear, instinct bubbling up.

Calming her own heart, Rogue let her feel that, feel reassured. They spoke by heart and scent, trusting the other and their wolves. They watched as Logan approached as a shadow that walked as a man, the intruders whispering to another trying to co-ordinate for the unexpected.

"We have our targets, this was recon but if our hand gets forced we'll extract."

A leader marking himself by the submission of the other two. One took point as this leader fell with another to cover him. They didn't even know they were surrounded and Rogue let her teeth flash at this in a silent snarl.

"And what if it's him?"

Fear, the kind that taught respect for the bear, for the wolf and for the cougar. The respect for the dangerous that bid caution. All of these men stunk of that fear, and Rogue felt her satisfaction twice over beating through her own heart and that of the black wolf. These men knew of Logan, knew to fear him, fear her mate and husband and the brotherly man that Jubilee held dear.

"Shoot to kill and get his claws locked down. He's the main target, we all got briefed on the secondary targets."

Dreaming of the wolf that walked on two, Rogue laid in the snow and waited with her muscles taut and coiled. The men slipped night vision on looking down the path that Logan walked, their fear sharp and sudden as their nightmare was confirmed for them. Rifles were pointed, shots fired, the reports crackling like thunder through the forest.

Fighting her own urge to attack and trusting her heart to keep the black wolf at bay, a roar ripped through the woods with blood in the air. Logan was racing in a full on charge, bullet ridden and covered in blood. Firecracker explosions tore through the night filling it with the stink of burnt clothes and flesh. Whether Jubilee had enough or the black wolf forced her hand Rogue didn't know or care, she just joined the fight.

Racing on fours trusting her streaked wolf to her limbs, she hauled one up by the throat and let him dangle in her grasp. Logan had another by the neck, pinning him to the forest and keeping him held with his eyes and the promise of the shy one. The black wolf had the last pinned with balls of light dancing around her mantle as all the threat she needed.

"Who the hell are you...?" Rogue snarled, the wolf within fighting for her voice.

Fear, dread, and some awful acceptance wafted off the men. It was her only warning that only made sense with a high pitched whine had her wince in pain.

Fire, a deafening explosion, charred flesh and blood in the air. Silence, vertigo and smoke. Stuck blind by the flash, she felt her flesh mend and knew pain that wasn't hers. She took it on, reaching out to the heart that was her pack, her sister and howled in agony and anger. Hands on her, blood in her mouth, stars in her eyes. Blood she knew and craved but never like that.

The wolf that walked on two lashed out, sinking teeth into Logan's arm. Sorrow and worry. With flared nostrils she smelt his forgiveness, his concern, and his love. Jubilee lay as the black wolf beside her, her coat bloodied and damp. Smoke rose from the wounded land, the air ripe with carnage. The men, the intruders were but meat and rent cloth.

"Jubilee...?" Rogue grunted, trying to fight against the wolf that walked on two though for how her heart beat so fast and how hot her blood ran it was a feat.

"I ain't a vet, but I reckon she's fine. Blood might have been hers, but she ain't bleeding anywhere. No broken bones, none I can feel anyway. Likely just tuckered out. Probably a good thing, don't think she needs ta see that mess..."

Waking from the wolf that walked on two, she let herself be held and cradled and only then did she noticed the cold and wonder if the night was really that chill or if it was the awful truth of what had happened. Men so desperate they'd kill themselves and those who captured them rather than tell their secrets.

"Just keep our little sister safe, bring out yer wolf and just stay nice and warm together. I'll go see if yer phones didn't survive in the knapsack, but I figure with a blast o' that likes that the cavalry will be coming anyway."

Sharing a kiss and drowning in his lips, she let the wolf rise and let the lady sleep. Curling up with the black one, she felt the strong beat of her heart and took comfort from it. Phones were ringing in the distance and she recognized one ring tone among them, Queen singing about a kind of magic. The kind of love Jubilee and found in her knight's arms, majestic and magical.

"Don't worry Lee, your hero's coming for you again." Rogue promised with a mournful whimper.

Something had found them, something dark and dangerous. The night would be long but she feared that the dawn would come with just as many worries and questions. They wanted her husband, her mate, her love. He came back to her with a phone still glowing, hunkering down with them and petting her.

"Got the King and his Knight comin' fer us, just a bit longer ladies and then we'll be home. Everythin' is safe and sound there, but they're getting loaded up fer bear just ta be safe."

Melting against him, home and safe was all she wanted. The monsters that went bump in the night, the things that shouldn't be sounded pleasant compared to the darkness that she knew lurked in the hearts of men. Sleep wouldn't come so easy, the wolf within wanted her pack with her for the long night, taking solace from their nearness. Fur against fur and the scents brought with every breath would be her only comfort.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	48. Chapter 48

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"We have gotten in touch with Henry and Katherine, their flight will be landing soon. Robert, Piotr and Rahne have gone off to the airport to await them and if need be aid them."

Six photos, four circled but only one in red, his own, the others in black. Kitty, Kurt and Jubilee. That was what they had found on the burnt husks that had been the bodies of the intruders, the mercenaries that had invaded their home. Photos of Munich and the happy times, dressed for dinners and drinks. A dark part of his mind was thankful Rogue hadn't been circled, hadn't been targeted, but he worried what that could mean for her and Hank alike.

Staring at the photos and all the ill and dark intent they meant for the school, Logan took a swig of his coffee and found it cold. Pounding it down, he rubbed his face feeling fatigue dogging him. He had to trust his unnatural healing and stamina would see him through the night. Ororo looked just as tired, dressed in an evening gown and her hair done in a bun, favouring tea instead. There was a storm brewing, her agitation told by a forecast turned wrong.

"The ladies?"

"Silverfox has attended to them and sworn them to be well. Rogue is sleeping despite her protests and Jubilation is in Kurt's care. Last I saw there was a wolf being fawned over by the fire, fast asleep after her bath."

Instinct and fear running too wild for the wolf to go to sleep, he'd overheard as much with a bit of eavesdropping, heard too much of all the whispers and worries making their rounds through the school. Finding himself in the woodshop, Logan always found it easy to think there. The coffee helped, only moving onto his sandwich that he had no appetite for, just fuel for the long night.

His knuckles itched, his arms burned, the urge to pop claws and extract some revenge strong. Except he had no idea who the men were, just that they had a fear of failure so great that they'd die rather than be taken for questioning.

"They said it was recon..."

That meant to prepare for trouble, that they were just the first. He didn't like the waiting, he wanted to take the fight to whoever they were. Take it away from his home, his family and friends, his pack.

"The spirits are with us, as are two ravens. Merlin and Arthur have gone to look for more, and Quoth has made a call to the denizens of the land. We shall know if more come, and we shall make them know their mistake."

Looking like a vengeful goddess, Ororo appeared a serene river though he knew she had her dark and deadly undercurrents that would take a man to his watery grave. The Juniors just might be getting their own baptism by fire just as others once had. Finishing the last bite of his sandwich, Logan stood tall and ready for the role he'd taken on, field leader of the X-men.

"Guess I better suit up, think I'll go have a word with the Missus first."

Her hand on his, just a light touch, but between them it was as good as a hug. She was the Headmistress, the Goddess that watched over the school. She'd bring the lightning down on any who attacked her school, strike them blind and deaf and drive them off with natures fury that answered her own. Her days of going out in the field were over, she had her obligations just as he did.

"I shall send word if we have further unwanted company." Ororo said in passing, gathering up the dishes and heading back to the school.

Walking her off to the elevator, their ways parted as she went to the kitchen to likely brew some coffee and tea for the students who were too worried for sleep. Running to his locker, his footsteps echoing through the halls, he stripped down and suited up. The uniforms had changed over the years, improvements made here and there. They weren't leather anymore, it was just a figure of speech thrown around.

Matte black, fit to melt into the shadows, they were a mix of body armour and camouflage all based on the situation. Jungle, urban, forest, desert. They went to places they weren't welcome and had to dress for the occasion. The standard was the matte black, sneaky and covert, a bit of irony.

"Know thy enemy." Logan grunted, pulling on his gloves and making a fist.

_Snikt_. Gleaming claws harder than steel and so far hadn't met anything they couldn't cut. But they were a double edged sword, he had to get into the thick of it, usually had to suffer and trust his healing to see him through. Body armour could only do so much.

Staring at himself in the mirror, the man that looked back was the one that would remain behind. Logan James Howlett, husband, brother, friend. Holding his pocket watch in hand and checking the time, their rings were there on the silver chain, their promises to another. He'd left it with the clothes, bit of gear and a whole mess of butcher paper in the knapsack. The moment he smelt that gun oil and killer intent he hadn't trusted his treasure and made sure it was out of harms way.

"Quarter past three..." Logan whispered.

Slamming his locker shut, he had to see his lady love. He'd seen her in passing, laid out on the sofa in the den close to their pack. Storming down the hall and taking the emergency stairs needing to burn off some anxious energy, the waiting was the worst. Sitting in the trenches wondering when the call for another push would go out. Wondering just when him and Victor would make their way across the no man's land to go raid the enemy and give them something to keep them up through the long nights.

"Shit..." Logan grunted, gripping the rail and staring into the dim light.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he ran from that ghost, ran from his past in a great bit of irony. For how long he'd spent searching for it, there it was whispering in his ear memories he didn't have the time for. Gripping the only concrete thing he had from his life, her rings and his that hung around his neck, Jimmy Howlett could stay buried for one more night.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Rogue cuddled with the black wolf, saw in her eyes the scared lady hiding in their soulful depths. Letting herself be licked, she played with her ears waiting for Kurt to come back. The smell of freshly made hot chocolate told of his devious plan to lure his wife back. A door thrown open announced her wayward husband, Logan stumbling out of the emergency stairwell right beside the elevator.

Her heart clenched at the sight of him in his leathers, and not the kind she loved because it meant a wild ride on the back of his Harley. They were the leathers that took him away, took him to dangerous places except that tonight the danger was close and near and wholly unwelcome. He came to her and she sat up, letting him slip behind to hold her. His pocket watch fell with his tags.

"Who were they?"

"Mercenaries near as we can tell, we're rollin' out the carpet just in case they got friends coming to find out what happened to 'em."

A growl, bared fangs, Jubilee surging forward into those eyes. Pressing noses together, one warm to the cold wolf nose, Rogue stared into her eyes trying to calm her down. Licked lips, bag breath, and acceptance. Hugging her sister dear, Rogue was caught in a daisy chain of love. A bark, a struggle, and the flop of fur and legs against the floor had Jubilee trotting off to the kitchen.

"What she say?" Logan grunted, kissing her neck and staring after the kitchen.

"Off to get her hubby to get a few things from their cabin."

_Bamf_.

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she was just scared and confused. Nightmares, bad dreams, told her that was all it was. I let her know she didn't hurt anyone like she thought she did."

Falling into his arms, she let herself believe that all while wondering just what sort of men would choose a death like that. It scared her, scared her more than the things that shouldn't be. The school girl in her wanted to believe that all men could see the err of their ways, the girl that went to Sunday worship and sang the gospel.

"They wanna tear our family apart, they had photos of the people I love and care about..." Rogue whispered.

She cried and her wolf within growled, gnashed teeth and had hackles on end ready for a fight. They wanted to hurt her pack and there would be blood in the snow before she let that happen.

"Once we get the brain trust back we'll start digging into who is behind this babe, go pay 'em a visit..." Logan swore, and his voice had the promise of violence underlying it as a low growl.

Danger had knocked at their doors before, had taken people from them. Clenching her blanket tight, she swore she'd never let that kind of danger take anyone else ever again. His hands at her sides was soothing, easing the tension out of her back. Losing herself to the sudden massage, she yelped and screamed as something cold ran down her back. The snort and chuckle from her Mister told at him turning playful.

"Thought ya liked it when I played with ice..." Logan whispered, teasing her with another at her neck.

Her glass of ice water on the table was his ammo, half full of ice slowly melting. Letting the slick cube past her lips, she bit down on it hard and didn't care that his fingers were right there with it. Shaking and twisting, the one down her back fell between them and she crawled away lest find herself sitting on a wet spot.

Bamf.

"Jubilee, Logan's bein' an ass!" Rogue called off to the hall where she saw smoke clearing.

In better spirits and changed, Jubilee rushed in and tackled Logan, just all legs and knees and a grunt of pain saying she hit her mark. Logan winced, damn near cried for how his eyes were watering.

"Shit, sorry!" Jubilee helped, realizing she had just kneed him in the crotch.

Scrambling and struggling to get away, Jubilee found herself held in strong arms and Rogue watched her hubby turn the tables with all that ice. Dumping it down Jubilee's shirt, she squealed and screamed and squirmed dotted in goosebumps and shivering.

"I deserved that, Kurt! Get me a towel please!" Jubilee whined.

Momentary distraction it might be, it was enough. It let her forget about the forest, forget how afraid and scared she'd been for her bratty little sister just covered in blood. It let her push aside her worry over her husband, let her just enjoy herself.

Smiling at the embarrassed blush the big bad Wolverine had as Jubilee stripped out of her shirt just wearing a bra all while being wrapped up in a fire warmed towel, it was what she would fight for if men came knocking at her door. Family and home and all the silly moments that made life worth living. Catching her phone before it ran right off the table, a bit more good news was waiting for her.

"Kit and Hank are heading back with the rest, I should go tell John his boyfriend is coming home." Rogue said.

Rushing off and leaving her family to their games, she paused out in the hall and took a snapshot of it. It was a sweet little moment, one she wanted to look back on. Logan trapped beneath the Wanger's, Kurt drying his wife and ruffling her hair in the big beach towels she liked, and Jubilee just looking like a happy pup being cuddled in a puppy pile.

Giggling at the image and wondering just what wolves the men of her pack might be, it was a thought to toy over taking the stairs two at a time. John needed to know the good news and probably could use a hug, a kind word and a smile. Carrying a smile in her back pocket, she had plenty enough of cheer to spare for an old friend.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	49. Chapter 49

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Katherine? Status?"

Hank surged through the doors as a man driven, his tempting lady rushing after him to the elevator. Jumping to join them, Rogue skidded into the cramped confines and peeked at what Kitty was up to.

"I'm almost logged in, just a bit longer. We didn't want this to be easy after all didn't we?"

"Of course not, you handle that while I go inspect the bodies. I have a call to make."

"What's goin' on?" Rogue asked, joining them out in the hall and torn between who to follow as both took a fork in the sub-basement.

"Rogue, c'mon. I could use a hand." Kitty called as she rushed down a little used hall.

Only one thing laid down in that direction, Cerebro. The smell of rot and the charred flesh were strong from the other, a storage room turned morgue with some rough shod adjustments made to refrigerate it.

"What're we doing Kitty?"

"Getting the radar online, and checking on how a secret little project of Hank's did."

"Radar?!"

Kitty smiled deviously at her, smug and satisfied all at once as she ran through the biometric security to let her into what Rogue had thought was a bit of moth balled technology. Lights came on and a holographic sphere hovered in the centre where once Charles Xavier himself had reached out beyond his own abilities to explore the world with his sight beyond sight.

"Okay pop down here with me." Kitty called, jumping at the smooth spherical walls and sliding down to the centre of the room.

Doing as she had been bidden, Rogue leapt down and felt as though she were treading over a grave. A hatch was pulled open, a lever pulled and then Kitty was pack to her tablet typing and tapping away.

"Okay when I say, push that lever back down. It's the safety lock. I have a few adjustments I have to make to get our mcgyvered radar running." Kitty instructed, running to another panel that rose and opened for her at a touch.

"Okay, safety switch. Just like wood shop. Got ya." Rogue admitted a bit nervous.

Only then did she wonder about just what powered the sub-basement, from the Danger Room to Cerebro and all else. The school was still powered mostly by the state grid for appearances that much she knew, but in the rare power outage everything that mattered still worked. They never had to worry over the refrigerators or air conditioning or much else.

"Okay Logan, you should have our misnomer radar up and running."

Having missed the earpiece Kitty had, Rogue heard a grunt that said so much and she smiled at it, picturing her husband off taking his turn manning the external cameras. Kurt and Jubilee were up on their roof meeting the dawn, keeping watch with binoculars on the tree break and the skies. At a word from the three Bobby and Ororo were ready to unleash hell on any would be attackers.

"Want me ta push this down?" Rogue asked pointing to the lever though she was waved off as Kitty closed her panel, sliding over to another and opening it.

"Just got to bring this sucker out of it's sleep mode, then we'll go give Hank a hand."

The snap of toggles switched echoed in the cavernous sphere, joined with the clatter of Kitty typing at a keyboard. Rogue felt more than heard the thrum that ran through Cerebro, the sphere of the world going from red to green.

"Okay, slam that sucker down and close up the panel."

"What did ya do?"

"Don't got time to explain, lets get outta here. We're on the clock, tick tock. Moira is gonna be calling in some favours with her old CIA buds, try and get an ID on whoever these fuckers were."

Scrambling up the depressed rungs of a ladder and heading out of Cerebro, the doors shut with the finality of a tomb being slammed shut. The smell of rot and worse was all the stronger the further down that hall they got, but as the doors to the storage room opened it was all she could do not to vomit.

Yet what lay on the gurneys was not what she remembered from the brief fight in the forest, it was a twisted mockery of the human form. Flesh oozed from limbs revealing clean cuts, a lacework of fine wires or something else running into the raw wounds. A chunky splash told of how Kitty had lost her fight with her stomach, the smell barely noticed among the rot.

"I've got the samples I need, to be safe I've locked the sub-basement in quarantine until I can verify my hypothesis." Hank remarked in a conversation on his cell.

With her preternaturally sharp ears Rogue overheard Ororo on the other end, promising she would underplay what was happening down in the sub-basement. She felt a sense of dread at the word of quarantine, but she took comfort from her wolf within and how calm and unhurried Hank appeared to be. His scent was a mix of curiosity and confidence as she ran after him with Kitty to the sick bay. The echo of familiar feet running down the halls was that of her husband, another locked down in the depths of the sub-basement and she waited for him outside the doors.

"Wait here." Logan grunted, pausing long enough for a hug and a kiss.

She watched him run the way she had come and she knew he just had to see it for himself. Minutes later he came back and gathered her for a hug, kissing her cheek and forehead as she knew he did when worried. It was a gesture from the years before, back when her skin still brought death with a touch that lasted too long. It soothed her and filled her with a sense of nostalgia.

Joining their friends in the sick bay, Kitty looked stricken as she worked away upon a computer scanning what looked like bits of tape. Hank was off dealing with samples, filling test tubes and smearing the goo on slides. Leaving him to it, she joined Kitty with Logan, and somewhere in a corner there was the gurgle of coffee being brewed. Neither of her brilliant friends worked well without it.

"Finger prints, partials mostly, lucked out with a thumb. Thankfully someone took them all before...that happened. Also got the dental x-rays, just all that stuff Hank told you all to get back when we were still up in the air. I'm sending it all to Moira to see if she can't find us some leads." Kitty whispered as she worked.

Pulling her into a hug, Rogue felt the tension in her shoulders and back, smelt the worry and fear on her scent. With a kiss to her cheek she played with some very real magic, healing in that way of taking on the pain. A bit of weariness overtook her, worth it all for how Kitty smiled and brightened.

"Thanks, I trust Hank but..." Kitty whispered.

"Whole mess of scarey back in that room, especially with him throwin' around the word quarantine." Rogue whispered.

"Who's Moira?" Logan asked, giving both a squeeze to their shoulders as he headed off to fix some much needed coffee.

"Doctor MacTaggert, formerly of the CIA. At least that is what she claims, I don't believe her any better at staying out of this cloak and dagger life than I myself. Simple mercenaries these are not, not with how willing they were to sacrifice their own lives and not with what his happening to their remains..." Hank remarked, settling down on stool to the hum of centrifuges whirling.

"Hope ya got something edible down here other than Twinkies, just incase we're down here fer a while." Logan muttered with a look to the tiny cabinet that served as a kitchenette in the sick bay.

"Actually yes, just for such an occasion there is a deep freeze with an assortment of foods. I make sure to cycle through them, I often end up losing time down here when I find myself lost to some pure research. We won't starve and if I'm right then we should be back...oh, and just what are you..."

All eyes were on the brilliant man who had his eyes on a microscope, adjusting the job and having a closer look at some sample. In a sudden movement he rolled to another part of the sick bay come laboratory and opened a tiny fridge to find a box of slides. Rolling back, another microscope was found and he began comparing the two.

Leaving him to it, Rogue gratefully accepted her mug of coffee and rewarded Logan with a kiss, Kitty drinking deep from hers and getting back to her chore. Finding a corner and waiting in the arms of her husband, she let them be not feeling of much use to them and hoping for all their sakes she wouldn't be needed. Closing her eyes and reaching out, she saw through eyes not her own and felt with a heart that wasn't hers.

"Jubilee's worried, and the suns pretty." Rogue whispered.

Logan looked to her in unspoken question, that alluring arched eyebrow that could say so much with the look he had in his eye. Be it interest, arousal, simple curiosity or outright confusion. She knew how to read them all, and if he had any others she would eagerly let him teach her.

"Foot meet mouth. I forgot about a certain gossipy someone here," Rogue began with a look to Kitty who was stealing a sidelong glance, "I haven't told Jubilee about this yet, kind of scared to, at least one part of it. I can feel her heart too, Quoth taught me, but I can also see through her eyes."

Now all eyes were turned on her, and Rogue blushed furiously out of shame and embarrassment that felt so silly given their circumstance. She should have told Jubilee about it, should have trusted her with the truth, but she was afraid of telling of what could be such an invasion into her private life. Hiding her face in her hands, Rogue let herself see out of those eyes and admire the sun.

By the time she opened her own eyes, the scene had returned to how it had been before her revelation, though she could smell the curiosity from Kitty and Hank alike though her feline named friend was just a bit smug as she set to task. Yet it was in Logan's rough hands that she found her answer, his phone opened to an empty text to Jubilee.

"I should talk to her about it." Rogue muttered as she snatched the phone.

"Well, then tell yer ya wanna talk to her 'n just don't say about what. Knowin' her like we do, she'll give ya an eyefull alright if ya go peekin' when yer not supposed ta. Prolly just find some way o' havin' fun with it." Logan whispered, hauling her up onto his lap and stroking her legs.

Smirking at the truth of it, for all they'd been to together with the whole transformation their lives had taken, Jubilee had always found the silver lining. From the black wolf to healing to getting a sister out of it. Sending off a text, a quick reply came back reading _Sure thing_ with a smiley face. Taking Logan's hand, she kissed his knuckles one at a time telling of her love.

"Lets go man us some cameras, leave these two ta whatever they're tryin' ta figure out."

Filling a thermos of coffee and helping herself to some Twinkies, they walked together down to the security room for the mansion. Something new hovered in the air, likely the misnomer radar Kitty had talked about, looking like a three dimensional map of the estate.

"Clear skies." Rogue said as she noticed it.

"Lets hope it stays that way, I'd rather be the one payin' the unexpected visit."

True words from her husband, maybe it was for the best that they were there at the school just a run up the emergency stairs if trouble started, quarantine or not. If anyone came barging in on their territory, they'd have the Wolverine and the Wolf that walked on two to deal with, all after facing the fury of the Windcaller and everyone else that would make them fight for every inch taken towards the school.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

A/N: Just another shortie to keep things rolling along, more soon.


	50. Chapter 50

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Ears honed for the hunt heard it before she even saw it, the attack that came with killer intent and the dark heart of humanity laid out in spades. It was something that belonged on the news, belonged in a war zone, not at their home. Instinct had them act without a word, just trust and promises between them.

_Bamf._

Pushing himself to his limits, Kurt vanished into that place between places holding onto his wife. When the world came back he reached and caught the drone and vanished once more.

_Bamf._

The world twisted, shifted and pulled at them with the greedy hands of gravity. The drone's computer would be recalculating based on the new data of its location. It tore away from them facing the lake that was a favourite retreat to all at the Xavier School for Gifted Children. Falling with his wife, Kurt waited and felt as if time had slowed, watched the drone try to correct its course but it was too late. Luminous balls surrounded it, swelled, burst.

_Paff._

A flash of light, a wave of heat, bamf. Once, twice, home in the school and tumbling through the hallway. The evacuation was underway, the students rushing down into the sub-basement become bomb shelter. Only the X-men remained, the elders and juniors standing together in their armoured bodysuits. Among the children fleeing to the dark depths, down to the subterranean hangar would be those trusted to keep the order, that would fight if only they needed to.

"Holy shit that was so awesome!" Jubilee gasped, her chest heaving out of fear, exhilaration and shock.

Not even having words, Kurt took her into his arms and kissed her with all the worry, fear and dread he had over the thought of losing her. The needy passion and ferocity of the kiss was returned, and in their nearness they looked into one another's eyes for the answer to the question they couldn't ask.

_Bamf._

Back on the roof and crouched low, the woods they enjoyed leisurely walks through had become a battlefield, become dangerous and threatening. Peering through binoculars, Kurt kept a watch on the skies trusting his love to watch the forest for any threats he wouldn't see. Ravens took to the skies and they weren't alone, his liege and the sorcerer supreme out to watch over the woods and join the fight as needed.

Pillars of ice, sharpened spears pointed at the woods rose in defence of the school under siege. A freezing rain fell, and for as cold as he felt up there on the roof caught in the wind, any approaching through the woods would have to deal with the icy slickness and strength sapping cold reaching right for their very bones.

"These weathermen ja? They called for sunny skies." Kurt said in jest.

Rewarded with a fanged smile and a chaste kiss, Jubilee melted against him, her nostrils flaring with every breath of the cold wind blowing, her ears twitching and listening for any sign of the next attack. They had the high ground, they'd trust their friends to the low. One down...

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

There one moment, gone the next. A blip on the radar vanished over the lake and only after did they hear the news as Kitty rushed in to take their post. They'd been attacked by a drone strike, one that had failed all thanks to a couple of circus performers stepping up their game.

"Okay, please let this work..." Kitty swore as she was shadows by Logan and Rogue alike.

The map of the estate grew in size, new dots moving through the woodland in groups of two and three and one of five. They were surrounded.

"Yes! It works!" Kitty cheered.

"What?" Logan asked, his eyes on the group of five that was approaching as the others waited.

"Cerebro, Hank figured out a way to have it just scan for mental signatures. All this green, that's us, it recognizes us as friendly. The red are unknown, but after that attempted drone strike I'm guessing they aren't here to sell us some girl scout cookies."

"Well then, why don't we go out and say hello?"

A frantic and smug smile was Kitty's reply to that question, sliding across the room on her chair to a place that had what looked like GPS units charging. Taking two, she handed one to Logan and Rogue alike.

"Hank's dropped the quarantine, go get 'em. Oh, and give one to Ro, she can bring down the hammer. Just be careful, they're after you Logan."

"Back at ya, keep the home fires burning." Logan grunted as he acknowledged the concern.

Charging through the halls and fighting the wave of kids making for the lower depths of the school, Rogue was at his back and her scent was awash with her wolf rising to the surface. Holding tight to his beast, it'd have its chance just as soon as they made it into the tree break. Clearing the door, Pete and the Juniors stood ready for orders from their field leader. A surprise came with Rahne in their ranks, walking on four as the Russet wolf.

"You sure you're up for this kid?" Logan asked of the Familiar, her bared fangs and a low growl was all the answer he needed.

"Alright, you and Pete go start hitting up the paired groups. Rest of you, hang back and give anyone that ain't invited hell. Play it smart, fall back and use the walls when ya can. This is yer home, ya know it like the back o' yer hand, use that to yer advantage."

Pep talk over, he sent one of the juniors off to Ororo with the GPS so that she could start giving them hell. The sky was a fight that wasn't his, he'd have to trust it to the rest of his pack just as they were trusting the close and nasty to them. Staring out at the long run to the tree line as he stood with Rogue, Pete and Rahne, an idea came to him.

"No sense walking..."

A phone call and a couple of bamfs later, a pair of tin woodsmen walked out into with wolves at their backs. One walked on four and the other on two, his Rogue and Rahne. And there would be hell to pay if anyone harmed either. A walking Colossus, a Wolverine and a Once King would see to that.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Stalking with her mate, Rogue let her wolf out and burn through her veins, riding it bareback and stalking on four. A shift in the wind, a flicker of movement, prey thinking they'd gone unnoticed as they crept low. Murderous intent from her mate, she couldn't see him but the breeze told her all she needed. He was a ghost, silent, deadly.

Auburn and white, the streaked wolf, she was a shadow in the forest, letting these men draw near. The wait was agony, her muscles aching for release, to run and pounce and fall on her prey.

_Snikt!_

The sound of their demise ran through the woods and for how they crept along they must have mistaken it for a broken branch. Their mistake, they'd learn from it. Hackles raised she waited, held tight to her wolf that could barely control itself. The rapid report of gunfire, quick bursts, a roar rising above it all as the Wolverine attacked. A flash of something harder than steel, the gun raised at him falling useless to the forest floor.

Bolting out of her hidden place Rogue joined the fight riding her wolf into battle, taking it over her like a mantle as she lopped on four legs to stand on two. A punch and the crack of bones fell one, slashing at another and sending him flying. The distant crackle of answering fire was heard throughout the woods, a pelting noise like rain on a tin roof telling of Colossus finding his quarry. An answering howl bespoke of Rahne joining the fight.

Bullets bit her like gnats, flames tearing through her flesh quenched by the cold as she healed. Her coat ran red but that didn't save them, breaking bones and throwing bodies until the fight fell out of them, laying limp and beaten. Five against two had been easy odds, and she watched with satisfaction as Logan shred their weapons, piss and fear a stink that said these men were no more a threat.

"Expected more outta 'em after the last few..." Logan grunted, sending the last to a forced slumber with a punch backed by strength and his unbreakable fists.

"Lets not go countin' our chicks till they've hatched hun..." Rogue growled, her voice full of her wolf.

A blinding flash, deafening thunder and the ground quaking told of the Windcaller joining the fight. Letting her wolf run on four, Rogue stalked up to her mate as he hunched down and looked to their GPS. Tapping their cluster of five red, the advance upon the school was torn to shambles. Another lightning strike across the school saw another pair fade to blue, the legend telling that they'd been contained.

"Lets go deal with the next group o' three that's making a break for it."

With the way they were falling back the retreat must have been called, and she could smell their fear through the forest as she gave chase. They were the intruders and even long before she'd become a servant to the Great Wolf Spirit the woods had been a retreat to her, knowing the trails and the hidden places.

They fell on them, bullets tearing through the trees and biting bark, the report crackling through like snapped branches. Lunging at the slowest of this pack, she left the others to her mate. The wolf that walked on two wasn't needed, her wolf was eager and ready for the hunt, strong jaws biting deep through flesh to hear the crunch of bone. The blood tasted bad in her mouth, tasted of rot and...

Rolling free and kicking off as she jumped away, Rogue woke from her dream of the wolf and fell behind a tree. The rot and the stink and the taste of something that shouldn't be, her Lady within screamed at her to take care. Fear, anger, resolve. Ice, the dead, the eater of men in the winter. The greedy Windigo that sister Fox had warned her of.

"Logan! Run!" Rogue screamed.

An electric whine like a flash charging, time slowed and Rogue reached for the Wolf that walked on two. They were stronger together and she needed that strength remembering the pain and fire and the feel of her flesh burnt. The explosion came, one two three, deafening and loud with the stink of burnt flesh and slick blood heavy. A groan, her own, and a growl telling of her mate. Rushing after him, she found him rising on unsteady legs with his red and charred flesh already healing.

"Sonovabitch!" Rogue snarled.

Another distant burst of fire danced through the woods, more of these men that tasted of the Windigo taking their own lives. Growling and feeling a knot of fear and worry for her friends, for Pete and Rahne, she waited as Logan dug out his cell. The screen was cracked but the call was made, relief coming as she heard it picked up.

"Pete? Thank fuck. You and the little lady alright? Good, good, alright lets head back and figure out what we'll do with the shits that that didn't go boom."

Rahne was safe, shielded by a gentle giant that told the tale in only a few words. Hugging her husband and resting her muzzle upon his head, hungry and tired and longing to soak in her tub and let the nightmare fade as every bad dream was supposed to even if just until the next night.

_Bamf._

The forest vanished, the landscape changed, once, twice, and then she found herself, her mate and Kurt standing in a camp meant for mercenaries and the men that made a living by the barrel of a gun. Arthur and Merlin stood over felled men, ten in count, two without pants and that was telling enough.

Flying as their ravens, they were shirtless, wearing camo and lacing up boots, and for their age their bodies were hardly weak, hardened by the years they had seen and the every battle from Camelot and beyond.

"I'm thankful we got some pants on." Arthur muttered.

For taking in the scene Rogue hardly noticed that Kurt had vanished, returning moments later with Rahne walking as a wolf on two right along with Pete. A jacket was found and the Scottish lass returned as it fell over Rahne like a dress being many sizes too big. Arthur took her into a hug, poking and prodding her with loving concern as she growled and muttered at him for babying her.

But even for the reunion Rogue crouched and fell as the wolf on four, sniffing over the unconscious men and picking out two that had the rot and the stink of the Windigo on them. Logan hauled them off and away, tying them to a tree well out of the range they'd come to know all too personally from their suicidal ends.

"I'll have to trust your senses with this Heiress, I am very glad that the good Knight brought you to us. I was more concerned over what we caught them in the midst of doing." Merlin confessed as she told of her encounter.

Another drone, already set up and ready to fly, the guts torn out of it with a critical eye that had her wonder just sort of reading Merlin or his King got up to. Feeling a shiver run down her back as her hackles raised, Rogue let herself be pet by Logan as they took in that awful truth.

"What the heck are we gonna do with all this?" Rogue asked, trusting her fellow servants to the spirits to translate.

"My favourite Genteel Scholar has already taken care of that, calling in a favour as it were to a man who owes him many. The next men with guns that come will be under his employee." Merlin replied, and though he sounded weary his eyes had a curious light to them.

"Hank's got some guns for hire coming in?" Logan asked looking a different kind of curious.

"A favour from a friend of his, one that owes your school much he said. A young heir in his own right given the crown to his kingdom, Warren Worthington the Third or so I had been told."

Shocked at the revelation, Rogue felt a tinge of guilt, the Cure a dark legacy from that family. Crawling into Logan's lap and letting herself be pet, he soothed her hackles down and calmed her. The son she knew, the boy with the wings like an angel, had taken on the sins of his father to find redemption.

Curled and content watching over the fallen, the sound of helicopters came from the horizon and soon black SUVs found their way up the dirt and gravel road to the camp. Men in black uniforms spilled out, saluting them and taking control of the battlefield that had become their home.

Weary of fighting and just longing to know the comfort of her loft, Rogue let herself be carried by Logan into one truck with an offer to take them home. That these men were trusted by Hank was enough, there would be time for questions later, the day was young but felt old, the night had been too long and filled with too many horrors. Dozing knowing she was safe with her mate, she let sleep take her.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Running to the door, Jubilee threw it open expecting another visit by the head of the small army that had descended on the school to secure it against any further attacks. Fashionably late as only a billionaire could be, Warren Worthington the Third had arrived by limo with an escort of two black SUVs, off with Ororo, Hank and Logan to co-ordinate getting to the bottom of things. Instead she found a lady who smelt familiar, and a tall pretty blonde.

"Okay, well, I don't see a line of bodies leading up here so I guess your invited. Who are ya?" Jubilee asked, the brunette smiling in enjoyment at the blonde.

"You don't have to look so smug Moira." The blonde hissed.

"Like hell I don't, it's not every day I get to see you squirm like a worm on a hook."

"It could have only been worse if _he_ had answered the door." The blonde muttered, glaring daggers at Moira.

Looking between the two utterly confused, Jubilee tilted her head and stared at the blonde wondering just who the he she was talking about was. There was apprehension, anxiety and...embarrassment, or shame she wondered with a sniff.

"Which him? Your son or Hank?" Moira asked.

"Uh, son? Wait, so you're here for Hank?" Jubilee questioned.

"Yes, Doctor MacTaggert, I believe we met in Munich? And this is..."

"Raven?"

Jubilee spun to see Hank walking down the hall with a mug of coffee, always wondering just how a fella that big could walk so quietly and blaming the curious ladies for not having noticed him by scent alone. Twisting her lips at that admission, Jubilee wondered how Logan and Rogue always made it look so easy, just always so in tune with their environment in a way she herself had to work at.

"Hello Hank, it's...been a while."

Looking nervous, Raven brushed a blonde lock behind her ear to the smug enjoyment of Moira who let herself in. Turning that name over, Jubilee wondered just why it sounded familiar.

"I have to say I never expected to see you again, let alone after all the bad blood between us. Moira, would you care to tell me what is going on?" Hank asked, his voice kept uncharacteristically tight and clipped.

"Well, to start with, here." Moria said, offering a canvas bag to Hank.

Looking in, he turned on her and she looked just a bit sheepish and embarrassed if the blush on her cheeks were anything to go by. She was a lady in her late fifties to early sixties Jubilee guessed, her hazel hair streaked by grey.

"I knew it!" Hank snapped as he pulled out a bottle of scotch.

"That's a long story and the whole reason I'm here Hank, myself and Agent Darkholme."

"Agent...Darkholme?" Hank asked turning his gaze to the blonde.

"...wait a minute, Raven Darkholme, you mean Mystique?!" Jubilee snapped.

"Fuck, I might as well get this over with. Could you call your husband, there is something we all need to talk about." Raven hissed, rubbing her eyes in irritation.

"Kurt!" Jubilee bellowed, still not grown out of using the household intercom despite no longer being a teen.

_Bamf._

"Jubilation?"

"Uh, so like Mystique wants to talk to you."

"The both of you, and Hank could you join us. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Guess our cabin should be safe now that we got our own men in black running around there." Jubilee admitted with a shrug.

"I'll just leave the four of you be, I'm sure I can find my way around. Shouldn't have changed that much since I was last here." Moira said in passing as she took her leave.

"Mystique...?" Kurt asked, his breath hard to come by.

Taking a step in and closing the door behind her, Raven offered her hand to Kurt. She explored it as he took hers, felt how gentle it was and looked into his citrine eyes. Raising her hand to cup his cheek, a hint of tears misted her eyes as her composure cracked.

"You were the hardest choice I ever had to make, and I've made some tough ones over the years that I've come to regret." Raven whispered.

"Does this mean what I believe it means?" Hank asked quietly.

"Another bad mistake, but I see some good came from it. But not here, I would like to see your home if you'd let me."

Curling up with her husband, Jubilee hugged him as he took the offered hands of their guests. The world shifted, gone was the foyer, replaced by their cabin. It was cold without a fire burning and she set to task just like she'd been taught by her husband. Usually he'd tend the fire, but he was too worried. There was anxiety, worry and fear in the air and she couldn't tell just who it came from strongest.

Building up the kindling and stuffing it with all the tinder leftover from wood shop class, sawdust and splinters and curly little twists of wood, a match set it ablaze. Tending to her tiny fire, Jubilee saw Raven walk around and explore, look at the pictures up on the wall and run a hand over her favourite, bride and groom in dress and tux.

"I never thought I'd see you again Kurt, not after the last time. Then again I never expected to see you again once before..."

The silence was heavy, just the crackling of kindling going up in flames breaking it. The cold Jubilee felt was not from the winter chill creeping into her cabin, her home, but from her husband and his scent. Putting on a small log to start with, she climbed to her feet and took him in a hug weighting for Mystique to continue.

"I, I am your mother Kurt. A horrible and unfit one. I left you as a baby in a basket with the Romani of a circus, but it was a better home...a better life than I could have ever offered you."

Feeling her knees grow weak and nearly buckle, Jubilee couldn't believe the words she was hearing and held to Kurt for strength. How he had any to stand she didn't know, but he didn't bend as he stood staring at this woman who swore she was his mother.

"Does this mean...?" Hank asked in the silence.

"That Azazel was his father? One night that lead to a mistake I thought I'd regret for the rest of my life. Except I can't anymore, not after all those nights I sat in the stands in Munich. How could I be anything but proud after that..."

"You...?" Kurt asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Only when I heard you were returning to the circus, the Incredible Nightcrawler! With Moira in charge of keeping me in line I had to go to Munich anyway but I'm glad I did." Raven confessed with her back to them, and Jubilee smelt the shame and regret mingled with a deep pride that spoke the truth.

Now it was Hank who was stunned as he found glasses and uncorked his bottle of scotch, pouring four and handing them out. Warmth was returning to their cabin, and Jubilee dragged Kurt down with her in front of the fire to find his lap. His free arm wrapped her up and held her close, resting her head against his chest like she knew he liked.

"I could never allow myself to believe it, I could never bring myself to even hint at it without knowing for sure. I must apologise my friend, I always thought I might know who your parents might have been..." Hank whispered, his eyes turned to Kurt begging for forgiveness.

"My father...?" Kurt asked in the silence that fell.

"He's no father of yours, you are the one bit of good that came from his life. Killed during the end of the Cold War, he finally met his match." Raven said after a sip of her scotch taken to wet her lips.

"And you...my mother?" Kurt asked as he looked at her, a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Trying to do some good after all my mistakes, all those sins. After all I did for Erik he just threw me aside. It made me wish I could go back and make a different choice that day on a beach when I was still just a stupid girl. But as I look at you Kurt, you and your wife...I can't wish for that anymore, I can't be that greedy."

Husband and wife didn't need anything as clumsy as words to tell what the other was thinking, climbing to their feet to settle down with Raven. The offer of forgiveness was given with a hug, a forgiveness that would have to be earned, but his Lord did teach that all souls could be redeemed.

Gathering up the glasses and pouring three, Hank left them on the mantle of the fireplace and took his leave. Enjoying a belt of the Scottish whiskey on his walk back to the mansion, he had one old girlfriend behind him and another waiting.

"I knew she never could just up and quit the CIA..." Hank said just a little satisfied as he looked at the bottle, a bet made years ago when she first said she was.

Strong and spirited, intelligent and brilliant, thinking of the ladies in his life Hank realized he had his type, right down to his latest. With his thoughts turned to his prideful Kitty, he hurried his pace thinking he should have an aside with her and tell of his ex-girlfriends that had just stumbled so theatrically back into his life.

"Oh my stars and garters, I should have told Kitty about Moira back in Munich!" Hank muttered thinking of that indiscretion.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Just what interest does the CIA have in what has happened here?" Ororo inquired.

Moira looked to the lady many years her younger and smiled at seeing the teachings of an old friend in her. Setting down her mug of coffee and looking at the gathered, she wished Hank had returned but had to forgive him and Raven that alike. She hadn't expected that odd family reunion so fast herself.

"It wasn't until Hank got back to me that this got on my radar in an official capacity, but I've been after them since before you got out of a training bra Miss Munroe."

"Ya mind giving us the quick version?" Logan asked with a grunt.

"Quick version? Rogue government agency leftover from the Cold War is out there making living weapons out of whatever they can get their hands on, keeping just enough fingers in just enough pies to make it damn near impossible to track them down. I went undercover so deep that I went back to school, becoming a world renowned geneticist hoping to bait a hook for them."

"Weapons for who?" Rogue asked, her arms wrapped about Logan possessively with a low, unheard growl rolling from her chest.

"Highest bidder, whoever is willing to pay. All we're left with is bodies, no names, no faces as to who did it. At least none that do us any good, last man we figured had anything to do with them was dredged out of Alkali Lake." Moira said, her eyes intent on Logan.

"Stryker." It wasn't a question, and he felt his knuckles itch.

"They're good at covering their tracks, but there was just enough for us to piece together some botched attempt involving something called Adamantium. Rare, damn tricky to work with, and about the hardest metal anyone has encountered. Sound like anything you know?"

_Snikt_. Answering her question with his claws on display, Logan sheathed them and took a calming breath to put those ghosts to rest that had first began to haunt him years before.

"So they came lookin' ta try and take me back eh?"

"That's our best guess..."

"...why did some taste like a Windigo?" Rogue interrupted.

And for the first time Moira looked confused and at a loss. She wasn't alone as Ororo herself looked curious and worried. But it was the arguing in the hall that broke the silence.

"...you dated Mystique?!"

"I was young, and so was she. We were saving the world, things ended..badly."

"And Doctor MacTaggert!? I don't know if I should be turned on by that or not, she was one of my role models growing up."

"...it was an indiscretion, especially given that she was dating a friend of ours at the time. Sean gave me a beating I soon won't forget, but he did offer to buy the first round once we found our breath."

"Just remember who you're dating now Doctor McCoy, I won't tolerate any indiscretions."

"I promise that is all in the past my dear Katherine, there will be no indiscretions."

"Good, because I'm very much liking the beast you are in bed, in fact..."

"Kitty! Give those back!"

"Come and get them...just as soon as we're done...oh shit, we're late." Kitty said as she turned to meet everyone already in the meeting, quickly hiding a pair of boxers behind her back.

"Goin' commando Blue?" Logan asked with his eyes on Hank.

"Ahem, greetings. I did happen to overhear Rogue's questions in my time trying to assure my darling Katherine of my commitment to her. The deceased had...augmentations, biological augmentations preformed to them. The samples are nearly identical to those of the Jackalope Rogue and Jubilation encountered."

"Nearly?" Rogue asked, and Hank looked at her alone.

"There is enough of a divergence to imply it is of a different...species. You said it tasted like a, a Windigo?"

Nodding and feeling the Lady's memories stirring within, Rogue was glad to have Logan so close to comfort her. She would have her questions of Silverfox and Merlin alike once this was over with, but she knew an abomination when she saw one and what had happened in the woods was just that. Things that shouldn't be bound to men, tasting and smelling of rot and worse, of a wrong that reached in and gripped her gut tight.

"Moira, Katherine, please accompany me. We should talk with Merlin about this, there is no time to waste. This is far worse than I ever imagined."

"Wendigo? Merlin? Have you all gone crazy around here?!" Moira snapped, looking at them all in utter disbelief.

"Gracious, I forgot I haven't told you. Moira, there are introductions to be made! Hurry along now and all will be explained!"

Left alone with Ororo, Rogue looked to Logan and saw worry in his eyes. It took a lot to worry him but with so many questions and not enough answers, they'd be fools not to be worried. Leaning in for a kiss and drawing some comfort from it, she laid her head against his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Not goin' nowhere babe, not now and until the last natural breath I take. We'll find out whoever is behind this mess 'n bring it all down on their heads whatever they're messin' with. Cause they picked the wrong folks to go messin' with."

The sentiment was shared by their Headmistress in passing, just a hand rest upon them as she took her leave. She had the students to see to and a school to run, filling the large shoes left behind by the man whose name was up on the gate.

"What say we go see how the Wagner's are doin', heard they had a house guest."

Mystique, Rogue had eavesdropped on that conversation and she was curious as to how it went. It was a whole mess of something and she didn't even have time to try and untangle all the scents when a new one had joined them, the rotting smell of sulfur and brimstone.

"It'd be right neighbourly wouldn't it?" Rogue asked, forcing down all her worry over windigo and living weapons and CIA agents knocking at their door, worry of abomination and men so desperate they'd die instead of be captured.

"More than just neighbourly, we're family..." Logan whispered, and she knew the rest, they were pack.

Stumbling to her feet with him and heading off for the walk off to the cabin, the azure sky burned red on the horizon with the setting sun. Weary, tired and hungry, just maybe this night they'd find some peace for a meal with family and some sweet dreams.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Mystique's my mother-in-law..."

"Ya can't pick yer family..."

"She tried to kill you..."

Slugging back a swallow of vodka, Rogue reached out to Jubilee's heart and felt guilt that didn't belong there, guilt worry and shame. Passing the bottle, their husbands had gone for a walk and she knew why, checking the grounds one last time and making sure all was safe. She could smell the others out there as she and Logan had come for their visit, the gun oil and sweat and killer intent.

Except tonight all that intent was sharpened and honed to defend them, the school that was their home, and all the children that didn't have anywhere else to go.

"That was Erik, but Logan saved me. Logan, Scott, Jean and Ororo. My heroes, just like Kurt came with Ororo and rescued you all in that dark hole you had nightmares about..."

Nightmares from their time as prisoners with rags for blankets, just water to drink and try and be full on despite their hungry bellies, and too many of them getting sick just like her roommate coming back with a lung infection. Stroking her hair, Rogue let the warmth from the fire drive away the dark thoughts.

"You forgive her?" Jubilee asked in a tiny quiet voice.

"I'll give her the chance, just as long as she's lookin' fer forgiveness and a chance ta do the right thing."

Just like they all had forgiven John who came back, paying for his crimes and earning their rust all over again. It'd take longer, Mystique had blood on her hands that hadn't been washed clean with a Presidential pardon. But to hear that she was Kurt's mother, it was hard enough to believe without having to imagine it from his place, him and Jubilee alike.

"Fuck can the world just stop pulling the rug out from under me..." Jubilee swore, twisting and curling and burying her face against Rogue.

Gently rubbing her back and wishing it would, Rogue could use some stable ground herself. Her whole family was right in the crosshairs of some real monsters that turned men and women into living weapons. Even the CIA couldn't find them, but the worst part was thinking that they were making abominations out of things that shouldn't be, twisting real monsters into mortal flesh.

"One day at a time, one foot in front of the other, that's all we can do Lee."

A nod against her chest and a sniffle said that Jubilee would try, red rimmed eyes peeking up. Poking her nose, she was rewarded with a raspberry with just a bit of the piss and vinegar attitude she loved. Even sicker than a dog and fresh from the hole Jubilee was a grumpy patient, whining about the medicine and wanting her sweets until she tired herself out fell back asleep.

"So Hank's got two of his ex's roomin' with us..." Jubilee mused, reaching for the bottle that Rogue held out of reach.

"Kitty already stole his boxers, I think she's showin' them he's hers." Rogue revealed.

"Meow. Kitty getting catty, watch out. That girl can be mean."

"You'd know it more than anyone else with the way you two get at it sometime. Heck, boys used to go watching you two fight just hopin' the claws would come out."

"Pfft, please. Like we'd give them that kinda show." Jubilee grumbled, blowing at an errant lock of hair annoying her.

"I won't lie, sometimes I wondered if you two didn't just like each other, ya know...like _like_, but ya just didn't know how to express it." Rogue teased.

Breaking out laughing at the rolled eyes that was just so Jubilee, Rogue finally let her have the bottle for a sip. Playing with her ears, a favourite pastime as they cuddled and comforted each other, she let out a content sigh.

"You don't think she...?" Jubilee mused.

"What? Like liked you?"

"Well I mean look at Bobby and John, they were friends but John was always being the bad boy while Bobby played goofy boy scout."

"Something tells me what Kitty wants, Kitty gets. Except Logan, he's mine. But I mean just look at her and Hank..."

"Woof. Ya don't have to tell me, I healed her after her first time. They got all kinds of fa risky, Kurt's lucky I didn't drag him off to the bedroom for some cuddles after feelin' all the places Hank bit Kitty."

"TMI Lee, seriously."

"Oh, and just what was it like when you and Logan got extra wild in the woods, huh?" Jubilee teased.

Shocked to realize it had only been just the night before, Rogue felt a shiver roll down her spine thinking they had been off out in the woods alone just the three of them before everything had happened. Hugging Jubilee tighter, it was an awful thought thinking of her off in those woods alone all while she and Logan had made love, never knowing what danger really lurked in them.

"Sleep over, your place?" Jubilee asked, feeling all the worry and fear Rogue had for her.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Where all I gotta do is roll over and see you're all safe, just like when...you know." Rogue whispered, again thinking to that time after Alkali Lake.

"Back at ya, you and Logan and my hubby. Where the school is just one stinky fart away if something goes bump in the night."

Rolling over together and watching the fire, the rustle of snow told of their husbands coming back to them. Tomorrow would be a new day, one fit for wolves. Their pack had been threatened, their territory invaded, all that was left was the hunt. Her worlds had run together, and she wondered if the Great Wolf would watch over her as they hunted after the ones that played with things that shouldn't be.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	51. Chapter 51

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I'm told your agency has taken custody of the mercenaries we had in holding."

Moira looked into the reflection cast in the window she had been gazing out, finding Worthington the Third darkening the door to the library. Dressed in dark slacks and a custom cable-knit sweater to fend off the winter chill, he had with him two glasses and a bottle of brandy. Swallowing the last of her coffee, she watched him near and pour two glasses to then offer her one.

"I'm told we will be putting them in a nice, deep dark hole somewhere with the sort of people who are very good at asking questions."

Somewhere out of the country where the sort of people who asked those questions could use their full and very dirty bag of tricks. The age of dead men telling no tales was over, dead men couldn't answer questions but they could still tell a story. Finger prints and dental from the first three had already pointed to a very dark discovery, having a swallow of her brandy just to try and ease the knot out of her stomach.

Once she had been an idealist, once she had been a green agent, the Cold War had been a harsh teacher and she had come out the other side ready to do what it took to clean up the messes made from all those years of hostility. On a beach in Cuba the genie had been let out, and in one unified attack two superpowers had been misguided in thinking they could have put it back in the bottle then.

They learned it was out for good and as the smoke cleared they did what nations always do, make the best of a bad situation. But just like another genie, the threat of nuclear Armageddon, mutants had been caught up in the arms race.

"Then I take it Doctor McCoy is not wrong in thinking we're burnable assets?" Warren asked as he joined her at the window, his wing calling over her like a shield.

"It isn't the Sixties anymore, I think the old guard is realizing that we're going to have to learn to share the world, for better or for worst."

"Share, yes, and look at how well history paints Humanity in that regard?" Warren asked, offering her a dark smile.

Raising her glass to that harsh truth, Moira drank to the idealist and hopeful agent who thought she might just win the Cold War with Xavier and his X-men. Just another casualty of war, her past had become a box filled with all her regrets and sins, but down under it all and somewhere safe she kept the hope that let her dream of a bright future she had glimpsed so long ago.

"We'll all just have to watch our backs, more than Langley have been after the Program. There's a lot of sabre rattling going on these days, I don't even want to imagine just how a war would be fought today."

Looking at the time, the hour was late but there was still enough time to try and find a decent nights sleep before the dawn crept around. Excusing herself, the morning was a time to wait for shoes to drop. Just when she thought the world couldn't become any more fantastic than it had already proven it to be once, magic and mysticism had muddied the waters again after having seen the outing of mutants.

Saying a prayer to any god that might be listening, Moira left feeling her age. She'd been living lies and double lives too long, now the very Program she had been hunting for all those years had made itself known all too close for comfort.

"Good night Mister Worthington." Moira said from the door, leaving him to his own dark thoughts and worries.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"It's too quiet."

That was the first thing Rogue noticed as she neared the door that would lead to the school proper. The clatter and rattle of the garage door opening lent a bit of noise, bit it died too quick. Letting in the day, there was a dampness to the air as wet snow fell from the sky with a fine mist. It gave the cold a chill that crept into the bones and made old injuries ache.

Striking a match, Logan lit up a cigar for his morning smoke. Jubilee sat with Kurt occupying his lap, still sipping her morning coffee sweetened with honey. Walking up to her own Mister, Rogue curled against his back and felt the tension in his muscles, felt him relax as she wrapped her arms about him and held him tight.

She had become used to how noisy the school was day in and day out, the chatter of kids, the clatter of dishes and the television blaring from the den. Music, laughter and the stomping of feet as they ran around in the early morning getting ready for the weekend or a test. There would be no lessons, just study and all the activities that could be thought up to keep the kids busy. All down in the depths of the school where it was safe.

"That it is." Logan softly replied, the moment begging for the silence of stalking prey.

A knock at the door to the kitchen, a moment given for the sake of propriety until it opened with no answer given. Bobby walked out with John, hugging his boyfriend who led him along into the garage. Kitty and Pete joined them, the old class back together.

"Morning." Pete said with a nod to them, dressed in jogging sweats and looking like he'd come from his morning work out.

"Hi Pete." Jubilee greeted.

Resting her head against Logan's back, she watched them wander about to find their places. Bobby and John settling down in an old bench seat torn from a project car, Kitty finding a stack of tires to curl up and sit lotus on, Pete walking up to the Wagner's. Toying with her ears as most were want to do, Pete looked at them with an artist's eye and let them be, finding a place to sketch having found some inspiration.

"Any word from the spooks?" Jubilee asked, the quiet just too much for her.

"The CIA took the mercs, but I might have overheard Warren talking with someone that sounded like his girlfriend. But some of the questions were less kisses and hugs, more like he was getting a briefing." Kitty revealed.

"Probably Betsy Braddock," Jubilee mumbled, looking to the gathered in exasperation as they looked at her to expand on her statement, "Tabloids, duh? Super model heiress? Family from old money in Britain, like I think she's even got a title. They're totally talking merger too from what I read. Wow, wait, ya mean I scooped Kitty?"

Looking smug at the accomplishment, Jubilee sipped her coffee while Kitty looked at her in exasperation. Seconds later she had her phone out likely checking out the latest gossip blog to do some reading on the subject.

"Any word on where these fuckers came from?" Logan asked, flicking ash into the clean snow.

"Ororo called a meeting in a half hour." Bobby replied.

Worry, fear, and resolve. Heaviest from John, the room was awash in the telling scents and Rogue wondered if it had always been like that before a mission. Who would stay and who would go, those would be the questions that would need answers.

"Well, I'm gonna go find me a playboy billionaire and get his autograph." Jubilee said after finishing her coffee, giving Kurt a kiss to his cheek and struggling to be let go of.

Rogue smiled as she felt for the heart of her Familiar, worried and equally confused, Jubilee played strong for the sake of others. She still had to have that talk with her, too much had happened and it seemed too trivial in the face of it all. Mustering her strength, Rogue spun about and looked up into Logan's eyes, resting a hand over his heart and feeling the steady and strong beat.

"I'm gonna hit the gym, you coming hun?" Rogue asked of her love.

Stubbing out his cigar and saving it for later, Logan leaned in for a kiss that tasted of tobacco. Taking his face in hand, his cheeks were rough under her thumbs with a days stubble. Rough, rugged and all hers, he wrapped her up in his arms and danced with her to the kitchen door.

"Up fer a few rounds in the ring?" Logan asked, finding the door with his back and fumbling for the knob.

"Boxing?" Rogue asked, the ring by the gym used for everything from boxing to wrestling and even some mixed martial arts.

"Bare knuckle?" Logan questioned with a smarmy smirk.

Clenching her fists and playfully boxing him in the jaw, it had been a while since they'd last tired their beasts in the cage. A morning work out and a trip to the showers would be a good way to kill the time until the meeting where they hoped to hear some good news, a scent for them to track and finish what had been started.

"Whatever ya want hun, just remember...meeting in a half hour."

His growl was the only answer she needed, leaving their friends behind to see to killing time in their own way. The halls were too empty, the school too quiet, it had them all on edge and anxious. It was just another reason to end it as quickly as it had started, play hounds and make sure there weren't any scraps for the CIA to pick over.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Can I touch them?"

Laughing at another, it was how they broke the ice, Jubilee gently stroking his wings as Warren toyed with her ears. Just a distraction from all the questions they both had, focussing instead on the simple things like the feel of fur or a feather under their finger.

"What's it like to fly?" Jubilee asked, her curiosity perking up just like her ears.

"The first time, I was scared senseless and thought I was going to die. Now, often I do it just when I need time to clear my head." Warren admitted with a smirk, brushing a lock of hair behind her ears.

Stepping off and finding a comfortable space between him, Jubilee looked out the window and thought of the damp cold that hung safely behind the glass. Walking up and pressing her nose against it, she let her breath fog the glass and enjoyed the dry cold against her.

"Do you remember me?" Warren asked in a quiet voice.

Turning to him with renewed curiosity, Jubilee looked at him and thought back to the day he'd flown to the school when he had no place else to go. She'd been sitting on the roof when he'd grown from just a speck over the horizon to a living angel landing beside her.

"Yeah, kinda hard not to when ya make an entrance like that." Jubilee said with a broad grin.

"Actually I meant the other time we met..." Warren revealed, and at her confused look he had to smile.

"Okay seriously, I would totally remember meeting a dude like you, whatcha talkin' about?"

Smiling down at her and wholly enjoying the moment, Warren walked off to where he had been reading before the welcome interruption. Picking up his book, he plucked a photo he had been using as a bookmark and found he had a shadow who had light steps. Handing it off to her, there was a gasp and silence.

Holding the photo and running a finger down the glossy surface, Jubilee saw her parents again for the first time in years standing with a couple and a boy with blonde hair. And there very much hiding behind her mothers skirts she peeked out looking stubbornly at the camera.

"It took me a long time to find that photo, just something my father had in the attic. Not an easy feat when our home is just as nearly large as this school. But there was something about you that reminded me." Warren whispered, walking up behind her to take her into his wings.

Wide-eyed realization struck her as she looked at the photo, a hazy memory of a boy and just what she had done to him. Holding the photo just inches away, she looked at the little boy in the photo and honed in on his eyes.

"You teased me about my mother doing my make up to hide the black eye for the photo, but it's there if you squint."

"You kissed me!" Jubilee hissed as she was struck by sudden insight.

"That wasn't why you punched me." Warren chuckled.

"You tried to look up my skirt!" Jubilee growled as it slowly came back to her.

"Guilty as charged."

Sniffling at the memory from a lifetime ago, Jubilee stared at her parents and wondered just how old they were in that photo, just how old she had been. She didn't look more than five, though she always had been small. Warren looked seven, and his mother was an ethereal beauty whom he must have to thank for his hawkish features.

"I couldn't even remember your name..."

"You had one for me that suited back then, you also taught me so many words that would have my mother wash my mouth out for using them. To this day I taste soap every time I think to call someone an asshole."

Laughter helped ease the tears, but the ones that fell against her shoulder had her look up to see her guide down memory lane was just as affected as she was. Where she had eyes for her parents, he had his solely on his mother.

"Cancer, the reason my father moved the company into medicine in the first place. He couldn't save her, and then he thought he was losing me. He spends his time speaking out trying to help parents realize what a mistake it is to shun their children or worse, ever since he handed me the reins."

"I'm sorry..." Jubilee whispered as she looked again at the lady she longed to remember.

"It was fast, and she always had a smile for me when I went to see her. She never seemed to be in pain, just weak...tired. She passed in her sleep."

Crying again and thinking of her own parents who had been taken so swiftly from her that she never had time to say goodbye other than at a gravestone, she found herself hugged full of the sympathy only someone who had lost family could know. Blinking away the tears, she returned the hug and swore that no one would ever steal her family away from her ever again before their time.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Zip me up?"

It was an offer Logan could never decline and one he always enjoyed, though he enjoyed it more when it was a slip of silk or satin with some sexy lingerie underneath. The black of the uniform had its own allure, the way it hugged his Rogue and left little and everything to the imagination all at once. Bringing the zipper to rest, he trailed his hands to her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck.

"Been a while." Rogue purred, though never had she worn the uniform as she did now.

She wore it as his lover and his wife, all those times before it had been as friends, just a little innocent flirtation between them that had the years keeping it from anything else. He was too old for her, and she too young for him. Just friends, something safe even if she enjoyed her fantasies and never dreamed of just how wild the truth would have been.

"Wonder if they still have my old leather one kicking around?" Rogue wondered as she ran her fingers over the new fabric.

"Might just be in storage somewhere..." Logan growled, breathing deep her sweaty scent that even a shower couldn't hide.

Their bare knuckled fight had only riled them both up, and the quickie in the shower hadn't done anything for their needs, but the reality of the meeting they were about to head to was sobering enough.

"Back in black, hell of a first mission ahead of us..." Rogue mused aloud.

Her very first time out in the field had been another such mission, fighting for survival after the school had been attacked. They had lost someone then, just a ghost coming back to haunt them that took from them. Her scent was telling, reassured with a kiss and his hands exploring her.

"Ya make it look good, I always felt like an idiot." Logan whispered as he held her.

"Well, some folks just can't pull off the look. I like ya in jeans, a jacket and just a white T."

"I'll see what I can't do, wonder what our little lady that likes yellow is gonna think o' when she sees hers."

Giggling at the thought and finding it a welcome laugh, thinking of Jubilee in anything so dark and serious was hard to think of, but her wolf was one of black. Just maybe she'd bring that energy to it, the playfulness and her brilliant eyes she never wanted to see lose their luster.

"Lets git this over with so we can start plannin' our Honeymoon, thinkin' somewhere with beaches but not the kind o' place ya'd find all the tourists at."

"Just s'long as we can get ourselves a cocktail served up, just might have ta try sex on the beach..."

"Well Sugah, let me play bartender fer that one..."

Lost to their fantasy, she didn't have to look at the time to know they were late for the meeting as her phone fell on the floor. Sharing one last kiss she looked deep into his eyes and saw his beast there in the dark pools that were his pupils. Holding his lip between her teeth she let go with one last, sharp nip and gathered up her phone feeling his eyes on her.

Making a show of bending over all for his enjoyment, walking out of the locker room she let herself remember everything from the day before. Her blood ran hot with something different from lust, it was the burning anger of violation that called for retribution.

Her wolf was close, and the mission would be a real exercise in control to see if she had really taught it all the lines it couldn't cross, all the lines she wouldn't let herself cross. But she had her woodsman with her, and Toto and a Flying Monkey that was on their side. She had all her friends and family to keep her from crossing those lines, because she couldn't even imagine how she could look at them if she crossed them without being forced to.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

A/N: Hope to get back to some fast updates again, just had to catch my breath. Toodles!


	52. Chapter 52

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Trudging through the wilderness, Raven hefted her rifle and pulled out a pair of binoculars to scan the distant lights. Just as has been told in the briefing, it was a race against time made evident by the cargo plane being loaded under armed guard. Reaching to pet the wolf that walked with her, intelligent eyes looked up at her, the eyes of a woman who could be her daughter if only she proved herself fit to be her mother.

"You sure you're not cold?" Rave had to smile as her gloved hand was bit without any of the formidable strength of the black wolf. Turning her back to the wind, a storm was blowing in that would serve as cover and keep the plane from taking off, at least if the pilot wasn't suicidal.

The location of the abandoned airbase had been plucked from the very minds of the mercenaries by Betsy Braddock, turning a standard interrogation into a ruse and one that had worked. The base was a leftover of the cold war, an American presence in Canada as the two nations worked together to keep watch over the vast north with Russia just across the Arctic.

Different eyes looked up from the black wolf, human eyes, taking in the landscape and looking to Raven for answers. Never in all her years had she ever believed in magic until the curious tale had been told, but seeing was believing.

"We're close, we'll start advancing. Just be careful..."

A quiet yip, twice for yes and understood, the eyes of the black wolf fading back to those of the lady that wore that mantle. They both had their reasons to be worried, only had she just been reunited with a son she had given up knowing her life was no place for the boy. She never wanted her child to grow up paying for her mistakes, to grow up in the shadow of his father. He had grown beyond her wildest dreams and lofty hopes, learned to love and found happiness, the one thing she had always hoped he'd find.

"Lets go." Raven said, taking the lead with the black wolf tailing her.

Life as a human had taken time to get used to, just as much as having to learn to shop and find clothes that fit, feeling exposed and trapped all at once just stuck with one face and having to learn all the womanly crafts. That the CIA offered her a job had been absurd, all until an old face from her past had talked her into it. Just another burnable asset to be cut loose if the heat became too hot, but at least they were honest about it. She never imagined...

"Focus..." Raven muttered to herself.

Focus was what she needed, and it wasn't the fear of death that loomed over them, it was living but being captured. She had heard about the Program over the years, had done her best to try and infiltrate it time and again but it only proved just how dangerous they were that every mission had been a trap or all too late. Crouching low and waiting for Jubilee to catch up, she once again found herself petting the black wolf out of her worry.

"Promise me you won't hold back, not if it comes down to it." Raven whispered, trusting those sharp ears to hear her words over the howling wind.

Jubilee looked to her, butted her head and curled against Raven letting herself be pet and worried over. Taking it as a promise to do as asked...if it came down to it, she wondered if a little bit of trust had just been earned. Giving a pat to her side, she lead the way towards the airbase dressed in white to blend into the land. She had no worries of Jubilee being spotted, a black speck against the white, what was one more wolf running around after all?

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The bomb bay doors opened to the Blackbird, a howling torrent of air let in that clawed at them and threatened to drag them out. Lit by red, the light turned green and Kitty jumped with Kurt and fell towards the airbase.

"We're next!" Rogue yelled over the wind, holding tight to her harness and getting ready.

The light had turned red again and Logan felt his beast answer it, letting it have the slack to run with for their part of the mission. Hank proved his prowess to pilot the plane he had designed, going into a steep dive for a close pass at the air base with all the stealth tech and optical camouflage meaningless as they would be announced by the roar of the engines.

He hoped it would be the last mission his gentle friend had to take part of, Pete had hands that were suited to paint over blood, the hands of an artist instead of a warrior. Holding Rogue's hand in his, he felt her claws as she walked a fine line with her wolf. She'd keep the Wolf that walked in two in reserve, let him be the demon the mercenaries dread.

The light went green and they cut their harnesses, tumbling out on the tarmac as Hank sped off to safety with Moira. The storm they fell into proved again just the expert skill of their piolet, and in the distance he could hear men shouting with some barking orders.

"Lets give 'em hell!" Logan yelled as he charged into the fray.

Pete was a blur making a break for the cargo plane, his first order of business disabling it before any could even think to test their skill with the stormy night. A ricochet without a report, men taking cover behind pallets of equipment and gear. Just one big distraction for Kitty and Kurt so they could infiltrate as only they could. Yet their mission dangerous and with all it's own risks, and there was the dread it would become a rescue mission for those the Program would turn into living weapons, willing or otherwise.

"Get down!" Logan yelled as the first return fire peppered him.

Taking cover behind a truck, by his keen eyes he saw a flash and heard a yelp of pain as Mystique gave them come cover fire of their own. He could just hear the report of her rounds if he listened close, but the men were likely scrambling to find out just where she was. A horrific snarl of his wife enraged rang out, answered with angry shouts as men dove for cover.

Proving herself just as strong as he knew she could be, some hefty crate had been thrown with ease past the cover of one cluster of men and he pressed the advantage. _Snikt_. Slashing their rifles to ribbons, he sheathed his claws and laid a man low with a punch that hit like a sledge hammer. Small arm fire peppered his back, his armour doing it's duty and were it not for his healing he'd have a wicked bruise there in the morning.

Turning about and lashing out with a kick, he caught the Merc under the jaw and smelt blood in the air. Proving he was at least worth his pay, he had a knife in hand and spat blood and teeth as he came in for a counterattack. Taking the blade full in his hand and ignoring the pain, Logan gripped his opponent in hand and dug deep with fingers made of unbreakable bones. They dug like claws through the gloves, returning the pain in kind all in one fast motion.

Pulling the man in, Logan used his signature move of an Adamantium reinforced head butt that finished the fight. It had all been just a matter of seconds, and in that time he saw his little Red had just been as busy. To his two she had three down, and that was a challenge enough that he wasn't about to be showed up in.

Yanking the dagger out of his hand and feeling muscles and tendon heal, he rejoined the fight and made for the men that dared raise their rifles against his wife. His beast borrowed his lungs and roared in challenge, the peppering spray of bullets tearing at his exposed flesh that healed before their eyes.

He was a boogey man whispered in a dangerous world he couldn't remember, the one that got away from the Program and laid an entire base to waste in an act of retribution fuelled by his berserker rage. Controlled bursts were forgotten as he ate away at the distance between them, a stream of automatic fire a last ditch attempt to bring him down. A tinkling noise he knew rose above it as his ghost whispered in his ear...

"Grenade!" Logan roared.

The explosion struck him deaf and blind, pain lancing through his body and laying him low in an odd mix of the cold from the storm licking at his flesh that burned. He could smell her blood above the stink of his own seared flesh and that had his beast pull the leash right out of his hand. The Wolverine was what they wanted, and the Wolverine was what they got...

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Bamf._

"Where did you send them?" Kitty asked, standing over a pile of clothes, body armour and weapons.

"Into the storm." Kurt replied, waving theatrically at the sinuous smoke that slowly cleared from the small room.

"In their boxers? Wow...serves the assholes right." Kitty growled, taking a calming breath of the tainted air and setting to task.

Neither were up for killing, it went against their principles, but it didn't mean they couldn't get creative. All throughout the airbase there were hidden caches of gear that had been ghosted from the men the patrols they had encountered. They'd gone at a breakneck pace trying to beat them all to sounding the alarm. Finally they had come across a server room and it was time to get down to business.

Setting up her gear, she got down to some brute force hacking with the kind of tech only her brilliant boyfriend could come up with. Her mission was to leech every bit and byte of data she could, all before they caught onto her. Servers ran the length and breadth of the room beyond her, completely climate controlled and cooled.

Leaving her program to work, she moved to another workstation and started pulling up the security feeds to turn them against the caretakers of the Program instillation. The scene out front was a horrific sight, Logan and Rogue fighting the mercenaries rushing out daring to retake the tarmac and their escape. They had turned the tables, and it was the mercs that were trapped with them.

"We might have company." Kitty whispered as she noticed another feed on the monitors.

Leaving her post and waiting at the door with Kurt, sure enough the electric door strike whined as someone on the other side sought entry. Already practised and perfected, Kitty reached out and ghosted them through, disarming and disrobing them all in one motion as their guns clattered with the rest.

Bamf.

Left alone and locking the door, she got back to work sure that Kurt would be returning in a moment. Already Hank's program had breached the first layer of defences and she got down to finding every bit of data to start dumping. Now it was down to finding out what secrets the Program might just have going on at the base. Glancing at the security feeds and cycling through them trying to find anything that might not be shown in the data, she felt her blood run cold at the sight of what must have been a hangar turned into a holding cell.

"Mystique? Do you read me, over?" Kitty called over her mic, the static she hard worrying her that the antennas Kurt had littered through the base might not be reaching out with the storm bearing down on them in full force.

"Raven here, I copy Kitty cat, over."

"New mission for you and Toto, the big bad is in the south west hangar." Kitty called, orientating herself to the layout of the base she had pulled up.

"Huff and Puff?" Raven asked, the report of her rifle carrying over the connection.

"I don't know, I can't see too good in there, just that if that's a Windigo I wouldn't want to meet one when I'm out hiking. It's...I don't even know what they're doing to it..."

"Copy, relay to Moira. Over and out."

Staring at the screen, Kitty let her revulsion show with a shiver that ran down her and reached her very toes. It was a fear born out of what she saw, a very real monster of ice and bone and leathery flesh easily towering some thirty feet being carved up like a kill. Her horror was for what she saw in the eyes, eyes that looked on the ants that tore at it's carcass, eyes full of a savage hunger so deep that the torture inflicted on it was but the biting of insects to be swat at.

"Be careful..." Kitty whispered, wondering just what other monsters her friends would face in their service to the Great Spirits.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Somewhere warm!"

Smirking at his lady love, they were hunkered down behind a truck catching their breath. The Wolf that walked on two was out in full form, though in the balancing act she kept her height down with an eye to her uniform.

_Bamf_.

They both barely just heard it now and again, and they'd been wondering about it until they saw the first mercs rushing in damn near buck ass naked likely suffering from hypothermia from their long trek back. Some building away from the main complex became their respite, pinned in by the elements.

"More streakers." Logan muttered.

"Remind me never ta piss off Kitty." Rogue muttered with a laugh.

"Eh, if them's the results feel free babe, I still remember that little trick she pulled back in Munich." Logan barked with a smirk, leaning in for a quick kiss and pointing off to the cargo plane.

Another squad was sent packing as they tried to reclaim it, Pete proving to be an impenetrable obstacle in organic steel and a gas mask. The burning stench of tear gas still lingered, carried to them when the wind blew just right. Rogue wondered just when the mercs would grow desperate enough to try and retake the plane with some real force, but she knew that Pete was hardly trapped. If it came down to it, he could rip through the hull like paper and join them in a fight after making sure it'd never take off.

"They're falling back..." Logan said as he peered past the battered truck.

"Guess that means they finally figured out about Kitty and Kurt." Rogue growled, and she knew it was time to press the attack into dangerous territory.

It was a hard choice, having heard about the mission Jubilee had run off on with Raven. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, they'd been made strange bedfellows before, it was worry over everything that could go wrong. She was the Witch, she should have been the one to go and face the Windigo, but already there was talk of a rescue mission with the revelation that there were captives in the main complex of the airbase.

_Bamf_.

"You are fashionably late, ja?" Kurt asked, the wind whisking away his smoke.

"That an invitation?" Logan asked, taking the offered hand and throwing his friend a wink.

Rogue joined and with one last look to the plane it all came down to trust once again, leaving Pete out there alone to his own fight. Rescue was just a call away relaying through Hank and Moira if things got bad, but the real plan was for them to raise hell inside and have Pete pin them down from the back. Gripping his hand tight and holding her breath, Rogue waited for that moment when the world very much vanished until she came back to it elsewhere.

_Bamf_.

The warmth was welcome, but the hammering of feet echoing through the halls told they had company coming. Two print outs for maps were given to her and Logan, still smelling fresh and warm to the touch. Stuffing it into her vest pocket, Rogue listened with an ear to just where their company was coming from. Kurt vanished in another cloud of smoke, likely back to help Kitty or send some more men off into the cold for a long walk.

"They're going to the holding area, it's a level down, you're facing south...turn around, hang a right, head down your first left and it's the first set of stairs." Kitty's voice cried over their ear buds.

"Copy." Logan said in reply as he took the lead.

Following behind, Rogue let her wolf out and more and fell to fours in a scrambling run. She overtook her lover and sniffed the air, listening for the hammering hearts of prey that had the stink of gun oil, powder burn and killer intent on them. She could smell the frustration, fear and dread as she drew closer to the stairs, the scent of captives.

"Hank's bringing the Blackbird on in just incase we have wounded, it's hard to tell from the cameras. Maybe ten, just huddled in the cages like some god damned pound." Kitty called, filling them in with more intel.

She could smell the building anger and rage from Logan, he'd made a living fighting in cages but this was something else. His growl carried in the halls and rose over their feet pounding down the steel stairs. Gunfire greeted them and she leapt over the rail with the grace of her wolf, pressing her attack ahead of her mate.

She heard them cry his name in fear, automatic fire unleashed that only pissed him off. She had to ignore the shouts and screams for help, ignore the plaintive looks from the people held like animals having suffered god only knew what. It was the fate that the Program had wanted for her friends, her family and her pack. It was her reason for fighting as she skidded past an opening, kicking off the wall and surging to make an attack from the rear.

"Help us!"

"Please save me!"

"It hurts so bad!"

The screams were awful, made close and so very near by her sharp senses, smelling the rot of infection and unwashed flesh, the stench of soiled sheets and stagnant water. The first to bring a gun to bear on her was too slow, strength fuelled by her rage and her wolf wrenching it out of his hand with the crunch of broken bones and the smell of blood. A kick sent him flying with the sound of cracked ribs, no pity for mercenary that lived off blood money.

"Kitty, we got wounded. You're gonna have to get Hank in here! I hate to say I don't got time or the strength for anyone else's pain but my own!" Rogue shouted as she fought.

"Copy, relaying to Moira. We'll get Hank down there asap to start a bit of evacuation triage with Kurt." Kitty called, sounding hurried wherever she was.

By the plans within plans that would have Moira joining Kitty to keep guard during the data dump, all while co-ordinating and turning the security of the airbase against the previous masters. The cargo plane was still a piece in play, and that left Pete having to decide just when it was time to make his move on the board. Throwing a woman, Rogue fought against the urge to call for an update from Raven, but she reached out and felt for Jubilee's heart.

Tense, cautious, slow. She was fine and it was all she needed to know as she left that link open. How she longed to just borrow a sight that wasn't hers, but in the fight with another merc she couldn't afford that luxury. Trust, it came down to trust.

"Logan?" Rogue shouted as she saw him standing motionless over the fallen.

He looked haunted, fighting with his ghost and demons, and all at once he popped his claws and ran down the length of the cages cutting locks and freeing the captives. Leaving him to the rounds, she went about the battered and beaten, relieving them of their weapons and readying them for the very cages they had once lorded over.

"Thank you!"

"I thought I was going to die!"

It was all an awful and horrific white noise she had to ignore, and amidst it all she hadn't even heard Kurt and Hank approach. Leaving them to the captives, she started hauling mercs off by their arms and legs to lock them up in the now emptied cages.

"Pete's in play and you got more heading your way."

"You okay Kit?" Rogue asked of the little birdie in her ear.

"Yeah, Moira's here so I got my back covered. Setting up for a different kind of data dump, one that should keep the spooks off our backs..."

"Okay, you just tell me if you find any more folks that need rescuing..."

An open line with nothing said was the only reply she got, neither wanted to say what was in the back of their mind and jinx the whole mission. Throwing the last into the cage and crashing against it, Logan came up with some scavenged chain to secure it with a fist full of pad locks. Reaching for a hug that lead to a kiss, their hearts counted out the seconds until they had to fight again.

"Kurt, give a fella a lift?" Logan asked of his friend who had returned.

"Always."

His eyes said it all, and she smiled at him with her eyes turning feral as she brought her wolf out more. He'd take the high, she'd get the low, and they'd met in the middle of every son of a bitch that was responsible for all the suffering going on.

"See ya top side Sugah..." Rogue whispered, starting to undo her armour and finding that balance between wolf and woman.

"Save some for me."

_Bamf_.

"Time to remind these fuckers to be afraid of the Big Bad Wolf..."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	53. Chapter 53

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I want to know why they're acting as if it's business as usual..." Raven whispered from their hidden place behind a snow drift.

The Windigo, a monster among monsters, the ice giant and eater of men that haunted the folklore of the aboriginal people of the northern reaches of the Americas. Thought just a cautionary myth against cannibalism, the truth was worse than even she had imagined. Staring through her scope, she watched horrified as the handlers of the abomination fed it an arm, one that was undoubtedly human.

A whimper drew her away from the awful sight, reaching to pull Jubilee closer to her and try and stave off the chill that had nothing to do with the storm. For all they cut at the beast, it healed as it was fed, the hunks of the ice giant thrown into barrels that were wheeled out of sight from the grisly abattoir.

"Kitty?"

"Copy, what can I do for ya?"

"I don't like what I'm seeing here, something isn't right. They have to know they're under attack yet I have two guards on a smoke break chatting..." Raven relayed, looking at the unthinkable at one of the side entrances to the hangar.

"Moira isn't getting any chatter over the radios, at least not from the hangar. I need another twenty minutes to get the data, but you know we don't want to pull out until we're sure we got anyone that needs rescuing. You're our second pilot two, you said you can fly that bird Pete secured."

"Copy, I'm gonna trust my gut on this. Call me if you need me, Raven out."

Intelligent eyes looked up to her and Raven threw Jubilee a wink, trying to shake off the horrific sight. They had to get into the hangar, every bit of intel on the windigo had that it only ate the flesh of the living and if it was getting fed that was bad news for someone. Yet right now she couldn't think about that, her gut was screaming at her that something was wrong. Sweeping her rifle off to the control tower, the lights were off and it appeared empty.

"You trust me?" Raven whispered, looking into those eyes for an answer.

Jumping to her feet and tugging along, Jubilee gave her answer by hauling Raven up to her feet. Running low and fast, they closed the distance to the control tower and melted into the shadows. Looking again at Jubilee and trusting her to tell if anyone was around, she shook her head and pawed at the door urging them to enter.

It wasn't locked, there was no reason for it as far as the mercenaries likely saw, attack on them just unthinkable. Creeping in and closing the door behind them, with the storm howling out there it was the first time in hours she had felt any real sense of warmth. She and Jubilee had been the first on the ground, the eyes and ears and some long range support to the hell that was getting dropped in.

"What's the play?" Jubilee asked.

Turning to see the young woman where there had been a wolf, naked as the day she was born and shivering. Pulling off her parka, Raven passed it to her, a grateful smile given as she slipped it on.

"Check the radar, find out if we have any party crashers we need to know about."

"You know how to operate that stuff?" Jubilee asked in little more than a breath, tilting her head and listening hard.

"I've had a lot of on the job training over the years." Raven said just as quiet, slinging her rifle over her shoulder and going to take point.

Yet as she took the first step up the stairs, she was shoved out of the way with Jubilee taking that job. She raced up silently on her bare feet that had to be burning from the cold, while the storm might be outside their breath still fogged. Taking the stairs slow and quiet, Raven saw her partner in the mission already at the top and peeking around the corner of the door.

"Empty, c'mon." Jubilee called just above a whisper.

Taking the stairs two at a time, the glow of old tech refurbished with new lit the room in a dull light. There were laptops and monitors sleeping away, but there on one of the old screens in black and green was what she had come for. Every time the line raced around it came back without interruption.

"Kitty, do you copy?" Raven called over the mic, looking around the control room and digging into her vest for some of the goodies Hank had passed out for the mission.

"Go ahead Raven."

"Bringing a camera online, can you sync up?" Moments passed, testing a few vantages for the camera until she found one she liked.

"Got it, synced up. Zooming in and...good. Nice work by the way, guessing you want me to keep an eye on the radar too?"

"Turn their assets against them, no sense in being surprised. Any change on the hangar?"

"No change, and you're right. Something's wrong beside the windigo now that I'm looking at them. Be careful."

"Roger, be safe. Raven out."

"Gotta say I like Raven over Mystique..."

Looking to the girl that could be her daughter if she could earn that trust, Raven gave her a smile and had a quick look around the control room. Jubilee had found a pair of overly large binoculars and had eyes for the hangar, with the jacket on her that was many sizes too large she looked like a child playing with her parents things.

"Hungry?" Raven asked, having stumbled on some foil wrapped granola bars likely leftover from the mercs.

"Starving."

Throwing a couple and having one herself, they'd need every bit of energy for their go at the hangar. While maybe she wasn't quite as dexterous and flexible as she once had been, she was still deadly in a fight and had no qualms about snapping a few necks or getting into a knife fight if it bought them a silent entry.

"Ready?" Rewarded with a nod, Raven took a few steps and gave the young lady a hug.

"You're...like, really worried...aren't you?" Jubilee asked, her voice hesitant and unsure.

"Yes, I am. I'm no saint, but I can worry over the wife of my son." Raven whispered.

"Did you, like, watch him? Growing up?"

"I couldn't, I wouldn't risk bringing my world into his, not one single clue that he existed. I was burning the candle at both ends, spying for the Americans and the Russians, fighting with Magneto, trying to help Charles when I could..."

The tension bled out of the embrace, and Raven let herself hug all the harder. She had too much time to think on her sins ever since Erik had betrayed her, and she had many indeed. But her one saving grace was thinking that she had brought something good into the world even if it was a legacy she'd never known. After Alkali Lake she had let herself look into that life, read through old newspapers and get to know her son through photographs.

Yet it was his choice of a wife that she thought she really caught a glimpse of his heart, thinking of a life written in just a few pages from the records she had once stolen from the boy she thought of as a brother, Charles Xavier. It was in all those little moments she'd watched on their flight, the whispered endearments and sweet and often playful kisses.

"Promise me you won't hold back..." Raven asked again.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid, I'm the one that can heal." Jubilee countered.

Chuckling at that truth and thinking how she had taken point up the stairs acting as a living shield, it was a gesture that hadn't gone unnoticed. Kissing her atop the head, Raven gave one last tight hug.

"I promise, but that goes double for you about anything stupid. I've been at this a lot longer than you, respect your elders."

And in the reflection there was a smile, though her eyes were clouded with the awful resolve to do what had to be done. It was a resolve Raven swore to save her from, she had enough blood on her hands for the both of them and wouldn't see anymore unless it came down to that one choice, choosing her own life over one that sought her death.

"Lets go see about maybe saving us some folks and killing a windigo." Jubilee said, taking off her borrowed jacket and falling to four now dressed in fur.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Picking teeth out of his knuckle, Logan felt the sting of his flesh healing and knew when the whole mess was over that Hank would have a field day picking shrapnel and bullets out of his hide. Trying a door and finding it locked, he opened it with a _snikt_ twice over, cutting around the lock and frame and kicking it open. They were clearing the base one room at a time, looking for any stragglers and more souls needing a rescue.

"Clear..." Rogue hissed from down the hall.

Walking into his room, it was an office replete in finery and comfort that painted it as the home away from home of some head honcho. Sniffing once, a growl rolled from his chest as something about the place stirred ol' Jimmy Howlett from his grave.

"Babe..."

Her light tread announced her, her wolf reigned in for the most part though her hide was thick and tough and she had claws that would make short work of body armour. Her hand found his back and soothed him, walking together and exploring the odd office. There was a desk where whoever sat at it would have their back to the wall and a good view of the door and windows.

A small but soft bed with fine sheets sat in a corner, and grabbing a blanket he could smell that scent that had his old life clawing to the forefront. Whoever called the office home he knew, yet he'd never laid eyes on the man as never had his nose failed him, he always had a face or a place to go with it.

"Be careful." Logan whispered.

"Sure thing sugah."

He saw her sniffing the sheets and committing the scent to memory, following it around the room from the left as he took the right. An antique bookcase with a built in liquor cabinet struck him in the gut, hitting him hard with deja vu so strong he could hear the clink of glasses and smell the scotch poured into them. Opening the glass doors, he helped himself to a bottle and tried to remember with a taste before he threw the bottle to Rogue.

Cigars on the desk in their own humidor, taking one and running it under his nose to appreciate the quality. Clues in a breadcrumb trail, he pulled out a camera and started snapping shots of everything that struck a cord. A box of matches was pocketed, watching with appreciation as his lady love broke out her own little forensic kit and started looking around for likely prints to lift.

"Desk's empty." Logan muttered.

"Whoever was here they ain't been here for a while." Rogue replied.

It was the truth, but that he remembered the scent even vaguely said that they had been close. Days old, the scent told of a cunning man who had left before the failed op on the mansion, the failure to recapture him and his family. Accepting the bottle back for a sip, it tasted of her lips and helped sooth his frustration.

"Logan, come in." Kitty called over his ear bud.

"Logan here, go."

"Five more minutes on the data and the Blackbird is full. Gonna have to use the captured cargo plane to get the last out, us included. Pete's out there guarding it again and Moira is checking it for any surprises. I got Kurt with me, but I'm about as positive as I can be that the main complex is clear, how's your sweep going?"

"Just about done, might have found something, just doing some bagging and tagging. How's Lee and Mystique?"

"Radio silent, but I got them on an external camera near the hangar. Mystique got me eyes on the bases radar, I'm keeping an eye to make sure there aren't any reinforcements coming in without us knowing. Over."

Looking to Rogue, he could smell her concern, he wasn't exactly thrilled with that plan either but they were short on men and women. The fighting in the main complex had been fierce, and there were more than enough wounded and contained mercs that looked like they had the fight kicked right out of them. The fight was far from over, it had just started in fact. Their home wouldn't be safe until the Program was shut down, all until the next threat came around.

"Hurry up with that dump and get out there with Pete and Moira, Rogue and me are gonna go give Toto some back up once we clear the last few rooms. Over."

"Copy, be safe. Over and out."

Hurrying along with looking for clues, he let the sense of deja vu guide him around the room seeing it from the eyes of Jimmy Howlett and trusting that man's gut. Snapping photos of everything that tickled him in a bad way, right down to just the assortment of liquor in the cabinet, with a nod to the door he called that goose case off for now. They had work to do.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

She could smell it the moment she trotted through the door, the Windigo. It smelt of death, the cold, and her wolf within growled. Worse was how it mingled with the scent and smell of a hospital, sounds like a dentist office with awful high pitched screeching noises. The guard at the door noticed her as he stood there enjoying his smoke sitting on one of the barrels that had a biohazard symbol taped to the side.

"Hey, check this..." The merc called, and soon another joined him.

Through the snow heavy skylight Jubilee saw a shadow streak across the roof, one that went unnoticed by the guards who had been distracted. One dug into his vest and pulled out a pouch of jerky, holding out a piece to her. Playing the role of a hungry lone wolf, she crept up and didn't have to feign being hesitant as she snatched it and chewed away.

"Better hope her pack isn't around man."

"Probably got lost in the storm, hell, just might be some feral mutt or some half breed."

Finding her hunger despite being sick to her stomach thinking of what laid out beyond the wall that cut the hangar in half, she let them debate whether she was a wolf or not. A flash of red at the furthest skylight went unnoticed by the guards, but it was the signal she was waiting for. Raven was in position and she was free to barge in on the nightmare.

Her moment came as the one that called her a mutt reached to pet her, scrambling off and growling at them with bared fangs and raised hackles. They reached for their guns but she wasn't waiting around, racing off away from them and trying to prepare for whatever lay beyond the door. It was too late for her when she noticed the abort signal from Raven, three quick flashes from the red light.

The reason for it was right there before her eyes just beyond the startled butchers, standing frozen as one took a bone saw to a pale man laid out on a gurney to be carved up as food for the Windigo. There were more, men and women alike hooked up to respirators looking like the living dead.

"What the hell is going on!?" One man in scrubs shouted from where he was working away at the windigo.

"Just a wolf that came in..."

The words were cut off by a deep thundering growl of a mountain falling on a village, of earth moving in an avalanche that only brought death. All at once it came like a crashing wave, a deafening roar that shook the hangar and toppled the men and women who dared try to restrain it. In those uninterested eyes that had shown no care to its own apparent suffering, the Windigo looked at her directly and struggled against the shackles that dared tie it to the concrete.

Bolts were torn out of the floor, chains lashing around, and Jubilee knew real fear and terror as it struggled to reach for her. Her wolf clawed at her mind, tried to command her to run, but she was frozen to the ground. All at once sparkling arcs of lightning started running down her coat, balls of luminous light sparking and dancing through the air in ever growing numbers.

Her terror fulfilled her promise, and that voice in the back of her mind that still had any human thought left that wasn't cowering from the primordial dark screamed for Raven to run, for everyone to run. Gunfire rattled off as the mercenaries turned to try and subdue the Windigo, but it was a ricochet from those carelessly spent rounds that sealed their fate.

The sting of a bullet biting her and digging deep sent a panicked jolt through that cold terror that held her in thrall, it set her off in an explosion the likes she only feared she was capable of. The world became blinding light, the stink of burning flesh, and the howl of pain from an abomination that had hunted across the cold north for millennia.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Raven had been distracted by the inhuman eyes that seemed to look at and through her, look at her in quiet contemplation of how she'd taste. There was an intelligence in those eyes, a dim light that had its own cunning. They were the eyes of the Windigo that looked up through the skylight she crouched at picking targets, counting guards and finding out just what the awful truth she feared an answer was, just how was this abomination fed.

Bodies had been the answer, living bodies lined up along a wall with iv drips and respirators breaking for them. It made her sick to contemplate, hoping down in the bottom of that box of horrors that they were as dead as they looked, just soulless flesh kept alive without any conscious thought left to know their suffering. Too late she realized her mistake, trying to call off Jubilee before she could bear witness to just how dark the Program was.

"No..." Raven hissed as the black wolf bounded in, skidded and came to a halt with terror filled eyes.

She had a new sin to add to all the rest, but that was a thought for later as she pulled out her pistol and prepared to join what was surely a fight brewing. And then she heard it, a howl that rose above the wind that raged around her, the Windigo waking from its seeming slumber and struggling at its bonds.

Concrete splintered and shattered as a bolt was torn from the floor, a huge hand reaching out and Raven felt her blood run as ice seeing just what it wanted. And then she saw that Jubilee would live up to her promise, the sparks arcing and dancing off her filling the room in a veritable flurry of light. A different kind of fear told her one thing and one thing alone, warned by those few pages she had read years before, run.

Racing across the rooftop of the hangar to the very edge, she leapt at the sound of gunfire and twisted midair for a tumble as soon as she hit the deep snow. The world was white and she was deaf, a growing ringing in her ears she was sadly used to having been around more than enough explosions in her life. There was someone calling her name over and over and over, and finally she could string enough conscious thought together to answer.

"What!?" Raven snapped, her own voice quiet but she was sure she was yelling.

"What happened?!" Kitty screamed over the radio.

_Bamf_.

There was the stench of sulfur in the air, smoke and concrete dust and worse. Looking back to the hangar, something rose out of it roaring in anger. It was the Windigo, but it flailed like it was in horrific pain. Chunks of it fell from its body, racing out into the storm leaving a trail of rot and ruin behind it. It stumbled, fell, and with another wet splash its flesh fell from it to bubble and steam in the clean snow all at once defiling it.

Ignoring Kitty and rushing to the aid of her son, she ran at the rubble to search for Jubilee when another wolf overtook her. The streaked wolf that was Rogue raced to the rubble and started sniffing around, rushing through the debris until finally she must have found the poor woman buried in the rubble. A hand found was all it took, her son vanishing and only after he found his wife.

"I couldn't warn her in time..." Raven hissed, her stomach a tight knot of regret and grief.

Rogue turned and all at once rose to her full height of some seven feet, looking down with intelligent yet feral eyes. Her gaze fell away and looked to the rest that laid in what had become their grave. There was only death in the air, even she could tell that without preternatural senses.

"Help me kill that thing..." Rogue snarled in a guttural voice, pointing to where the windigo struggled through the snow.

It was wounded, returning to the icy realm that had spawned it, always and ever hungry as the myth told. The meals just became its flesh, never becoming a filling meal, and thinking of those poor souls that were being fed piecemeal to it Raven felt herself get angry at the Program fro their inhuman depravity.

Pistol in hand she followed after the Big Bad Wolf to put her own demons to rest, and behind her she heard a noise that sent a shiver through her, _snikt_. The fight was joined, and she ran with the wild ones, repaying blood for blood.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	54. Chapter 54

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Howling a challenge that rose over the raging winds, Rogue loped along on fours though she was the embodiment of the werewolves of legend. The windigo turned on her from its maddened retreat, the icy flesh cracked and steaming in the wind. It still burned from the panicked attack that had brought the hangar down, the air heavy with ozone and the stench of charred flesh.

It roared and lunged for her, but her wolf was too quick, rolling through the snow and dodging the grappling attack. The large eyes of the windigo had a starved, maddening hunger in them, a hunger for the flesh of the living of which there were three now. Bullets peppered it, cracking its icy flesh more as they lodged deep, sizzling hot and causing it to howl in pain.

Leaping at it and clawing at its exposed back, Rogue held on as it flailed about trying to shake her off. In that moment of distraction Logan ran up and joined the assault, his claws cutting through the ice to the bone and bringing it down to kneel on one shattered knee.

"Find the body! We gotta find who this sucker latched onto for a host!" Rogue snarled as she slashed and dug through the ice.

The Windigo of legend was an evil spirit, and in that myth there was a bit of truth. The abomination they struggled with was a thing that shouldn't be, a twisted reflection of the Natural Order that had slithered from the beyond. It found the dying, the hungry, the cold and lost in the north where the winters were hard and food scarce. It devoured them, thrived off them, used them as an anchor to make them stronger.

It was a mockery of the Natural Order, a dark imitation of Witch and Warlock who welcomed a spirit into them and through it became stronger so they might serve the Great Spirits. It made them dangerous, drew the vile cunning of humanity and twisted it to its use, and it lived through the torment of its first victim suffering a living hell. It ate the flesh of the living and made it their own, growing larger and knowing only hunger it could never sate.

The icy flesh hit the snow and melted as a steaming stain of rot, practically raining as she dug deep searching for the host of the windigo. It reached for her, struggling to find her like an unreachable itch.

"Down here!" Raven shouted, drawing it's attention.

It surged forward and Rogue held on dearly, but it felt as Logan cleanly sliced through the knee. He joined her in the search for the suffering host, and though the flesh looked of ice the insides were flooded with the flesh and bones and very clothes of the victims it had fed on. The telltale sign of camo said it hadn't been subdued easily by the Program. The stink of terror came as she cleaved another chunk from the back of the horrific beast.

"I think I..." Rogue started to cry.

Yet the beast had much fight left in it and bucked and thrashed, throwing her and her love from its back. Tumbling through the snow and feeling the break of bones, her leg bent at an awful angle. Wrenching hard and setting her bone in place, already it started to heal and the burning was a tolerable substitute for real warmth as she climbed to her unsteady feet. The hammer blow of high calibre rounds slamming into the windigo rang loud but had little impact, just a spray of wet gore as it charged.

_Bamf._

Rogue watched in horrified awe as a true devil fell on the windigo, the husband Wagner beyond reason as he vented his rage. Wielding two machetes with all his skill as a swordsman he cut and slashed and never stood in one place too long. The clap of air rushing into vacuum rang again and again as he teleported around it, a haze of sinuous smoke swirling around it.

Enraged the beast roared loud enough to shake the very ground, forgetting about the biting insect that sought to bleed it by a thousands cuts and charging for the easy meat it saw in Raven. Racing after it on fours as her wolf, Rogue sought to catch up to it but it was faster.

_Bamf._

Raven vanished, saved by her son, and in its anger the windigo punched the very place she had been spraying stone and sending a scattering rain of shattered soil long since frozen for the winter. Standing with her wolf on two, a plan was quickly coming to her how to deal with the beast once and for all.

"Kurt, I need a lift ta its back! Logan, I need ya ta piss this sum bitch off!" Rogue called, having heard the clap of air behind her that announced Kurt returning.

"Gladly." Logan growled, charging at it in a battle of David verse a grotesque Goliath.

The world vanished and she was used to it by now, a world of darkness and smoke and...something...overtaking hers for that span of time between the beating of her heart. Once she came back she was once again at the back of the abomination and clawed deep at that wound that stunk of terror. The tang of blood and the stain of red that washed down the icy flesh told she was close enough.

"Logan, turn this sucker around! Raven, aim for where I am! Kurt..."

_Bamf._

He didn't have to be told, once the beast had been turned he waited just long enough so that Raven knew where to shoot. When the world came back the crack of the first round fired was overtaken by the pained howl of their kill. Again and again Raven fired utterly relentless still remembering all too well the look the thing had in its eyes for her, how it had reached for Jubilee full of hunger. It fell as it had before, but this time it wasn't the crack of ice slamming into the frozen earth or the groan of the frozen surface of a lake, it fell in a wet heap of steaming ruin.

It spread out like a stain over the snow, bone and cloth and fur poking out of the giant corpse, spring come at last to show all the hidden kills the long winter claimed under the serene yet sinister snow banks.

"Sonovabitch..." Rogue hissed, letting her wolf rest and falling to her knees.

A jacket fell over her and she looked to see Logan standing over her, bending and gathering her up in his arms to keep her warm. The fight was over, the windigo was dead, but it hadn't been the monster they had come to fight, and only now did she see just how dark and despicable a creature the Program would be.

"Lets go home hun..."

"How's things on the cargo plane Kitty?" Logan asked.

"Moira says it's good to go, just need us a pilot, she thinks she can lend a hand hummin' a few bars but that Raven is the real certified lady for the job."

Raven and Kurt walked up looking a bit awkward but finding comfort in talk about Jubilee, his wayward mother asking after his wife's safety. Broken bones, cracked ribs, a pierced lung were the answer she heard whispered. It was a chilling prognosis, but she took comfort in knowing their wolves would see them through.

"Lets get the hell outta here." Logan muttered, offering his hand for Kurt who took it with a weary and sad smile.

They'd won, but it was no clear victory, they had paid a price and it was but one battle. They had seen the enemy, in the mercenaries and in the cages their captives had been kept. They'd seen it in the windigo they kept for their sinister uses, and in the stories Moira had told of her own hunt out in the cold away from Langley. They had seen their enemy, had his scent, and they knew it'd be war.

_Bamf._

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The airbase was Canadian and the clearance to land had been arranged by Moira, most of the heavy lifting done by Langley. Don't ask, don't tell was the protocol as the victims of the Program were taken for proper treatment. The presence of some men in wool overcoats and suits was taken as the CIA keeping their secrets, and whether they were sharing was a question that didn't need answering just then. The cargo plane was confiscated and the Blackbird refuelled for their flight home.

"Guess we're doing a bit of a layover." Kitty said as she walked up to Pete.

His answer was a shrug, he didn't have the words for a reply, just a soul weary fatigue in his eyes. She had seen it once before during a kind yet very forced march through the woodlands after the school had been attacked the very first time. She and him had been the ones who had kept everyone together, had struggled to give a sense of security, yet in his eyes then as now he had been tired, exhausted both in body and spirit.

"Want to find a McDonald's and get a few quarter pounders with cheese?" Kitty asked, nudging at that old memory.

"Yes, maybe even more than a few." Pete replied with a laugh and a smile.

The first bit of real food they had after a rendevous with a supply cache out in the woods, hitting up a McDonald's before following the rest of the escape plan. They had kept everyone together and in the best spirits, shouldering the burden of trying to believe what then they feared might be lies, that all their missing friends and the teachers would return safe and sound. All true but for two, and how hard it had been then to find out what had happened to both John and especially Miss Grey.

"Jubilee will want a large milkshake." Pete whispered.

"Just so she can try and say she's eating healthy, getting some dairy in her diet..." Kitty laughed, thinking of times spent at mall food courts.

"And Rogue would want her chicken nuggets." Pete added.

It became a game of just what they liked, all their own peculiarities and preferences. Logan tended to wait outside of most fast food places unless it was flame grilled, and Hank they had learned had a love of onion rings, a treat when he found them. Noticing a truck pulling up, the driver saluted.

"Sir, Mam, Corporal Harris at your service. I've been instructed to be your chaperone on the base, and your driver if need be."

"Driver huh? There a McDonald's anywhere close?" Kitty asked, thinking it was time to stop talking about food.

"Yes Mam."

"Mam, I could get used to this..." Kitty said with a smile, finding her phone and checking for service before sending a text to rally the troops.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Rogue stared out the window at the snow lit by the headlights, the road a gleaming white under them and the promise of civilization ahead as told by the glow on the horizon. As much as she longed to just curl up on Logan's lap, the driver had kindly asked them to all buckle up or '...his superior would have his ass, Mam...'.

That they were mutants didn't worry him, in fact there were some strewn throughout their ranks or so he had said after only a slight moment of surprise on seeing Kurt in all his glory walking with his wife. Jubilee sat the next seat up, sullen and quiet with haunted eyes. She hadn't said a word since waking, she just clung to Kurt. Tempted as she was, Rogue resisted feeling for her heart, she settled for a few soft and gentle touches to say what she couldn't find the words for.

Hank, Moira and Raven had stayed with the Blackbird, the CIA talking with their superiors over a secured line in privacy while Hank oversaw some service and the refuelling of the jet. Just her, the Wagner's, Kitty and Pete riding along with Corporal Harris on a burger run. She didn't feel like eating, but her wolf within was hungry and every scrap of food found had been given to the people they had rescued.

Men, women and sadly enough even some children. Humans and mutants together in suffering at the hands of the Program, a mixture from around the world with no knowledge of where they even were. Some had been relieved to find out they had been in Canada, the ones that called the nation home. Moira had given her word that they'd all find their way home, all after they had been debriefed so they could 'find the ones that had done that to them'.

"Austrailia..." Rogue murmured, surprising even herself.

Logan looked at her with a curiously quirked eyebrow, and then he remembered their conversation. Leaning in for a kiss, he breathed in her scent that still had the battle on her even after their shower off at the barracks before they left. Foresight had them bringing spare clothes, even spare uniforms not knowing just what the hell they were in for. Her neck felt too naked, too light, and she wondered if it was the same for him. Their promises had been left home for them to come back to.

"...too many spiders." Jubilee whispered, the first she had said since waking.

"Snakes too." Logan said, sharing a smirk with his little Red.

"Sharks." Rogue added.

"Koalas." Kitty joined in.

"What's wrong with Koalas?" Jubilee asked at the absurd addition to the list of dangerous things.

Listening as Kitty told of her suspicions of the cuddly looking marsupial, Rogue caught Kurt looking to her from the reflection in the glass with a smile. Even Pete was adding to the topic of conversation, drawn from the dark thoughts that plagued him. Returning the smile and looking off to Kitty, they shared a wink at how slyly she had used her rivalry with Jubilee to try and get her into some conversation.

"What about platypus?" Rogue asked, turning the conversation back to ideas of dangerous creatures.

"They're cute." Jubilee huffed, burying her face against Kurt's shoulder as he held her.

"I've heard the males are venomous, Mam." Harris added with a glance to the rear view.

"Dammit Australia!" Jubilee angrily growled with everyone joining in for a laugh.

Killing time debating other warm weather locals to travel to for their Honeymoon, the twinkling lights of a large town appeared through the snow with an amber haze of light brightening the night sky. The promise of a hot meal and some normalcy after everything they had done, endured and overcome was a relief. They'd have all the night to dwell on dark thoughts, no sense in doing so hungry.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"For what it's worth they took the bait."

Eyeing her junior agent, Moira had been fishing long enough to know they were likely going to come back with a clean hook. The Program was as slick as it came, but she took her satisfaction where she could, like the bottle of scotch one of the officers from the base had been so gracious to gift her. The Canadians had troops on the move to see if they couldn't land a catch.

The Program was a business when one got down to the brass tacks, and any assets seized came with a price tag and a bottom line that would cause ripples up the chain. Getting the Wolverine involved had been a card she had been keeping close to her chest ever since she found out about him, one thing she had kept secret from all her superiors. Only after Munich had she dared get him in the mix, and only because the danger had found him and the school she held dear to her heart.

"Death by a thousand paper cuts, give the bureaucrats something to bitch about." Moira hissed, offering the bottle and finding herself glad when Raven took it.

She still remembered the young girl she had been, idealistic, ambitious, full of piss and vinegar and a crush on two men. That girl had chosen the bad boy over sweet Hank, chosen Erik over the man who had been like a brother to her. Accepting the bottle bag and having a belt, Moira thought of Charles Xavier once more and their reunion that had come rather sudden. He expected a slap, she punched him and shocked all the gathered at the seminar he came to speak at.

"She's young." Raven said in a thoughtful tone, accepting the bottle back.

"Katherine?" Moira asked, playing dumb.

"Yes, actually she is. And Rogue, Jubilee..."

"Kids, they grow up fast."

Returning the smirk in kind, Moira remembered the kids she had entrusted the safety of the world to. Not all had made it, and not all had come back. Looking at the lady across from her, it looked as though one had taken the long way back after all.

"I don't know if I'm cut out for this." Raven said, hushed and quiet and looking at the bottle in her hands.

"Ya make a fine spook." Moria teased, playing dumb once more and fighting a smirk as she saw a smile on the pretty blonde.

"I knew it would be hard, seeing him again. But them, together..."

"Everything you hoped for?"

Raven nodded at that truth, it was all she had ever wanted for her cast off son. A family, a home, and someone to love him. The mission had been hard for a different reason, working closely with these people who could well be her family, and she wondered if she was worthy of something so precious.

"I don't know if I'm cut out for that life..." Raven whispered.

"Quit running girl, you've been running for too long, from that house and that life and what's it left ya with? Mistakes? Regrets? It wasn't just Erik that Charles was trying to convince for all those years."

Enemies and friends all at once, that had been Erik and Charles, never able to agree on how the future should unfold or how to get there. Each had their legacy, and looking at them Raven saw the one she liked better. The one that had her son find love, a family, and a home.

"Did you love him?" Raven asked as she brushed at her damp eyes.

"Hank? Nah, he was good for a roll in the sheets though." Moira said with a hearty laugh, reaching out for the bottle.

"Charles."

The answer was in her clear brown eyes not dulled by age, eyes used to looking ahead three steps and two to the left to keep one up on her adversaries in the field and academia alike. Moira felt a wistful longing for the man who had left her with the memory of that kiss before he'd sent her off to get her life back at the CIA.

"Yes, yes I did. But we both had our lives to live, lives that had to be separate. So take it from me, don't go blowing your chance now that you have it. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work, but at least that will be one less regret to carry around."

And though they had no glasses for a toast, they shared the last of the bottle together and drank to that sentiment and bit of wisdom, better late than never.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	55. Chapter 55

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I thought I'd find ya out here."

The McDonald's was the highlight of a strip mall that had a bank, a few shops, a walk-in clinic advertising it as being open twenty four hours, and a convenience store that Logan stood out front of stripping the cellophane from his cigar. It was over priced and dried out, but it wasn't so much about enjoying it as losing himself in the routine.

Watching her walk across the parking lot with a brown bag of carry out, even from the other end of the parking lot he could smell the fried up greasy fare that drove him away. "Hey babe."

"Two quarter pounders, no ketchup."

Taking her hand instead of the bag, he lead her off to a lamp pole and sat down on the cold concrete base, pulling her onto his lap so she had a warm seat. Tucking his crummy cigar behind his ear, only then did he accept the bag and dig in.

"How's the gang?" Asked between bites, he could see Kitty and Pete going through some ritual with their meals, trading pickles and sprucing up their burgers. Kitty had a couple of the little trays usually meat for ketchup, stripping open packets of vinegar and filling them up for her fries.

"Gettin' by with the basics, food, promise of a home to go back ta, shower helped." Rogue whispered as she looked off to the restaurant.

Shower fresh, breathing deep her scent it carried with it the memories of all those showers they had shared together since their friendship that had seen years had turned to love. Just a bit of give and take, he knew why she was out there braving the cold, she was waiting for that bit of routine that made everything feel normal. Wolfing down the last of his burgers, he plucked his cigar and handed it off to her.

Pressing it between her lips, he found the box of matches that had been a spoil of war and lit one up, his lady puffing away to coddle the growing ember. Cherry red, she passed the cigar back and breathed deep the smoky smell she usually loved, yet on this occasion coughed and pulled away from his embrace.

"That bad?" Logan asked, puffing away at it and trying to look as though he were enjoying it.

"Sugah, the nose knows..." Rogue said with a tilt of her head, smiling indulgently at him as she took another few steps back leaving tracks in the snow.

"An afficionado now are ya?" Logan asked as he had another slowly draw on the crummy cigar.

Watching her crouch, gathering up snow and moulding it into a tight little missile, he dared her with his eyes. His Rogue was one that rarely backed down from a dare and this time was no exception, a face full of snow with slush falling down his shirt the result of that dare. His cigar was snuffed as it fell into the snow with a hiss, crushing it under foot and gathering it up with the rest of his trash.

"Ya can smoke for me when we get home..."

Home, the word had its own gravity that tugged at his heart. Tossing his trash and chasing after her, she broke into a run that she would lose. He saw her wolf in how she danced around the military truck that had spirited them away, peeking over the hood and ducking around the tail end keeping it between them. It was a game of ducking and dodging and throwing snowballs at another, panting breath and gasped shrieks from his lady as snow fell down her shirt.

"I'll tattle!" His reputation was on the line, the big bad Wolverine making a fool of himself for her. He didn't care, didn't care about the snow or the slush or the cold that crept into him as he slung under the truck and tripped her with a sweeping leg. She fell, scrabbled away, but he caught her ankle and pulled her into his arms.

Holding her in the snow with her heart pattering away and her breath fogging with every huffed breath, it was exhilarating and relaxing all at once, just welcome reminders of what they were fighting for. Family, friends, and home.

"I'm cold." Rogue whined, playing the wounded party as he held her against him, his own heat enough to drive away the winter chill.

"There's a Timmy's across the road." Coffee, donuts and more. A life on the road had him familiar with every coffee shop, truck stop and family restaurant. Their trip up to Alaska had been an education for her on how to enjoy all that fare as she never before had, more than enough money in her pocket for that run.

A look to the restaurant saw Pete and Kitty curled together in a friendly embrace drinking coffee, while the wife Wagner sat colouring in crayons with her husband. "...could get Lee some Timbits."

"Get Kit to ask Harris how he takes his brew, we'll get something fer the trip back to the base."

Hefting his Rogue back to her feet, he brushed her off as an excuse for some frisky fondling, sharing smirks as she texted away to find out just what the Corporal took in his coffee. He was off chatting to some pretty girl at the counter, enjoying the fringe benefit of playing chaperone and by the smile the young lady had he was making good.

Enjoying a late night walk with his wife, the snow came down in fat, fluffy flakes and the street lamps were ensconced in halos of amber down the road. They bled together as a golden garland with the red and green of traffic lights as accents. Only a few cars were on the road with the distant rolling thunder that of snow plows making it safe.

"Might as well get her a hot chocolate too." Logan mused as he held the door for his lady.

Rogue beckoned him with her eyes and a sultry smile, and he did as bidden leaning in for a kiss as he towered over her. Chaste, simple and sweet, he kissed her nose one last time and urged her in with a tilt of his head.

"With whipped cream, and cinnamon."

That he remembered that detail scored him a point, a favour to be paid back later. Just another of the little details he was coming to learn about his family, his pack. The little things that showed he cared by noticing them, remembering them.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Nugget."

Heeding his wife's wish, Kurt dipped one in barbeque sauce and fed it to her as she coloured. They commotion had blown over, most of the patrons having asked their questions and taken their pictures before getting back to their own meals. There were some that hadn't taken to their company, had taken their orders to go and only at leaving had the misguided courage to shout their taunts and insults. He ignored them, and his Jubilation was too tired of fighting to care.

"I used to do this, back when I was a kid. Most of the time my parents wouldn't be caught dead in a McDonald's or any kind of fast food places. But for special occasions like my birthday we'd go." Jubilee murmured, shading in a section of the colouring exercise.

She wasn't one to talk about her life and to hear of her as a child was a delight, just like she had shared with him all the memories that came back thanks to one photo given as a gift. They had a promise of dinner with Warren and his father, a reunion of sorts.

"Usually it'd be what they called wholesome food, but trust me...we ate out a lot. Milk, cereal, juice. That's about all you'd find in our kitchen. They made big with the American Dream baby, so it was all about giving back to the community Dad would say. That's how him and Mom met, she was a waitress and he worked in the kitchen of some lil restaurant."

"Humble beginnings." Kurt whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder and watching as she flipped the placemat over to start to doodle and draw.

"From the kitchen, to University, all the way to Beverly Hills. Way I heard it when I was two they decided to get outta the condo life and get a house. It looked so fricking huge back then, but I just had to go and street view it...seems smaller now."

Offering her another nugget, she finished it in two bites and carried on with her sketching. Looking past her, he saw Kitty and Pete chatting over coffee and by the way Kitty laughed and looked embarrassed he wondered if Pete wasn't teasing her in some way. The canned music of the restaurant was set to an easy listening station, a bit of pop, some light rock, some oldies, just a melodic white noise to lend the diners some privacy.

"We should probably get back to base, Sir, Mam."

For wearing combat boots, Corporal Harris proved light on his feet, carrying with him a large bag of take out likely meant for his fellows. Gathering his wife and her nuggets, Kurt followed after the Corporal who only needed a polite nod to have Kitty and Pete following along. Heading back to the truck, they were met by their missing members with Logan carrying a couple of take out trays of coffee while Rogue walked with a couple boxes of donuts.

Piling in, the smell of coffee and sweets overtook the truck. The drinks were passed around as the Corporal made for the highway, holding his between his thighs lest it spill. Nibbling on the Timbits that made the rounds, his lady curled up with him enjoying her hot chocolate with a whispered confession that his was better, swearing to her that he would treat her once they returned home.

"What do you think about your Mom?" Jubilee asked in the quiet that had fallen over the truck, broken only by the radio playing a local rock station.

"What do you think of her?" Kurt asked instead, not sure he had time to answer such a deep question.

She stalled with a disappointed wrinkle of her nose and a sip of her hot chocolate, considering the question as the warmth spread through her.

"I wanna give her a chance." A whisper nearly lost in the rattle of the truck, Kurt smiled at it and tied her to him with his tail. It was something she liked he knew, and she melted against him feeling safe.

"That makes me glad to hear, because so do I." He had been taught forgiveness and he saw his Lord's hand at work with that unexpected revelation and reunion, but to know his wife was willing to had his heart soar.

"I'm just not calling her Mom." Jubilee said in a huffed breath.

"Perhaps Mother?" Kurt teased.

"Nope."

"Momma?"

Earning himself a fanged bite that easily pierced his spare shirt, it was just hard enough to hurt that he yelped but still playful in intent. Her ear was bit in reprisal, just a light nip, and that earned him a pinch that he answered with a kiss. Holding her lip between his fangs, he looked into her lidded eyes and savoured her warm breath.

"We'll see..." Jubilee conceded, having been given a very compelling argument.

Giving her a chaste kiss after their playful one, he let everything else that need be said be told without words. With a wife so wild he found the simplest gestures could driver her to distraction, but he was coming to adore her pert little nostrils flaring as she read him by his scent. All he knew was that he wanted to bed his wife and reinvent the act all over again, all from the comfort of their cabin with a fire burning to lend the smoke and warmth to the night.

And in the window he saw she read him loud and clear as told by her flared nostrils, flushed cheeks, and the way her shirt couldn't hide her interest. And though he held her hand and his coffee, his tail teased and tickled her with promises of what would come with their homecoming.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You're pretty comfy Pete, why haven't you found a girlfriend yet to enjoy this?"

"That is what University is for Katya."

Smiling at his affectionate namesake for her, Kitty got back to hacking away at all the raw data she had stolen from the Program installation. Hank and Raven were piloting the Blackbird and catching up, and now and again she'd sneak up just to remind them she was there or just to eavesdrop on them. It was so very odd to think that her very first boyfriend had dated the estranged mother of one of their own.

"Well, just make sure you let me vet them first. You know, Facebook stalk them a bit, check their credit, school, any priors..." Kitty rambled, trying a little brute force with one stubborn bit of protected data where finesse had failed.

"Only if you promise not to scare them away."

Offering her pinky, Kitty made a promise to use some discretion in her inquiries. She had nursed a few flames for the boys around the school, and because of those crushes she didn't want to see any ending up with anything less than their one true love.

"Promise, you deserve the best Pete."

And at the mention of finding love, she saw how his eyes turned to Jubilee and Rogue alike, the wedded ladies, and how he looked down at her after a look to the cockpit. She had found hers, or at the very least a man who truly intrigued her because only time would tell. Slamming her laptop shut, she was too distracted to delve any further into that very dark rabbit hole. Already she had seen her science twisted to a perverse vision without decency or any sense of morality, and the worst of it was how brilliant the theory had been behind the appalling applications.

"Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds..."

"Oppenheimer."

Kitty smiled up to Pete, but it was a sad smile as she remembered listening to a brilliant man tell of the ushering in of the Nuclear Age that had been born out of desperation, bloodshed and total war. There was a dark legacy leftover, and the Cold War that she had learned of in school became a shadow in the corner of her eye, a thing that brought fear and dread and gooseflesh dotting her skin.

"I asked the Professor why we hide, all before Alcatraz. Hindsight is a bitch." Kitty spat, curling up with Pete and resting her head on his lap.

"It won't get better if someone doesn't fight for it."

Taken back to history classes and essays, Kitty remembered one cram session with Pete where he had said those same words. They had been studying the civil rights movement, and what a bloody fight that had been. Dogs and fire hoses, all for the sake of going to school with people who were only different because of such trivial differences as skin and ancestry. Compared to that Mutation was an order of magnitude different, and the fight would be a long one with much blood already spilt from both sides.

"Hey, one more promise Pete. If it doesn't work out between me and Hank, and if we're both a couple of thirty something singles...do you wanna have a kid together?"

Shock, surprise and embarrassment were writ across his face and that was all she had wanted to see. Yet at the same time it was an idle thought she had toyed with for a long time and the world as she knew it now made it only the more reasonable. She wanted to have her own legacy, someone to raise and love no matter that crap shoot that was genetics.

She wanted someone who would have a couple of seemingly ageless aunties to grow up with, who could then have their own bundle of joy. And so on and so forth, knowing there would be someone to tell stories and embarrass her and talk about how things used to be.

"Sleep on it, I'm in no hurry."

Closing her eyes and curling up with him, she didn't know how far it was to Westchester and home, but she wanted to let sleep spirit her away through that world of dreams. She had a nice one she'd been told about once, by a kindly man who proved himself no saint or messiah, just a man who made mistakes and had to live with them. But he had given her hope, and that was something she wanted to pay forward.

"Sweet dreams Katya."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	56. Chapter 56

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–+==–=+=–=+=-

The moon hung near and close, rising over the mountains shining so bright that the endless expanse of snow was blinding under its light. Jubilee heard the steady slow approach of someone from behind her and she spun to see a reflection of herself there, the one she saw in the lake and stream when she ran as the black wolf. Yet as she looked to herself, she stood naked before the wolf, and it walked out of time to her.

"Where am I?"

No answer to her question came as she looked around, looked to the night sky that stretched above the land with the splash of stars that was the Milky Way and the untold cosmic clusters and spiralling twists of light. It made her feel small, vulnerable, had her howl in grief as she felt alone.

_You're not alone._

The black wolf sat before her, fell to fours and rolled to her side in invitation. Jubilee crawled and crept through the snow and curled against the warm fur. Blinking away her tears, the landscape changed and she now hugged and held tight to the black wolf as it ran. Gripping the fur between her fingers, she saw the airbase and every blink brought it closer.

"I don't want to go back." Jubilee said in a whimper, clutching at the fur and burying her face in it.

When next she opened her eyes, she stood in the hangar, yet it was empty where before it had held an abomination and the men and women who had sought to shackle it. Now she realized just how massive the black wolf had become, so large that she sat astraddle her back, nearly buried in her mane.

"Why did you bring me back...?"

The spirit lingers, let them tell you of their release.

Horrific wails of pain and anguish burst and echoed through the hangar, begging for their suffering to end, crying for help and screaming just to be heard. Clutching at her ears, Jubilee clenched her eyes shut and tried to shut it out yet it only grew louder as a new awful cry rang loud and clear.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Jubilee screamed, her voice lost to the tormented voices that wouldn't leave her alone.

And then silence, the cries dying with the last echoed cry. Opening her eyes, she looked on the hangar but it was gone as was the airbase. Only the empty wintery field was found with the moon hanging all too close, the land bathed in its lustrous light. Jubilee found herself crouched and curled in the snow, but the black wolf sat with her, watched over her. And in her eyes she saw the twinkling sparkle of motes and looked to the air that danced with them.

It was then she saw them, figures standing as silhouettes with flickering faces that she had to strain to notice. Men and women stood off from her, their faces streaming with tears and relief in their eyes, their lips twisted into smiles as they fought against the shuddering pain that wracked them. One by one they walked to her, reached out and stroked her cheeks, ran their fingers across her lips and brushed away her tears. Each touch filled her with comfort, relief and the guilt she had run from was forgiven.

_They waited for you, to thank you. They were denied death, shackled to flesh to be fed to the Windigo, you freed them._

"I killed them..." Jubilee croaked, her vision overtaken by the memory of those sickly forms laid out upon gurneys, tangled in medical equipment as machines became their heart and drew breath for them.

"Thank you..." One strong voice said, the last of them, cupping her cheeks and forcing Jubilee to meet her spectral gaze.

A woman stood before her, and in that flicker of form she became a solider, another flicker and she stood as a child. It was the story of her life told in fragments, and Jubilee sat entranced. It was the story of a woman who had longed to follow after her family, to defend the honour and stand for the values she held to her heart. It was a story that ended badly, of laying trapped and watching her family grieve over her and wish for the impossible.

"I could have healed her!" Jubilee hissed as she realized the truth, watching the woman whither before her eyes.

A sad smile, her head shaking, the spirit kissed her brow and pulled away. Her form flickered one last time, fading as motes danced in the air and blew on an unfelt breeze. Rubbing her head, she felt warmth where she had been kissed, let it seep into her and strip away the last of the guilt.

_You are not alone._

"My wolf?" Jubilee asked of the black wolf.

_My friend._

Tackling her wolf within in a hug, Jubilee felt herself drawn into the fur as a new warmth overtook her. Darkness came and it was welcome, it promised to keep her safe and let her sleep. Her wolf within curled with her, cradled her in its embrace and licked at her cheek.

_Sleep, sleep until the dawn calls you and then only when the sun is high and the sky its brightest. Sleep until your sister wakes you, your mate, or your pack. Sleep and remember in your heart what the spirits waited to tell you._

Feeling her eyes grow heavy, it was easy to find new dreams knowing she'd wake to everything that was promised. That she would wake in the arms of her husband, wake with her family and friends close, wake with her wolf who walked with her and kept her safe.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Mmm, where are we?"

Waking with a yawn, Rogue looked around the Blackbird and winced at the daylight streaming in. Logan ran his fingers down her cheek, over her lips, and parted them for a kiss good morning.

"Home."

The word brought relief, and eased the tension out of her frame. All around the supersonic jet she saw similar scenes, Pete rousing Kitty who had fallen asleep against him, and Kurt waking his wife who whimpered and mewled in protest at being woken. Moira had herself a mug of instant coffee, and from the aroma Rogue could tell it had been taken Irish.

"I want a nice, long shower." Rogue stretched, squealing in shock as Logan pulled her upon his lap, hugging her and pressing kisses to her back. Kitty rolled from her place and flopped to the decking, finding her laptop and waking it like everyone else.

Darkness overtook the cabin, the thrum of the engines vibrating through the jet as Hank guided the Blackbird down through the basketball court. Emergency lighting cast them in shades of red and pale blue, while Kitty's face was lit by her screen, puffing her cheeks in dismay.

"A flight from the Rockies from the Appalachians hasn't even put a dent in my search, some sixty percent left. Already got over a thousand results from all the keywords I loaded in my little dictionary file."

"Keywords?" Rogue felt a tight not of worry and dreaded the answer.

"Our names, stuff about the school, I even threw in some of your Spirit stuff. Damn, we're gonna be busy going through this stuff."

"I'll have ta have a look at that file o' yers Kit, see if I can't shave some off o' it ta try and find what my gut keeps tellin' me, that I've run into them before and I don't just mean down ta gettin' chromed by Stryker."

The name left a bad taste in his mouth, the man the catalyst that had cost them so much. Had Alkali Lake panned out differently then perhaps things could have turned out with for the better. Looking to his clenched fist, he saw his little Red kissing his knuckles and helping ease away the itch that burned beneath the skin.

"Sure thing Logan, we got the processing power to spare for a few searches all at once. You, me, coffee and donuts and I'll consider it a date." Kitty said, her eyes locked on her screen.

"Just gotta clear it with the Missus first." Logan said with a look to his wife, finding her too tired to play jealous.

Teasing her hair and running his hands down her neck, he found that place where the light brush of his nails always had her shiver, this time like all the others. Down her sides he ran, brushing his thumbs against her back until he held her by her hips and waited for the shuddering halt of the Blackbird landing.

It took skill to pilot the Blackbird down the narrow corridor without relying on the elevator to bring it home, and Hank was about the only man he trusted to that feat. Years before there had been another, but that man had been laid to rest with his wife at Alkali Lake, the thing that emerged from there just a tormented spirit that had her form and a fraction of her kind heart.

"Home again, home again, jiggety-jig." Hank announced as he brought the Blackbird down.

"Kurt, bath..." Jubilee whimpered, latched onto her hubby.

"Just as soon as we have cleared the cabin, lest we clear the cabin in another sense." Kurt promised, playing the gentleman instead of the jester he could be.

"Well babe, shall we give our pilots a rest 'n handle puttin' the bird ta bed." Logan asked with a look to Hank and Raven alike.

"Reckon so, you two go get some shut eye."

Watching as Kitty went to claim her own Mister, Rogue hid her smile as she saw Raven wander after the Wagner's who seemed to be waiting for her. Giving Pete a hug in passing, just maybe she'd see if he wasn't too busy for breakfast once she found time for it.

"Go call your family..." Rogue whispered.

She didn't have to look to know he was smiling, it had always been a post mission ritual of his, just calling to say he loved them without telling them the reason for it. She'd learnt of it by accident, and there had been times she had sat with Kitty to listen to him chat with them. She had long since learnt how to tell them apart by just how he conversed, in English for his 'little snowflake' and in Russian for his parents, quiet for his father and often sheepish and embarrassed by whatever his mother had to say.

"I'll tell them how you are all doing." Pete promised.

With so few families who had really embraced their children for who they were, families like Pete's were the hope for them all. Early on she and Kitty had found out they had been spotted when Pete talked of them to his family, often embarrassing them with recounts of their antics and less memorable adventures.

"Tell Illyana I said Hi."

"Ditto!" Kitty called, ever eavesdropping on all conversations about her.

His smile told that he would, leaving to tend to telling his family he was safe without them ever knowing he had been in danger in the first place. Alone at least with just her husband and the post flight checklist to run through, she felt home at last, even deep down in the hangar with just the thrum of all the hidden machinery that kept the lower levels running.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

In her time at the school, Ororo had seen things change, sometimes slow but all too many times abrupt, drastic and for a few times it had been absolutely shattering to the point she wondered how they had ever pulled through. One thing that hadn't changed was the relief that went around when the Blackbird came back, followed by a tension until the all clear was given, that everyone had returned that had left.

One change she had seen to herself was how the missions were usually debriefed, no longer the military precise meetings when Scott had been the Field Leader. Rare was it for her to get involved, taking after Charles himself and ensuring the safety of the school. That wasn't to say she didn't get out, quite the contrary. It was just that she handled matters differently.

She found it easier to go find the team members after they had a moment to catch their breath, and often enough it was telling in how a mission had gone with how they busied themselves after. Yet the past mission had been unlike any before, not since Alkali Lake, and that had been her fear and worry throughout all those hours until a phone call had told her all was well, as well as could be.

"...I don't even know how much she remembers." Moira admitted, enough to rouse Ororo from her thoughts.

Through no fault of her own, Jubilee had killed and the fallout of that was something Ororo fret about. For the description of the scene, she tried to tell herself it would have been a mercy to those poor souls, but it was the darkest fear that Jubilee had. It was one she herself could well relate to so well that it made it all the worse.

"We shall all be there for her to see her through it. Now tell me, did your trap have any success?"

"Nothing. The Canadians secured the base, spooks from both sides going to work. Makes me wonder if I didn't miss something, or if everything they really wanted was going on in the hangar that...well, anyway I'm going to have to catch a flight back to Virginia for a less enjoyable debriefing."

"And Raven?" Ororo asked with an arched eyebrow.

"A liaison until I get back. I'm the lead on this hunt, I have too many years in for anyone to push me out and if they try then I'll just pull out my trusty shovel. I know where most of the bodies are buried for anyone to risk getting in my way."

Letting herself smirk at that truth, Ororo was finding herself endeared to this woman who had been there at the very start of the dream. The thought of those early days, stumbling around trying to find out what worked, it made her own seem smooth and easy in comparison.

"I wonder what stories they'll tell of me someday to their own students..."

"It'll be a long time yet before that, you're still just a child yourself."

Laughing off the notion, Moira looked around the busy streets of Westchester where they had gone to so that tough questions could be asked without worrying about being overheard. Ororo still had many more questions to ask, but starting with Moira had been easier. She didn't have the history, the camaraderie with her. It made it all the easier to ask the blunt and hard questions without worrying about having to be delicate about it.

"I feel old." Ororo admitted, her thoughts turning to all the years before when she had just been a girl whose temper literally rained down trouble.

"And Charles worried about going bald." Moira muttered.

"A founded worry, as I cannot even imagine him with hair." Ororo confessed.

"Still, there's no sense worrying about something that's bound to happen. Do yourself a favour, make time for yourself, and make a friend or two for the occasional bit of casual, guilt free sex."

"Moira!" Ororo gasped in shock, a tittering laugh escaping her that was caught by a sudden gust.

Seeing no point in trying to turn the conversation back to the mission, she had asked enough hard questions and the only ones she had left were just how everyone else was dealing with the aftermath of the mission. Yet that could wait just a little longer, at least long enough for her to enjoy a fresh cup of coffee and some more stories that the CIA agent turned Doctor had to tell.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


End file.
